In Love and Trust
by Candide Avedo
Summary: COMPLETE KaiQueen An unpleasant situation brings brings the gang into helping Queen and King, but what do they want, and at what cost?
1. An Unexpected Visit

In Love and Trust

Author's Note

Hello, it's me, Candide Avedo, and it's my first ever fic! I'm just a little nervous, but, I'll be trying to keep eveyone satisfied. I will do the disclaimer for all of the chapters, then summarize. This might not be accurrate on their real personalities, but please bear with me.

Also, the starting is definitely slow since one, I had no idea where this was going, and two, since, I had it on paper first, before having the courage to post it here. The whole rating would most likely lean in around Pg-13 to rated R, depending on how you look at it.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

There. I did it. The disclaimer. So, basically, this story is set about a year and a half after the last tournament. All of the bad stuff is forgotten. For now, that is. Queen was reported missing, and a few days later, she was found by Kai. Now, I know that that was a bad summary, but I am hoping to get better as I go along. Lastly, PLEASE NO FLAMES!!Yet..... I might be nice enough to consider later. Enjoy!

An Unexpected Visitor

It was another day at Tyson's dojo. The Blade Breakers were just finished their afternoon training, and all were resting, feeling like they could just sit on their asses all day. Except for-

"Aww, come on, you guys!" whined a bored Hilary. " One more time! From the top! Tyson, pull harder on your launch! "

" Hilary, it's not like we WANT to kill ourselves! " shouted Tyson, sitting with his back against a tree. " Why don't you try following 'Mr. Commando's' training regime? " he added, getting a glare from Kai.

"You guys wanna quit it? " suggested Kenny tiredly. ( I don't even know if that is a word ) " Some people are still working here! "

"Hey, you know what I'm in the mood for? " asked Max excitedly, getting up from a rock he had been resting on. But before he could even finish, oncoming footsteps could be heard.

" Yo, Tyson!"

"Yes, grandpa?" asked Tyson tiredly, staring at the old man wearily, as though wondering what his over-enthusiastic of a grandfather would want. "Anything you'd want us to do?"

Granpa shrugged. "Nothing, it's just, someone wants to see you all,"

"What's the name?" asked Kenny. Then, with a perky expression; " Is it Mr. Dickinson? "

The old man crinkled his face as if in deep thought. " No, if it was him I would've told you... No, it's someone about your age, he sounded arrogant at first... a little rude too."

" Sorry, Grandpa, but we know quite a lot of people who are arrogant..." said Max thoughtfully.

" What if you just go and check?" suggested gramps, a little annoyed.

" Okay, lets. said Ray, and all nodded in agreement. They all headed for the main gate.

" Whoa! " said a shocked Tyson. "It's-it's-"

There you go, it's the first chappie, and I have decided to take out the conversation the next, I dunno, so many chapters, just to make sure that the story is not going to be taken away...OO I can't live with that....

C.C.: Okay! Please review if you have the time, and tell me if you want to carry on. If I do, in the next chapter, there might be a little scene where I think you should really heed the rating. Well, til next time!


	2. Just a plain Monday?

In Love and Trust

C.A.: Hello, bonjour, kefala, kamusta, konnichiwa, howdy! Hehehehehe, I got a little sugared today........ right. So finally, here's the next chappie of my first fanfic. I'm apologising like crazy, but I don't know who, cause there's no one reading this, but, whatever. I'm sorry, cause school work can get the best of you at times, and I'm one of the people who just can't do math if my attention span is very short.

Okay, in this fic, I assumed that King and Queen are twins, okay? I also added some made-up info. I don't know if that's true, but I'm just putting that in for this one, so please don't sue.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything, but I do own this computer even if I did not pay for it.

"Speech"

' Thoughts '

Actions

In Love and Trust

Last time...............

"Whoa!" said a shocked Tyson. "It's-it's-"

Present

"It's King." whispered Hilary, looking in awe. "We have'nt seen him in what, a year and a half?"

Kai frowned, still remembering the last tournament they had. There he was, this time wearing a full black version of the ones he used to wear, positoned right in front of a black Buick, with the chauffer at hold. King had an impassive expression on his face, standing tall, like a proud, motionless eagle. His eyes scanned the group as the seconds passed on wihtout a word. Kai sighed they were getting nowhere. He decided to break the silence first.

"King, what is it that you want?" he asked coldly.

King gave a sneer. "Well, if you are thinking that I am here for a little beybattle, you're wrong. Of course, I'd rather be caught in a second hand store than be caught seen here."

"What?" demanded Tyson, his fists curling. "What did you say? Why don't you say it to my face so I have a reason to pummel you?"

"Cool your jets, Tyson." said Ray, but he too, was frowning. "Let's see what he wants."

"Besides," added Max. "He would'nt come all this way just to insult us, you know."

"For once, you are right, little Max." smirked King. "I'm surprised. Did you have Kenny teach you that? He's probably tired of teaching you all."

"Either tell us or get out, King." said Kai calmly.

Kings' attention turned to him. His eyes narrowed at Kai, as though checking for a weakspot in his eyes. Then, with a dull tone that surprised everyone, "So you really want to know why?"

"Well, yeah, King. Sure, I mean, we did'nt get along then, but, that does'nt mean we are'nt going to listen. We are, human, you know."said Kenny brightly.

King gave a small sigh. "Alright then, but I have a question. Have you seen my sister by any chance?"

Hilarys' expression softened. "Is she missing, King?"

King nodded.

"For how long now?"

"Two days." King replied, his expression darkening. "Have you seen her?" he repeated.

"Sorry, dude, we have'nt." said Tyson, suddenly showing concern. "did you check everywhere in town?"

"Yeah, a million times by now eversince yesterday afternoon. Queen said she was going to get some take-out breakfast, and she has'nt come back, and what's worse, we have to return to Greece, or our grandmother will get terribly upset if we don't return. So I have to return to explain the situation, and hope that soon Queen will phone and come back."

Sad and worried looks reached their faces.

"What if she does'nt show up, King?" asked Ray quietly.

King just gave him peircing glare. "Queen will show up. She always does." and without another word he gave a nod to all of them, and climbed back into the sedan. The others looked on.

"That was a real downer, was'nt it?" said Tyson, as they headed back to the dojo.

"Yeah, I guess you can't help but feel sorry for the guy." said Max, returning to his rock. "I mean, if I had a sister, and she was missing, I guess I'd be losing it too."

"It'll work out, it always does." Kenny said, opening Dizzi again.

"Ya, if it does'nt, then, you can only imagine what King'll do." joked Ray. "But at least the King and Queen threat is gone, right, Kai?"

"Whatever."

-

-

'Why the frig did it have to rain today?' thught Kai angrily to himself, as his black Murcielago raced through the dark, damp streets a few days later. He had just passed his drivers' test. Kai was just coming from visiting a local Starbucks, only to find that the sun had set, and the full moon was exposed. He was eager to get home, knowing very well that his grandfather was out on a trip again, ( To lord knows where ) which meant that the mansion would be quiet for a month. Driving through a dark part of the park where he would usually pass, he heard a peircing shriek echoed in his ears. Quickly, out of sense of responsibility and curiosity, he slammed the brakes, and ran for the direction of the scream taking his trusty handgun that he brings for - well, situations like these.

As Kai ventured deeper into the park, more sounds could be heard, louder. He could distinguish mens voices, and a womans'. A clearing was up ahead, and Kai trudged faster. Finally, the clearing was in sight, and he could now understand what they were all saying. It was still dark, and all Kai could mostly see were shilouettes.

"So, wench, do you still want to fight?"

Kai peeked in between some bushes just in time to hear a mumble from a woman on the ground, a three tall men towering her. At her mumble, though,the tallest man swung one of his legs back, and deliverd a kick to her stomach. Kai knew that was coming, to not be shocked.

The young woman in the ground screamed, as pain and despair surged through her body. All three men laughed, and whispered something to each other. Then, after nodding to an agreement of some sort, the shortest one spoke.

"If you're not going to come with us, then we'll force you to." he said, Kai detecting a hint of amusement in his voice. With those words, the man pulled the girl roughly up, giving her a hard kiss on the lips, making the woman squirm with disgust. The other men hooted with glee, as the man then placed the pained girl against a nearby tree. Then, as they were making excited whispers, the other two held the still struggling girl down, and the middle height man took over. Kai noticed that he was very muscular in built.

"Stop!" screamed the girl, as the man went down on her, ripping off her shirt and pants. She stuggled again, but the man slapped her, and began kissing her again, and taking off his pants with his underwear. The lady gave a shriek as the man groped one of her breasts, and started pinching them, trying to make them aroused, just as his manhood had done. He then rubbed his hard cock against her pussy, making the girl frantic. This time the man delivered a hard punch to her head, knocking her out.

Kai knew that sitting there doing nothing was'nt going to help the situation. his hand dove into his pocket, and pulled out his gun. After making sure that he his aim was correct, ( he had to be on target or he could shoot the girl ) and fired, the bullet making it's way to-

-

-

C.A.: The beginning I found is quite slow. I think. ( -- ) It's not really that good, probably because I am a little distracted right now... Oh, well. Yeah, Kai's just out meeting his, er, co-star, hehehe... So, yeah, that was that, for now. Please read and review. ( )


	3. Lost and Found

In Love and Trust

Author's Note

Okay, ya, this'll probably be the last chappie that I'm gonna do...Crikets chirping (--) I'm being serious here! Since, well my ideas aren't clicking...I wonder what I am doing wrong..Is it the pairing? Cause if it is, oh, I dunno. That's okay! I'm not gonna take that badly. I'm just probably going to get a move on to a different story, or I could stop writing all at once. Anyways, to whoever even reads this fic, thank you, and here it is!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own this fic.... Yeah... I have nothing else to say...

Oh, and when I re-read the fic, I sorta spotted some typos...

Lost and Found

Last time.........

After Making sure that his aim was correct, ( He had to be on target or he could shoot the girl ) and fired, bullet making it's way to-

Present

"Ach! SHIT!" shouted the man who had been pantless. His thigh had been completely blown through, and he collapsed in pain, the blood staining him and the girl. His comrades looked at him in surprise.

"What the fuck?!" yelled the tallest man holding up the man who was shot.

"Men, were not alone!" said the shortest one, taking out his gun.

'Uh, no kidding, it's not like bullets rain around this place everyday.' thought Kai, feeling as though they were'nt worth his time.

"Hey, you! where ever you are, come out here!" hollered the wounded one. "We know you're out there, and when we find you, I'm gonna make sure you never take a piss again! Come out here you coward!"

Kai did'nt really care, but the coward comment got him, real hard. Kai angrily stepped out of the shadows, catching the attention of the three idiots, I mean the men that insulted Kai.

"So, you must be the punk that thought it's funny to mind someone elses' business." the guy who had been shot sneered, obviously trying to make Kai intimidated. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" he gestured to the girl, lying in a crumpled heap in the ground.

"Gee, sounds tempting, but I don't know where to start." replied Kai calmly, as he approached them, his gun well hidden from view. "I could'nt care less."

The three exchanged eager looks, and whispered to each other excitedly.

"Kid, are you trying to take us on?"

Kai stared at them squarely in the eye.

"Yeah, and I'm no kid."

"Boys,"sneered the injured one. "Get him!"

With them of, Kai took out his gun and shot two rounds. Both men were now on the ground, cursing, leaving all three defenseless.

" You little bastard!" shouted the man, as he and his partner clutched their arms. They both got up, dragging the other man with them. "It's not over ! We'll be back for the little bitch sooner than you think!"

Kai watched them disappear, after a couple minutes. "Hn." ' Me little coward?' He placed the gun back in his pocket, feeling a little guilty about firing a gun to two men that were unarmed. But, like he always said, ' Never give mercy to your enemies, for you will get none in return.' and Kai expected nothing else.

Finally, his attention came back to the unconcious girl. ' She seems really beaten up.' he thought, as he got closer, stopping right in front of her and taking in a quick observation to see if there were any injuries. Kais' eyes travelled from her pale, bruised legs, to her partly naked body, the torn and tattered clothes that were stained with blood, right until her face, which had been covered by her messy black hair.

Carefully he lifted the ones that was covering her, recieving an unexpressed shock that he knew would replay over and over his head.

He found her.

Taking in a deep breath, he slid an arm under Queens' back, and another under her knees. 'She is sure light.' thought Kai, as he padded carefully through the blackness of the park. Queen looked like she had'nt eaten for days, let alone rest. With extra care he placed her gently in the front seat so he could keep watch. Kai started the engine, pulling out his phone as well.

Phone Conversation

"Hello?" said a woman's voice, static making it harder for Kai to hear.

"Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari speaking. Is this Julie Whysmith?"

"Why yes, Mr. Hiwatari. How may I help you?"

"Are you able to make house calls?"

"Of course, young Hiwatari, is there a certain emergency?"

"Yes, a patient who I believe is in critical condition. I would like you to come at the manor immediately, and two to three pairs of robes, thank you."

"Anything, Mr. Hiwatari, I will be there in half an hour."

End Coversation

Kai shut his phone, narrowly avoiding his mailbox as he got into the driveway. The park was only a five minutes' drive from his home, so he Queen did'nt require a seatbelt. Again he carried her , glad that the rain had finally stopped. Kai made his way to the upper guestroom that was closest to his own, and gently placed her on the bed.

Queen stirred, dark rings encicling her eyes. She had the look of exhaustion all over, and once in a while she would shudder, and hug herself tightly, as though she was trying to block everything around her. Then something caught his eye. Indian burns were just around her arms, and spots that looked supiciously like hand marks somewhere at the back of her neck. Kai frowned. Strange. Those marks look like they are made befor this incident..... Could it be? Kai made to touch a mark on the base of her neck when a shrill scream startled him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Queen was now conscious.

"Hentai! Pervert! Rapist!" she thrashed about, forcing Kai to try a voice of reason. Hmmm, if he heard her from far away, think of what the neighbours would think.

"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Kai hastiliy, and Queen calmed down, well, just a tiny bit.

"It's YOU! HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Queen made to get up, but winced, as the pain all over her body rendered her helpless. "I'm gonna-"

"Listen, and listen good.... I'M NOT A FRICKEN RAPIST! I just found you there with some of those assholes...." Kai broke off, as Queen continued with the deathglare, clearly not trusting his every word. Kai was about to say something else when the distinct sound of the front doorbell rang. "Just try to shup up and co-operate with the doctor, okay?" Kai added hastily, as he left to get the door.

"Here she is, Doctor." said Kai a few moments later, followed by a matured woman, around her early fourties. She had short-neck-long blonbe hair, and brown eyes. "This is Mrs. Whysmith." he introduced, hoping that the 'patient' would at least listen.

The doctor Mrs. Whysmith examined Queen, with pursed lips. She gently turned her arms around to see some of the bruises. Then Mrs. Whysmith turned to Kai, with a disapproving look on her face.

" This how you treat your guests, Hiwatari?" she demanded.

Kai choked.

"Excuse me?"

"Denial is a hard thing to cope with, Hiwatari." said Mrs. Whysmith imperiously.

"I swear, I did'nt-TELL HER, Queen, I did'nt-"

The doctor rounded on the patient. "Did he, dear?"

Queen gave the doctor a small sigh. "Sorry, doctor, but I seem to have lost all sense of what has happened." Kai rolled his eyes. Unfortunately Queen had'nt forgotten about the last tournament at least a year ago. "What I did remember was-"

C.A.: Well, thats finally done. I don't know if it is the last chappie that I am gonna do. Unless, that is, if I get at least five reviews. Seriously, I did'nt want to care, but you know. That's it for now!


	4. Unwanted Guest

In Love and Trust

Authors Note

Hello, and yes, I do have a habit of putting on author's notes... I have to apologise for my writing behaviour, and I promise that I shall try harder. Also, I would like to thank wolfling, naughty angel, Sequenity the first, tsunami-chi, and kai baby-girl! I really appreciated all of the reviews, seriously, it felt like christmas! All of them made me write another one, and yes, this soon! Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade. I do, however, own the

reviews! ()

Unwanted Guest

Last time...........

Queen gave a small sigh. " Sorry, doctor, but I seem to have lost sense of what has happened." Kai rolled his eyes. Unfortunately Queen had'nt forgotten about the last tournament at least a year ago. "What I did remember was-"

Present

He stood there, waiting for his sentence. 'Even when shes hurt she still manages to be a b-'

"A different man on top of me, and then I blacked out." Queen finished, earning a frown from Kai.

'What did she want?' he thought. He knew that there was no evidence that he was'nt innocent, so basically she could just tell them a blunt lie if she wanted to, and ever since their first meeting, Kai knew that that was what Queen had been waiting for.

"Are you sure you had'nt just forgotten, my dear?" asked the doctor sweetly.

Queen noded her head firmly. "Yes, Hiwatari will never do something like that."

Mrs. Whysmith narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know for a fact that Hiwatari does'nt have the balls to do it." replied Queen calmly.

"What?" growled Kai, and Queen smirked. "Are you saying that I'm not capable of being a man, wench?!?"

"You assumed it, not I."

"Alright, that's enough." sighed the doctor, opening her suitcase. "Kai, can you make youself useful and leave so I can tend to-"

"Queen." said the patient, pretending to be serious, or so Kai thought.

"Oh, yes, so I can tend to Queen, okay, my dear Kai?" He flinched.

Quietly, he departed.

'That woman.' Kai referred to the doctor. 'Who does she think she is? Kicking me out of my own guest room... Still. What were those marks? They look really old, older than two days. What _is_ going on? I really doubt that Queen's going to tell me. Then again, I won't tell her anything either.'

The door finally opened after an hour, and Mrs. Whysmith came out, looking grim.

"Hello, Kai." She greeted. "We had a little talk with what had happened. Now, I have some good news, and some bad news. Which one would you like first?"

'I hate this.' "It does'nt matter, really." Kai said sarcastically. "There's no difference."

"Alrighty, then, first, the good news is, miss Queen does'nt seem to be too badly injured, so she is surely going to be gone from the shock, and will be slightly better in a few days time.'

Kai scoffed. 'They might as well tell every one that Boris is back.' he thought darkly. 'Great, what's the bad news? There is nothing worse than that wench getting better and returning to making my life an ongoing fight'

"The bad news is," she went on, "During that time, she needs she needs a chance to fully recover, so basically, what I am saying, is that Queen will have to be in your care and assistance for two weeks."

'Humph. Why does'nt this woman get to the point? She blabs on too much-' "WHAT?!?!" Kai shouted, clearly sure that the patient in the room was listening. "QUEEN. IN. MY. PLACE. FOR. _TWO_. WEEKS?!?!?!"

"Yes, young Kai, I'm sure you'd take good care of her for me, seeing as she is far away from her home and all." she smiled, knowing Kai would have no choice but to accept. Mrs. Whysmith then took her suitcase, and began to walk away. Kai, who had been registering what she said noticed Queen's clothes tucked underneath her arm.

"Um, what are you going to do with those?" asked Kai.

The doctor stopped, and turned around, looking more serious than she had all night. "After tonights events, I am to take them for pregnancy tests."

Kai felt a little hollow. Sure, Queen was his worst "adversary", but if he had'nt let them carry on that far, then this might not have happened. Guilt was carefully making its way into Kai, making him uncomfortable.

"I'm glad that you feel the same way, Kai." Mrs. Whysmith said, giving his shoulder a pat. "I never knew you cared." she left him gaping at what she had said. Him? Care? As if.

Knock. Knock.

Kai slowly opened the door, only to meet a pair of angry and tired looking eyes.

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" she asked coldly.

"Can't I just go in? It _is_ my house, after all."Kai replied, sitting at an armchair. Both fell silent.

"Look, I know you don't want this as much as I do." Queen said flatly, breaking the silence, staring at the pale yellow robe that she now wore. "It doesn't take a scientist to know when they're imposing

"Humph. How long did that take you to figure out?" Kai replied, turning away to stare out at the window. A loud THUMP! Made Kai sharply turn back to the bed, only to find that Queen was'nt there. His eyes scanned the room, finally spotting a sprawled figure on the floor, trying vey hard to get up.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, trying to hide the sound of amusement of his voice, as he saw Queen struggle to stay up.

"What does it look like?" Queen shot back, finally in a standing position. She wavered a little. "I'm getting away form you, so I can return to my home, and I don't need anyones help!" she suddenly toppled backwards, and as she prpared herself for the painful landing, a pair of strong arms caught her easily.

"Um, you sure about that?" Kai said, smirking. (A.N. ())

Queen snarled, and gave him a punch on the cheek, making him drop her in surprise. She gasped at the impact, landing hard on her back.

Kai's eyes narrowed. Boy, this wench is really getting in his nerves. He stared at the girl lying on the ground in front of him, sending him death glares no doubt, but knowing full well that she was harmless in the meantime.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again. Hiwatari." she snapped.

Kai was getting tired of this.

"Listen, if you want to see your brother again, then you better let me take you back to your bed. He came to us when you left, and he was worried about you, so for his sake will you just listen?"

Queen simmered down, the asked in a quiet voice, "My brother?"

"Yes, he said that if we found you, we were to phone him so he could pick you up." he stared at the pitiful figure on the ground. 'Sigh. Theres no point to this arguing. As much as I would like to see her suffer, even I would'nt leave a sick person this way. Hmm, maybe a truce? Right, I'm going soft. A truce, until she gets better, and no longer.' He extended his hand, and Queen narrowed her eyes again.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just until you get better, and no longer, I promise."

Kai could tell that she was weighing her desicion.

"Fine, then." Queen gave in, and took Kai's hand. "A truce." With that Kai helped her back into the bed, a little uneasy getting this close after seeing her half naked that night.

'Where did that come from?' he thought, disgusted with himself. Then again, he was a guy, afterall. Queen settled back into the bed without a word. "Do you want some food?"

Queen pondered for a moment. "I think whatever you have left there."

Kai just nodded, and left again.

Queen tried to banish the flashbacks of that night but no avail. Weakness. That was what she tried to avoid. Letting things like those get to you was weakness. Was it weakness to some to a truce with your so-called enemy? She hoped not. Queen could never forgive herself if she had become soft. But why _did _Hiwatari call a truce? Was it all just a plan to get her defences low? The door opened again, and Kai walked in, balancing a tray with a bowl of soup, some bread, and some apple juice.

"Here." Kai said, leaving it beside her. "I'll come back for it later."

Queen noded, and watched him leave. Then she sat up, placing the tray in her lap. Hungrily she ate, savouring the warmth in her stomach. She hated to admit it, but the warmth was making her sleepy.

Kai walked to his room, only to change his clothes for bed. He got the king-sized bed ready, and glanced at the clock. 2:59 a.m. Well, at least there was the whole day for him to rest. Maybe to relax himself too. He decided to check up on Queen, knowing that she should be finished eating by now.

The Hiwatari place was eerie at night. The shadows of trees from the windows gave the impressions of monsters on the hall walls. 'Maybe that's why Tyson does'nt sleepover that much' Kai wondered, as he reached Queens' door. It creaked open, only to find that the lights were still on, but Queen had been fast asleep. She looked so, well, harmless. Carefully he took the tray without noise, and left it in the kitchen. He would deal with that later. Kai the got to his room, and checked the clock once more. 3:35 a.m. He turned off the lights.

"I am so glad that grandfather's not here." he muttered, and relaxed into the pillows.

C.A.: Whew! That took a while to type. I'm sorry if it seemed boring, but I get into the habit of putting detail, and I understand if it gets boring.

wolfling Thank you, you're my first ever reviewer! I appreciate it! You've surprised me well!

naughty angel Yes, I will write more, I promise, and I pleased that you like it.

Sequenity the first Thank you, I liked the funny review! I always like humor!

tsunami-chiSorry if I confused you with the gun. Must have skipped a part in my notes.(--)Embarassing.

Yes, and thank you for the suggestions.

kai baby-girl I there were a lot of good points to the reviews! I will be keeping those at heart, thank you!

C.A.: At first I thought the rape scene was a little too much, and I could'nt believe I wrote that. I am again

going to repeat that I'm glad that you liked it, and I am going to keep writing! Thank you once again!

Candide Avedo


	5. Not What She Seems Part 1

In Love and Trust

Author's Note

Okay, first, don't get scared by the amount of words. I just hope there is no limit, because I seem to have the tendency to blab in fics. If you would like to cut down the descriptions, or, whatever, please e-mail me. I swear, every chappie seems to get longer everytime, and I have NO idea. (--) Right, probably the reason that I am updating this often is because I have a feeling this is going to be one of those long stories that tend to get boring if you don't read along.... No, I'm not sure, its just a bizzaro feeling that this fic will build up, have some attempted sap, and- no! Mutters to herself Will not give away anything... Will not give away anything.....

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade........Nothing else to say....strange...

Not What She Seems - Part 1

Queen woke up later, still disoriented from last night, and the stress that she had last night felt a little lighter, like all that she needed was a good bed to sleep on.

'Ouch, Damn, I can't feel anything.' she moaned, rubbing her eyes from the sleep, the memories of last night coming back like an old movie. 'Of all the people to find me....Hiwatari? Tch. Who knew that he would actually let anyone stay at his place?' she took a glance around, taking in the guest rooms' appearance which had been painted in a light pastel yellow colour, matching her robes. The full length windows let large streams of light flow through, making the room much brighter. All that sunlight made Queen quickly search for a nearby clock. 'What? No way! 12:30? I never sleep that long! My brother would always-King! I need to phone him! Argh, I've got to find Hiwatari!'

Carefully with caution she got up, testing her legs, and crept out of the room. A long stretch of hallway were on either side of her.

'This is ridiculous! I am not looking for that snob in this-this house!' Queen paused, and her stomach gave a growl, making her sigh in defeat. "Okay, that leaves me with no choice. I might as well find the kitchen." she whispered to herself, and turned to the hall to her right.

"Are you looking for something?" said a voice behind Queen, making her jump.

"Don't DO that!" she snapped, trying to gain back her composure.

"So you better now?" asked Kai, who was already dressed in his usual attire.

"Why do you care?" said Queen, turning her back on Kai, and began walking.

"I was just trying to be a host, and besides, you'll get lost in here." that last comment shut Queen up. Well, not entirely. Kai caught up to her.

"Look, I woke up too late to be even bothered by you, so will you tell me where the phone is so I can talk to King?"

Kai stopped in his tracks. Queen sneered at his expression.

"What, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just don't fancy the fact that your brother will try to decapitate me if he finds out that you are here." replied Kai bluntly.

"Yeah, but you're 'innocent', so what's the problem? The sooner I get out of here the sooner I can get home." Queen walked faster.

"I'll bet." said Kai sarcastically. "You just wanna go home because you wanna see you Daddy, your Mommy, and your brother so you can be a sweet, little happy family again, am I right?"

Queen's expression was unreadable, and made no comment, but increased her speed so that Kai was a little strained in keeping up.

"Okay, I think we've passed this door before." said Queen flatly, as she spotted the same looking mahogany door for the third time.

"No, that's the library." answered Kai, and they turned into another hall.

"Why can't you just have a small house like everyone else?" Queen said, disgruntled.

Finally, after what looked like ten minutes of walking, the reached a large kitchen, where many chrome appliances shone.

"Here it is, and you can dial whatever your number is." Kai pointed to a high-tech cordless hanging on the wall. (A.N. .....I thought it sounded cool....ahem.)

"I will."

Queen scowled at him, clearly not wanting him to listen into the conversation. Kai ignored her, sitting at one of the counter's stools.

Phone Conversation

Ring, ring, ring!

"Hello, you have reached the Hollybrook Manor." an old woman's voice answered.

"Hi, um, this is Queen."

"Queen? MISS QUEEN?" said the woman's voice disbelievingly.

"Yes, and I would like to speak to King immediately, please."

"Yes, miss, just a second...." a few moments came by, and Queen fought very hard to fight down the impulse to jump for joy in knowing that she would be able to hear her brother's voice in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, this is King speaking." the familiar voice gave Queen small shocks of happiness. "Hello? Are you there?"

"......King, it's me." said Queen, biting her lip. Kai watched intently. It had reminded him of a soap opera that Hilary would watch when they would come over.

"Q-Q-Queen? Is that really you?" said King, his voice quivering. "Where are you? Are you okay? Tell me, did anyone hurt you? How did you escape? Do-"

"King, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, I'm at the same city we were last, and, well, I'm at Hiwatari's place." replied Queen, sending everything out on a rush at the last part.

"Hey, that's good, really, I thought you were dea-HIWATARI'S PLACE?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?!" his voice could be heard by Kai, who shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Um, just listen, King....." and Queen had told him the full story after an hour later. By now, her stomach had been angered by the lack of food. "So thats it, really, nothing much happened, just a close call."

"Sure that Hiwataris not a part of the men that attacked you?" asked King suspiciously. "It's not likely that he'd help you, or anyone, you know."

"I told you, Hiwatari's not prone to doing something like that. As much as I hate the guy I still owe him my life." Kai felt a little disturbed by how open she spoke of him, but was slighly amused by the fact that she found herself in debt.

"Queen, I want you to give Hiwatari the phone." said King sternly.

"Why would you want to-"

"NOW, Queen."

"Sheesh, alright." Queen calld to Kai who was taken aback. "Hiwatari, my brother wants to talk to you." reluctantly, Kai took the phone from her, and Queen leaned against the wall.

"Kai speaking."

"Kai."

"King." that was their way of greeting. "What is it? Look, I know what you think, from the conversation I heard with you and Queen, you don't think of me very highly, do you?"

"THAT, Hiwatari, is a stupid question. Who would'nt be worried about their sister when already three men assulted her, and the next she is found by one of our most untrusted adversaries. Tell me, what would you think?" a chilling silence lingered.

"Okay, King, I'll only tell you this once." sai Kai, his voice becoming tense. "What make you think that way is beyond me, but right now you're just going to have to trust me, so if you have something important to say you can say it right now or you are just WASTING. MY. TIME."

"Alright then, Hiwatari. Have it your way." King this time sounded way more worn out, as if he was tired of the bickering.

"So, are you going to tell me, or not?" Queen growled low in her throat. 'What was so important that King could'nt tell me about it? Why did he choose Kai, not I, if he had wanted to talk.?'

"You can believe what I say or not, Hiwatari, because as I hate to admit it, you are right, and you're the only person we can trust right now....Okay, heres the plan. (A.N. Pls Keep in mind that Queen told him about what had happened, well, mostly.) Queen will have to stay with you for a couple of weeks, no matter what."

"Whys that?"

"Sigh... I might as well tell.... Our family had once inherited a great fortune , one which has been passed down to our grandmother. It shall be passed down to our mother, who is her one and only child. Then, as you might have already guessed, it shall be passed down to us, her children. Unfortunately, our mother has met her early fate, and the inheritance rests at our grandmother who will take care of it for us until we reach the legal age of claiming it. Our father, who had gotten an arranged marriage with our mother had only been interested in the fortune, he did not seem pleased at all once he knew that she had been pregnant with us. Clearly he had not wished to share and pass down what he thought could be his." King paused there, as though pondering what to say next. It was an uneasy silence, and Kai assumed that he was still holding back on the rest of his history. Queen was still giving Kai suspicious looks as to why Kai had'nt been speaking quite a while now.

"Um, King, are you still going to continue to the point of this?" asked Kai, trying to sound patient.

"I'm almost done, Hiwatari....Years later, after my mother had passed away, much to our relief, our father moved on, married another woman, and had his own son. Soon, his wife had met the same fate as our mother had. She passed away from cancer, or so it was said. Now this part brings us to why my sister has to stay with you. By some hidden law, the inheritance can go to our father eventhough he is'nt legally married to our mother anymore. The point was, that he had some relation to our family in some way. However, the only thing that is standing between him and the full inheritance, is, myself, and Queen. Listen to me, Kai, two weeks ago, my grandmother left for a doctors check up in Belgium. She was to return four days ago, but she never returned. Almost a week she has been missing, and investigators are on the hun, although I doubt it's making a difference. By my knowledge, only a few people knew about the fortune, and that included our father. He is the one who knows how to get to the money. The one who knew about the rules of inheritance. The one who hated Queen and I when we were first born.

If my assumptions are correct, Kai, then he has already taken our gandmother. That old, frail, defenseless old woman is in his mercy right now, but WE are next on his list, and if he choses his moves carefully, he can get away with murder, and take away the inheritance that can buy a fraction of the world. (A.N. Just a little over exaggerated, but I think you get the general idea.) That is why I ask you for the last time, Hiwa-Kai. As a brother who is concerned for his sister, keep watch, but not a word, because knowing her, Queen'll think she can take them on by herself. I ask nothing else, Kai, p-p-please, as a favour....."

Kai had'nt been all too cocky with the idea of protecting the girl with the moods of a dragon.

'If I help him, what do I get in return? Though his story DID sound a little far-fetched'. he took a glance at Queen who had been raiding his fridge, and was now snacking on some sushi. Kai's mind groaned at the 'child' he was to be protecting. He WAS'NT going to be paid, he had to babysit a total pain, but, then again, there WAS the prospect of getting the excuse of beating up some people. Desicions, desicions........

C.A.: Whew! That was a long one to write! Sorry one agin if it sounded boring, but once again, it goes with the story, so if you wanna get confused, then I'll just skip on to the kicking, and the fighting, and the blood, and the gore! Well, no, that's not what I meant. But it helps with the understanding, in my opinion. Please check out bio if you wanna see my comments on the story, cause this is getting long, and it's around 10:30 p.m., and my mom is gonna be ticked...

wolfling Yes, () I updated! I'm happy! Keep reviews coming, I've reread everyone's like, thrice already!

kai baby-girl I'm gald you did'nt find the last chappie boring! I hope this one did'nt either! LOL

Mrs. Sumpter Wow, I really am flattered! My first fic is doing better that I hoped! Jumps into the air

tsunami-chi Thank you! There will be more bickering! hehehe, let's see how long they will last.

naughty angel Don't worry, I was just kidding, they're too young for that. Hope I did'nt scare ya! (OO)

queen-of-saints Thank you, these reviews keep me sane when I am at school! I have something to think about!

Darkside hazuki I appreciate you making sure I was keeping things in line! I'll try to keep it that way! Hehehe, would I ever have written a fic containing kai in it without him kicking some ass? Thankssums!

Uh, huh, that was the first part of I don't know how many parts. It was'nt meant to be that way, but it just came up. Thank you again, don't know how long I'll be keeping this up, just showing some appreciation for your appreciation to my fic! Boy, did that make sense?

Candide Avedo


	6. Not What She Seems Part 2

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
Hey, thanks again for the reviews, appreciate it, although I got confused with a different review. If the pairing does'nt please you, unfortunately I can't change your mind, and now I don't know what to do! OMG, should I worry, should I-ack, I have to relax! Let's get on to the story. (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade  
  
~*Not What She Seems - Part 2*~  
  
'Desicions, desicions......' But Kai was already set. "Alright King, I'll do it."  
  
"I don't give a damn to what you say, Hiwatari-Really? Y- You're going to um 'help'?" said King sounding unsure.  
  
"Yeah. Fine, King, I'm going to 'help'."  
  
"Great! But hey, don't tell Queen a thing, Hiwatari, or else."  
  
"Fine, I won't." groaned Kai.  
  
"Good, can you tell Queen to get the phone, then, er, Kai?"  
  
Kai tossed the cordless. "Hello? King? What is going on? You two sound like you did'nt get into anything. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, um Queen, I need you to stay there for a while, about two weeks?"  
  
"Where, here? Ya, I guess, since I'm already getting my pregnancy tes.....uh, huh." Queen knew that her brother caught the last part as well.  
  
"....................Queen?" she felt a little embarassed right about now.  
  
".................yeah?"  
  
"Sis, I know you're feeling upset right now, but try to stay positive. I know it sounds weird, but just do it, okay?" Kings' voice had now been reduced to a whisper. "And take care. See you in a couple of weeks"  
  
"I'll try, just for you, King. See you soon." Queen returned the phone back to its' original spot, feeling a tad lighter for her brother had taken the news unusually well. Actually, it was'nt a hundred percent sure, but who knows, right?"  
  
~*End Of Phone Conversation*~  
  
"So, um, you're staying here for a while."  
  
Queen turned to Kai, a steely glint in her eye. "What did you do to my brother?! He sounds like an old woman!"  
  
"I did'nt do anything, wench! And since you're staying in this house for a couple of weeks, I suggest you call people here with their right names! If you don't like it, then you'll have to stay outside!" Even if he now knew about her little history, basically he still was'nt allowed to show to Queen that he has a certain amount of knowledge to it.  
  
"Like I said, a truce, but I did'nt say I had to be nice." Queen returned to the sushi, absent mindedly cleaning up. "Do you have a shower, Hiw-Kai? I feel gross, I'm not liking this robe, it's so itchy, and do you have any clothes I can borrow?"  
  
'Yet she treats me like a personal slave.' Kai gritted his teeth. If he was gonna try to be nice, he might as well start now.  
  
"I have some, but it would be too baggy, and I thought girls like to wear those skimpy, barely-there-outfis."  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have a nice time looking under my skirt, won't you, Hiwatari?" grinned Queen, and Kais' face heated up just a tiny bit.  
  
"The bathroom is upstairs, fourth door from the right. The clothes are in a closet beside the bookshelf in my room, which is beside yours." Kai recovered himself, "Don't touch anything, cause I will notice, don't leave a big mess, don't leave the hot water on, AND, don't get lost, cause there are security systems everywhere. If you need me, I'm in the gym on the bottom floor, second door to the left." Kai walked briskly away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Second door, second door, second door, there!' Queen had finally finished her bath, feeling much more refreshed, and composed, like her usual self. (Which meant back to the touchy, grouchy, and yes, very serious mood.) Queen had worn Kais' old black cargo pants, and white t- shirt. It was lose, but not too lose, but she knew a new bra was in demand. She was'nt tired anymore, as if the talk with her brother and his understanding was the remedy that she wanted.  
  
She opened the door which belonged to the indoor gym, closing the double doors with a snap. The gym was huge, brightly lit, made especially for training, and maintaining a strong physique. Queen stared randomly at the equipment, thinking that at least she can still eat how she wants, and yet maintain her 'feminine' shape. Sounds from the far end of the room grabbed her attention, and as silent as a hunter nearing it's prey she went in for a closer look.  
  
A large wrestling ring was located there, and in the far corner was Kai, punching the sand out of a punching bag. He was out of his usual clothes, this time in black karate pants, and black wrist bands.  
  
Kick,kick, punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, punch.....  
  
'Not too bad,' thought Queen, as she watched Kais' movements, moving in sync. The punching bag seem to have quite a number of dents, but it did'nt faze Kai at all.  
  
Side hook, left hook, duck, uppercut.....  
  
Queens' gaze held momentarily on Kais' forehead which a bead of sweat dropped on his forehead, down, his chin......  
  
Jump kick, kick, jump kick, punch, punch, uppercut, uppercut......  
  
She itched to join him now, watching Kai intently, her eyes moving lower, lower, stopping at his chest which glistened with sweat. His finely toned muscles flexed with perfection...... 'Hmm, not bad, not too much on the abs, the arm muscles are just fine, but I guess I could live-' Queen shook her head, vigorously. 'Ugh! What have I been thinking? Or drinking? Gross, that's disgusting, Hiwatari, a fine gentleman? No way! He may be sexy, but there is no way-I HAVE to get this off my mind.' As much as she would like to get the thoughts out of her head, it left her stomach churning, and knees weak.  
  
Kai had stopped now, and was doing some stretching when Queen crept up behind him, waiting for the right moment.........  
  
'Whew. That felt good. Now where is that girl? I gave her precise directions and she still gets lost.' Kai bent down to touch one toe, and then the other, when he sensed something. In one quick motion that surprised his attacker, Kai grabbed the figure, and pinned her to the ground, having one arm ready to choke her.  
  
"Umph!! Hey! No fair!" scowled Queen, struggling from under Kais' weight, and tried to prise the arm off her throat.  
  
"What's not fair? You're the one who sneaked up on me." smirked Kai, looking her up and down. "I see you found some-umph!"  
  
Before he knew it, Queen flipped him over, straddling his chest. "Yeah, It's hard to find anything in a different colour besides black." grinned Queen, satisfied with Kais' look of surprise.  
  
"Bitch! no ones ever pinned me down..." grumbled Kai, trying to find a way to throw her off.  
  
"Ya, until now." said Queen, still smiling. "Besides, nobody ever calls me that. Give it up, Kai."  
  
"Humph, not a chance." and with another move Kai had let out a large burst of energy, and when Queen finally noticed what was happening, she landed on the the other side of the paded arena. Both panted heavily, and stood up.  
  
"I *pant* thought *pant* you *pant* are *pant* still *pant* tired?" panted Kai, hands on his knees.  
  
"Oh *pant* not- *pant* -thing *pant* can *pant* stop *pant* me, *pant* Kai." replied Queen, walking over to a fridge that had been located right beside the arena, and searched for an evian bottle.  
  
"Well, in case you should know, I never lost at a wrestling match."  
  
Queen gave him a devious smirk. "Yes, but all those who are mighty fall too, you know."  
  
"Whatever, you're just a sour loser, and I'm not going to have to put up with you just because you are staying in my house." Kai walked in the direction of the door, grabbing a towel from a rack. "I'm going to go freshen up."  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen waited for Kai in the living room. It had oak wooden pannelings, and a domed ceiling. Many books lined one side of the wall, and full-length bay windows lined the opposite side. A large stone fireplace went in on corner, and a flatscreen television went in the other. (A.N. My dream living room..LOL ) Feeling very bored, she glanced out the window. The sun had begun to set, and a golden glow loomed from the horizon. It would have been breathtaking, if it weren't for the dark clouds covering the sky. Raindrops the size of peas splattered on the windows.  
  
'Great, more rainy weather. Just what I need. Not a single excuse to even get out form this house....' Queen plopped herself on one of the leather armchairs. A small object grabbed her attention. "This is boring. Kai's been gone for at last an hour now, I don't think a guy would take that long." Queen got up again, heading for the upstairs, when a sound from down the hall reached her ears. She walked in the direction of the sound, as it got louder.  
  
"Stupid buttons! Argh! How DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!......Huh?"  
  
Queen was finally laughing once she knew what was going on. Out from a corner she stepped out, an amused look on her face. Kai turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Kai snapped, crossing his arms. "It's not funny, you know!"  
  
"Well to you it isn't, but it is to me." answered Queen, wiping tears from her eyes. "I still can't believe you are trying to cook! I mean, what have you done to this place?" She scanned the room, completely perplexed. Dishes and various utencils were everywhere, and many ingredients scattered all over the place. The oven looked out of order, and an overboiling pot of water was slowly spilling onto the terra cotta floor. Then, on the table was a decent looking vegetable salad. "At least you've done the salad right."  
  
Kai gave her a withering stare. "Yeah, and you could do better?"  
  
Queen grinned. "THAT, is where I shine." she picked up a knife that Kai left on the floor. "Just clean up some of the dishes, set up the table, and I'll do the rest."  
  
Kai opened his mouth in protest. "You can't-"  
  
"Do you want food poisoning, or a full stomach?" Kai closed his mouth, but muttered random words, and grabbed some of the utencils.  
  
An hour later, Kai was relaxing on on of the many chairs in the kitchen, watching Queen busily stir a pot of cooking noodles.  
  
"I'm warning you, you'd better not be poisoning any of that, because I'm watching you."  
  
"Kai, what's the point of doing that? Really, I'm eating some of this too, and I much prefer beating you the way I do best."  
  
".............Whatever..............How did you learn how to cook like that, anyway?"  
  
Queen lifted the pot, and drained the water, putting it onto a large platter. "It's just a hobby of mine. I love to cook for people. Its very rewarding for me to see happy looking faces after a meal." she stared at Kai as though daring him to laugh. When hearing nothing, she finished up, and placed everything she made on the table. Queen took her seat across from Kai. A few seconds passed. "Come on, what are you waiting for? The food's getting cold!"  
  
They each served themselves, and Kai took his first bite, hoping that if she did poison it, he'd have time to kill her first. (A.N. Let's just say that that was his way of thinking at the moment, kay?) Closer the spoon came..........Then.........  
  
".................*Swallow*.........This is good." Kai said, staring at the lasagne in surprise.  
  
"You like it?" Queen asked, blankly.  
  
"Would I say that if I didn't?"  
  
Queen stared at him for a few moments, thinking that the stuck-up, serious snob just complimented her. 'That jerk. Thinking he can make me trust him. I've stopped trusting men once that incident happened.' The whole dinner then passed in silence, the sun had now fully set, and the stars lit the sky, sending wonder, and beauty to everything on the Earth.  
  
"Whew! I'm stuffed." announced Kai, setting down his glass of fruit juice. "Do you want me to clean up, cause since you, well, made the food?"  
  
"You know, Hi-Kai, you never cease to amaze me." Queen said, a disbelieving ook on her face.  
  
"Why's that?" frowned Kai.  
  
"Well, it is unlike you to help me clean up."  
  
'Yeah, it is unlike me to clean up.' Kai thought, looking at the floor. 'Am I sick? It must be Queen. Yes, it must. Probably because of pity-That must be it.'  
  
"Um, Kai?" asked Queen uncertainly. "Are you okay? Look, forget I said it. Let's just clean up, okay?"  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
The dishes were finally on the sink, and Kai had been set to wash, as instructed by Queen. In her point of view, he was doing quite poorly.  
  
"Kai, no! The sharp edged knives DO NOT go next to the forks and knives!" Queen shouted, rubbing her forehead as she had been drying the dishes.  
  
"What am I doing wrong now?" Kai shouted back, gripping the sponge in his hand tightly.  
  
"Because, if you pick up any of the forks or knives, you're going to get a cut or something!" snapped Queen, drying a plate.  
  
"Okay, then, why don't you just do it yourself if you're so smart?"  
  
"I already know how to do this, Kai, but for you, Mr-I'm-so- independent-can-do-anything, you can't live without your servants for even one month!" Queen placed the plate on the counter.  
  
Kai just 'Humphed', and Returned to washing the last remaining cutleries.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" said Queen, taking a wisk that Kai had scrubbed. "You scrub the individual rods too! (A.N. I don't know if that is right ) Honestly, have you no common sense?"  
  
Kai gripped the sponge tighter. Queen had been telling him what to do for the last fiftenn minutes now. In fact, all night, if he counted the time she bossed him around preparing dinner. The thought made his hand spring back and throw the sponge, sending it on Queens head!  
  
"ARGH! HIWATARI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Queen took the soap bowl, and dumped all of its saopy contents on Kai's head.  
  
Kai spurted out some water, and stared at his now, soaking wet self, and sprung himself on Queen, but befoer he did, she held up a small, blue object that loked suspiciously like-  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed, his fists clenching in anger.  
  
"Chill, I found it lying on the table. Just thought I'd give it to you to make sure you haven't forgotten it." Queen handed the blade over, and stared at her now wet clothes. "Kai, as much as I want to do revenge right now, I'm gonna call it a night."  
  
Kai looked a little weirded out by Queen's lack argument, but nodded silently. Instead, he looked out the window. It was still raining.  
  
"Yeah, we should change anyway, we can catch a cold or somthing."  
  
"Yeah.............." silence. "........Um, Kai?"  
  
"What?-I mean, yes?"  
  
"Um, I never got to thank you, have I?" asked Queen, turning to leave.  
  
"Uh, no, you haven't." Kai said slowly, wondering where this would lead.  
  
"Really?" Queen stopped walking, and looked back at Kai. "Thanks, then, I guess."  
  
Kai watched her leave, then cleaned up the rest of the mess. 'Strange' he thought, picking up the sponge. 'She really is'nt what she seems.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was just about to head for his own room when he saw Queen coming out of the bathroom ahead.  
  
"Um, so you sleeping now?" asked Kai, walking over to his room door, which was next to hers.  
  
"Yeah, got to get an early rest, I don't like waking up late." Queen replied, opening her door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hiwatari."  
  
Kai nodded again, and got into his bedroom, painted in deep, midnight blue, a large king-sized, four poster bed was against the wall, across from the windows. He then got himself ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was deep into his sleep, many things rushing into his head. Old memories, like the time when they won the world championships. There they were, basking in the glow of glory, Tyson posing for the cameras as always.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When a peircing scream woke him up from his dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C.A.: There you go, another chappie, and I'm really sorry for the wait. (If you want to know why the updating takes a while, look in by bio. ) I'm trying to put on my best for each of the chappies, but some parts are to be held until the right time comes. I have to cut this short, cause my mom's timing me! (O_O) Please send me an e-mail if you have questions, and I will be answering them in mostly my bio. Thanks, please I hope you enjoyed!  
  
P.S. I interpreted Kai that way because it was a part in the plot. Please don't hate! (^_^) 


	7. Old Hauntings

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
Argh! Sorry, but you will not believe what happened to my computer, in just five measly days! Actually, the explanation will be in my bio, cause it'll be long. READ the excuse if ya want, but its if you only wanted desperately to know. LOL  
  
WARNING: The following chappie may be offensive or disturbing to younger or sensitive viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. ( Man, I feel like the dude in the beginning of movies )  
  
Right, now the ratings have definitely changed, but I hadn't planned for the story to turn out like a drama thing, really, I didn't know. But, seeing as Queen doesn't appear in a lot of stories and such, I just thought I'd give a general background of what I would assume the character: Queen and King was all about. In this case, the story is focused on Queen. But once I get comfortable, I'm gonna get things in better shape. For now, It's just the beginning. ( BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUM! )  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
~*Old Hauntings*~  
  
-  
  
A little girl smiled as she breathed in some fresh air. The sunset was halfway done, and the colours were at it's best, the fiery reds, and the flaming orange casted their reflections on the ocean in front of them. Once or twice, a sealion would pop out, carrying some newly caught fish.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked a young woman, with waist long blonde hair. The light breeze made it float gracefully, shimmering as it caught some sunlight. "What do you think?"  
  
"It really is, will you take us here again, momma?" answered a young girl, of seven, tugging on a piece of her short black hair in annoyance. Her brother laughed as he stood near the waters' edge, the waves giving him small splashes of water in return. Unlike his sister, he was slightly tanned, and he had inherited his mothers, hair colour.  
  
"Whee! Oh, mom! Look at that! Did you see? Did you see? There was a crab, sis! It almost took out my finger!" he wrinkled his nose, indicating to a small lump of red in the sand. "Can we? Can we go back here again?"  
  
The woman smiled, her hazel eyes twinkling as she looked over her children. "Of course, but only if you're good. Come on, let's go, its getting late, your father is going to get worried."  
  
"Awwwww, do we have to?" said the two children, making their own attempt at the puppy-dog look. Their noticeable innocence and youthful curiosity gave the young woman a reason to live in total peace. For the twins' length of time living in the world, they had been taught to respect the values of life, and how animals had their own families other than just humans. Those two ruled her heart so much that once the twins were born, they had been given the names, Queen and King.  
  
"Mom, just two more minutes?" asked little King, grabbing a long stick, and drawing in the sand.  
  
"Alright, just two more minutes, and then we'll have to go, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"said little Queen, and she picked up a spiral shaped shell for her collection. "Hey, give that back, King! come back here! Mom, MOM!"  
  
The young woman just chuckled to herself. Seeing those two grow up would be all that she ever wanted in the world.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
"Sis, can you sleep?" asked little King, hanging down from the top bunk of their bed. "Sissy, are you awake?" A loud thunder from outside made him squeal in fright. The rain had continued to fall, since two days ago, after they went with their mom to go see the sunset.  
  
"......Yeah......Can't you?" asked young Queen, looking up, and wincing at the shadows that were lurking in the dark. No matter what your mom says, you can't be too sure that monsters never lurked in the dark. King shook his head, and Queen sighed. "Did you have a nightmare again, and now you want some milk?" King nodded again. "Alright."  
  
The two got out of their beds, and quietly tiptoeing out of their room, looking back every now and then, just to make sure that none of the Boogey Men were following. The mansion was very dark, and the journey to the kitchen was definitely going to be far. Two floors, to be exact. The trees swayed violently against the blustering winds, and making the them rattle on the large windows. Young Queen and King headed for their parents' room. They had'nt bothered to go there since the last time where they caught their father yelling at their mom. It was really scary, but now, it was for a different purpose, not just out of curiosity.  
  
Getting to the front of double doors of their parents' room, however, they could hear some shouting, and some faint crying. Queen and King didn't know why, but maybe their parents were watching a sad and angry movie at the same time? Quietly, they pried the doors open, and crept inside. The closer they got, however, made them wish that they didn't go in at all.  
  
In the far corner of the bed room, they found their mom, her hair tousled, tears pouring down her face. Their father, was advancing slowly, with an extremely angry look on his face.  
  
"I swear, I didn't-You know me, I would never-"  
  
"Yeah? What about the time when I saw you with the man from the boutique you visited the other day?" the angered man raored, and the woman cowered in fright at the black-haired man in front of her. A clap of thunder echoed in the room, and the two children shivered.  
  
"That was for the clothes I bought three days ago! I was only-Ack!"  
  
The man stuck his wife square in the face. Queen and King huddled closer, their eyes widening at their fathers' doing.  
  
"Why is daddy doing this, King?" asked Queen, burying her face in her brothers' shirt.  
  
"I don't know, Queen, I really don't know."  
  
A red line appeared on their mothers' porcelain like face, and blood had started to run down her already, bruised cheeks where his ring had struck her.  
  
"Eric, please, I beg of you.....The children......They will ask questions....."  
  
Another squeal issued from her mouth, as he delivered another blow to her jaw, and the impact this time had hurled her to the ground.  
  
"Never........" he began, his fist trembling in anger. Another thunder broke out, louder than before. "Never........NEVER! Mention those two in my presence! They have only been nothing but nuisance to this household, and nothing more!"  
  
"THEY ARE YOUR CHILDREN, ERIC!" screamed their mother, getting up with extreme effort.  
  
"THEY ARE NO CHILDREN OF MINE, AND THEY NEVER WILL!" the man roared back, and thunder crashed again.  
  
With some speed, the young woman slapped her husband, tears running down on her cheeks. He was dumbfounded, and a hand mark was appearing at his left cheek. "They are mine, then, and mine alone!"  
  
"How many times should I teach you not to address me that way?" his voice now lowering in malice. The young womans fear had returned, realizing her mistake. Outside, the rain and winds blew harder, and Queen whimpered.  
  
"Look, I was wrong, sorry, Eric, I was wrong, no, I wasn't supposed to-" the womans' voice was hurried now, and her breathing was much more desperate. Eric grabbed her arm, and slowly twisted it, and Vivian moaned in pain, as he twisted it tighter.  
  
"I have tolerated you many times now, Vivian, and it now its gonna be the last........." he took out a gun from his pocket, and slowly pointed it to his wifes' shaking body, right at her heart.  
  
"Eric.....................Think about this..........." Eric loaded the gun.  
  
"Too late now, Vivian, I've made my choice. Disobedience is not my preference."  
  
"No, my children!"  
  
"BANG!" A gun fire broke the tension, and Vivan made a small gasp, which then ended in her collapsing to the ground. Blood from her wound slowly leaked out, staining her ivory night gown. The rain had slowed down, finally coming to a stop.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
Queen sat up, sweat dripping down her forehead. A shaking hand came up to her face, realizing that she had been crying. Those dreams. They were back, and King wasn't even there to help. Queen snorted to herself. Pathetic. Her, worried about just one dream? She, the fearless Queen who had beaten so many bladers for their blades as the prizes? But that was in the past. No, power was not everything, and she had figured that out the hard way. Weakness was what she had to tolerate now. Now that the dreams that had been haunting her nightmares was back, she had to be brave now.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a pajama clad toussled, blue-haired boy charged in, looking,............. Concerned????????  
  
Queen hastily rubbed her eyes in the sleeve of the robe, and gave Kai one of her mean stares.  
  
Fortunately, Kai wasn't one to let anything happen without him knowing. The silence was deafening, and Queen could slowly feel the strong emotions returning as flashbacks of the dream re occured in her mind like a broken record.  
  
"Queen, I heard some screaming. Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Blunt, right to the point questions. So like the real Hiwatari. "I'm fine, I was just recalling a loss that King and I made. Nothing that was too horrifying."  
  
"Nothing, it's just nothing." Queen sighed, and turned her head away, looking at the mirror of the dresser. One glance was all that Queen needed for proof. She was a terrible wreck. Queen looked up quickly, feeling Kai suddenly right beside her. Gently he took her shaking hand, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, sure, fine. Your shaking hand tells it all." Kai would'nt tell her what he knew just yet. But he found it disturbing to see the girl who was once a terrible threat to beybladers in so many broken pieces. The problem was, that she didn't know it was beginning to show. "Are you still gonna tell me you're fine?"  
  
Queen remained motionless. It was hard to keep the tough routine up longer. Instead, she glared at him, again, hoping to defeat him somehow. The accomplishment to it? Nothing. Queens' eyes did begin to fog up, and she looked away again, refusing to back down.  
  
Kai sighed. Queen was much more stubborn than Tyson emotionally. But, the conflict of Tyson eating too much, that, the champion blader cannot admit to. Thinking of nothing else, seeing as it was in the extremely early hours of the morning, he gritted his teeth, and carefully climbed into the bed beside her.  
  
"What the-Hiwa-Kai, what are you doing?" Queen demanded, as she saw Kai getting in her bed in her right side. A boy, in her bed, in the dark hours, means not good.  
  
"If I leave you here, you'll most likely dream again, and then I'll never get to sleep." snapped Kai, and Queen noticed that he was tired as well.  
  
"I AM OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, KAI." replied Queen, emphasizing on evry word. "I can be very capable if I wanted to."  
  
"You can't control dreams, you know." ( A.N. Um, D.K. If that is true. ) Kai said, settling in the pillows. "I also heard that people can suffer mental illnesses with dreams." ( A.N. I think this one was definitely a lie. )  
  
Queen gave up. She didn't want to dream about her past again, but it was hard to control. Maybe, just this once? She wasn't in the mood for this, and sleep is sounding like a nice idea.....  
  
"Just go to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow." Kai fell silent, waiting for Queen to fall asleep as well. He, on the other hand might not have such a good rest, but his promise to King was the only thing that kapet him in tack.  
  
"Alright, Kai, you win, just this once, but because I don't want to have that stupid dream again. AND, if you ever breathe a word about this to-Kai?" Queen shifted in the king-sized bed to find that the house owner was already fast asleep, his hair falling lightly on his face, in her direction. She turned away again with her back to him , trying to get comfortable. Just as she was about to fall asleep again, he eyes popped open, as an arm had sneaked it's way on to her waist. Queen pondered, debating on whether she could slap him away and give him a good awakening, or leave it like that. Her answer was answered, as she felt her eyes droop once more. Honestly, it was, comfortable, and as strange as she found it to be, she found it a little safe in his arms like that. Yawning Queen moved a little, towards Kais' chest, taking in the comforting warmth of his prescence, and his breath at the base of her neck.  
  
"Stupid.................Hi....wa....ta....ri.........."another yawn, and she soon fell asleep. She would deal with it tomorrow....  
  
Kai sneaked one eye open. He felt a bit more relaxed, now that she was asleep. Good thing there was no one form his team, or he will never hear the end of this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in Europe...........  
  
"Are they close?"  
  
"No, sire, but we have seen traces of the boy. I doubt his sister is with him, sire."  
  
"You know I won't tolerate disobedience in my organization for men like you."  
  
"N-no, sire, we can locate the girl from the information that we've got."  
  
"How long will it take to pinpoint?"  
  
"Approximately twenty four hundred hours, and counting."  
  
"Good. We can deal with the little worm first, I have no doubts as to where he is hiding. However, they have proven themselves to be slippery."  
  
"Sire, shall I get the jet ready?"  
  
"Yes, now, immediately." a shilouette of a burly man in his early fourties sipped a martini, with two diamond rings on the finger beside his pinkie. 'Soon.' he thought, swirling his glass. 'My plan will be complete. I'd hate to add them to this, but they have destroyed so much.........I'll enjoy seeing them suffer........Just like the way their mother squirmed in pain when I tortured her............'  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
C.A.: ............................................... Um, did I just write that? I surprise myself sometimes. No, not in a good way, or the bad. I'm just, surprised. Well, I'm just building up on the plot here, so please, just bear with me. I'll make it longer, and better in the future. Right now, I'm cracking my fingers after all this typing. Thank you, and please review, even if it was just once. I'd really like that.  
  
Um, yeah, there you go, it's done, and I will be updating REAL soon, to make up for the long timing.  
  
P.S. Hehehe, yessums, more notes, and I am sorry that Kai could'nt speak a lot in that chappie, but it was getting long. Besides, would'nt he but out of character if I made him talk as much as Tyson? LOL. 


	8. First Encounter

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
Okay, heres the next part, and I shall stop the note right here.........Yes.............Ahem..........OH yeah, the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
~*First Encounter*~  
  
-  
  
"Sir, we found the target moving away form our destination point. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Follow him, and make sure that he is taken care of immediately."  
  
"........................*Seconds passed*..................Um, sir?"  
  
"WHAT Now, are you unfamiliar with the word; immediately?"  
  
"Definitely-Definitely not, sir, but shouldn't we find out where he is heading off to, first?"  
  
"JAMES!" the man who he adressed to flinched.  
  
"Y-y-yes, sire?"  
  
"An excellent idea, I am astounded that you are not as much of a moron as I had anticipated."  
  
"Why th-thank you, sire, I think."  
  
"Get the new men to take this one. They need some training."  
  
"Yes, sire, right away."  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
Kai eventually got to sleep last night, and was now peacefully dozing. Queen, on the other hand, was now stirring. At first she wondered why the dream hadn't reoccured, but when Queen felt the warm breath against her neck, the question was answered. Quietly, as though not to wake him up, Queen left the bed, and freshened heself up. The clock which had hung from the wall in the bathroom read; 11:12 a.m.  
  
'Yawn, I have to stop waking up at this time.' Queen sat in the armchair of her room for a little while, watching a certain boy sleeping. Would he ask about her dream? After a few minutes Queen got up, and the growling of her stomach leading the way to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai stretched, taking out the remains of his sleep, when he realized that he was alone in the bed. He got up, and a familiar aroma reached his nose, earning a reaction from his stomach.  
  
'Food will have to wait' he thought, and he headed for his room to change into his usual attire.  
  
Down in the kitchens, Queen had busily cooking up something for lunch. She was grateful to have something to occupy from that stupid dream.  
  
'At least it stopped.' Queen thought, stirring some sort of sauce absent mindedly. *Yeah, but it only stopped when Kai was there.* a gentle voice in her head said. Queen frowned. 'What, so you're telling me that my dreams only stop when a guy comes along? Puhlease, that is just laughable.'  
  
*No, it isn't. remember, King used to do the same for you, until you you became older?*  
  
'Yeah, so?'  
  
*Well, to me, it seems like you are comfortable with the people you trust.*  
  
'What, so you're saying that I trust Hiwatari, is that it?'  
  
*No, but you seem to be confused right now as well. It looks to me like you're lost, little one, eversince that night when you saw your father-*  
  
'Shut up! I never asked about your opinion, anyway! Just leave me alone!' Queen snapped at her mind.  
  
*I'm just trying to help, and I can see that you don't want it. But take my advice. Stop living in the past, Queen. It only brings you grief, and it eats away your trust in people and the things that keep you happy.*  
  
'...............But how can I? I can only watch as-'  
  
*I'm sure your mother would'nt want you to be like this. Open up a little, and your friends can help you when you need it.*  
  
'Friends? But I-'  
  
*Don't have any? That's what you think, Queen, just wait and see. It may even surprise you.*  
  
"Queen, need any help?"  
  
Queen had almost upset the tiny pan as a voice in the doorway surprised her. She turned around, and spotted Kai, already sitting on a kitchen chair. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, did you need any help?" Kai repeated, emphasizing every word. She really was jumpy this morning. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not too long, and no, Kai, you can't help. I just don't want to have to clean up every single mess that you made just because you are incapable." Queen said cooly, taking the pan off the stove.  
  
"I can do it if I tried. Besides, I didn't take lessons unlike you."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." Queen took out some chicken from the oven, and poured some of the sauce on top. ( A.N. I have no idea what I am making Queen make here. (^_^;) Uh, hehehe...) Then she took out some rice from the stove, and placed the food on some plates. "There. Finished." Queen sat down, across from Kai, and began to eat in silence.  
  
"Queen, what was the dream that you had?" Kai suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Queens' head snapped up. "I tell you it is nothing, Kai, it was just a loss that King and I have experienced, and nothing more."  
  
"Yeah, and all that screaming was because of a loss? Fine then, if you don't want to tell me, whatever, just thought you'd want to get some things off you chest, and just as a-"  
  
Queen narrowed her eyes. "As a what, Kai?"  
  
Kais' gaze came to her. "...................Just as a.............Friend......"  
  
Queens' mind clouded over. As a friend? Maybe just a little story wouldn't hurt, would it? She had been staying at his houst for the meantime, and she did owe it to him......  
  
"Alright, then, you win." and Queen composed herself for the recollection of what had happened in her dream.  
  
Kai listened attentively, taking note that apparently King hadn't informed him of all the details. He watched as Queens' expresion turned more mellow as she got to the part where she and King were walking around in their house, and almost choked when she told him about the time when her mom fell to the ground, never to rise again.  
  
"That's the story, are you happy now?" asked Queen, rising up from her chair to clean up the dishes. She turned on the water, adding soap.  
  
"No, I didn't know, thats all." replied Kai. He got up, grabbing the remaining plates. "Listen, Queen, I know it was hared for you, but-" Kai turned to look at Queen, and she stopped scrubbing a plate and waited as to what he was going to say.  
  
"What, Kai?"  
  
"Well, its just, that-"Kai broke off, and Queen just waited patiently, her arms folded.  
  
"Yes, Kai, are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, and I was told..."Kai paused. Should he tell her that he knew that she was in some sort of danger? 'It could be for her benefit.' he said to himself. "Queen, someone told me that-Mph!"  
  
Queen had suddenly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh, can you hear that?" She whispered, trying to listen again. Gently Kai took out her hand, and tried as well. Faintly, he could hear something breaking.  
  
"I think someone's inside." Kai muttered, thinking that it might have to do with a certain someone who was right beside him. "I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
"No wait, I wanna come with you." Queen said, and they kept their voices to a low.  
  
Kai firmly shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here."  
  
"But, why-"  
  
"JUST STAY HERE!"  
  
Kai crept along the dimly lit hallway, the sounds coming from inside his study. He sneaked in, locating some figures wearing black body suits right by a broken window. It wouldn't have to take him three guesses to know who they were after. It looked like they were also carrying some guns and clubs. Those two really meant business. He hid behind a large ming vase by the doorway of the study.  
  
"Vince, any directions from the chief?" a hoarse voice whispered. "This place looks empty."  
  
"I know, this place is huge, but the boss said they would be here. Come on, let's search the house." Kai could then see the large figures move carefully to the door leading to the hallway, where he was close by.  
  
Kai had to think, and fast. He knew he had to get Queen out of there, and he had to do it quickly.  
  
"Hey, Greg, I can hear some running water from over there." the other burly man pointed to the hall that lead to the kitchen. "I hope she isn't as hard as her brother was." Kai frowned. Did they mean King?"  
  
"I know, that little bastard almost broke my nose. If we hadn't used the clubs, I didn't think we could get rid of him." the other replied, walking by th ming vase.  
  
It was now, or never. With a great leap Kai had launched himself at the man, knocking him over. The man called Vince gave a shout in surprise.  
  
"The fuck?!?!" he had froze, as Kai gave a crushing punch in his partner's face. Vince came to his senses, approaching an unsuspecting Kai with a club in his hand. At the last moment, Kai jumped off greg, and Vince accidentally whacked his partner, and the man on the floor curled in pain.  
  
"OWWCH! God, Vince, watch it!"  
  
"Sorr-umph!" Kai had knocked him off his feet by swining his leg at Vinces' shins. "There's another little bastard, Greg!" he shouted.  
  
"I bet ya he's trying to protect the chiefs' daughter." Greg said, wiping some blood off his nose. "Let's get him!"  
  
Kai just watched them go after him, and he then ducked, and punched Vince right in his gut, and as Greg turned aroud, Kai kicked in the chest, sending him through the air, landing painfully on his behind. Both struggled to get up, and Kai left them, hurrying off to the kitchens.  
  
'What is taking Kai so long?' wondered Queen, wiping the last dish dry. 'What did he want to tell me?' Then, as if on cue, Kai had burst in, panting heavily. "Kai, what's going on? Why do you have blood on your hands?"  
  
Kai had to get Queen out of here. "It's nothing, just gave myself a cut on the way downstais, let's go!" he said hurriedly, and he grabbed Queens wrist tightly, and they left for the other exit from their kitchen, which led to the garage.  
  
"What-Kai-Your-Grip-What's-The-Hurry?" panted Queen, and they got to the front doors. Behind him, he could hear the two men shouting. "Are we in some sort of trouble?"  
  
"Not right now, Queen, we have to just book, it, okay?" Kai and Queen ran for the garage, and hurried to the closest car, which had been the Murcielago from the time he had found Queen. "Hurry and get on!" he commanded, and was a little surprised when Queen obeyed. As he started the car, he could hear gun fire from the outside, hitting the garage door.  
  
"Kai, who the hell is after us?" Queen shouted, as Kai revved up the car.  
  
"Just hang on!" Kai shouted back, and with a press of a button, the garage door opened, and Kai charged the car out, amid all the gun fire that Vince and Greg had been shooting. "Duck!" he yelled, and a bullet shot through the windows, showering glass on both or them.  
  
The car raced out of the driveway, and into the road that was leading into the city.  
  
Both of them were far from the gunshots now, and Kai and Queen sighed.  
  
"Kai, what was that all about?" Queen asked, trying to return to her once calm state.  
  
"Nothing, my grandfather must have made enemies again." Kai lied, thinking that he can't risk letting Queen know just yet. Only until they can reach a safe place to rest. But the problem was, where to go? The thought was quite clear to him, but it involves putting way more people in danger, than just him and Queen. He had to take that risk. He agreed to have Queen under his care, and he was going to stick to that. He was starting to think that it was safe, when a familiar gunfire shot at his car.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." he muttered, and he checked the rear view mirrors, and saw a black mercedes right on their tail, no doubt carrying Greg and Vince.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Queen screamed, and they ran in a red light. They were in the city now, and getting closer to the downtown area. "Your grandfather will be in deep trouble from me if I ever see him, Kai!"  
  
Kai pushed the pedal to the metal, as many more bulletes shot at them, barely missing the tires by mere inches. He then saw a green light ahead of them turn yellow, and Kai clenched his teeth, as he tried to get through, but the traffic caused him to slow down.  
  
"Kai, they're gaining on us!" yelled Queen, and Kai looked frantically around for an exit.  
  
When, from out of an intersection, a large commercial truck appeared, just a few cars ahead of them. A side street was also ahead, and Kai began to put this into his advantage. The black car was quickly changing lanes, getting closer by the second.  
  
"Come on, Queen, were gonna get outta this mess, just one last time...." he gave her a nod, and she returned it, holding on to the dashboard.  
  
"Um, are you certain that whatever you're trying to do won't get us killed?!" answered Queen, amid the gun shots.  
  
"Yeah, just trust me on this one!"  
  
"O-okay......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before Queen could prepare herself for whatever it was that Kai was going to do, he yanked the steering wheel, making it go over an island, and into the oncoming traffic, dodging cars that were going the opposite way that they were heading. Tires screeched, as they flew by, narrowly missing a large Durango that had been pulling a crate with horses inside.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, watching the cars that were heading straight for them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HIWATARI! WERE NOT REPLACEABLE, YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But the terror was only halfway done, as Kai yanked the steering wheel again, heading back over the island, and back on the correct lanes, this time landing in front of the commercial truck. It didn't look like the black mercedes was still after them, with the commercial truck in the way.  
  
"Almost there!" said Kai, and he turned sharply into the side street, causing many cars to swerve in the road. "Whew, that was close." sighed Kai, after a few minutes later, and they stopped at a residential parking spot to take a rest. "Are you okay, Queen?"  
  
Queen sat there for a while, eyes wide. Then, she turned to look at him. "Yeah, it was. Are you going to tell me why they were after us, or not?" she demanded, suddenly looking stern.  
  
"Um, didn't I tell you already? My dear old grandfather is pretty unpopular around here, so it's natural to have some enemies." he quietly cursed himself for telling one lie after another, knowing full well that he had to tell the truth sometime.  
  
"Oh." Queen pondered for a moment. "So, um, where are we headed now?"  
  
"Eh, just somewhere. Don't ask questions." he added, turning cold again. Kai wasn't sure if Queen would like to stay at Tyson's place. Last time they met, it had been a beybattle, and there were also awkward moments after that as well. He decided to just keep it as a surprise, and he started the engine once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere not too far away...........  
  
"Um, sir, we've lost them."  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! Did you at least manage to track down your first target?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm sure he's on his way to the coffin express."  
  
"This is not time for jokes. How many men does it take to track one stupid girl?"  
  
"But, sire, she had some kid with her, and he was the one who helped her escape."  
  
"..............Really, now?"  
  
"Yes, sire, he beat Greg and I pretty bad. He's certainly skilled with his fighting."  
  
"Are you saying that I should replace you two with much more younger, and more efficient boys?" the voice said silkily.  
  
"Uh, n-n-no, sire, no, that's not what we meant. Not at all-"  
  
"Then what is it that you are trying to say besides the fac that you failed?"  
  
"...................Were saying that we should try again?"  
  
"You had better, and I expect you to report to me once you have finished the job."  
  
"Yes, sire, anything, thank you......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kai, where are we?" asked Queen, as they turned into another side street. "Don't tell me that we're lost."  
  
"No, not exactly." replied Kai, his expression grim. "I'm just taking us to the place where were goung to be staying for a while until this is over."  
  
"What do you mean, that there's more of those creeps to come?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's better to be on the safe side, don't you think?" replied Kai. He was thinking about how putting his own friends in danger could help with their current situation. If any harm comes to them, it would all be his fault for bringing her. However, they need a place to stay, or at least until King can come back from wherever he left off to. The rest of the drive was in silence, as they were tired, hungry, dirty, not to mention the car was full of broken glass.  
  
Kai stopped the car as it came to a familiar fencing of a dojo. He got out slowly, trying to avoid getting more cuts than he already had. Queen too, didn't look any better. She had been wearing the clothes that she had borrowed from Kai the last day, and the extra cuts on her arms looked as if a cat with PMS had decided to make her a scratching post.  
  
They both left Kai's deadbeat car, and walked in through the gates. It was quite peaceful, and it sounded as if no one was there, judging by the absence of Tyson's usual yelling.  
  
As they got closer to the door, Queen took her itme to lag a bit behind, and immediately spotted a plaque right by the gate door, with a familiar name carved on it.  
  
"TYSON'S PLACE?!?!?!? YOU'RE TAKING ME TO TYSON'S PLACE?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C.A.: Yes, theres the other chappie, it took me longer because I still had to think for the chasing part. It was  
  
my first attempt, mind you. Anyways, I was planning to put this up sooner, but I just have the rising  
suspicion that my computer was being hacked. Argh, I am really frustrated, cause one, I don't have a  
clue on what to do, and two, I am itching to have some sort of revenge for people who actually do it  
for a living. ( I do apologise for any hackers out there, but it doesn't really help if you track other  
people's computer and try to take their secret numbers, and such, cause only stupid people do their  
banking by computer.) Sorry for the little rant. 


	9. At Dojo Tyson's

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
Heidi, hi, hi! LOL. Yes, I am very happy, and I really want to thank to those who reviewed, and I thought I just might take the time to answer some of them, at least, just to get some questions out. Like I said, before, expect greater chances of updating in the weekends! MWAHAHA, I'M MAKING THIS NOTE LONG! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean, but this is necessary, before it piles up.  
  
*NeoBlaze* Thank you, I'm glad that you feel that way, but unfortunately, due to the wrong-timing and age issue, we won't be having any lemons, and if I did, it'd probably be an NC 17, for my imaginative mind......(O_O) But we'll see, maybe after, if I should write a lovey dovey, romancing, and stuff, and such. I'm really gonna need new ideas for a new fic once I'm done with this.... Well, that'd be after quite a while.  
  
*Lady Orient* Yes, thank you for the corrections. As you can see, I need a lot of work on my writing. They will not be called cliffhangers, then. They will be called sky divers.......*Crickets chirping.* (-_-) OKAY, I TRY to get a little humour, and-okay, ya, that blowed...  
  
*element6* Yes, it's good that they don't sleep together that way. They would've beaten each other fist, then had their minds controlled before they ever do. However......... (*_*) You.........I TRUSTED YOU! HOW DARE YOU HACK INTO MY COMPUTER!?!?!?!?.....(^_^) Just kidding, just kidding, really, you had me thinking it was you. Then I would have stopped updating! LOL!  
  
*darkside hazuki* I dunno, someone pointed out that he was too young for stuff like that-I forgot who, but yeah. Yessums, I am going to put Kai on with some moves like that.... (^_^) Maybe make Kai do some dance moves too? LOL, just kidding.....Or not.....  
  
*kai baby-girl* Yeah, you see? You see? That is what school really does to your brain. It slowly eats away at your youth and turn you into zombies too! But anyway, thank you!  
  
*All Reviewers* Thank you, all this appreciation is making me try to write to the best of my abilities. Oh, and some more typos as I re-read this story. As long as I have this kind of support, I am going to be a happy author! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy your read.  
  
-  
  
~*At Dojo Tyson's*~  
  
-  
  
"Sir, we have found a major problem."  
  
"WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"The so-called wife of yours went out to try and hide the money."  
  
"ALL OF IT?"  
  
"Yes, but from your trustworthy sources, we found out where the old woman is keeping her dough. It's somehow hidden in a sort of safe in a place somewhere in Greece, sir."  
  
"Greece, eh?" said the cold voice. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, not yet, sir. Apprently nothing yet, but we have been close. The old woman is still trying to resist our persuation as to finding out the where abouts of the proper co-ordinates. We are glad to inform you, that her efforts we in vain, and we have tracked a record of a large amout of money somewhere in a place called Corinth."  
  
"You haven't harmed her in any way?"  
  
"No, but she seems to be aware that we won't, and it looks like she is abusing our respect for her."  
  
"Very well, still, I would like to put my next plans into action. If my daughter is truly is a part of me, then I would know that she will come after what she has lost."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"And-TRY not to screw up, okay?"  
  
"Of course, sire."  
  
The man smiled. 'Soon, he would gain control of what would have been his. Once he gets rid of the last of them, he can steal the money from the fool who is guarding it. Then, with his combined riches, he will definitely be the man to be feared and respected.'  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
"TYSON'S PLACE!?!?!? YOU'RE TAKING ME TO TYSON'S PLACE!?!?!?!" Queen ran up to him, fists clenched. "What in damnnation are you thinking about?!?!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the nagging in his head. He lets her stay at his place, he lets her use some of his clothes, he helped her escape the two idiots that were after them, and now, he brings her to a safe place, and she blows her hot air all over him. 'Ungrateful wench'. he thought. "Sigh, just let it go, okay, I'm sure that they won't remember what happened."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." huffed Queen, but as Kai lifted his hand to knock..  
  
Faint shouting could be heard from the interior of the dojo, with many scuffles, and crashes?"  
  
Behind the door, they could hear-  
  
"Tyson, watch where you're doing that!"  
  
"Ouch, that was my foot!"  
  
"Were'nt you listening to the instructions?!?"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, I already said that I can't do it! You wanted to teach me!"  
  
"Well, were not getting anywhere, and this is getting ridiculous!"  
  
"Fine, I'm gonna try harder!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
All voices: "AWWWWWWWW, Tyson!" *Kai and Queen outside: Sweatdrop. (-_-;)*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! My bonsai plants!! OUT! OUT!"( I think you know who said that. )  
  
More scufflings could be heard, and the door flew open, and Kai and Queen ducked in time to see Tyson fly out, landing in a tired heap a few ways away. The door slammed quickly, before the person could notice them.  
  
The two watched as Tyson moaned, rubbing his bum. "Oooowwww, my bum, I can't believe I have to go through with this, this is the last time I'm letting Kenny teach me." he began to walk, right into Kai and Queen, still not noticing them...  
  
Kai: (-_-) Idiot.  
  
Queen: (o_o) Ooooookaaaayyy.  
  
Tyson was still muttering to himself. "I hate this, two left feet...Hey, Kai, haven't seen you in a while, I thought you've gone to hell or something.............*pause*...........Kai?!KAI!" Tyson eventually noticed the tired, dirty boy, and gave him a punch on the arm. "Whoa, man, never seen you in a long time, hey, guess what-" Tyson spotted Queen, who was still in disbelief about his behaviour. "Queen? Wow, is that really you? Gee, you guys look terrible. Go in, get yourselves refreshed, I'll let the others know, and-"  
  
"Tyson, the questions can wait, right now, all we wanna do is rest for now."  
  
"Yeah man, sure, whatever." Tyson opened the door, with Kai and Queen right behind him.  
  
When the three walked in, a shocked look was pasted on each of their faces.  
  
"What, haven't you seen me in a worse condition before?" asked Kai,crossing his arms.  
  
"I can't believe that you're here, with Queen, too." replied Ray, as they all recovered from the shock. He got up from the couch that he had been sitting on.  
  
"Are you guys okay, you look like people escaping from alcatraz."said Kenny, rushing up to look closer at the large scratches on Kai's arm.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't heard from you in quite a while, and then you show up looking like this? What happened?" asked Max, from the back.  
  
"Listen, were fine, we just need to rest. We really need it." Kai studied the room where some couches had been pushed to the wall, and the coffee table had been placed against the wall on it's side. In the corner a broken pot and soil remains were found, not to mention some miniscule branches. "What were you doing, anyway? This place looks like hell."  
  
Hilary, Kenny, Max, and Ray exchanged glances, and Tyson began mumbling to himself.  
  
"Well you see, Kai, we were um, trying to give Tyson some dance lessons."  
  
Kai raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to ask what gave you that idea, but I really came here to ask for a favour."  
  
Tyson's expression brightened, and he walked up to Kai and grinned. "Sure, Kai, ol' buddy. Anything. I just can't believe the 'Kai' wants a favour."  
  
"Give it up, I just want Queen and I to stay here for a while." said Kai, stepping aside to show Queen, leaning on the wall, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Queen? Is that really Queen?" Kenny studied her face, earning a frown from Queen.  
  
"Would you stop that, I'm not an exhibit you can just stare at all day." Queen snapped, and Kenny muttered a hurried apology.  
  
"Yeah, can we just get changed?"Kai turned to Tyson. "Hey , do you still have the clothes I left last week, Tyson?"  
  
"Kai, dude, it's been ironed, and flattened to a crisp, and it's in the closet by the bathroom." Tyson turned to leave, but Ray stopped him.  
  
"Hey, what about Queen?" he asked, and Queen sent him a death glare.  
  
Tyson looked like he was thinking for a while, ( A.N. Tyson, thinking? (O_O)....Wow. ) and his eyes landed on Hilary. "Hey, Hilary, can you lend Queen some of your clothes? Your clothes? You know the ones you brought for the sleepover?"  
  
Hilary seemed to look nervous for a moment, but then it replaced one with determination. "Sure, why not? Come on, Queen, I've got pants, I'm sure you'd like that."  
  
Queen said nothing, but she gave Kai a blank look. Kai nodded, and she followed Hilary without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dude, Kai, what's she doing here, when did you find her?" Tyson asked, as all the five boys stood inside Tyson's bedroom, waiting for Kai to be finished.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Kai came out, almost as good as new, (I take it boys take shorter time to change.) except for the few scratches the broken glass made. "Since Monday, two or three days ago, something like that." he frowned, poking at his elbow, where a piece of glass was still remaining.  
  
"Here Kai, let me look at that." Kenny, and Kai sat on Tyson's bed.  
  
"Kai, are you going to tell us? From the way Queen gave you that look before she followed Hilary it seemed as though she trusts ya or something." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Is there a problem, we are your friends, and you know we'd help in any way we could." added Ray.  
  
"I know that, and I suppose I'm glad, but if we include you, it could be dangerous, it would be all my fault if he finds out that you are involved." Kai answered, wincing a little as Kenny poked at his arm.  
  
"Hey, remember us, Kai? We always haul in trouble, and we are always the victor!" grinned Tyson, in the same cocky sound he always does.  
  
"Besides, what is this 'he' that you are talking about?" added Ray. "Did he do this to you?"  
  
"I dunno, but you're not going to believe this." and Kai began his story since his discovering of Queen, and King's warning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um, does is this outfit okay, Queen?" asked Hilary timidly, holding up a pair of flare jean pants, and a light pink shirt.  
  
Queen stared at the clothes, pausing at the pink shirt, and sighed. "Whatever."  
  
Hilary smiled, and led her to a different bathroom, and began filling the bathtub with warm water. Finally, after an awkward silence, in which Queen completely avoided her eyes, Hilary poured some bubble bath, and got some shampoo and fragrant soap. "Okay, Queen, it's ready, hurry before it gets cold."  
  
Queen's eyes narrowed, and said; "Aren't you going, yet?"  
  
Hilary looked confused, but smiled again. "I was hoping I could help you scrub away the dirt where you can't reach, I mean, there's no guys around, but if you want me to go, sure." she turned to go, but Queen tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, I guess so, but say one word and you're in big trouble, kay?" Queen said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"O-okay, then, Queen, I won't tell." answered Hilary, wondering what was wrong. In a few moments, once Queen was completely bare, Hilary's eyes almost filed with tears. Many whip marks traced deep crevases on her back, and thighs. Queen turned away, avoiding to look at Hilary's reaction. It was pity, and she detested it. The cuts from the mornings' ordeal made everything look ten times worse.  
  
"Are you finished gawking so I can take a bath now?" Queen said.  
  
Hilary nodded, and Queen got in, wincing at the stinging feeling from the cuts. Silence again, as Hilary massaged Queens' scalp with shampoo. Queen studied her marks, biting her tongue. It seems like they happened yesterday, the pain was still branded in her mind.  
  
"Queen? Do you still remember them?" Hilary asked.  
  
She knew what Hilary meant. "I said not a word, and I wanted you to forget you saw it."  
  
"I want to know, I really want to help, and I want to be there for you, Queen. We all are."  
  
"Eventhough cuts and mistakes are forgotten, the pain shall forever remain. It's like ink, forever tainting my soul until I can't take the pressure any longer." Queen shut her eyes as Hilary rinsed the shampoo out, and to add in the conditioner. "I suppose I can tell you. You see, my father gave these to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, that's why they're after you? Just because of HER?" Tyson grinned. "And now you can't stay at your house cause of Queen? I mean, your house trashed, you house probably burning down right now, and you cars stolen, just for the sake of your adversary who already destroyed your blade once and-"  
  
"Thats' enough, Tyson, Kai is tired, and he's needing rest." Kenny bandaged Kai's arm. "We should be thinking about what's going to happen now. Haven't you heard from King yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm getting worried. I heard the men that attacked us talking about hurting someone, but I don't know who."  
  
"I hope it's not who we think it is." said Max, wringing his fingers. "Poor Queen. Having to see her mother die at her father's hands."  
  
"I should'nt have told you."  
  
"Why, Kai?"asked Tyson.  
  
"Cause if Queen finds out that I practically shared her life story with many other people..."  
  
"Kai, it's a good thing to tell, we won't let out a single hint that we know anything."  
  
A knock at their door gave them a jump, as Hilary came in, followed by Queen, who stayed impassive-well, so it may be. Kai and the others had the expression of surprise on their faces as Queen had actually worn a pink shirt, and regular pants, unlike the outfit they were used to seeing her in.  
  
"Hey, good thing you guys came back. We were getting worried, but then again, that must be how long girls take, huh?" said Tyson, as they made their way to sit down on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, okay, Tyson, it's not like we'd get lost at your place." Hilary turned to Kai. "Kai, were gonna need to go shopping tomorrow, Queen doesn't um, like pink, and well, her size is a little more smaller than mine, so is that okay if we borrow some money from you in the mean time?"  
  
Kai pondered, and the boys exchanged glances again. Shopping? With Hilary? With Queen? With KAI'S MONEY?!?!?  
  
"I guess you could, but I'm gonna have to come and make sure you don't spend all of what I have." said Kai, and all the others knew that it was the purpose of keeping a close eye on Queen, not the improtance of his bank account.  
  
Another knock at the door made them jump, and Tyson's grandpa came in, with his usual clothes, and the spring in his step.  
  
"Hey, boys, what's going on, you've been real quiet, and-" he paused, giving a quick scan his grandson's room. "Gee, is that you, Kai?"  
  
Kai nodded. Grandpa looked around again, and spotted Queen. "Oooo, is that your girlfriend?"  
  
Silence. Eh, not quite. Tyson stuck a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing, Ray sweatdropped, Max shook his head, Kai had frozen, but had turned the slightest shade of red, and Queen flushed.  
  
"Um, grandpa, this is Queen, and she's um, my friend." Hilary cut in, and Queen slowly let out air that she hadn't let out.  
  
'Him, my boyfriend? Is the old man on something?' Queen thought.  
  
"Oh really? Well, eh, sorry bou't that, but ya, know, I'd think-"  
  
"Ya, okay, grandpa, what was it you were telling us?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry little dude, I kinda forgot." said the old man sheepishly. "Oh hey, I remember, dinners' in ten minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C.A.: Sorry, if this wasn't as good as my other ones, but I felt that they need a calm part. Before I have to only put in fast scenes and stuff, and this day is going to be long. ( I seem to like that word. )Also, in the next chappie, I might have Kai and Queen get together again, I think I might, so it would be longer. Also, I will try to get a better grasp at the characters and stuff. I have to do course selection now, and I can't think straight! So basically, on my to do list: Try to get better grasp at characters Personal goal to make chappies longer that the one before Get the two to interact more Keep track of what's still left to type. I have others, but I don't want to spoil anything now, would I? (^_~)  
  
I am trying, to make this better, and the reviews are helping me on what I'm doing right, what you like, and what's not that good. Cheers, Candide Avedo 


	10. Who Needs Friends?

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Notes*~  
  
Hey y'all, I'm back, and thank you to my reviewers! *Smiles brightly, blowing kisses* (-_-) What am I on? Yessums, it's another chappie, and *groan* I have to be away from the computer as much as I can now because my grades have been sinking, ( Um, is anyone experiencing that? *Snif* I don't wanna be alone! ) and if I want to make it in Career Prep Biology, I'm gonna need straight A's and B's. Oh, the impossibles....Last time, I forgot to do the disclaimer, silly me, and I will remember it today!!!When I re-read it once again, I had some mistakes in the chappie, which I had not intended.  
  
For the dancing, I didn't want it to have any significance, but I have added it to the story somehow! So, ya, you will get a sneak peak of Tyson's dancing. (^_^) I hope you bring cameras in the future.  
  
Thank you reviewers, it has been a pleasure reading them, and I do hope to read from you again soon.  
  
KK, guys, yeah, I got the review, and I was planning on updating soon, but I had two tests today, and one tomorrow, and then we have to go on a fieldtrip to the morgue....(O_o)  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
~*Who Needs Friends?*~  
  
-  
  
For the remaining ten minutes, all, excluding Queen talked about what they had been doing before Kai had been there, and promised to take a look at Kai's car the next day. Grandpa soon called them to dinner, and all of them, Tyson fastest of all, headed for the kitchen. Grandpa seemed to be prepared for anything, or maybe that was just the way he cooks because of Tyson, a wide variety of food had been set. Potato salad, some soup, and some other food, but they were all too hungry to even notice what they were eating, go figure. Queen positioned herself in the end, right beside Hilary. Kai had been sitting at the other end, avoiding Tyson's version of stormy weather that included his food.  
  
"Hey, eat more, Queen, don't let Tyson eat all of the food." said Grandpa, ladling some potato salad on her untouched plate.  
  
"Grandpa!" protested the offended one.  
  
"Um, thank you." muttered Queen quietly, forcing a bite down. It wasn't that bad. Queen stole a glance at Kai. Hilary unfortunately saw the glance form the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered, taking another serving of soup. "So what do you think of him?"  
  
Queen raised her eyebrows. "Of who?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Queen." smiled Hilary.  
  
"What should I say?"  
  
"Come on, this is girl talk. Bet ya haven't had one of those in a while, huh? Bet you and your friends used to do it all the time." Hilary took a sip.  
  
"No, I haven't had whatever it is that you are talking about." Queen said stiffly, and got up from the table. "May I be excused?"  
  
All stared at her questionningly. Grandpa chuckled. "Sure, lil miss, nothin stoppin ya, but it looks like ya did'n eat a lot."  
  
Queen grimanced, and left for the garden right outside, the summer breeze cooling her face. It was too dark to see the garden, but like that mattered. Besides, the glow of the moon and the stars was fine. Queen took a deep breath, savouring the silence. That was what she just needed, a little peace and quiet to get away from the bombardment of questions that Hilary kept up all night. All that were there was just the calming flow of the water, and the sound of crickets that came around once in a while.  
  
Friends. The question that she had been dreading. She would avoid that subject in any way that she could, at the same time leaving her with wonder. What did it feel like to be suurounded by them? Queen didn't go to school like most children did, she and King just had private lessons, and that was basically it. They would never like to socialize either, seeing as they themselves were more matured than the other children, especially after what they had been through. It wasn't boring, it was quite exciting, what with so many skills to learn, like fencing, archery, and the other languages that they were assumed to need, they wouldn't have time for such things as 'Friends'. In her opinion, she wasn't missing, but it would leave to a person's concern that someone like her could not understand something like 'Fun'.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't say anything to upset her, Hilary?" saked Tyson, as they finished cleaning up the table. "I mean, you are prone to making people feel bad."  
  
"I told you, Tyson, I didn't!" groaned Hilary, squeezing her fists. "If I can recall precisely, you have that reputation."  
  
Moments later, Grandpa had already left to go to bed, leaving the others who were now resting on the couch.  
  
"So, are we going out tomorrow?" Hilary asked cautiously, careful not to cause anyone to blow up from the day's tension.  
  
"Yeah, I think you should take her, Hilary, you clothes don't fit, and the poor girl doesn't look like she knows how to shop." added Ray.  
  
"Hey, maybe someone should check up one her." suggested Max, glancing at the clock that said: 10:30.  
  
"I dunno, it's not that late, right, she went out for some air, and she'll be fine." reassured Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, but did Queen say that?"said Kenny.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thought so, someone should get her before it gets too dark, and if those men find out where she's hiding-"  
  
"We know, Kenny." said Kai, getting up. "You guys go to bed, I'll call her."  
  
"Alright, Kai, but if there's anything, come holler, kay?" said Tyson, and they all bade their goodnights.  
  
Queen hugged her knees tighter, as she sat on one of the rocks near the pond. Sleep was getting to her, but she refused, her mind still full of unanswered questions.  
  
"You should get to bed, there's one beside mine just in case you get those dreams again." Queen hid her surprise as Kai settled on the rock beside her.  
  
"I will go in soon, you can leave." Queen said calmly, but was glad that there was someone to distract her from her thoughts.  
  
Kai ignored her. "So, what was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"About what, there's nothing, Hilary just asked me about-" she caught herself just in time.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, just about friends and stuff, nothing much." Queen shrugged.  
  
Kai looked up at the sky, where a friendly star twinkled at him. "I don't believe you. Those sudden escapades of yours are like one of those stop signs; they automatically say you've got something bothering you."  
  
"Oh really? Think you've figured me out?"  
  
"No, just enough to give me a good idea. You're quite predictable. I was going to ask you, what was your dream about?"  
  
Queen was taken by surprise. Great, she was on a topic that she could talk about anytime, but now-could she? She didn't tell anyone else. Hilary certainly have no clue. "You have no clue, Hiwatari, my whole life was dedicated to self perfection, goals, and isolation from the 'inferior' ones, or at least the ones that my grandmother thinks as a threat."  
  
"So what does that make you?"  
  
Queen smiled, pitying her own misfortune. "Never had friends, not the ones that you'd really consider...Besides, who needs friends?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
She flinched. There was no way she was going to escape this one.  
  
"I TOLD YOU KAI, IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!!" Queen shouted, surpising herself at the outburst. "I'd prefer not to think, or even talk about it, okay? I'm going to bed." she got up, stomping her feet. 'If I told him, he's certainly going to think of me as a pathetic fool.'  
  
"So you're just going to walk away, and let it tear at your mind again?"  
  
Queen stopped in her tracks, and she whipped around, storming her way back to Kai, who had stood up as well.  
  
His expression was one of triumph, as though he knew what kind of reactions Queen was getting out of it.  
  
"H-h-how DARE you!" Queen tried to contain herself, and took a deep breath. 'Cool it, there's nothing that he knows, he's just trying to help....' she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to bed, Hiwatari, you still owe me big time for this afternoon, and-argh! You're such a jerk!I don't need you asking me about my private life!" she huffily walked away, not caring whatever Kai had thought of what she had called him.  
  
Queen got to their room, and looked around. It wasn't one of those hotels that were extremely well decorated, but it had a nice homey feeling to it. Two beds were positioned at opposite ends of the wall, with a window in between. She closed the door, locking it to get changed into the pjs that Hilary lent, in, well, pink. Once Queen had finished, she unlocked the door again, and plopped herself on the bed, huddling in the covers.  
  
'This is ridiculous. He's not coming to bed.'  
  
*Worried?*  
  
'No way, it was his fault that he was-'  
  
*Helping you?*  
  
'No, I'm just-'  
  
*Afraid?*  
  
'Stop, that's not it-'  
  
*Then whay can't you stop thinking about him?*  
  
'Okay, so I feel a little guilty about shouting at him.... He did help me get away from whoever was after him, instead of leaving me like I thought he would, and he's letting me buy some clothes tomorrow.'  
  
*Anything else?*  
  
'Sigh, so he was trying to help. But he said that I don't have-'  
  
*Friends? That's because you won't let them, dear, they are really nice, all of them are, even that loony old man they call grandpa...*  
  
'I-I-I don't know anymore, I want to believe it, I really do.'  
  
*Then let me ask this; Who needs friends?*  
  
'I do.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai got into the room, at around eleven, finding Queen sleeping soundly. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, up, down, up, down.....He shook his head. If Queen woke up right now, she'd slap him. Well, at least it was better than getting his gut pummeled. That was really unlike him, he was getting abused, by a girl, no less, an inferior type of human, and not doing any beating himself. Definitely un-Kai-like behaviour.  
  
'Too bad,' he thought, getting in the bed. 'she's afraid to be alone and yet she's pushing everyone away.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Eyah!" THUMP!  
  
Queen laughed, but it wasn't one of those evil laughs. It was a, Queen laugh. Kai rubbed his head, confused at the sight. Queen, genuinely laughing? She confused him like heck, one time she'd be herself, the next, they would be exchanging insults. It was getting too weird for his liking.  
  
It was only at sunrise, and Queen had spotted Kai leaning over the edge of his bed. Being the 'Queen' that she was, scaring Kai seemed like a good way to wake him up. Unfortunately, for, Kai, he 'fell' off, onto the wooden floor, getting the rude awakening that Queen had achieved.  
  
"What was that for?" Kai snarled, getting up. Queen pouted.  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything, you were dreaming, and it was funny to see you fall off. Mind you, it was very graceful." Queen bit her tongue to keep from laughing, and turned her back to Kai, only to get a pillow thrown at her head. "Wha-Hey!"  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't know what happened, I was sure you weren't 'dreaming' or something?" he smirked, hiding his hands behind his back. 'She started it.'  
  
Queen smirked as well, and she quickly grabbed a pillow from her bed. Kai however, took his hands from his back, to reveal another pillow, smacking, square in her face.  
  
"Umph!" Queen's muffled voice came, and she slammed the pillow that she was holding at him, taking Kai by surprise. He lost his balance, grabbing Queen with him, landing in a painful heap, with Queen on top of Kai.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" asked Queen, trying to get up, but to no avail, as he held a strong grip on her arm. She may be faster than he was, but she wasn't stronger. She gave a frustrated sigh, and let her weigh rest on Kai.  
  
"You started it, you scared me, and I fell off the bed!" Kai intervened.  
  
Queen laughed again. "Oooo, the 'Greatness' is scared! Waa, waa!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, very funny. I wasn't scared, I fell off, and now you going to pay!" he found an area below her ribcage, and he gave it a poke.  
  
"What are you- Ahahaha, Stop, STOP, that tickles! Ahahahahahahahah! *Breathes* Ahahahaha!"  
  
"Had enough?" Kai teased, and before Queen could answer, their bedroom door creaked open. A familiar, black head poked in the door way, followed by a blond. The two scanned the room, not noticing the two figures on the floor.  
  
"Hey, are you guys-" Ray stopped abruptly, as Kai and Queen stared up at them in surprise. Max grinned.  
  
"Um, what are you guys doing down there?"  
  
The two froze, and stared at each other in alarm, and Queen clambered off Kai, in three seconds flat.  
  
"I just, um, decided to wake Kai up, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, sure." nodded Max, still smiling, and he and Ray exchanged looks. "We came to say that Tyson's grandpa left for some martial arts competition or something, and he won't be back for, a week. It's just the seven of us now, so we'll have to do most of the usual chores. Are you guys up to it?"  
  
"I guees we could." said Kai, cleaning up the beds. "Since were staying here and all."  
  
"Okay, then, Hilary's got the breakfast ready, and we'll be leaving once were all ready."  
  
The two boys smiled again, and Kai glared. Then, without another word, they left, shutting the door quiety.  
  
A few silent moments, as Kai and Queen just stood there, a bit on the awkward side.  
  
"So, come on, what are we waiting for, let's clean up!" Queen said, folding some of the beddings. Kai nodded, and they started to fix everything, the silence between them only disrupted by the occasional footsteps.  
  
"Um, Queen?"  
  
"YES, Kai?" said Queen, bending down to pick up a piece of scrap paper. "What do you want now?"  
  
Kai looked taken aback, but he daren't show it. 'Must she always do that? It's really getting old.'  
  
"About last night-"  
  
Queen huffed. "No need, Kai, I know already."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it was my fault, and well..." Kai faded off.  
  
She was puzzled. 'No matter what, he always thinks it's his fault. What is up with this kid?' "No, Kai, it was my fault, I knew that you meant well, and, I guess my own self got the best of me."  
  
Now it was Kai's turn to be puzzled. 'Queen, saying it was her fault?' "It doesn't matter, that was yesterday, and now we should focus on today. We still have to go shopping, remember?" he flinched, hating the idea of being dragged to store after store of various clothing.  
  
Queen paused, hardly beliving it. "I thought you were kidding about the shopping part, Kai. It costs a lot, and to have Hilary handle everything?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you could say that I don't have any idea on what do do with it all....I do expect some repayment for it." he grinned.  
  
"You-you're serious, Kai?" Queen stammered.  
  
"Duh, it's not like I go shopping, do I?" asked Kai, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say, I really don't." said Queen quietly, staring at the ground.  
  
"Then don't, cause even I don't know."  
  
She smiled, and leaned up to him. Kai stayed still, uncomfortable at the enclosed distance between them. He could feel her breath at his neck, and he felt goose bumps.  
  
"I'll make it up to you somehow." Queen then backed off, leaving Kai hanging. It was close, he didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable when she was that close. Noticing that he was probably keeping the others waiting, Kai left, heading for the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Tyson, don't touch it yet!" yelled Hilary, grabbing the plate of pancakes from Tyson's grasp.  
  
"Hey, if I touch it, I promise I'll eat it." begged Tyson, on his knees.  
  
Ray laughed. "Ya, then you'll touch it all, and there'll be none left!"  
  
"What is it and everyone against me?" Tyson whined, sitting on his place at the table.  
  
"Because you're fun to make a fool of." said a voice at the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Queen and Kai walked in, avoiding each other's contact all together.  
  
"Oh, I see miss 'Wicked Queen' decided to join us. By what exactly do you mean by that anyway?"  
  
"Aw, come on, Tyson, chill, it was just a joke." grinned Queen. Tyson, who had stuffed a muffin in his mouth choked. The others laughed, but all the time, the same thing went through their minds: 'QUEEN, JOKING?????'  
  
Kenny glanced at the watch. "Hey, you guys, it's already 9:15, the mall opens at eleven, and we still have to check-up on Kai's car, and then-"  
  
"No need, Kenny, I'll just take it to the junk yard, and I'll get another car at my place." broke in Kai.  
  
"Alright then," went on Kenny."We will be heading for the mall, and Kai will go get his car or, whatever."  
  
"How about the money?" asked Max, who was looking at Hilary's eager stare.  
  
"Meh, just bill it to my bank acount." Kai shrugged, taking his seat.  
  
"Talk about a good plan, now can we eat now?" whined Tyson.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
"Sire, code red, the little bastard of yours is still alive."  
  
"WHAT?!? I thought you took care of it!"  
  
"Yes, w-well, we thought he was, I mean, he wasn't moving- Isn't that right, Vince?"  
  
"Oh, yeah-I mean yes, your lordyness, he was like as good as gone, we checked..."  
  
".........Haven't I told you to come back when you have found them?"  
  
"Yes, sire." said Vince.  
  
"But we can't find him, but we are trying. We thinks we saws the car that the kid and her friend used, and its was being towed to them junk yard." added Greg.  
  
"Then they can't be that far away." said the same, cold, yet calm voice. "Go back, and find them for me. I'm not a patient man, boys."  
  
"Yes, sire, Greg and I will make sure that we will finish the job."  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
"Here we are!" announced Tyson, pointing to a large building that was at least a four-block span, and with two floors. The seven got off the bus, which they had ridden on in replace of Kai car, and gawked at the large crowds bustling in and out of the mall.  
  
"Great, just when we thought we could have a day of fun, we arrive when there's a sidewalk sale." groaned Max, as they headed for the front entrance.  
  
"Hey, at least there's gonna be alot of sale on, and then we can buy way more stuff!" said Hilary happily, looking gleeful.  
  
"Yeah, Kai, are you sure you want them to just charge it into your name?" asked Ray, nervously. "I mean, heve you even nkown what girls are capable of when they go shopping?"  
  
They stopped walking, and Kai opened his wallet. "I guess you do bring up a good point, Ray." he pulled out a credit card from one of the wallet's slots. He then turned to Queen and Hilary. "Inside's one thousand dollars, and I expect the card to be brought back in one piece."  
  
Hilary grinned, and said: "Wow, a whole grand! Come on, Queen!" she grabbed Queen's arm.  
  
"Ow, what's up with people grabbing my arm?" Queen said, tripping on her feet.  
  
"Hey hold up, we should have a meeting place, you know, just in case." suggested Max, and the Hilary stopped, much to Queen's relief.  
  
"Yes, of course." said Kenny, thinking hard. "Okay, Kai, you're getting a car from home, Queen and Hilary are going shopping at the mall, and us four will be walking around. It's-" Kenny checked his watch. "1:25, how about we meet at the food court at approximately 5:00?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright then, that's the plan." Kenny watched as an old couple went inside. "Okay, now stay together, and if we do ever separate-"  
  
"Geez, Kenny, were not like six-years old, we don't need to stay together." Tyson said, walking on.  
  
"Yes, well, just in case, Tyson, you do know where the 'Lost and Found' part of the mall is, right?"  
  
All laughed, and then they separated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C.A.: Hello, sorry for the long wait. I've had some bad days, and this might not be as good, but like I said, I'm probably, or most likely have another chapter in by, I dunno, friday in my time, then it will be updated at around saturday.  
  
Also, as a last statement, I really want to thank my reviewers, and to thank you for your patience. I just hope that you'd like this one, although I could'nt find this one befitting my satisfaction. But, theres always a calm before the storm.  
  
Cheers, Candide Avedo 


	11. A Warning

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Notes*~  
  
Hello, it's moi! anyways, I'm gonna keep the note right here, and thank you, reviewers! Um, this next chappie, had some girlish content, so um, boys, beware, this is all reality here, but it may disturb you. I don't think there are guys who read this, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
~*A Warning*~  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Queen, come on, this store first!"  
  
"But, wait, we can't go in- Hiiiiiiiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyy!"  
  
Unfortunately, for Queen, they were headed for the last place she would ever expect. Many eyes followed them as they went in, some of them fighting down a laugh as the girl with black hair try to get out the brown-headed's grasp.  
  
"Queen, don't make it difficult for yourself!" Hilary moaned, as she finally let Queen go, only to have her talking to the back of a girl who was wearing Kai's clothing.  
  
"Hilary, if you must know, I am not familiar with these things, and therefore I do not approve of where this is heading! I mean, were in a-a"  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes. For a person who would'nt back down from a beybattle, this was ridiculous. "Don't worry, it's just a store for, er, 'undergarments', Queen, and there's no one that we know around, now hurry and grab some of those bras, underwear, and, oh, some pj's, too. Just grab your size and then-What now?" she asked, reading Queen's uncomfortable stare.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I'm inexperienced with these things?" Queen mumbled, and Hilary threw her hands in the air, as though wondering how this girl ever was a girl to begin with. A woman in the store noticed this, and decided to help, her blue eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"Hello, ladies, welcome to La Senza, would you like some help?" she said, startling the other two. Hilary sighed with relief.  
  
"Er, yes, please, my friend is an inexperienced shopper, and well, um, she does'nt seem to know her, er, size." Hilary replied, gesturing to her glaring companion.  
  
"Well then," began the woman, looking at Queen up and down. "Would you like to come with me for some size checks, and maybe your friend could grab some different sizes of underwear there?" Queen muttered some incoherent words, which fortunately the sales lady did not hear. Hilary nodded, and watched as she led Queen to a private fitting room.  
  
Minutes later, Hilary came back with some bras, underwear, and pj's, but she was told to pass the bras and underwear only. Moments later, sounds emerged from inside the change room.  
  
"Here, this one's with wire...."  
  
"What the-Ouch! Ack! Do you expect me to wear this stuff! This hurts like hell! Wire? Where do people come up with this idea???"  
  
People from inside the store looked curiously at the particular stall. Hilary sweatdropped. (O_O;)  
  
"Now, how about this one? It does'nt have wire, it just has- "  
  
"Eeep! Are they supposed to rise up like that? This is so weird, but it's comfortable. I JUST DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT IT STICKS OUT!"  
  
"....Paddings." Hilary laughed to herself, as the sales lady's voice sounded wary.  
  
"Okay, so obviously you don't like that, but here, try some underwear, these are thongs, and they're all the rage today."  
  
"Um, is the back part supposed to be in the-"  
  
"Yeah, that IS the idea, miss."  
  
"OH, god, it's so uncomfortable! This is what women are supposed to wear??? How do can you stand it????" (X_X)  
  
"Eh, this one, miss, they're normal underwear, but they come down to the hips."  
  
".............................Um, these are fine."(^_^)  
  
Minutes later, Queen and the sales lady emerged, only to be greeted with a few spectators.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Hilary, as the crowd began to disappear.  
  
"Not bad, I could live with the wires, but the thongs are NOT comfortable." Queen said, and they headed to pay at the counter. The woman at the cash register gave them a look of suspicion as the whole price for all of the items were displayed.  
  
"Um, miss, how are you going to pay for this all?" she asked, showing them the total. "It all comes to $218.45."  
  
"$218.45?" repeated Queen, who winced. "Hilary, this is ridiculous, who would waste this much money on some clothes?"  
  
"You would." said Hilary, and she passed the credit card to the lady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai payed the taxi driver, and got out, surveying what was once his grandfather's elegant mansion. It was still magnificent, but if you count the broken windows, the scattered glass, mud-filled driveway, and the large gaping hole at the garage, it looked abandoned. Kai quietly walked to the double front doors, and pried it open, careful not to make any noise, just in case they were waiting for him to come back. There was none, however, all that greeted him was a demolished livingroom, and an empty hallway.  
  
He made his way upstairs, keeping note that they decided to just leave his home, not destroy it completely. He tried to et rid of the suspicion as to why, though. Kai combed around the house, checking for anything that he could bring for emergencies. Then, he changed his direction to his grandfather's room, and straight for the desk drawer, the top most one.  
  
In side, was a wooden pipe, a switchblade, and-Kai paused to look at it more closely. It was a handgun, the same one that he used when he found Queen. Trust his grandfather to keep dangerous equipment where his own grandson could get to it. Kai knew he was breaking law when he used it, but it was like mashed potatoes-he had to have the gravy. However, he himself was well-disciplined, and he had good morality to back it up, all thanks to the past experiences that he had.  
  
He checked his watch, and realized that he had been stalling. Quickly he stuffed the gun in a backpack, along with the switchblade. Kai also grabbed some extra clothing, and 'other' necessities.  
  
Kai dashed to the front doors, and ran to the garage, taking the 360 Spider, in midnight blue, with him.  
  
What was unknown to him, however, was that he failed to notice a tracking device planted at the back of the bumper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, Hilary, were finished with the under garments, what's next?" asked Queen, as they walked out of the store, laden with three full bags of personal clothing.  
  
"Well, I was hoping in going to-"  
  
"As long as it's not pink, or any of those lovey, dovey colours, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean lovey-dovey colours?" asked Hilary.  
  
"I dunno, I prefer neutral colours, and stuff like that." answered Queen, and she stopped, as Hilary came to a halt.  
  
"I think we have the store for you." Hilary grinned, pointing to a huge clothing store that was fully devoted to women. Queen looked apprehensive, but nodded firmly.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Hilary, cause this store has a lot of pink, and baby colours...."  
  
Hilary felt like she was about to explode. 'No wonder other people would shop for her.' "Just don't whine, or we'll not get anything that you'd like."  
  
Queen fell silent. The two enterd the store, where random groups of girls would look at the clothes, giggling at what the boys would think, and then try them on. It was a large place, with many selections, from pants, to shoes, to hats, and even jewellry.  
  
"Good, just look around for a while, and if you see something that you like you can tell me." said Hilary, moving to look at some jeans that were supposed to be half price.  
  
The two split up, in order to be faster with their choices.  
  
"Queen, have you found anything yet?"  
  
The black-headed girl popped out from a nearby shelf of t- shirts.  
  
"Yes, got them right here, and I like these, the colours are what I wanted." Queen passed a whole bundle of clothing to Hilary, who looked a little choked up. Queen frowned at her behaviour. "What did I do?"  
  
Hilary gaped at her. "B-but Queen, they're all-"  
  
"Black, so? You said I could pick my own clothes."  
  
She gave up. Queen was really one of those old dogs you can't teach. "Fine, Queen, you win, get whatever you want, but I want you to get some of those red shirts and pants, cause I want to see some colour on you." Queen grumbled, taking some shirts, and heading off to the change room.  
  
Queen quickly took off ehr clothes, and tried on an outfit, which was a full black turtle neck, with black cord pants. She surveyed herself with a look of utmost disgust. 'I am so thin, ugh, what have I become? Those diets that were just for me, all gone, just because some of those stupid people that were after Hiwatari.' Queen took off the clothes, this time replacing it with the red t-shirt, and the red leather-like pants. 'I like this one, but it's really off my colour palette.' her gaze stopped at her stomach, and her current mood, which was at a neutral, just got gloomier. She patted that part of her body, badly wishing that she was still as pure as she had hoped she was. The stomach had not yet showed any signs of any baby yet, but it was one thing that she was glad about. 'Yes, if a child actually shows itself around my waistline, I cannot bear to let anyone see it...The expressions would be unbearable.' A mental image of people whispering as she passed popped into her head.  
  
She tried on some more black pants, this time in a jean fabric, with a black turtle-neck.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Queen, are you okay in there?" asked a voice just outside the changeroom.  
  
Queen shook her head from those thoughts, and tried to compose herself. "I'm fine, I was just admiring the outfit, I think I'll wear the black pants and the black turtle neck, okay?" (A.N. Yeah, I just thought that Queen might not like the coloured shirts, and that she might fancy the plain ones. Thank you for the suggestions.)  
  
Hilary waited a bit more, to see Queen come out wearing the outfit. 'She's giving me the impression of an assasinator off duty.It's like she afraid of doing something new.'  
  
"Um, okay, Queen, just grab the ones you like, then we can head back to the others." Hilary checked her watch. It read exactly 5:30.  
  
"Yeah, are you positive about the amount of money that we have left?" asked Queen, as they line up with the many clothes and shoes. "The shoes are expensive, though." she looked down at the white and black runners, that had a foreign emblem on it.  
  
"Yes, well, the first thing about shopping, is that you pay for quality, and the style. In this case, those shoes came from Russia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmmoch, wooot es faking femn soo lawg?"  
  
"Jezz, Tyson, stop talking with you mouth full, I can't hear you, not to mention it's disgusting." said Kenny, slightly turning away, as they sat in the food court, among some fake trees and flowers. Tyson swallowed, and cleared his throat.  
  
"I meant, that gosh, what is taking them so long?" he finished, and heading back to eat his sandwich.  
  
"They'll be here, but once they're here, we'll also have to wait for Kai" said Ray, sitting across from Max, who was sitting beside Tyson, who was sitting across from Kenny. (A.N. Whew!)  
  
"Are we supposed to be waiting for him in here, or in the parking lot?" asked Max, watching a group of old people fight over the last portion of low-fat yogourt. "I thought we were to wait outside."  
  
"Ya, me too." said Kenny. "But we would have been here later if you had'nt gotten us kicked out, Tyson."  
  
"What, what did I do?" asked Tyson, confused.  
  
"Well, you were completely ruining the whole purpose in the idea of 'Free Sample'."Kenny snapped. He was a little ticked off since yesterday when Kai and Queen arrived and told them what had happened, the fact that Dizzi had been left at home was totally kiiling him.  
  
They were just about to start a new conversation when a loud voice grabbed their attention.  
  
"Heya, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray!"  
  
The four boys whipped around just in time to see the two girls laden with many bags, coming out from the nearby elevator. First it was Hilary, grasping the hand of none other than Queen, who was wearing- Red?!?  
  
"Whoa, Hilary, is that-what did you do?" asked Tyson incredulously, as the two sat in the vacant seats that were at their table.  
  
"One word from any of you, and it's good-bye bit beast." snarled Queen, huffily. "Hilary wants me to 'try something new'."  
  
"It looks good, and you look even better with that colour, unlike the ones you usually wear." cmplimented Ray, making Queen gst into a little shock.  
  
"Yes, Queen, it's a new look, and we have to go and see if Kai is waiting for us outside." said Kenny, and he stared at their bags. "Um, what did you buy, anyways?" Queen opened one of the bags, in a red colour, showing it to the curious boys, however their faces turned red when they saw it's contents were bras and undergarments.  
  
"Um, that is a lot, but, um, how much money is left?" asked Max, helping Hilary carry some of her load.  
  
"Let's see...................."Hilary took out a large wad of reciepts, counting as she went along. ".........................................................It came up to, $ 951.76."  
  
"That's it?" said Tyson blankly. "You've spent almost a whole grand just on clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, so? You spend a lot on your blades, and you don't see me asking you about it."  
  
"Em, I think we should go and find Kai now, it getting late and-" said Kenny timidly.  
  
"Hey, you know, Tyson, shes got a point there." added Ray, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, but who could be so wreckless?" asked Tyson, glaring at Hilary. "It's not even her money."  
  
"Tyson, I really think we should-" began Kenny.  
  
"My mom is like that, and it drives dad mad. It must be a girl thing." said Max. "Besides, Kai said they should spend the lot."  
  
"Yeah, Tyson, and it's for Queen, were just not throwing money away." reasoned Hilary.  
  
"Um-" said Kenny.  
  
"Fine then, I guess I'm out numbered, but Kai never did anything like that for me." and Tyson gave a pout. "I don't even know why he's helping 'Grouchelina' here." he gestured to Queen, who raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not listening to what you say, cause you're not worth my time." she said stiffly. "Not even I would know why he would let Hilary and I use this amount of money. I mean, he won't even tell me what was up with yesterday."  
  
All except for Kenny exchanged looks.  
  
"Oh, will you look at that, it's 5:25, it really late, and we should go." said Ray, and they all got up from their seats, Kenny dragging his feet after them.  
  
"Nothing, no respect, nothing at all, I take care of their blades, and that's all I get?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all got to the main entrance of the mall, and looked about carefully.  
  
"Where is he, he said that he would be here." said Max, using his hand to lead the glare of the sun from his eyes. "You don't suppose something happened, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." said Hilary, and she danced on the spot.  
  
"Hilary, are you okay?" asked Tyson, peering into her face.  
  
"I'm fine, I just-Oh, forget it, I can't wait til we get home-I need to go to the washroom!" and Hilary ran back inside the mall, dropping her bags.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming!" called Queen, running after her.  
  
"Okay, just be back soon, you never know when Kai will show up!" shouted Kenny after them.  
  
"Yeah, you know Kai, he hates to wait." added Ray, staring at the direction of the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hilary, wait up, I'm coming too." called Queen, as they got to the washrooms by the food court that they were just in. Queen looked in the women's part. It was completely empty, except for, well, the stall that Hilary was in. Dim lights coming from the top of the mirrors, and the dark green colours of the wall gave the washroom a classy look, along with the marble floors. (A.N. Ya, I can't believe I just described a wash room.)  
  
"Queen, are you in here?" asked Hilary, from the stall at the very end.  
  
"Yeah." answered Queen, getting into the stall across from hers. Come to think of it, she hasn't gone to the washroom eversince this morning. She then heard the flush, and the door opening of her companion's stall. Then the turning of the tap, and the running water. The sound of the washroom door opening and closing in the background. Queen finished, and got up, turning to flush.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AWWWW! HELP!" Sounds of struggles got Queen nervous, and a small 'Crack' got to her ears.  
  
Queen's eyes widened,and she forced the door open, hoping like crazy that whatever that had scared Hilary was just a spider.  
  
To her surprise, however, it was no spider.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! UGH!"  
  
There was Hilary, on the ground, clutching her leg, as a man with a black suit approaced her with a blood-soaked knife. Queen's body shivered, as the man's attention turned to her, his masked face breathing heavily.  
  
"Queen, look out, he's gonna hurt you!" cried Hilary, trying to stand up, but her leg collapsed under her. Blood continued to flow from the wound, and she gritted her teeth, feeling helpless as the man came closer to Queen, slashing at the air with the knife.  
  
"What the hell is it that you want?" asked Queen dangerously, backing into the wall. Holes in the mask that were for the eyes connected with hers, and he spoke with a deep voice.  
  
"Give it up, you cannot run forever."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, and what did you do to my f- friend?" asked Queen, nervously running at the word 'friend'.  
  
"A warning........ Surrender, or your more of your friends shall be next."  
  
He was a foot away from Queen now, and there was no one that could help them. The noise that Hilary made could not be compared to the noise at the food court. Then, without another word, he turned around, and ran off, leaving the two scared girls behind.  
  
"Hilary, are you alright?" asked Queen, running to the girl on the floor, who had a paling face as she grasped her right leg tightly.  
  
Hilary shook her head slowly, and removed her hand from the wound, and for the first time, Queen was scared. A large gash from the knife was made into her jean-encased leg, which was now in bloody tatters. Some of the blood had begun to dry, but a steady flow that came directly fromt the wound definitely needed stitches. Queen could'nt even tell where the cut started.  
  
"Hilary, we need the others." Queen said, trying to lift her up. She hung an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, hurry, before anyone notices. I have a feeling that they would be back if we don't hurry." the man's words echoed in her head. 'Surrender, or more of your friends will be next.' What did they mean? If they wre the ones from Kai's mansion, then why did they come to her, not Kai? Did they want her to pass the warning to him?"  
  
Carefully Queen struggled to hold Hilary up, trying not to attract any attention. If they 'were' after his friends, then the others were in danger. She winced a little as her injuries from last time was still a little bit sore.  
  
"Ouch, Queen, it really hurts." moaned Hilary, as tears began to leak from her eyes.  
  
"Almost there." whispered Queen, getting worried. They weave in and out of the crowd, trying not to arouse attention. That was the last thing that they needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Kai, finally!" said Ray, as the blue car stopped in front of them, and Kai got out, unlocking the trunk for them.  
  
Kai counted them, as they boarded the car, feeling a bit squished in the race car.  
  
"Where's Hilary and Queen?" he asked, popping his head into the car to look at Tyson, Kenny, and Max who were sitting at the back, and Ray who was sitting at the front.  
  
"They just went to the washroom." answered Kenny, a little muffled.  
  
"Yeah, they should be here by now." said Tyson, turning to look at the rear windows of the car. "Yes, I was right, there they-NO!" before they knew it, Tyson stuggled out of the car, running to two limping figures.  
  
"Oh shit, what happened?" asked Ray, as they too, spotted them, and hurried after.  
  
Queen sighed, as she saw them spot her, and she struggled to hold Hilary up a bit more. Hilary was on the verge of losing consiousness, but managed to smile as she saw the others.  
  
"F-finaly.They're. Here." she said.  
  
Tyson got there first, and supported Hilary, for Queen didn't seem to be able to much longer. Max hurried to help Tyson, and Queen just sat herself at the sidewalk, watching them worry over Hilary.  
  
"Hilary, speak to me, are you okay?" asked Tyson, as Hilary almost fell over for the third time. "What happened to your leg?"  
  
"This is not the place to dicuss this, Tyson." said Kai, who was impassive. "I think she needs to go to the hospital first."  
  
"Here, Tyson, Kai's right." consoled Max, and they tried to take Hilary back to the car. The process was slow, but they didn't know what she had been through, and they could'nt take that chance. Unfortunately, it was a race car, and it was quite squishy.  
  
Queen stood up after them, and followed them to the car, feeling as though she was in for some long interrogation from Tyson and the others later on. But before she could take another step, she fell over, landing on her but with a 'Thud'. She bit her teeth from whining, and made to get up again, when a hand popped out in front of her.  
  
"Need some help?" said Kai, with one arm folded across his chest. She stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Are you going to stay here, or what?" Kai repeated.  
  
Queen nodded, taking his hand, and he helped her up, as she swayed, just a little. Taking cautious steps, they made their way back to the waiting others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C.A.: Sigh, there, I'm finished, but I'm seriously tired, it took me a whole week to write this, but I had to think about it as I went along, and that took most of my time. By the way, I liked it when you guys told me what I was doing right, and what I needed to fix, cause I am somehow trying to focus on that. Anyways, I hope that you like this one, and- HAPPY EASTER! Well, for those who celebrate it, not to offend, or anything.  
  
Thank you, and please read and review!  
  
Cheers, Candide Avedo 


	12. More Trouble

~*In Love and Trust*~  
  
-  
  
~*Author's Notes*~  
  
Hello! Yeah, I would like to start off with an apology, for those who are a Hilary fan, and I'm not making her get hurt because it looks like I hate her, but I have NOTHING against all of the charaters.(^_^) Okay, yes, and this is another chapter, I was glad that you liked it, it made me feel good, and thanks for teling me what you liked!  
  
OH, AND BY THE WAY, I GOT MY FIRST EVER FLAME!!! (^_^) No, it was'nt that bad, but I was wondering, if they ever read the summary, that they even managed to read the whole eleven chapters! LOL! Well, if they didn't like it, then WHY did they read it in the first place? Well, I dunno, being my first flame, it didn't even hurt. (^_^) It just gives me the wonder, seeing as it says on the summary about the pairing, and they don't heed it. Don't think that it would stop me, cause I'm just gonna may even put some more fics with the pairing just to tick you off! (^_~) If you insulted my grammar, that's when I'd take it personally! LOL  
  
LASTLY, future flames are to be used to warm my ass if I got cold. I especially need it in the bathroom. Hey, taunt me, you get bitten, and that's that. Believe me, I can go on.  
  
-  
  
~*More Trouble*~  
  
-  
  
"Greg, did you do it?" a high pitched voice greeted a masked figure.  
  
"Yeah, I did hurt the girl, but I don't see the point of not killing our target in the process." protested Greg, taking off the rubber mask, as he got into a black mercedes.  
  
"I don't see the point either." said Vince, who was sitting at the back.  
  
"To inflict fear and despair, idiots." said the voice.  
  
"Yeah, but James, that just wastes more time, don't you think?" protested Greg.  
  
"If you had only listened to the plan, you would know that the old woman is convinced that her grandchildren are safe, so she would'nt tell us anything-Now enough stalling, and tell me where they left off to?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip to the hospital was a short one, seeing as they were only minutes from the downtown. Not to mention the numerous red lights that Kai had run through. All stayed silent, listening to the vehicle's motor growl as it flew past a yellow light. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray were squished at the back, with Hilary resting at their laps. Queen was motionless, sitting in the front seat, watching the lamposts whizz by.  
  
They got there, but unfortunately, Hilary's condition was no better.  
  
"Okay, Ray, a little help here?" asked Tyson, struggling with Hilary's limp form.  
  
"Ya, sure, just hang on..."  
  
The seven made their way into the fron doors of the hospital, setting Hilary on one or the waiting chairs. She winced.  
  
"Kenny, I think you should tell the woman at the reception that we have an emergency." ordered Kai, and Kenny nodded, heading for the desk where a slightly grey-haired woman was typing at a computer.  
  
"Hang in there, Hilary." said Tyson, peering curiously at her face with concern. "The doctor's almost here, then you'll be better, and then we can have our revenge on who did this to you."  
  
Max nodded earnestly, and Hilary gave a shuddering breath. "I-I guess..."  
  
Queen watched from a distance, as the only girlfriend she had was injured. Why did the people she gets attached to get hurt? She looked away, unable to look at Hilary any longer.  
  
Minutes later, a nurse came, with a wheelchair and a grim expression on her face  
  
"Where is she?" the nurse asked, eyes sweeping the room.  
  
"Over here." said Ray, who was sitting in an armchair beside Tyson, who was trying to comfort Hilary.  
  
"Alright dear, your friend's gonna be alright, just help me get her to the wheelchair." Then, once Hilary was on the wheelchair, she looked at the injury, scrunching her nose. The woman turned to them, with a look of encouragement. "Don't worry, I promise she'll be well, but getting a closer look at those injuries, I dare say she needs to have some stitches. So, it's nothing too bad. Is there a anyone here who would like to speak to a doctor here? About your friends condition, or anything at all?"  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, and Kai spoke up.  
  
"I want to request for Julie Whysmith." he said.  
  
The nurse stared at him quizzically at first, but then she brightened up. "Ah, Young Hiwatari, yes, of course, hang on a sec, I'm sure she's got time for you..." then, with a wave of goodbye for Hilary, she wheeled her off into the private parts of the hospital.  
  
Silence swallowed the group, with the occasional pacing of Tyson.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, would you quit it, I'm getting a head ache." muttered Kai, as it was an hour later in the waiting room. Tyson didn't stop, however, but slowed down. "Look, Tyson, I know that you're really worried about Hilary right now, and I'm sure all of us are, but you can't help by just walking in circles."  
  
"Yeah, come on, you'll make Hilary worry that you are worrying about her." smiled Ray, and Tyson opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"No, I do not-"  
  
"Care?" asked Kenny blankly. "Gezz, Tyson, you should listen to yourself."  
  
"I'm just wondering why anyone would attack her like that." said Max thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I know why." said Ray, glancing at Kai. "I think it has something to do with those men that are after-" Kai glared at him. "After you! Uh, yeah, that's what I meant. I think this has something to do with them."  
  
"But, if they hurt Hilary like that, and, you know manage to escape, without, you know, then I'm confused. I thought they were after you?" said Tyson, confused. "Why did they?" he glanced at Queen, who placed her penetrating gaze at his eyes.  
  
"I don't know either." she said, her voice solemn. "But I did know one thing." Queen turned her attention to Kai. "The man sounded like he wanted to send you a message."  
  
They all tensed up.  
  
"What did he want to send to me, Queen?"  
  
The message was still as clear as crystal, and it haunted her knowing that more of Kai's friends were going to get hurt. "Surrender, or more of your friends shall be next."  
  
All exchanged stares, which made Queen uncomfortable. Were they hiding something? She glanced at the clock that was positioned over some double doors. It read exactly 7:30.  
  
Queen was about to ask a question when the double doors to their left opened, and a middle-aged woman with neck long hair appeared, holding a notepad to her chest.  
  
"Goodevening, and hello again, Mr. Hiwatari. My name is Julie Whysmith, and I am your doctor for today." she smiled at Queen. Who stared determindely back. "Your friend has already been cleaned up, and she's waiting for you in room 611. Let me take you there."  
  
"Thanks, doctor." said Kenny, and they all followed to the elevator, in which they began the long ride.  
  
Queen finally let out what she had been worrying about all week. "Excuse me, Mrs. Whysmith?" she asked, and the woman gave her a kind look.  
  
"Yes, dear, anything on your mind?" the doctor answered, however, she knew what Queen was curious about. "I am here for any questions."  
  
"I was wondering, if, er, you had the results of the test?" Queen asked, and all fell quiet, attention to her, including Kai, who refused to show any emotion.  
  
Mrs. Whysmith gave an uneasy look at Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray. "Well, we could have a private time if you like, to discuss this."  
  
"No, it's fine, I trust them." Queen replied, feeling her insides churn at the word 'trust'. "They are aware of what happened. I take it Kai told them." she knew that he would-They were his 'friends'.  
  
The doctor raised her eyebrows, and consulted her pad of paper. Everyone waited with baited breath, and thanked the lord that the elevator was slow, and that noone was getting on. Would Queen still be the same fear-inflicting person, or when the nextime they see her she would be holding a new-born infant in her arms. What's worse, who would the father be? Many more questions floated around the Blade Breaker's heads, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Miss Queen is, let's just say, still virtuous." Mrs. Whysmith then smiled, at their awestruck faces.  
  
"Y-you mean, I-I'm not-" Queen broke off, and she held a hand to her forehead, feeling faint. Meanwhile, the message began to sink in to the others, and were now gleeful.  
  
"Wow, that's great, Queen, that must be a load off your chest!" said Kenny happily.  
  
"We're all glad for you, Queen." said Ray sincerely.  
  
"We should celebrate with some food!" exclaimed Max.  
  
Queen managed to smile, surprised at their concern. Especially surprised when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Tyson, with a grin. "Hey, we wanna say that no matter what, we would be right there for you, Queen, I mean, you're like a part of the crew now."  
  
She was confused for a just a little bit. "He means to say, Queen, is that you're our friend now." said Kai, who had the lightest hint of a smile.  
  
A ding from the elevator announced their arrival, and turning to the first door to their left, where Hilary should be located. Inside, though, Hilary was asleep, in the hospital attire of a plain white gown.  
  
Mrs. Whysmith turned off the light which was still on, and turned to the others. "It seems that she is asleep. Either that the drug that we gave her is still affecting her, or that she is really exhausted. You are welcome to stay if you like, but I think you should come back tomorrow, she is most likely awake by then."  
  
The others, however, decided to leave, knowing that if Hilary woke up in the middle of the night, she would scold them for not going home to get some rest.  
  
'I swear, Hilary, we'll make sure that the people who did this to you pay.' Tyson hurried off to catch up to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kai, um, I hate to uh, alarm you, but it looks like it's dinner time, and we really want to stop by Pizza Hut and get some dinner." said Tyson, from the back seat, and Kai gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, it's on our way home too." said Ray, in the middle of the back. "We can get some cheese sticks too. Can we, Kai?"  
  
Their driver muttered, proving defeat, and turned into the Pizza Hut that was located across from the mall.  
  
"OH! OH! Can I pick the toppings, pleeease?" pleaded Max, and he, Tyson, Ray and Kenny dashed off to the still-open-until-12:00 P.M.- restaurant.  
  
"Um, Kai?" asked Tyson, poking his head in the window of the driver's seat. "Do you have any money, cause I seem to have-"  
  
"Here, TAKE IT!"  
  
Kai got out of the car, enjoying the nice, warm, summer air. It was a small relief from today. Queen stayed in the car, without any reason at all. He sniffed the air. It was thick with the smell of pizza and chicken, which was from the other store right beside them. Calm and quiet, that was what he needed. He had been so used to having something happen that he had forgotten what it was like to have nothing to worry about. If only the time stopped...  
  
"KAI! BEHIND YOU! Umph!"  
  
Kai dodged just in time to avoid a punch that was directed at him by a certain man dressed in black.  
  
"SHUT UP, WENCH!" Queen was silenced by another man, and was being restrained beside the car. "Vince, finish the little man before his other friends find out! Hurry up, damn it!"  
  
Kai dodged as the man took out a knife and slashed it at him. The noise of the streets on the other side of the restaurant blocked the noise, so no one could hear them.  
  
"What the hell? You guys AGAIN?!" he shouted, and ducked, putting his fists up and ready.  
  
"Yeah, and unless you-" Vince slashed at him again. "surrender, more of your friends will suffer!"  
  
"Erngh!" Kai had barely missed the next jab. He had been dodging him in the parking lot and around cars, not noticing another man behind him.  
  
"KAI, LOOK OUT!" yelled Queen, who was frantic. It was the man from the last time, she could recognize him because of the same outfit.  
  
It was too late for Kai, however, and the man who had been behind him tackled Kai to the ground with a cloud of dust.  
  
"KAAAIIIIIII!" Queen shouted, as the man with the knife came closer, his face this time covered in black sunglasses, but it did'nt seem to hide the smirk that he now wore. She had never flet so useless before, as she could only watch the man give a kick to the blue- haired boy's gut, making him shout in agony.  
  
"Once we get rid of you, we'll never have to worry about anyone in our way." said Greg, digging his knees on Kai's back. "Come hurry, Vince, I wanna have time to celebrate after this."  
  
"Righto, Greg! I want at least twice the shots than last time, that was'nt fair. Just watch me cut his throat open, then boss'll be proud!" He then reached down, grabbing Kai roughly by the neck, and nearing the knife to him. Kai remained emotionless, if not, determined.  
  
Queen, on the other hand, looked away, not wanting to see the scene. It was quite familiar.  
  
The knife neared.  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
"They're back-Ahhh!"  
  
The Bladebreakers had just arrived from their pizza, and dropped it immediately once they saw what was happening. Ray threw himself on Greg, and Tyson threw his placed a body slam on Vince, who, apparently, after that, had been knocked out.  
  
"More tiny vermin! What is this, the city of storks?????!!!!!!" said the man who had been holding Queen. She had opened her eyes when she heard their all-too-familiar shouting. Greg had backed up with an unconsious Vince to where the man and Queen was as Max, Kenny, and Tyson came closer, Tyson holding the knife that Vince dropped.  
  
"Hey Kai, man, are you alright?" asked Ray, helping Kai dust himself off, wincing at the new bruises.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you came just in time." answered Kai, glancing at the scene that was a few meters away from them.  
  
"James, what do we do now?" asked Greg, as Queen fidgeted. James covered her mouth tighter.  
  
"You hold them off, and I'll get rid of the girl!" and to everyone's surprise, the one named James had slung Queen on his back, and ran off.  
  
"Hey! James! Wait!" Greg shouted, and he was tackled by Tyson and Max.  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Kai, and he took out the gun that he had been hiding in his pocket.  
  
"Hurry, Kai, he's going to turn around that corner and into the main road!" warned Kenny, and James came farther, with a struggling Queen.  
  
Kai failed to breathe, from the concentration and time limit. It was the second time he had to use it, and eventhough he wished he did'nt have to he was thankful to be prepared.  
  
BANG!  
  
Right on target, and James dropped like a fallen bird to the ground, taking Queen with him.  
  
All ran, Max and Tyson forgetting Greg and the unconsious Vince, leaving them in the parking lot, with bloodied noses.  
  
"I'll be back!" shouted James, and he picked himself up, limping from the scene with difficulty. Blood had soiled the ground, but the deed was done. "We'll finish you all off!"  
  
"Hey, boss! wait for us!" Greg ran to catch up him. "Yeah, you better watch out, we'll be back!"  
  
They all waited for them to disappear around the corner, until their attention fell back to the girl on the ground who was biting at her bounds.  
  
"Ooop, sorry Queen, we got kinda carried away, sorry bout that." said Max sheepishly, and they helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay, did they hurt you a lot? Can you walk? How many fingers do I have? We could-"  
  
"I'm fine, Kenny, really, you should worry about-Kai! Are you okay?" Queen scanned the group, landing on a bruised and dirty boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good, really." replied Kai, putting the gun back in his pocket.  
  
"Kai, how did you get a gun?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
"From my grandfather, I figured we might need it." answered Kai, in the same dull voice. "I think we should go before anyone sees anything."  
  
"I agree." said Max. "Gee, I shoul'nt have even asked about the gun. I woul'nt be surprised if Voltaire hid a nuclear bomb in his basement."  
  
"I don't want to think about anything right now." said Tyson, and they all began piling into the car. "I am tired, but I'm satisfied. I mean, I had a good dose of action today, and-The FOOD! We're forgetting the FOOD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What time is it, Kenny?"  
  
"9:45." said Kenny, as the car came to a stop in front of the dojo.  
  
"Well, were here." announced Max, jumping out first.  
  
"Uh, state the obvious, will you." snapped Tyson.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ray.  
  
"Sorry, just hungry." Tyson apologised. "Um, you guys, Queen's asleep in the car. Should we wake her?"  
  
"We can't just leave her, in here, you know." said Kenny pointedly. "And we should also take the stuff that they bought inside."  
  
"Here, you guys bring in what they bought, I'll take Queen." said Kai, who had locked his side of the door. The others stayed immobile, exchanging looks. "Well, what are you waiting for, are'nt you hungry?"  
  
Without another word, the others were soon holding the many bags, and Kai opened the door in Queen's side. She had fallen asleep from twenty minutes away from the dojo, and Kai had chosen not to wake her up. Her arms were folded in front of her, making Kai smile inwardly. Even when she sleeps she still had attitude.  
  
'Smile? Me? What the hell?' Kai mentally slapped himself, putting an arm under her knees, and one around her shoulders. The smell of the shampoo that she had used smelled like lilies, and he leaned in her hair to smell better. Kai jumped as the girl in his arms moved, and he made his slow, but smooth process to the dojo. Tomorrow, they were going to stay home, and NOTHING else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is ridiculous! They're only children, and there's nothing they have that is to an advantage to them! Why do they keep on escaping defeat? OUCH, watch it, Greg!"  
  
"Sorry, James, but this is supposed to stop infection, so it will hurt."  
  
"Argh, I don't need your voice of reason!"  
  
"Then what, sir, voice of irrationality???"  
  
"Vince!"  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
C.A.: I really am sorry if any guys had been offended, and I am so sad that I had to put Kai up with all of that content. I can't believe I tortured him like that! (O_O) I am also sorry if this wasn't as good as the others. I've been really out of it.  
  
Thanks, flamer, I think you've inspired me to do another one! (^_^) No, I have never flamed anyone, even by anonymous. I think I wanna thank all my reviewers, especially:  
  
DARKSIDE HAZUKI! (^_^) You made me feel like there is more to my learning than just what it means. It inspired me to find reason in what I had to accomplish, and thank you for telling me that I'm in control. Yes, I happen to sit and worry about tomorrow a lot, and it would give me a lot of stress. ( That's how I began writing this fic, it really helps you cope with the daily conflicts. ) It's like I put a little bit of how I feel in my fics. Lastly, thank you for the wonderful flame for the flamer, I would laugh everytime I read it. It gives me a lot to think about. You are right, flamers are too afraid to voice their opinions properly, and it truly shows in the fact that they don't leave their real name. *Laughs lightly* (^_~)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
P.S. I know, I am a day or two late...Uh, hehe? (^_^;) 


	13. Reunited

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Um, I'm back!!!........... Looks around at angry readers... What? I didn't mean to, but, um, let's just say that my parents got a good look at my report card........Oh, but hey, I had time to think about what's going on in the story! Yes, I think that is good news, well, for my writing plans, that is. Anyways, I know, it's been this long, and if I only knew that I was going to have this dilemma, then I would have added four chapters or something. I'm also not in a very good shape right now, considering that I have to double load myself in my work now.  
  
I do hope you forgive my lateness, for it had been like a month, and I do know how it feels to be kept waiting. Sorry for interrupting. Please read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
Reunited  
  
-  
  
"James."  
  
"Yes, what is it, Vince? I am busy putting up plans for our next course of action, so you'd better hurry up."  
  
"O-okay, sire, just to let you know the Code Red that we had been talking about?"  
  
"............................I........do........."  
  
"Well, he's, um, getting closer to target two."  
  
"Really, now?"  
  
"Yes, sir, really."  
  
"Papa, where are you taking us?"  
  
"Just stay quiet, and you'll see."  
  
Young Queen turned to her brother, who had been staring fixatedly at the limo's tainted back windows. Eversince that night where their father mercilessly destroyed the only person who truly cared about them, the now family of three had been distant. Once the twins saw their mother collapse to the ground, it was like it had been imprinted in their minds forever. Their father, who had just stood there, impassive, watching his deceased wife, and, after a few moments, placed the gun that he still had in his posession into his wife's cold hands. The two watched as their father then brushed himself off, and then with a small spark of panic as he headed to the large maple desk where the twins were hiding behind in. ( A.N. I don't think that made sense, but please bear with me. ) From there he grabbed a pad of paper, and a pen. Queen flinched as their father dropped the pen, landing a few feet from her. King wrapped an arm around his sister, as he picked it up, and began to write.  
  
The note seemed short, and once the familiar scratching of the pen had ended, he folded it, and placed it on the table. Eric then crossed the room to the doors, and closing it quetly.  
  
Immediately, the twins, got out from their hiding places to kneel next to their mothers' lifeless body.  
  
She couldn't be dead. She just COULDN'T. Her mother would never do this to her, not ever.  
  
"M-momma?" Queen stretched out a shaky hand on her mothers' pale face. The one that was once full of laughter an remains of youth were now replaced with a manequin look. She traced her others cheeks with a small finger, eyes fogging up. "Momma, please wake up. I know you can hear me, mama. King, why won't she wake?"  
  
King, who had remained motionless now turned to his sister. "That's because she won't, Queen...You see, mama's-"  
  
"NO! She's not dead!" said Queen angrily, shaking her head frantically. "Momma's just playing a trick, she'll wake, and then she'll take us to the beach and see the sunset again, just like she....promised......" Queen couldn't finish her sentence, for she knew what the truth already was, and she also knew that she had been in denial for the inevitable. Instead of shouting again, she just hung her head, saying incoherent words under her breath.  
  
"Come on, Queen, father might be coming back, and we should head back to our rooms." King gave a gently prised off his sister's hands from their mother, and helped her up, and began leading her to the doors. But before he could get past three steps, Queen broke away from his grasp, and threw her hands around her mothers neck, sobbing softly on her shoulder.  
  
"Momma, please, come back... Please, come back...You promised, momma, that we'll always be together, remember?" She sniffed.  
  
King watched Queen, he himself fighting the urge to react the same way. He knelt down, stroking his sisters' back.  
  
"..........I........I........" that was all that she could say.  
  
"Queen, we have to go, now." said King urgently, and Queen co-operated this time. It was hard to part with their mother, especially when they had learned almost everything from her. Death was also taught to them, and she once explained to them how everyone had their own time, and it was all just the way it goes. No one had control of what would happen the next day, so they shold always enjoy what the day had to offer. But to them, all of it did not matter. She was gone, and there was nothing any of them could do. They could only watch as their father gave that fatal shot, cutting their mothers' life short.  
  
In silence they made their way back to their rooms.  
  
"Queen?"  
  
"Yes, King?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not really, you?"  
  
"No, not at all okay. Hey, Queen, I think we should keep this between the two of us, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know what father would do if he found out that we knew what he did."  
  
Queen turned her head from the window on her side of the limo, trying to break the memories that happened a week ago. The funeral had been a quiet one, though many people sent large quantities of flowers for her passing. King and Queen had kept their mouths shut about what had happened, and just settled for the question of where their mother was. If they hadn't known the truth, then the two would have believed their father's suicide story, although almost everyone who knew their mother was in awe as to why the young and carefree mother of two would do such a thing. The lie had made the twins disappointed at their father, and how easily he made up that story, re-telling it many times without feeling, or looking like he had guilt. Both of them never understood why their father had hated their mother, but all they knew now was that they were headed for some unknown place.  
  
The limo ride was uneventful, in constant silence. In a few hour's time, they had arrived, and the twins got out.  
  
"King, Queen, this is where I leave you two." said their father, tonelessly. "Ring the bell and your grandmother will be there. I will just be unpacking the suitcases."  
  
King and Queen went up to the steps of a grand mansion, almost as big as their own home, with many vines wrapping around the massive building. It had large double doors, with frosted windows.  
  
"Queen, I think you should ring the bell." said King, pointing to a small button near the mailbox.  
  
"Okay, here it goes-"  
  
A sound of a starting car grabbed their attention.  
  
King and Queen turned around, only to see their father climb into the back seat of the limo.  
  
"Father, whats going on?!"called King, but his father failed to hear him.  
  
"Father, wait! WAIIIIIIT!!!!!!" The limo began to leave, and the two ran for the car, and unfortunately, it pulled away, turning around the bend.  
  
"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Queen bolted up from her bed, her head spinning like a top that had just been spun.  
  
Again. The dreams were back. Well, they weren't exactly dreams, they were all memories.  
  
She then blinked twice. Wasn't she riding in Hiwatari's car a few moments ago? Obviously, she was not in a car anymore. How did she get back, anyway? She could have sworn that none of them would hesitate to leave her in one spot. Then again, they did say that they were in a truce, and it was something that she would never expect. Unconsciously, Queen wiped her eyes with a hand.  
  
"So you've dreamed again."  
  
Queen recognized that voice, and she felt glad to hear it. She took a look across the room, where his bed was, with Kai propped up on his elbows, and yawning.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess...." it felt awkward to her that her enemy had seen her in many bad conditions, and this was no different. She looked out the window, taking in the wonderful distant feeling.  
  
"Queen, now do you want to talk?" asked Kai, though he already knew the answer to that question. No.  
  
Meanwhile, the person in question didn't know whether to agree, or not. They did truce, after all. Besides, how long can she keep this up until she goes mad with sleepless nights?  
  
"If you want to talk, do it soon, cause just in case you've never noticed, it's still dark." said Kai, turning on the bed.  
  
Queen yawned, silently agreeing. But another thought occurred to her. What if she can't sleep? With extreme annoyance and mumbling, she got up, and crossed the room, to poke the sleeping lump on the back.  
  
"Yes? " asked Kai, opening one eye.  
  
She wrung her hands, feeling foolish for asking such a favour.  
  
"Um, Kai, I can't sleep, and I was wondering if-"  
  
"Hn." was all that she got for a reply.  
  
"Hiwatari, I prefer a straight answer." she grumbled.  
  
The figure turned to her, his blue hair slightly covering his face. "I don't agree, but if it stops you from having those dreams and letting the both of us sleep, then sure, why not. Just don't get all happy and gushy with me."  
  
Queen narrowed her eyes. "Boy, are you grumpy when someone wakes you." she poked him in the back again.  
  
"What now?!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Shesh, just shove, will ya?"  
  
Twittering birds.  
  
'Argh, just let me sleep.'  
  
Kai rose out of bed, glaring at the open window. The sun was shining, the birds were definitely singing, and there was a smell of bacon and sausages in the house. Wait, Bacon and sausages? He put on some slippers, and opened the bedroom door as the others too, were getting out of their rooms to investigate the smell. Well, Tyson was the most eager one.  
  
"Oh, hey, morning, Kai. Did the smell of food wake you up too?" Tyson asked, already fully dressed.  
  
"No, the singing birds did." answered Kai, as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"You know, I was thinking that the house might be on fire, but then I thought, why would it smell like food?" said Kenny, in his light blue pjs.  
  
"You're not serious, are you, Kenny?" said Ray, tying his hair.  
  
"Whatever Kenny says is okay with me, I'm just hungry." grinned Max. "I just hope they remembered pancakes!"  
  
"Hey, you don't think that Grandpa came home early, did you?" asked Tyson, as they neard the kitchen. They glanced inside.  
  
"Morning." said Queen, holding a frying pan with some eggs that were sunny-side-up. "Do you guys have a problem with sunny-side- up eggs?"  
  
The group stared at her blankly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh yeah, not a problem, we just didn't expect you to be here, Queen." said Kenny, looking at the table, where bacon, sausages, pancakes, and eggs were stationed. "Wow, did you do all these?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, it wasn't that too hard to make." said Queen, flipping an egg. "I used to take lessons."  
  
"So when do we dig in?" asked Max excitedly.  
  
"Calm down, I just have to finish this last batch of eggs, then we can eat." Queen answered.  
  
"Um, anyone? What's the time?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Ten thirty, why?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
Tyson looked surprised at the sudden question. "Because," he said, blushing a little. "I just want to go visit Hilary, I just figured it must be boring staying at the hospital all day, with no one but the nurses to talk to."  
  
"Ohhhh, I get it." grinned Ray. "Yeah, I think we should all go."  
  
"Okay, everyone! Time to dig in!" called Queen, and she placed the plate on the table.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said, Max, pushing Kenny out of the way eagerly.  
  
The group watched as Max tackled a pancake, and began devouring a sausage.  
  
"Well, come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
The others gave a disbelieving look, and headed for their seats.  
  
"So, Queen, sleep well last night?" asked Tyson, flopping a pancake on his plate. "You fell asleep, and then Kai volunteered to bring you back inside." he stole a glance at Kai who seemed determined not to pay attention.  
  
Queen also stole a glance at the boy. 'So that's who brought me back from last night, I guess I should have known...I still don't get it. One minute he's being a jerk to me, and the next he's taking me to bed....(--) Whoa, that sounded wrong. That was certainly uncalled for-' Queen's thoughts were broken by the sound of Kenny's voice.  
  
"Hey, what's going on outside? What's with all the commotion?!"  
  
Queen's thoughts came back to earth, and it was true, there were shouting outside of the dojo.  
  
"Come on you guys, maybe someone needs our help." suggested Ray, putting down his fork. "Anyone wants to come?"  
  
"I'm in." said Tyson, who also dropped his fork. "Who knows if its those creepy dudes again." he jumped up to his feet, heading for the door.  
  
Max strained to listen to the shouting outside, scrunching his nose in concentration. "Um, Tyson, is is just me, or did it sound like Mrs. Wong?"  
  
Tyson froze, his hand just at the doorknob. "M-M-Mrs.Wong? Y-you're not serious, are you, Max?"  
  
"Of course I am, but what's wrong with Mrs. Wong? She seems like a nice old lady, you told us that yourself."  
  
"You don't know her, Max. Eversince that time her cat died, she's set in thinking that I murdered it! Not matter how many times I said that Mr. Collins ran over her cat, she still gives me that evil look whenever I pass her house-NO. There is no way I am going near that old witch. The kid from our school also said that she does voodoo."  
  
"Aw, come on, Tyson, if she was in real trouble, wouldn't you still help her?" asked Ray, dashing out the door.  
  
"Hurry up, Tyson, those creeps might be up to something again." called Kai, following the others out the door.  
  
All of them went outside, looking down the road to the left of the dojo. There, they heard snatches of-  
  
"Ack! You disgusting little creature! Get away! I said, GET AWAY!"  
  
The group raised their speed, wondering (Except for Tyson) on why a person would even attack a defenseless old woman. They turned a corner, and stopped abruptly. There, was an old woman, with wired gray hair, with so many wrinkles that you'd be wondering how she could even see. She was wearing clothes from what looked like the thirties. In her right hand there seemed to be a broom with a wooden handle. What was more weird, however, was that there was noone attacking her. Instead, she seemed that she was whacking a figure with the broom, who was sprawled on the ground, their black hair all tangled and messed up.  
  
"Mrs. Wong, are you alright there?" asked Tyson cautiously, as the others egged him on.  
  
The old woman's cat-like eyes turned on him, and she gave a shriek. "Ack! It's you! Murderer! Stay away!"  
  
"Could you tell me what happened here?" Kai said, and the old woman's eyes turned to him, giving Kai a calculating look before answering.  
  
"This boy here came up to my door, and collapsed at my feet. I assume that he was possessed by a devil, and I was merely trying to put it to rest. The others exchanged looks of confusion, while Tyson gave the 'I told you so' look.  
  
The 'possessed' figure on the ground gave a moan. All stared at it, while to old woman raised her broom threateningly. The figure on the ground raised his head to look at the crowd that was looking at him, and all of the others gasped.  
  
"KING!" cried Queen, running to the figure, who gave a forced smirk. She turned to the old woman, who looked offended. "What are you doing, this is my brother!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but you have a misfortune to be related to one like him." she raised her broom again, and this time Tyson stepped in.  
  
"Um, say, Mrs. Wong, remember that cat of yours?" he said, emphasizing on the 'cat'.  
  
"Oh, you monster!" she cried, taking her broom without another word, and dashed off into an opening in a fence of bushes. "I will make sure that my dear old cat will be avenged."  
  
"Wow, that was one weird old woman." said Kenny blankly, looking at the fence with apprehension. "I'm glad that my grandma lives far enough for us to see her once a year."  
  
"Hey, Queen, how's King?" asked Tyson cautiously, looking at the two figures, Queen holding her brother'd head in her lap. King looked terrible, his black hair soppy, his usual attire ripped and frazzled, and there were also some small cuts all over his body. On his face was also a black-eye, and a badly bitten lip.  
  
"I'm still good." King said in a wavery voice, and he managed to lift his head a little bit to look at them.  
  
"Shh, brother, you should rest." whispered Queen, biting her lip. "What happened, anyway?"  
  
Kai felt awkward, and the others looked at King with interest. King however, stayed quiet.  
  
"Later, sister, I'm just glad that you're fine."  
  
Queen looked as though she was going to ask why, but thought better of it. His rest was more important, of course, and now that they were the King and Queen team again, noone could get in their way, not even those people who are after and her friends.

-

-  
  
C.A.: I'm soo sorry again, I know it wasn't my best, ( I must be really out of it today) seeing as I haven't typed for a while, but it was one thing and then another, and then now my mom is gone for ten days, for grandpa's funeral, and it's just me, my dad and my brother, and since my dad works from 4:30P.M. to 11:00P.M. But hey, I think I will be finishing this at around summer break! I also noticed that on the word count, that it had less wiods than what I would usually have. Sad  
  
Hey, thanks to all reviewers, and Darkside, for showing your patience!I am seriously straining. I love you all, and thank you for the reviews that I have been getting. I am going to re-read them again, and try to improve on where it is required.   
  
Cheers, Cnadide Avedo


	14. Hidden Doubts

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, and yes, I finally updated! Okay, now before you say anything, I know you are mad, but I had a lot to think about for this chappie, and I also had a lot to consider, especially when I am trying to remember the plot that I have planned in the first place. Sweatdrops at her own forgetfulness Right, so anyways, please read and review, cause I have re-read them for probably the bizillionth time...I know, theres no such thing a bizillionth. But I am slowly moving away from my point...So, please read, and I hope it meets your satisfaction.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
Thoughts "Talking"  
  
-  
  
Hidden Doubts  
  
'I just want to rest, why won't they just shut up....'  
  
"Hey, you guys, do you think he's dead? Do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Of course, Tyson, you idiot, he's not dead, he's just out of it!'"  
  
"Jeez, sorry, Kenny, just trying to keep with the program, honestly, why are you always mean with me?"  
  
'.....Shut up.....I want to go back, I need to go back.....Queen.....Needs........Me........'-Queen!"  
  
Everyone fell back in surprise as King woke up, sitting upright on the bed, looking wildly around him, his beaten bruised face staring up at them incredulously. He first noticed that his clothes were not the same ones he came with, but in a deep blue coloured set of pjs.  
  
"Lie back down, King, honestly, you're going to tire yourself out again." said Ray, taking a wet towel that fell over King's head when he got up so abruptly, and replaced it on his head. "Queen's just fine, she's fixing something for you to eat, okay?"  
  
King eyed them all carefully, as though expecting them to suddenly laugh and state that it was all a joke. He then slowly laied back down, narrowing his eyes. "Why is Queen here, I thought I asked Kai to take care of her." he muttered, turning his eyes to the face that he most remembered. "I specifically asked him to keep her out of trouble without her knowing, and here she is, where anyone can just pluck her from the street." he tried to sit up, but failed, letting his body fall back ungracefully onto Queen's bed.  
  
"I had no choice, King, it was harder not to tell her." said Kai, getting closer to the boy. King scoffed, jerkng his head at the others.  
  
"You told them, right?" he grumbled in a matter-of-factly, less than asked.  
  
"Yeah, he told us, so what?" asked Max, frowning. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
King shook his head, locking his eyes with Max's. "Don't take it as an insult, but I only counted on Kai for this cause I thought that he was capable of the job, especially if it were our fault if anyone else got involved and got hurt."  
  
The group exchanged glances, and Tyson looked away.  
  
"I take it someone already has?'  
  
"Well, you see, King, we weren't really aware that those people who were after you guys wouldn't care who they attacked, as long as they got the message through." explained Kenny, and suddenly, the door of the guestroom where Kai and Queen where sleeping in opened, and Queen came in, holding a tray of soup and toast with apple juice on the side. All fell quiet all of a sudden, which came unnoticed by the concerned sibling.  
  
"Here, I made this for you..." Queen placed the tray on the bed and sat on the edge, peering at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, just fine."  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me, King."  
  
King sighed, yet remained impassive. "I have been better, sister, and I wished I was."  
  
She nodded understandably, and then, as though ignoring the others completely, she asked; "What happened, King? You look terrible. I have never seen you in such a mess eversince-" Queen broke off, noticing that she had said too much. King had decided to finish for her.  
  
"Eversince we had been defeated by the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess." there was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, what happened? Have you been ambushed?" Queen then asked, glaring at Kai.  
  
King shifted. What had been going on when he was gone? "Whatever do you mean, Queen?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just some men that are after Kai. That was why we had to get out of Kai's place, because the people who were after him ruined his place, and drove us out, which, then, ended us up in this place." she gestured to the dojo, and went on. "Then, as if you wouldn't believe, just yesterday, Hilary got injured because of those men, and then they gave Kai a warning."  
  
King had only begun to get the words clear in his head when he heard the news. "Someone got hurt?'  
  
Queen nodded, and the others just watched blankly as the conversation between the two deepend, just like a little girl telling her big brother that a boy just called her dumb. "Yes, they did, and I mean, if they wanted to warn Kai, why did they have to hurt someone just to make a stupid point? I think its all just freaking ridiculous!"  
  
"Queen, what did they say?"  
  
She turned to him, with a calculating look, as though wondering why he was so concerned for what some people had warned his so-called 'enemy'. "He just said; "Surrender, of more of your friends will be next." That was all, and then the man just runs away, leaving me and Hilary behind-King? Ki- ing, are you listening?"  
  
King raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Oh yeah, I was listening." From the anxious face of his sister, and the Bladebreakers who were signalling him to say no more, he decided to quickly change the subject. "Well, this looks good, are you sure you made it?"  
  
His only response was a hard smack on the arm. "Ow, what was that for, I am hurt in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
"Which reminds me, you still haven't explained what had happened, King." she replied stiffly.  
  
King could feel his neck heating up.  
  
"Say, Tyson, weren't you keen on visiting Hilary today?" asked Ray, grinning forcedly at Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for uh, reminding me, Ray." agreed Tyson, and the two slowly backed away. "Hey, um, Kenny, Max, want to come along? I need help on buying the flowers."  
  
The silence between the three (Kai King Queen) were still deafening.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I think we should go too, eh? On the way home we can also get some take out food for dinner, cause we'll be back at around seven, kay?" Max said hurriedly, and they shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
"So? Are you going to tell me or not, King?" Queen demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I want an answer, King, cause if it had to do something with the men that are after Kai"-she shot daggers at Kai-"Then it's really personal. They have seriously been making this everything this whole time such a mess!"  
  
"I was mugged, Queen, I was mugged." explained King, thinking quickly. "It was nothing, but er, all they took were some of my clothes and my wallet"  
  
Queen looked thunderstruck. "That's terrible!" Then, in a much more calm note; "King, what have you explained to grandmother about my absence, anyway?"  
  
Another choking silence.  
  
Kai watched King's uneasiness with little amusement. This must be what it's like to have a sibling, total chaos. (Please, it might be true to some readers, but it may not be true to some either. I have a brother who is four, and he has learned how to be a total pain already!)  
  
To buy poor King some time; "Yeah, King, what did you tell to your grandmother?"  
  
"I told her that Queen wanted to visit some more places with some chaperones." answered King, and apparently, he was quite skilled at telling lies that Queen wasn't even bothered about it.  
  
"Well what did she say?"  
  
Her brother casually shrugged. "She didn't mind, really, but she had wished that you would have come back."  
  
"Really, King?" taunted Kai, and he gave King a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Kai, this is really none of your business." snapped Queen.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Queen, what about-" began King, but he broke off all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh?" asked Queen thoughtfully, wondering what he meant. "That, oh, King, I'm not pregnant, of course!"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped King's mouth, as he finally took a sip of soup. "That's good news." he caught Kai's eye. "Listen, Queen, could I speak to Kai privately for a second?"  
  
"What for?" demanded Queen, rooted to the spot.  
  
"I have to talk to him and see if he treated you badly or not."  
  
Alright, but if he gives you a hard time, King, I'm right here." she glared once more at Kai, who was taken aback, and she shut the door quietly.  
  
The hell is wrong with her? She may have been mad at me, but we were getting along fine yesterday. It also felt like she enjoyed hanging around with us, even if she sulked a whole heck of a lot. Kai turned to look at King, who was now devouring his bread so quickly that he was certain that he was going to choke.  
  
"King, if you don't stop that, you are going to choke."  
  
King ignored his comment, and swallowed the last of his toast. "So what has been going on, Kai? I have been trying to phone your house for the last few days, and there was no answer. I was getting worried, so I tried to go to the only place I knew where to go, and before I knew it, I was being followed not too long after I arrived here, and they had caught up to me and made their pitiful attempt to finish my life. I had survived, which was not to my surprise, and I managed to get close enough to Tyson't house when that old woman approached me with a broom. I want to know what I have missed."  
  
"Eversince your phone call, all we had ever been through was trouble. They broke into my house, and I managed to get us out of there, without Queen finding out about the truth. Those goons of yours have been more trouble than they're worth, King! Just yesterday, they had to hurt Hilary, and gave her that warning which was meant to be for her, but she percieved it as for me. You can imagine how pissed she was. After that, they had followed us to a pizza place, going in for a second attack, but this time, they were close to taking her away. All that time, King, she had blamed me, and I was wondering when she should know the truth. I want to tell her NOW, and TODAY, King."  
  
King placed his tray on the side table beside him, and he wiped his mouth cleanly with a napkin. "You already know why, Kai, unless you have forgotten the reason why they are after us? She is better not knowing that her father is sent out to get rid of us. Our grandmother is getting old, and there is no way she can stand being held hostage for long."  
  
"I cannot put anymore danger to the ones who aren't as involved, King. I have already tried to do everything that I can to have kept her safe, but it would be better if she went with you."  
  
"LIAR!" came a shout from the doorway.  
  
Apparently the door wasn't sound-proof.  
  
Queen barged in, her face redder than it had ever been. She crossed to where Kai was, and smiled a dangerous smile that was eerily familir to the ones that she used in the last time they had bey-battled each other.  
  
"Gee, Kai, what a surprise, I had no idea that you were a liar for my brother from the start." Queen's eyes travelled to King's face. "And here's my sign of thanks!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Queen, wait, come back!" King shouted, getting up hurriedly from the bed, and trying to go after her, but she was too quick. In the meantime, Kai stood stunned, as Queen's slap on his face left marks. "Not again."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I hate my brother, I hate Hiwatari, I can't belive that they were both telling lies at the same time, and I-and I, trusted them. I trusted them. Why didn't they tell me? Were they worried that I would be useless? What else have they been keeping from me?  
  
Queen heavily stomped her feet as she walked, and ignored the thought of what her grandmother would say if she saw Queen walking like this. It just sent another pang in her chest as to what had happened to her only family member besides her brother.  
  
Through the busy streets where she went unnoticed, unwilling to slow down. She wanted to just walk away, and pretend nothing had ever happened, but how could she? Her life had been nothing but lies. Her family was a lie. There was no family when there wasn't known happiness. Friendship was a lie as well, for all would end in gossip that tainted her reputation, and refrained her from meeting new people that would look farther than gossip. Love, it was one that once existed with her mother, which was so long ago that she could not remember what it was like.  
  
It was all me. King and I were the cause of this. Hilary was hurt because of this. Kai-Oh, what have I done, it is all my fault that he has to put up with all of this. No, I can't go back, father said that he would hurt my friends...Friends? But they just lied to me...I am so confused...King, why? Is it because you don't want me to worry? You didn't want me to worry, is that it?  
  
Queen paused stopped in front of a small shop, thinking absent- mindedly to herself.  
  
A young girl of about six came out of the flower shop with her mother, a young looking woman of about thirty. Both were laughing at something.  
  
"Dad's gonna really love his gift, right, mom?" the little girl, her ponytail swinging as she turned her head up to look at her mother who smiled at her fondly.  
  
"Of course he will, but you have to help me wrap it first, okay?" she replied, and they passed Queen, and disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Were they trying to help me all this time? No, this is ridiculous. If they are really my friends, then why didn't they tell me? Oh, I get it now....I have made such a big mistake, I cannot let them get in the way. If father is really behind this, then they are in trouble-I have to get King and myself out of here.  
  
She made a double take, and walked in a brisk pace, passing the crowd, and heading for the streets that would surely lead her back.  
  
It was not long before she felt as though someone was watching her. Queen sharply turned around, and-No one. It was hard to find out who was looking at her when there was a large crowd nearby. She looked at her wrist watch, one that was also bought with Kai's money. It was currently four-fourty, the others would be back soon. Queen turned around another corner, one with a less populated sidewalk, and she breathed in deeply, for the crowd was kinda making her nervous.  
  
Again, there was that eerie feeling like she was being followed. She turned around again, and this time she spotted a man, dressed in a familiar black suit, with matching shades. Queen swore inwardly to herself. As much as she would like to avoid admitting it, she needed Kai's or King's help right now. She could always try to shake them off, but it would be hard, since she hardly knew her way around the place.  
  
The man was getting closer, she could almost feel his breath on her neck, getting ready to cover her mouth and grab her away, without anyone trying to help her.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" PUNCH!  
  
Queen had lauched at her attacker, and delivered him a blow to his stomach with her elbow. She then blinked. Something was familiar about that voice.  
  
"What the hell, Queen, I swear, if you weren't my sister, I'd say you were short of a few screws, I mean, OW, my gut, I just ate, then came after you just in case you needed some help-"  
  
She grinned sheepishly, as she recognized her brother, holding both arms to his middle, his face reflecting his pain. "Whops, sorry about that, King, really sorry."  
  
"What was that about, anyway?" came Kai's voice, right behind King. "You sounded really freaked."  
  
Queen let out the breath that she hadn't know she was holding. She remembered why she had punched her brother, and now she looked around, not surprised that whoever it was, was gone.  
  
"I just thought, that someone was following me, that's all." she forced them a smile, and began walking, before calling out to them; "Come on, the others will be back soon, you know, what are you waiting for?"  
  
The two exchanged perplexed looks, and followed her, walking in silence.  
  
Queen thought as she walked, unable to remove the thought that if they hadn't been there just in time, the man that was following her could have taken her for sure.  
  
The walk had been quiet, with no one mentioning anything that had happened before. Only the sounds from the houses as they walked passed were heard, and they increased their speed as they passed the house where the insane old woman lived. Kai's car was still not there, for it was used to visit Hilary in the hospital.  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!QUEEN!!!"  
  
Kai and King were stunned to see a pink blur run headlong into a shocked Queen as they got in through the doorway.  
  
"Hilary, I think you're crushing Queen with your gained weight."  
  
Tyson cowered as Hilary glowered at him, before getting off Queen, wincing slightly.  
  
"For YOUR information, I did NOT. GAIN. WEIGHT!"  
  
"Hilary, you're back." smiled Queen, making the others stare blankly. "What?!?" she demanded, her face burning. "If I had something stuck to my face, you might as well tell me instead of gawking!"  
  
"Sorry, Queen, but it's the first time we actually saw you smile genuinely like that." explained Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, it looks good, you should do it more often." grinned Ray.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Max, as they shut the door quietly. "We got home half an hour ago."  
  
"To tell you the truth, um, Queen er, found out." said Kai, and the other mad sounds of apprehension.  
  
"Yeah, I did." said Queen dully, looking at her toes. "I already know that he is after King and I, so you guys don't have to hide it anymore." she turned to Hilary, grimancing. "Sorry about your leg, Hilary, I had no idea, if I did, I wouldn't have come here in the first place."  
  
"Aw, come on, Queen, don't say that." said Tyson consolingly. "It wasn't your fault that those men are after you. We seriously wanted to help."  
  
"That's just it." said Queen, her voice slowly rising. "I heard the warning, it was for King and I. It said that if we didn't surrender ourselves, our friends would be next. We have to get out of here."  
  
Everything was in a hush now.  
  
"Friends, Queen? You were worried about us?" asked Hilary, peering up at her face. "You called us your friends, Queen. We can't not help you now." she smiled. "You and your brother King."  
  
"I can't do it." whispered Queen. "I still know what the consequences are."  
  
"Yeah, but weve been through this far, haven't we?" said Kai, his eyes peicing her.  
  
"I suppose so." agreed Queen.  
  
"I hope you know what you guys are getting yourselve into." smirked King, as they headed for the kitchen.  
  
"I'd say we have a pretty good idea." said Ray, behind him.  
  
"That still doesn't make us er, friends, although Queen seems to- urmph!" he said, recieving another elbow from Queen.  
  
"By the way, where's my car?" asked Kai, and the group exchanged some more glances.  
  
"Well, you see, we accidentally parked into a no-park zone and-" began Tyson nervously.  
  
"You got my car towed?" said Kai flatly. "You are going to get it tomorrow, Tyson, you were driving."  
  
"So what did you guys get, anyway?" came Max's voice, changing the subject.  
  
Max replied; "Oh, some chinese food-for a change, some cheese cake, and-" he brandished a letter with a gold seal on the front. "An invitation to a party."  
  
-  
  
C.A.: Wrings her hands nervously There, um, it's finished. But I kinda have one question, and I know that it's not my position to even ask, but is there anyone elso who reads this besides my reviewers? Well, I'm not forcing you to review, but I am just wondering if anyone else is reading this....You know, jusr drop a hello...Once again, I cannot express my gratitude for your reviews, thank you! Oh, and um, I changed the genre, cause it wasn't much of a romance, yet. In the meantime, Queen is being a real hard-to-get person, and Kai is a real hard-to-admit kind of guy, so I suppose it really takes a while, I just realized that this is my fourteenth chappie! I think I should make some cake for everyone!  
  
Cheers, Candide Avedo 


	15. Dances and PreparationsPart 1

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: Ahem, yes, I am back, and this quick, too. First of all, I sincerely do admit- element6, that this indeed, is taking long. I do hope I could show the reason for this. I have no intention in making this really short, but I swear, that it will work out, or so I think so. I, myself in the meantime am thinking that I am making you all romatically frustrated... Really sorry about that. Okay, yes, I think I should stop blabbering, and I should get typing....  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
Lastly, I whole-heartedly agree with you! I swear, I do! Those two really need to go together now... But how can they do that with King hanging around??? LOL. Maybe this chappie? I dunno, will you flame me if they don't do something soon?? Uh, no, no, forget it, uh, just kidding. Please read on!  
  
-  
  
Dances and Preparations - Part 1  
  
-  
  
After many explanations from Hilary, it was made certain that a ball was to be held, all in the courtesy of Mr. Dickensen, who, bless his little heart, had invited all of them for his 65th birthday. (A.N. I assumed that he was 65, but I know it's not correct.) She also made it clear that it was a formal party, and that they might as well go, seeing as the old man even took his time to invite them. Queen in the meantime, definitely expressed her deep resentment to the idea of being formal.  
  
"I refuse to do it, Hilary, it's just another one of those parties where those rich snobs have the excuse to make themselves look more snobby, and vindictive."  
  
Queen and Hilary shared a room while King took her spot in Kai's. It was morning, and Hilary had decided to bring forward this little information to her.  
  
"Queen, you can't just sit here while we all go," she said imploringly. "Especially when those people are after you. You have to go, we all are, and you brother agreed also, don't you remember? Why can't you go?" Hilary paused, thinking. "Is it because it's formal?"  
  
Queen shook her head. I wish. If only that was the problem.  
  
Hilary tried again. "Is it because of the scars on your back that you can't wear anything like a gown?"  
  
Thanks for reminding me, but unfortunately, you're still cold. She shook her head again.  
  
The brown-haired girl thought once more, and a mischievous smile dawned on her face. "Is is because you can't dance?"  
  
Queen immediately blushed, and tried to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Hilary frowned. "Well, if you can't, why can King dance?"  
  
"Grandmother thought it was important for him, not me."  
  
Her friend nodded, trying to cease the smile on her face. "Well, why not learn, then?" she asked, acting casual. "If that really is only the problem, then I think you should learn, besides, you'll miss out, and you'll feel sorry once I tell you all about it. So, you want to give it a go?"  
  
"I dunno, Hilary, who could teach me?" asked Queen, fearing the worst.  
  
Hilary looked at her thoughtfully. "I think you should let me take care of that on my own. Just trust me, kay?"  
  
Ya, I was worried that she'll say that. I may have only known Hilary for a really short time, but somehow I know that she is full of surprises.  
  
"So does everybody have something to wear for the party?" asked Kenny, as they all sat around the kitchen table. "At least everyone has an idea on what to wear, right?" he sent them all a nervous glance, and Tyson raised his hand in the air, as though it was something real urgent. "Uh, go on, Tyson."  
  
Tyson hesitated, pondering for a bit. "Hey, I have a question, Kenny, are we allowed navy blue corduroys, or black? Or, how about a yellow and blue shirt with a BBA sign on it?"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped. "Neither, Tyson, this is a formal party, not the usual ones that we would usually have. Yes, Ray?" he acknowledged the asian.  
  
"How about those jumpers? Lee gave me a set for Christmas last year." Ray said. "They are black, but they're blue jeans, do you think that will be okay?"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped again. "Uh, no, I don't think so, Ray, we want to blend in with the crowd, not stand out, you have to pick something else. Max, I do hope you have something that you could wear." the blond grinned gleefully.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, Kenny!" Max said. "I have a green striped dress pants, a white polo top that buttons up halfway, and it comes with a matching green hat, that has some yellow feathers glued at the right side of it-"  
  
"No, no, NO!" said Kenny exasperatedly. "You certainly don't want to look like a PIMP, Max!"  
  
"What do you suggest we wear, then? We don't have anything else." said Tyson, shrugging.  
  
"That's why you go and borrow a tuxedo for these occassions!" snapped Hilary. "Think of what Mr. Dickensen would say when you show up to his party looking like what you just described???"  
  
A fews moments of silence broke out, as the group tried to capture a mental image of Tyson looking like a nerd, Ray impersonating a farmer, and Max acting like a pimp.  
  
"He's gonna laugh, or he's not gonna wanna talk to us again." said Kai simply.  
  
"Exactly." agreed King. "If you are planning to wear that, tell me, cause I'll remember to bring a camera then, and don't try to run away either, cause you'll be easy to find."  
  
"That's not funny." grumbled Tyson, and Max and Ray were feeling nauseus. "Fine then, when and what time is the party?"  
  
"The letter says that it's on two days." answered Kenny, taking out the invitation, which was in an ivory envelope, sealed with a sticker. "We have to go and get ready by then!" he looked up from the letter. "Okay. Kai, King, do you guys have something to wear for the party?"  
  
The two boys shook their heads. Kenny sighed. "You guys are ridiculous! You don't even have anything to wear!....Uh, I think we should go shopping tomorrow."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, Kenny, it looks like were not the only ones who needed to shopping after all, huh?" grinned Ray.  
  
"Yes, I guess I'm coming with you. Now, I don't think Hilary has anything, and I strongly doubt that Queen brought anything with her, so that means everyone will have to go shopping today!" announced Kenny happily. "I'll just make a quick pitstop at home to get some money. Mom and dad left to go on vacation, and they think I am staying at Tyson's so they left me some money. We should all go downtown, and see if we can go borrow some tuxedos."  
  
"Joy, more shopping." mumbled Queen, folding her arms again. "Hilary, what if I just give you my size and then you could just pick up something for me. I don't care what colour, I don't care of the style, I've just had it with shopping."  
  
"It'll be fun, don't be such a kill joy." grinned Hilary. "We should leave as soon as possible, you have no idea just how many selections there are to choose from!"  
  
Queen scowled. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
( Downtown )  
  
"Everyone, split up, but don't go too far, cause you'll get lost in this crowd!" warned Kenny, who was-hard to find considering his height. "We should meet at that large fountain that looks like sushi."  
  
"Mmmm, Kenny, that reminds me, can we have sushi?"  
  
"NO, Tyson, you just ate!"  
  
"Hey, what about Queen-"  
  
King watched as his sister was being dragged away from view by a very eager Hilary.  
  
Don't worry, King, she'll be with Hilary, and who can find her in a place like this? The crowd's so big that they won't even be able to recognize her." said Max incredulously, dragging King's arm.  
  
"Crowd is an understatement." said Ray, trying to catch up to them. "Try a mob of angry shoppers that would risk their lives just to get those two-dollar items that they want. I mean, is it really necessary to shove?" he glared at a man who just elbowed him out of the way.  
  
"You said so yourself, Ray, these items are on sale."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, Kenny, but all the carnage..."  
  
( Hilary and Queen )  
  
"I don't understand the appeal to shopping, Hilary." whined Queen, as they headed for an expensive looking store. That said;  
  
'Madame Marisol's Dresses and Gowns for special occasions  
Custom made for all occasions, designed for your preference.'  
  
"It's-I don't know, relieves stress?" asked Hilary to herself. "Come on, I still have that credit card that Kai lent us...Which reminds me..."  
  
They looked around, occasionally staring at the manequins on display. Various colours from all the colours of the rainbow and more. Every now and then a small tinkle of a bell would indicate an arrival of a customer.  
  
"Hello, ladies, may we help you?" said an elderly voice.  
  
"Grandma!" squealed Hilary, turning to give the old woman a big hug. The old woman had white hair streaked with grey, and shining brown eyes. She stood a little haunched, and there were so many wrinkles on her face that she looked a little like a prune.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Hilary, what brings you to this place?" she asked kindly, focussing her sight on Queen. "Is this a new friend?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, grandma, this is a new friend, her name's Queen." smiled Hilary, stepping aside so her grandmother could take a good look at her. "We're kinda here to ask you if you could um, make us some clothes for this formal party that we're going to in two days."  
  
Her grandmother had finished studying Queen, and crinkled her eyebrows. "A party, eh? Well, yes, I suppose I could make you girls some by that time. Tell me which colours to pick, and grab that little book on the table to see which style you girls would like."  
  
In those few hours, both Queen and Hilary had picked the colours of their dresses, the design, and got their sizes checked. It wasn't like the last time Hilary and her went shopping. No, it was more relaxing, and well, pleasant, even. Hmm, pleasant, that was certainly one word she hadn't used in a while. But still, she couldn't help feeling jealous of Hilary, and her close relationship with her grandmother. It was as if they were like mother and daughter, except that they weren't. What made her feel worse, was that they acknowleded her as if she was Hilary's own sister. No awkward pauses, in fact, she didn't feel uncomfortable at all.  
  
Why is it that the poor people are always much nicer?  
  
( Tyson and Gang )  
  
"Tyson, try this one on, no the navy blue one, not the red!" shouted Kenny, and several people turned, as to where the commotion was. Kenny felt embarrassed, trying to blend in  
  
"Alright, Kenny, hang on, I just wannna see what I look like in red."said Tyson, poking his head from a dressing stall.  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked King, his face expressing his dislike for Tyson's actions. "They always seem to be so difficult."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what makes us a team, King." said Max, posing in front of a full length mirror, and tugging at his collar. Max's tux was black, crisp and straight, almost a perfect fit, accentuating his body. "All of us also consider each other like a family. It's kinda weird, considering well, the whole group is like a total opposite of one another."  
  
"All of you consider your team as family when you're not even related." King said thoughtfully. "Interesting."  
  
"Hey, how do I look, you guys?" asked Ray, coming out of the other stall. "Do I look hot, or do I look hot?" Both boys turned around, and nodded. Ray grinned, standing in front of his own dressing mirror, his tux unbuttoned, the startlingly dark burgundy matching his hair colour.  
  
"Even Kai considers you all as family?" King continued on, trying to not sound too interested.  
  
"I don't know if he does, but we do." answered Max.  
  
"I probably consider you guys as my family probably even more than my own grandfather." came Kai's voice behind them. "But then again, I don't think that's saying anything, cause he was never there." Kai then cleared his throat. "Hey, Tyson, Ray, Kenny! Let'go, it's getting late, if you want, we can buy a mirror for you to stare at yourselves in 24/7!"  
  
( Girls )  
  
"Well, that's it, I've got all of what you girls wanted." the old woman smiled, picking up her equipment. "Take care, now."  
  
The two girls wave good-bye, heading off to their meeting place.  
  
"Hey, Queen, so, have you thought about who is going to teach you?" saked Hilary, nonchalantly, placing the credit card back into her purse. "Aren't you at least a bit interested?"  
  
Queen shrugged. "Of course not, to tell you the truth, I don't really care, but I am anxious about the dancing part. I swear, I was born with two left feet."  
  
It was much darker now, and street lamps were beggining to come out. The crowd that was there this morning had dissipated, and only the occasional passer-by would appear, turning a corner, and disappearing from sight.  
  
"It's getting dark, we promised to meet right here, where the hell are they?" muttered Queen, plopping herself onto a bench, Hilary following suit. "Boys, they're never punctual."  
  
"Queen, I don't like this. It's too quiet. It's like another deja vu..." Hilary whispered, nervously.  
  
"You should listen to yourself. You're not making any sense again. It's nothing, the shops are just closed for the night, quit kidding around." Queen whispered back roughly.  
  
"Then why are you whispering?" asked Hilary. "Does that mean you're afraid too?"  
  
"What? Phh, no, I was trying to mock you."  
  
Hilary stood up, facing Queen, who remained seated.  
  
"Mocking me? It wasn't very accurate, you kno-" she failed to finish.  
  
Queen rolled her eyes. "I know, okay, so I am a little worried, but don't hol it against me, we've been waiting for a while now, and were wasting lots of time just sitting around, and-Hilary, quit staring at me like that."  
  
Hilary just stared straight ahead, her mouth gaping, at something over Queen's shoulder.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue or something?"she turned around, and her eyes widened.  
  
There, standing a few feet from them was one of them, pointing a gun at their heads.  
  
"Hello, my merry sunshine!" he greeted, walking closer. "Alone again?"  
  
"Yes, alone again." Queen said, standing up. "What, you going to kill me now?"  
  
"Queen, you don't want to provoke the man." squealed Hilary, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hilary, he's not going to do anything, not when he knows that my father needs us. Isn't that right, Greg? You can't kill me, remember?" added Queen.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot you anyways." the man grinned. "I have a message for you, from your father." he held out his hand, which had been behind his back. "He wants to make sure that both you and your brother reads this."  
  
He threw the letter at them, landing at Queen's feet.  
  
"What, this his death wish?" asked Queen scathingly. "You've changed, a whole lot, Greg. If I hadn't known the truth, I probably wouldnt've recognized you. I can't believe you, Greg, of all the people my father could have hired, you go and volunteer. Really, what would my mom think if she knew her own nephew wanted her children's death!"  
  
Greg laughed. "Oh, but did you know how we got to be so poor, Queen? Did you know? Your 'saint' of a mother burned our house down when she was in labour with you two! She had to look after our house while we went to visit our father in Canada. Of course, you wouldn't remember!"he pointed his gun at her again. "I have waited a long time for a chance to revenge on our hardships, Queen, and I knew I could start by handing you and your brother to your father, and getting my share of your money!"  
  
"You are insane." said Queen. "Mother told me one time that you lost all of your belongings because of all the debt she had gambling!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"yelled Greg. "You filthy little liar!"  
  
BANG!  
  
A gunshot rang out.  
  
Queen then felt herself slam on to the ground, and behind her, Hilary followed suit. There were random shouts, and sounds of hurried footsteps. A strong hand was pulling her up, and she turned to see.  
  
"King?"  
  
"Yeah?" said her brother, peering up at her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Queen frowned. "No, you were late."  
  
"Hey Kai, Ray, did you guys get him?" asked Tyson, as he and Max helped Hilary up, while Kenny was laden with many bags.  
  
"No, he was too fast." came Kai, sounding breathless. "It was like he didn't want to hit them anyway, cause he didn't fire his gun again. Too bad I didn't have my gun with me, though." he shrugged.  
  
"He was creepy, cause he was laughing and running at the same time." added Ray, jogging back to them, who had followed Greg right around the block.  
  
"So what was that all about?" asked Kenny, from beneath the layer of bags. "You guys were pretty loud-well he was, but we caught snatches of 'Debt and Gambling'."  
  
"That man was no stranger." said King, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Course he wasn't, I mean, we've , met a couple of times-both weren't pleasant encounters, though. But still, we've met him." said Tyson thoughtfully.  
  
"Idiot, no, what I meant was, that guy, Greg, he's our cousin." finished King.  
  
"What, that psychopath is your cousin?!" said Max incredulously. "Sorry to say this, but your family's really getting confusing."  
  
"You think? The only person we can trust is ourselves, and you can't blame us for saying that either."  
  
"Yeah, that's the definition of our 'family'." said Queen.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Um, guys? Can we have sushi?"  
  
"Fine, Tyson, but you're paying." said Ray. "We're broke from our last dinner."  
  
( Dojo Tyson's )  
  
"Hey, Queen, want Ray and I to do the dishes while you guys relax? I mean, you've been doing almost everything!" volunteered Kenny, standing up after their sushi dinner. "I insist, you go on and relax." he added, as her saw the disbelief on Queen's face.  
  
"Okay, if you insist, Kenny." agreed Queen, and turned to her brother. "Want to sit, King?" she asked, beckoning him to the couch.  
  
Hilary and Tyson watched the two siblings disappear to the living room.  
  
"What do you think they're going to talk about?" asked Tyson, trying to follow, but Hilary grabbed his collar.  
  
"I think this is their own private time, Tyson. They need to talk, and we haven't given them a chance to have their own private conversations." Hilary broke off, spotting Kai leave the table. "Tyson, why don't you go help Kenny dry the dishes. I gotta go do something first."  
  
"Yeah, oka-Hilary?" said Tyson, but Hilary was already gone.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Kai, wait up." called Hilary, and Kai stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kai. "Tyson needs to be kicked out of the kitchen again?"  
  
"Oh, no it's nothing like that." she paused.  
  
"What is it?" he repeated.  
  
"You dance, right?"  
  
"What if I do?" asked Kai coolly. "Your point?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering." began Hilary, wringing her hands behind her back. "If you could-"  
  
"No." replied Kai simply.  
  
"What? But you didn't even let me finish!" Hilary protested.  
  
"I don't want to know." muttered Kai, heading for his room.  
  
"Yeah but, I wanted you to teach Queen how to dance!" Hilary said to his retreating back.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks.  
  
-  
  
"Something, we need to do something, King, we need t-" Queen broke off, spotting Hilary standing in the door way, with none other than-Kai.  
  
"Um, yes, Hilary?" she asked, walking to them, and leaving King.  
  
-  
  
"Queen, we found someone who can teach you." announce Hilary happily.  
  
Queen's ears were ringing, and Kai just. "Humphed."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
C.A.: And I truly think I am doing so bad right now. That's why I tried to do two chappies, so you won't be mad... I am trying to include in everything at once, and whew, it's so-Oh, geez, I am losing track of the count of days! I have no idea what day it is!!! (In the story)Okay, so that might not be such an important thing, but I was trying to keep track! Oh, and I just read a real good drama and romance, and well, now I know how much I have to live up to. This is getting hard, let me tell you that. It's really good though, but I don't know if you guys read the Inuyasha section. But, if you do, and if you like to read drama and romance and stuff like that, well, you could try looking up 'Fragment of Eternity' . As pathetic as I may sound, it was deep. LOL.  
  
**element6** I had didn't want to get anyone bored with this fic, but, yes, I know how frustrating it is, when the planned pairing is known, but they are still not together! It really blows my top! () Well, it's hard trying to make it realistic, I guess. They have only been around with each other for a week. But, I hope that you are slightly happier, and I am glad that you are going along with the story!  
  
**MasterDranzerAlmighty Dranzer** I do know how you feel, I like to dance the cha-cha, though! LOL. I do hope this fic will satisfy you, even just for a little while. I mean, that is why I got the idea on making this fic, is that I just wanted something new. I am, looking for a long Max/Miriam fic....But anyways, thank you for taking the time to review!  
  
**Darkside Hazuki** Oh Darkside, if only I can send you some of that cheesecake. Strawberry is really good too, and-oh, I am wondering off my topic...Hmm, I didn't remember that I typed in some slapping! LOL. I am listening to all of the suggestions, and I am trying to place them in wherever I can. I also wanted to give those guys a break, cause I think they're still sore from last time...LOL! My story rocks? Sigh, you're spoiling me....Thank you!

-

Please review! Well, if you want to. :) I would appreciate it.


	16. Dances and PreparationsPart 2

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: Um, here's chappie 16, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
Dances and Preparations - Part 2  
  
-  
  
All was calm and collected the next day, and neither Hilary, Kai, or Queen had decided to speak of the task ahead. They were going to practice at night, of course, and the idea of dancing, especially now with the introduction of her teacher gave Queen a lot to think about.  
  
'What if he flinches when he touches me? What if I step on his foot?' Queen pondered for a moment. "What, no way! Me, worried about that? Hahaha, wait til King hears about this!" she gave a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
Queen jumped, then flushed, as she turned around.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really, just, you know....I have to get some dancing lessons, that's all. It's not that important, I was laughing about what you would think when I tell you that I can't dance." Queen muttered, more to herself than to who she was addressing to.  
  
King raised one of his eyebrows. "O-kay, you just told me.....Oh, well, it wasn't much of a shock, I mean, the last time Alex asked you to dance, he couldn't walk for a while, but I thought you were faking. So, who's your teacher? I could teach you, if you want-"  
  
"That's okay, I already asked Hilary to get me one." interrupted Queen. "Anyways, were you going to tell me something?"  
  
King scratched his head absentmindedly. "I was, but I couldn't remember it. Oh, now I remember. We're just going to go and pick up some more stuff at the mall, and go get some more food for this place. A real drag, but we'll starve if we don't. Max and Tyson are going to stay, you know why."  
  
"Right..."(LL)  
  
(PP) "Be nice."  
  
"You're asking for a miracle, King." (UU)  
  
-  
  
"Goodnight, everyone, don't sleep too late, okay?" said Hilary, bidding goodnight to Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray, and King. The day had already worn on so fast, that it seemed like a blur. "Don't forget to pick up your outfits tomorrow, or you-know-what!"  
  
Kenny stopped by beside her as he was going off to the room that he shared with Tyson.  
  
"Hilary, I hope you know what you are doing. I dunno what you were thinking, but if Kai is really going to teach Queen how to dance tonight, well, you guys are having a sleepless night." Kenny sighed. "Goodnight, and I suggest you drink something to keep you awake, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight, Kenny." answered Hilary. 'You have no idea what you are talking about.' she added, in thought.  
  
Hilary made her way to the training room, where a cassette player ( Old, I know.) was positioned in the corner of the room. It had been the only room large enough for them to dance in, and the hard wood floor added to the mood that they were supposed to set. She opened the door, only to find the two sitting quietly, on the same side of the room, but at least three metres apart. She rolled her eyes. Kenny was right. This was going to be a LONG. Night.  
  
'I can't believe out of all the people. Me. Just my luck. I have no patience for this, I'd rather be sleeping, so I can wake up early and go for that walk I've always wanted to do.' Kai rambled in his head, his lips moving in unison.  
  
'A dance instructor. Trust Hilary to bring Kai along. I should have known that she was capable of doing something like this. Note to self: Beat the crap out of Hilary when I get the chance.' Queen, turned her head to look at Hilary, who had just arrived.  
  
LL "Right," said Hilary, rubbing her hands together. "We can do this, I know we can. We only have the night, so it would be better if we just learned the steps, okay?"  
  
Queen shrugged. "Why not? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, but whatever."  
  
"Don't worry, Kai's going to help you with that, cause it's always the guy's job to lead." explained Hilary. "It's not that hard once you learn, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see alright." mumbled Queen, standing up and crossing her arms. "What if we just quit this, it's ridiculous. I mean, come on, Kai, teaching me? He's going to make me look like a fool, and he's going to enjoy it."  
  
"I'm tired of listening to you whine all the time." growled Kai, also standing up to meet her glare which she sent to him. "Maybe you're just scared that you're going to like it. Believe me, I won't enjoy dancing with you either. It's always about you, like nothing else matters. Are you going to grace us with your spite again? I thought you were satisfactory, even for just a little while, but now, I'm sick of it."  
  
'Ouch.' thought Queen, as she just gaped. It was hard to admit, but something about the way he said that last few sentences stung. Maybe he didn't really want to, and he was just doing a favour for Hilary? 'Of course he doesn't, I mean, really, what am I thinking?' she then noticed, that she had been gaping for a few seconds now, and Kai was waiting for an answer while Hilary stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Fine then." Queen said dangerously, as she found it hard to say anything. "Teach me, and I won't care. I'm tired of you being an insensitive bastard."  
  
"OKAY." said Hilary, trying to emphasize every letter. They both faced her. "Um, yeah, okay, now that we are, er, ready, shall we begin?" she crossed over to the cassette player, where an old classical tape was place inside. Then, with the push of a button, the music went began, and automatically, beats of 1-2-3-1-2-3-1-2-3 danced in Kai's and Hilary's heads.  
  
"This is what I'm supposed to be dancing to?" asked Queen incredulously. "It's a total-" she was about to say more, but the annoyed look on Kai's face had stopped her. 'Bite my lip. Who does he think he is?'  
  
"This is where you two will be dancing together." said Hilary, pausing the music. "How can you dance if you're not even with your partner?" she ignored the silence. "Now, Kai," she pulled him over so that he was directly in front of Queen. "And Queen, you place your hands like this-" Hilary placed Queen's left hand on to Kai's broad shoulder, and then took Kai's left hand and Queen's right hand, and clasped them together. "Lastly, " Hilary then placed Kai's right hand, and put it to rest on Queen's waist. Hilary paused again, and smiled. "You can't dance like that." she said, indicating the one-foot space in between them, and pushing Queen so that she was pressing gently on Kai's chest. "There, much better, now we can start!"  
  
Queen was surprised at the close proximity of her partner, feeling bizzare tingles from the tips of her fingers, aware of Kai breathing lightly on her cheek. She almost jumped when she felt his hand that was on her waist shift slightly, and the press of his body sending chills up her spine, although the weather was quite humid.  
  
He was too close for her liking.  
  
Kai tried to ignore the contact all together, but one can't ignore if you were the one holding on to your once-hated adversary's sister. He shifted his hand on her waist a little, trying to get less contact, before he couldn't take it and running away from the scene. Kai felt her shiver, slightly, and had the sudden instinct to pull her closer, and he almost choked on that. The thought of puller her closer was laughable.  
  
She was too close for comfort.  
  
"Now, Kai, you lead, and Queen-please try to follow." pleaded Hilary, as she pressed the button to play.  
  
Queen looked up, breathless, trying to wait for the signal to begin, and Kai finally turned his head to her, looking slightly down, and giving her a curt nod.  
  
"It's not that hard." said Kai, trying to look directly into her eyes. "It's just a combination of steps that work together with the beat." He then whispered the counts, as he tried to teach her how to follow the steps, slow at first. "One-two-three-one-two-three-one-two-three-put your right foot, then your left, then slide," he directed, a little curious as to why she wasn't rejecting his instructions.  
  
Hilary sat down to lean on the wall, and smiling to herself. Her thigh was almost full recovered, and she was going to make sure that it wasn't going to be a bother for tomorrow-or at least she hoped. Walking was one thing, but dancing was another.  
  
'Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip,' Queen repeated the chant in her mind over, and over again.  
  
"You're not following along, Queen. How can you learn all of the steps today if you don't even listen?" asked Kai, snapping into her thoughts.  
  
"I'm trying, but I'm focussed on not tripping." answered Queen, her right hand tightening.  
  
"Try harder, then." grunted Kai, and they started again.  
  
1-2-3--1-2-3--1-2-3--1-2-3--1-2-3--1-2-3,  
  
Kai tried to concentrate on teaching, but if this awkward feeling at the pit of his stomach wouldn't end soon, he would screw up sometime. It was weird, he didn't feel like this even when he let her sleep on his bed when she had nightmares. At that memory, his head throbbed.  
  
'Why won't he look at me?' Queen said to herself, looking up at Kai with an air of uncertainty. 'Is he really so against in teaching that he won't even look at me?'  
  
"What are you looking at?" mumbled Kai, and Queen blinked. She had forgotten that she had been staring. "You need to move faster, you know, or you'll be behind in the beat."  
  
"Yeah, like I said, two left feet." replied Queen simply. 'Quit it, Queen. Focus. Who cares about what he thinks right now. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can get to bed and forget this.'  
  
Eleven o'clock came and went. By now, Hilary fell asleep, her head flopping on her shoulder. The music had been set to repeat, and by now, there is no doubt that the machine is overheating. Well, the teacher and the student too, were over heating from their efforts. They had practiced in silence, Queen cursing the beat that had been imprinted onto the back of her mind from all the repetition.  
  
Finally they halted, and broke off, and by now, it was twelve thirty, and Hilary was lightly snoring.  
  
"I think we may have improved your dancing a whole lot tonight." said Kai, stopping the cassette player. "What do you think?"  
  
Queen tried to catch her breath from all the nonstop dancing. "I guess I am doing better." she answered, giving a shrug, as her eyes focussed on a picture on the wall. "It was all thanks to you, though, Kai."  
  
"Whatever." he said, as he could feel heat rushing to his face, as they gave each other a slight glance, their faces flushed, and breathless. "I think we should practice one more time." said Kai quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." agreed Queen, trying to change their topic for the previous one.  
  
Kai turned on the music again, and hesitated. Queen waited. Then, slowly, they went back to their previous positions.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Again they danced, the steps well know now, and less mistakes followed. Queen and Kai found themelves synchronized, their bodies flowing to the music.  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually dancing.' thought Queen, looking up at Kai again, and blushed. 'Oh, no, what am I thinking? Preposterous. It's just Kai. I mean, come on, he's gonna beat me up if he finds out that I actually like-Okay, NO, not necessary. I'm tired-that's it, tired. A mind can play tricks when they're tired...Yeah, but how can I explain it if I feel-feel like-like I'm enjoying this?-When is this over?!'  
  
Kai watched her in from the corner of his eye. He actually thought she was a good dancer, well, once she learned, that's all. 'Kai, get a freakin hold of yourself. What your grandfather would say?' Kai pondered. 'I didn't want this to happen. The hell?!?!?! What happen??? Tired, yes, tired, that's it. I'm tired. I mean, it can make you think of a lot of things-Argh! Argh! Argh!'  
  
The song was almost at a close, and Kai ended it, dipping Queen slowly, their eyes locking.  
  
Queen could feel his breath tickling her, his face slightly shadowed by some unruly strands of hair on his face. She felt herself drawn to his deep orbs, forgetting the slow fade of the music, and the probability of a waking Hilary. Her attention was all on him.  
  
Kai felt blood creep to his face, maintaining their position. He was suddenly feeling drawn to her, like a bear to honey. All of their bickering was forgotten, and it was like he had been seeing her in a new light. If only she knew what kind of effect she had on him right now.  
  
Then, closer, Kai leaned, the hand on her waist bringing her slowly up to him, until their noses were almost touching. Queen's face held a perplexed look, her hands creeping up to his neck.  
  
Pulling Queen closer, Kai's eyes swiftly glanced at her lip, then back to her dark eyes, before firmly closing the gap between them.  
  
Queen gave a small gasp at the contact, as his lips caressed hers. It was unexpected, forward-It was bliss. She was surprised at first, as he kissed her, unable to respond.  
  
Kai was losing himself, but at the moment, he didn't care. She was affecting him, and he couldn't help himself. Soon Queen was kissing him back, her fingers curling themselves into Kai's hair. He gave a little moan in her mouth, pressing her harder into him, his whole body felt as though it was on fire.  
  
Until Hilary gave a yawn behind them.  
  
Quickly they broke of, Queen flushed, unable to look each other in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat had betrayed her.  
  
"Hey, are you guys done practicing?" asked Hilary, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You must be tired, I think you'll be wonderful tomorrow, Queen." she stood up, and glanced at the two. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah...Fine." answered Kai, a little shaky. ".....I think I'm going to bed." and without another glance, and word, he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hilary, bent to pick up the cassette player, still looking at Queen, who was as though caught in a trance.  
  
"Hello-o, Quee-een, are you okay?" Hilary peered into Queen's face, showing concern. "Let's head to bed, shall we? It's late, and I know you've been working hard." she gave a tug on Queen's arm, and Queen followed, as flashes of the event a few moments ago came back to her.  
  
Hilary had no idea,  
  
And Queen would like to keep it that way.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
C.A.: Okay, now that was my first on a kissing scene. makes a face at her own attempt It is'nt as good as the ones I've read, but it WAS their first kiss, and well, I guess, I had to focus on their emotoins and stuff like that. I also know that it wasn't as long as you probably would like, and I am sorry. Man, I need a break, but I really want to get this done on time. But the inspiration comes very seldom. Oh, well!  
  
Oh, and thank you again, and also to **Obsidian-Crystal**, and no, don't get embarrassed, it's fine, just thankful and shocked again that you're a reader of my story! LOL.  
  
-  
  
Please review! If you want to. :) I would appreciate it.  
  
- 


	17. Just A Mask

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is chappie number 17! I just decided on what most of the ending is going to be like! LOL. No, that does not mean that the end is going to be in one or two chappies...Hehe.(-') No, but it is getting close-well, it's past halfway done, actually...Uh yeah, I just did a little draft, cause I was curious as to how long it would take me. But, if I wanted to keep my vow of finishing this in the summer, I have to dash, real fast! Eight weeks to be exact! LOL. I really am glad that you liked my last chapter, I was feverishly crossing my fingers, and waiting impatiently! (=-=) I need to calm down, I think.  
  
I have no idea on how this chapter would match your tastes, but once again, I am crossing my fingers like mad.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
Just A Mask  
  
-  
  
"Queen, wake up you sleepy head!" shouted a full-dressed Hilary, her hands resting at her waist. "Are you sick or something?" she asked, peering up Queen's face, where her eyes remained closed. Finally, Hilary gave up, leaving and shutting the door with a snap.  
  
Once sure that her friend was gone, Queen carefully prised one of her eyes open. She felt guilty for ignoring Hilary like that, but for the moment, she wanted to be alone. She had barely gotten enough sleep, managing to sneak a couple of winks. Queen had tried repeatedly, valiantly, to fall asleep, but to no avail. Her body ached to shut itself down, but her mind yearned answers. Answers that cannot be answered, yet.  
  
Flashes of last night would replay in the back of her mind, and more questions that she wanted to be answered would come right after. The most important-  
  
'Why?'  
  
No, asking herself would lead to nowhere. She touched her lip where his touched hers. The feeling was still there, the heat that threatened to lose all of her control. 'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.' she thought angrily. 'You weren't thinking, that's all.' Queen sighed, and glanced at a nearby clock.  
  
"11:30?! What?! I overlept!" she shrieked, jumping out immediately, and tripping on the blankets, landing on the floor with a 'flump'.  
  
A split second later, Hilary burst in, breathless.  
  
"What, what is it, Queen? Anything wro-What are you doing on the ground?" she curiously looked at her room mate.  
  
"I overslept." said Queen, muttering to herself. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes. "I WAS, a moment ago, but I had a feeling that someone was boing a total lazybone, and won't get up."  
  
"Right." Queen rubbed her eyes, yawning, before turning to fix her bed.  
  
Hilary stared at her again, and frowned. "You look like a real mess. Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"The truth."  
  
'She sounds like King.' "I didn't, are you happy?"  
  
"No." replied Hilary simply. "We should talk then, if something's bothering you."  
  
Queen hesitated. 'I will be tormented to hell, I just know it.' "I don't kno-"  
  
"You can trust me. You can, can't you?"  
  
Queen nodded. "Alright. You win."  
  
"So, what happened? Was it about last night?"  
  
Queen nodded.  
  
Hilary paused, thinking hard. "Did Kai emotionally attack you again, abused you, stepped on your foot, or gave up on your dancing saying it was pathetic?"  
  
Queen shook her head.  
  
Hilary raised her hands in defeat. "I always hated guessing games- Come on, spill it!"  
  
"Well, last night-I shouldn't you'll just tease me to death."  
  
"Just spill it!" said Hilary exasperatedly.  
  
"Last night Kai kissed me." Queen could feel her cheeks redden, and she mentally scolded herself for it. But it was her first kiss, her first real one.  
  
Hilary just stared, as Queen waited for Hilary to say something. "I don't know what to say..." she whispered. ".......Except-I CAN'T BELIEVE KAI COULD DO THAT!!! He's the one who's always said; Hilary folded her arms like Kai Women are just weak, and waste of time." Hilary paused, and grabbed her shoulders, shaking Queen frantically. "What did he say? What did he say? TELL ME!"  
  
Queen broke out of her grasp. "I don't know, cause you woke up, and he just left. You saw it yourself."  
  
"Oh." said Hilary, the excitement gone. "I still can't believe he could do that. What did you do? You were mad at each other a while ago-hey, maybe THAT'S why he's always mad at you! He's in denial!"  
  
Queen raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right, and I'm an alien. It's nothing, he probably just got frustrated." A part of her prayed that it wasn't.  
  
"Well, he might be, because he wasn't here this morning." added Hilary sheepishly.  
  
"What?" asked Queen. She quickly walked out of the room, with Hilary at her heels. Only to see Tyson and Max lounging on the sofa, while Ray was working in the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, hey, Queen, it's about time you woke up. We have to stay out of the kitchen, cause Ray's cooking up a storm. Literally, he's so into whatever he's cooking." said Tyson hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we think he's trying to calm some of his nerves for tonight." added Max. "So, Queen, are you ready for tonight? I heard from Ray who heard it from Kenny who heard it from you that Kai taught Queen some dancing. I mean, cool, how did you get King to agree-Well, never mind that, but how did you get the two of them not to argue?" he laughed nervously, wondering if he was going to get a slap from Queen, who pursed her lips.  
  
Queen, however, did nothing but shoot a warning look to Hilary, who looked like she was going to comment about it. "He didn't mind, at all, actually." she replied cooly. "I just don't want to look like a total freak at the party."  
  
Max breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Say, has Kai arrived yet?" asked Hilary, and Queen's attention whipped back to her.  
  
Max shrugged. "Nah, didn't see anything but a note saying he was out for a walk."  
  
"Where is King and Kenny?"  
  
"What's with all the questions?" asked Tyson. "King and Kenny are looking for a mode of transportation for us to all fit in. They're using the phone outside."  
  
Queen looked out the window, and sure enough, King and Kenny were flipping through the phone book. Both of them looked distracted, however, by the opening of the dojo gate.  
  
"Hey, guys, Kai's back." said Tyson, who had followed Queen to the window.  
  
Queen frowned, turning away from the window. A few moments later, Kai entered, taking a quick glance around. Their eyes connected for a moment, and they quickly turned away.  
  
"Hey Kai, where did you go, you had us worried, you know, it's not nice to do that." said Max, jumping from the couch.  
  
"I was just taking a walk, that's all." answered Kai, poking his head in the kitchen, where Ray was washing dishes.  
  
"Hey guys, LUNCH TIME!!!!"called Ray. "No, Tyson, wait for the others- I SAID WAIT!"  
  
-  
  
Lunch time had been a blur, as they all ate, Max, and Tyson bringing up a few arguments on each of their opinions on certain foods. After that, everyone, excluding Tyson, Max, Queen, and Hilary, had stayed home as they left to pick up their suits. Queen had avoided interrogation from Hilary by taking a long bath, something that she could always count on. It didn't make much of a companion, though. The afternoon was way more peaceful that usual, and everyone took advantage of it, taking a well-needed nap.  
  
-  
  
"Kai, hey, Kai?" asked a curious Ray, who had been trying to hand Kai a pair of shoes to match his outfit. "Kai???" Ray mumbled to himself. "Hey, Kai, your glutenous maximus is showing."  
  
Kai jerked out of his thoughts. "WHAT?!" Reality was not very kind to him.  
  
Ray chuckled. "Just kidding, you know, you've been real out of it lately, you know that?"  
  
Kai grunted. Yeah, as if he didn't notice that he was putting his pants over his head like a shirt this morning.  
  
Ray thrusted the pair of shoes in his arms, clearly not pleased that he was being ignored... Again. "Maybe you should go sit down, Kai." he muttered, before heading off in search of Kenny, who had been in the process of paying. Kai set the pair of shoes down at his feet.  
  
'Okay, so I am out of it today. What's the big deal?' he thought to himself. 'Only the fact that I had made a total freak of myself last night- it's nothing.' he noted, grimancing. He cursed his brain...And his emotions. What did she do, to make him kiss her last night? Scarier than that, was the fact that he actually...Liked it. Liked it so much that he had almost put his heart and soul into the kiss, sending him shocks of strong waves of emotions that almost made him mad. Kai, for the first time in his life felt afraid.  
  
Afraid? Laughable. The Great Kai, being afraid has got to be the joke of the century. Afraid was not the word for it. He just won't be able to look her in the eye anymore.  
  
Queen had angered him so many times in the past times that they were together, Kai had wanted to even smack her for it once. He once even imagined what it would have been like if he hadn't rescued her from the three men that fateful day. Kai had wished than he hadn't agreed to King on the task, wondering if they would still be alive, running from their father, and struggling to stay alive. 'Then perhaps I wouldn't be in this situation.' Kai thought idly, staring out from the shop window. The sun was still up, but in the summer, the sun usually took time to set, so he wouldn't be accurate if he guessed what time it was.  
  
"She actually returned it." he whispered softly. His eyes widened, at the statement he just said. It was crazy, it was so, so, uncharacteristic, but it stood out like a red in the sea of white. 'She kissed me back.'  
  
-  
  
It was at five o'clock that the group had decided to begin preparing themselves for the event.  
  
-  
  
"Tyson, no fair, you've always gotten to use the bathroom first!" protested Max, pounding on the door to the bathroom.  
  
A muffled voice answered him.  
  
"So, why don't you try the other one?"  
  
Max threw his hands in the air, and sat at the doorway. Ray, who was walking by stopped, and retraced his steps.  
  
"Uh, hey, Max, are you in line here, or are you just waiting to use the washroom?" he asked.  
  
"I'm in line...Tyson got here first." Max replied, and Ray sat down. "Ya, I'd reccommend sitting down too."  
  
Minutes later, King walked by, carrying his clothes for the evening. He stopped short as he spotted the two, and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing down there? It's 5:30, and were leaving in an hour and a half." he asked, and Max and Ray looked up.  
  
"We're waiting for Tyson to finish." the two answered in unison, and King rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine then, but we're leaving, even if you aren't ready, got it?" King stalked off, shrugging his shoulders. "You could have waited at the bathroom near Kenny's, Kai and I already got dibs after him."  
  
-  
  
"Queen, are you finished?" asked Hilary, holding a fluffy pink towel, and dancing on the spot.  
  
"Yeah, almost done, hang on....You could have told me, I could have gotten out of the shower sooner, you know. Why don't you use the other two bathrooms?" Queen replied, who had taken a short shower, and was wrapping a towel around herself. The shower itself helped calm some of her nerves.  
  
"I could have done that, but you know, Tyson, he's in there right now, and-well, you know him."  
  
The lock to the girls bathroom unlocked, and Queen came out, and Hilary quickly dashed in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You're welcome." muttered Queen, and began drying herself, and putting on a robe afterwards. She then came in front of a full length mirror, taking a comb, and running her hair through it, wincing at the tangles. Queen's hair had only grown a few centimetres or so, and the few which framed her cheeks were still intact. She had never been self concious before, what with one thing interfering with another. Her appearance just wasn't a part of her necessities. Not that she needed to improve on how she looked.  
  
Her eyes caught a large pile of cosmetics on the vanity table, and walked over there, sitting at the vanity stool.  
  
Makeup wasn't clearly one of her priorities either. She opened one, and found blush. Queen frowned. Right, she wouldn't even know how to put these things on, let alone tell apart a blush from an eyeshadow.  
  
Hilary came out of the bathroom, and at once spotted Queen looking at an eyelash curler incredulously.  
  
"Say, Queen, don't you think we should get ready already?"  
  
Queen turned around, and nodded. "I think so too. Do you know where my dress is-?" she stopped.  
  
Hilary had taken the gown out, the one her grandmother had made to fit her size exactly. It was silver satin, simple, yet suitable for her age. The dress came up to her knees, spaghetti straps holding it up, a neckline that came just above her cleavage. She and Hilary agreed, that the neckline must be respectably low, but leaving the rest to the imagination. Finally, the back side of her dress that had been left bare until the hollow of her waist-one that Queen had been displeased in finding out, but Hilary had insisted.  
  
"Grandmother had done a good job, I take it?" Hilary grinned, laying the dress on the bed, and taking out her own, which was white velvet, knee lenght, a little more revealing to the neckline than that of Queen's, and a slit that came up to her thigh.  
  
Queen stroked the fabric, feeling it's liquid-like texture.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Come on then, put it on!"  
  
It had taken a while, but they were finished, with at least fifteen minutes to spare. Queen had finally taken her first glance at the mirror. She had to admit, Hilary did do a good job on her make up, and did a miracle on her hair. It had been put up, into a clean bun at the back of her head, held up by some ivory combs with carvings of lilys that they had bought at an accessories shop a while ago. A stubborn whisp of hair had fallen out, though, framing the left side of her face, and a black choker, with a milky oval opal framed with silver at her neck. A matching boa was wrapped around her arms, dangling playfully at her back, covering her scars at mostly the right places. Overall it wasn't tight, but simply hugged her waist casually, and a little at her chest.  
  
Surely it wasn't her...  
  
Queen had bitten back a laugh. For the first time, she felt like well, a lady.  
  
"Did I do you good, or what?" said Hilary, who had also finished, having her hair up in high ponytail.  
  
Finally tearing her eyes off the mirror, Queen smiled at her. "Yeah, you and your grandmother have a knack for making people like me look good, Hilary."  
  
Hilary smirked.  
  
"Sure, but it's all you, Queen, it's all you."  
  
-  
  
"Where in the world are those two, it's half an hour til the whole party starts!" shouted Kenny, dashing out the door to greet the chauffeur and the limo they had rented for the evening. "We still have to drive there, and-"  
  
"Man, Kenny, cool it, it's okay. I mean, you can be fashionably late, right?" said Ray, who had already sat himself down, near the left door at the back.  
  
"At least we finished before them. I still have shampoo in my hair." whined Max, plucking at a strand. "Tyson took forever, I don't even want to know what he does in there."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm clean, and on time, and ready to go." answered Tyson, both sitting next to Ray at the back. "But these suits are comfy, aren't they?"  
  
"They sure are, but they left a great deal of space in everyone's wallets." said King, waiting at the dojo gates. He had chosen a black tux, with black trousers, and matching black dress shoes. The colours made the light shade of his hair stand out, like a moon reflected in the night sky.  
  
Kenny had chosen a navy blue outfit, just like Tyson, with brown dress shoes. He kept his glasses on, of course, but polished it last night. Kai had worn black, just as King had done.  
  
"If they're not here in five minutes, were....leaving....." Kai broke off, as he saw two figures walk through the gates. One person in particular, however, caught his eye.  
  
He knew it couldn't be who he thought it was, but the only evidence of her being Queen was the way she had greeted King and his compliments.  
  
"Queen, you look, well," King began, looking at her up and down.  
  
Queen smiled. "You don't have to say anything, it's shocking, I know. Hilary did a lot for me, though. But it's like hell walking in heels."  
  
King chuckled.  
  
Hilary had already gotten into the limo with the others.  
  
"Let's go then, shall we, Queen?" King had led his sister to the limo, while Tyson jumped out, locking the gates.  
  
Kai followed them silently in, watching the boa tease the hollow of Queen's back, resisting the urge to place his hand there instead. He slapped himself mentally, thinking what his grandfather would say if he was caught staring at a girl. An image of Voltaire shooting jets of hot air thorough his nostrils danced in Kai's head.  
  
-  
  
They had arrived, but fifteen minutes late. The party was being held in a first class hotel, which had specifically blocked off certain parts of the building for the event. Sounds of happy people greeted them as they entered. Large, Swarovski crystal chandeliers illuminated the ballroom, where a live band was set up in the very end of the floor, in front of a large space where couples would dance. Dozens of round tables which seated up to eight people were surrounding the dance floor, and mini candles were on the center of the tables, and white china plates and silver silverware were around it, all on a pure white linen tablecloth.  
  
Waiters with various trays of food wandered around, serving the many guests.  
  
"Ah, here are my special guests!" said a familiar voice, from behind them, and the whole group turned around, to see the jolly old man.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Dickensen, happy birthday!" said Tyson, squishing him in a hug.  
  
"Mmmph, nice to see you too, Tyson." he managed to say, pulling away, smiling. "Well, I see you brought some more guests." he looked at King and Queen kindly, shaking their hands.  
  
"Uh, happy birthday, Mr. Dickensen." King said, quietly acknowleding him, while Queen gave a small nod, blushing lightly.  
  
"Go on then, all of you enjoy yourselves, and don't worry, Tyson, we have planty of food to go around!" he walked on, greeting the guests now seated on tables.  
  
"Where to sit, guys?" asked Max. "There are so many people..."  
  
"So much food...." added Tyson.  
  
"Hey, there's one over there, right by the dance floor." pointed Kenny, and they made their way to the table, careful not to get run over by the waiters, who had risen in alarm as a young boy spilled his spaghetti.  
  
They all sat down, but in almost an instant, a waiter had stopped by their table, asking for orders. In the end, they all had some pasta, some appetizers, soups, and some non alcoholic margaritas. ( A.N. LOL. I thought that laugh was necessary, thank you.)  
  
"Tyson, are you finished eating YET?" asked Hilary, pushing her uneaten spinnach on her plate.  
  
"Eeh, amos finnish." said Tyson, through a full mouth. ( Yeah, almost finished. )  
  
"Hey, careful, Tyson, we don't like it when it rains food." said a revolted Ray, as the others watched on, unable to eat any longer.  
  
"You're scaring the other guests away." said a voice, in front of their table. All turned.  
  
"Whoa, Miriam, Salima, you guys are here?" said Kenny, patting Tyson on the back, who had just choked on a broccolli.  
  
"Yup, and you don't mind if we steal Ray and Max, do you?" said Salima, smiling at them.  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind." answered Max, quickly standing up with Ray.  
  
"Great, just for a while, I hope you can dance." grinned Miriam, but then, someone caught her eye. "Hey, it's you! What are those two doing here?" she pointed to Queen and King, who looked calmly up at her. Miriam clenched her fists, seething.  
  
"Uh, they're guests too, Miriam, it's okay, really, they're not that bad, honest." said Max, tugging on Miriam's arm.  
  
"I still don't understand, what's going on?" asked Salima, who looked curiously from one person to the other, desperate for an answer. "They don't look that bad to me."  
  
"It's a long story, Salima, a really long story." said Ray, shaking his head.  
  
"It's the past, Miriam, come on, really, it's better if we just forget it." urged Max, to Miriam, who remained, immobile, glaring at them.  
  
"Fine, but I hope they didn't give any of you a hard time." she mumbled, before allowing herself to be steered off by Max. "I mean, I suppose it is the past."  
  
The remaining six watched them disappear into the crowd.  
  
"That was unexpected." whispered Hilary.  
  
"Hey, you know, if you guys don't mind, I think I would like to go and have a chat with Mr. Dickensen." Kenny said, setting down his fork, having just finished his gelato, leaving in search for Mr. Dickensen. "I haven't had a decent conversation with an intellect for a while."Five remained.  
  
"Well, that's another one gone." said King, still finishing his truffle. "Sooner or later, we'll be four."  
  
"Make that, three." said Tyson, who had come to a complete halt from his food. "Hilary, how about that dance that you were so excited about?" he offered his hand to Hilary, who blushed.  
  
"Bye guys, don't plan on staying here all night!" said Hilary, walking off with Tyson, and they both also disappeared within the crowds of people. "Tyson, not so fast!"  
  
"Now there are three." said Queen, plopping her chin on her hand, which was propped up by her elbow. "Now what?"  
  
"I dunno, sit here, I guess." said King, who was sitting between Queen and Kai. "There's nothing to do, really."  
  
"That's why I hate going to parties like this." added Kai, removing his napkin from his lap. "Absolute boredom."  
  
King and Queen nodded.  
  
King's eyes scanned the whole room, watching the many couples dancing to the live band. He watched Hilary snap at Tyson, who had accidentally trodded on Hilary's foot, with Ray, Salima, Max, and Miriam not too far away. Over in another table, Kenny had looked like he had been chatting up a storm, while Mr. Dickensen laughed appreciatively. King tugged on his silvery white hair, which fell lightly over half of his face, giving him an enigmatic look. He then lazily scanned the room again, when he spotted a familiar figure walking across the room, escorted by his cousin.....The unmistakable black hair and dark skin noticable, even in a crowd such as this.  
  
"Say, Queen, Kai, I think I'm just going to hunt down where the nearest washroom is, okay? I think I got too attached to the margaritas, and well, I'll just be back, okay?" he said in a monotone voice, trying to sound as normal a possible.  
  
Queen gaped at her brother, as he quickly got up, and walked off, his eyes fixed on a certain spot in the crowd.  
  
'Great.' Queen thought to herself, stealing a glance at the only other remaining member of their table. 'It's just me and Kai. Just, great.' she sighed. 'This is so ridiculous. What, now, I've lost my voice?'  
  
Kai stole a glance at Queen, his chest unable to take in any air. Her close proximity was scaring him, and he knew that he couldn't pretend to ignore her any longer. Sooner or later, he was going to have to talk to her sometime.  
  
"Hey, I realize you have been sitting there bored for a while now, and I was wondering, if um, you could grace me with a dance?"  
  
Kai quickly whipped his head around, seeing a burly boy with auburn hair and blue eyes extending a hand to Queen, who was looking at him incredulously. He gave the boy an appraising look.  
  
"Uh, uh," Queen stuttered, unable to reply, her face flushed. Dancing? With him?  
  
Kai frowned, unable to see what was there to blush about.  
  
"Sorry, but she had already agreed to dance with me." Kai said, knowing he would regret those words later.  
  
Queen remained speechless, until she finally got it.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I already promised I'd dance with him." replied Queen smoothly, those words warming her up like a steaming mug of hot chocolate.  
  
The boy inclined his head, then a dawn of comprehension on his face, before nodding, and smiling. "Aright, I guess that's only fair, you could have told me that you two were together." he walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Queen and Kai.  
  
Totally unexpected. Silence dawned upon them once more, and the couples dancing around them were beginning to start a headache. Kai couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Queen, do you.....uh, want to dance with me?" he asked, cursing himself as it was his turn to flush.  
  
Queen flushed even darker. "Uh, yeah, sure..." she and Kai got up. "I mean, I did say I would, right?"  
  
Kai tried to smile, offering his arm, and Queen cautiously accepted, trying not to press to hard, trying to ignore the comforting feeling.  
  
People parted, as the two walked to the floor. The music had long ended, and some couples had been too tired to dance to a new song.  
  
Kai and Queen then turned to each other, placing their hands at their respective positions. The band had started, and waltz music filled the ballroom. She felt his warm hand grasp hers, and his other resting lightly on the small on her back. His face heated up, as his personal space was taken over once more.  
  
"Queen." Kai said, without looking at her. "Just think of this as our practice last night, okay?'  
  
She just nodded, looking far away.  
  
Queen felt herself being pulled into him again, his warmth wrapping around her like a blanket. She revelled in it, unaware that she had closed her eyes, and that Kai himself, was caught up in his own thoughts. It was like deja vu, except for the difference in their surroundings. Questions were once again reappearing in Queen's and Kai's heads, like a mob of angry bees, searching revenge for someone who took their honey.  
  
Kai looked down, biting his lip to keep from smiling. Queen was once again in his arms, just like the night before. The light from the many chandeliers made her face glow, making her look peaceful. Her satin dress was smooth to his touch, and the heels made her seem taller than what she really was. Closer, than what he called comfort. She had a small mole which he had not really noticed under her right eye, and her cheeks were not as thin, or pasty as they had been before. As bizzare as it sounded, Queen looked different. Like a person who had worn a mask of anger and defences which had broken apart, only for the moment, to reveal a young woman, desperate to be free from her reality.  
  
A few people sitting at the table whispered behind their hands, staring at the two, who seemed unknown to each of their emotions.  
  
Queen finally opened her eyes, her expression sullen.  
  
Kai could feel her tremble, and looked down again.  
  
"Queen?" he asked.  
  
She just gave him a swift smile, before looking at her feet.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you had never found me?" Queen asked quietly.  
  
Kai frowned. Where the hell was she going with this? Kai's mind began to spin quickly. If she was going to ask about what happened last night...  
  
"No............." he answered, but Queen gave him a penetrating stare. "Okay, I did, once."  
  
Queen looked over his shoulder to avoid looking at his eyes. If she was going to say it, this is a very good time to do it. Her eyes then caught a speck of black amongst the sea of brown, blond, and grey. (A.N. Uh, I was talking about hair.....) Then the familiar face, and the familiar smile.....  
  
"No, it can't be." Queen whispered.  
  
Kai frowned. "What?"  
  
Suddenly, Queen took off, running for the ballroom entrance.  
  
"Queen, wait!"  
  
-  
  
C.A.: YES, I am waiting for some angry readers for some parts....Good god, I am going to be tarred and feathered for this....Then dragged across a field of nails.....I had no clue whether that was too much sap, OOC, or-I just had no clue.  
  
-  
  
Whew, I had a tough time with this, to tell you the truth. A real tough time. But, I finished, and I am happy. TEN PAGES!!!! Well, that's crazy for me.... Ten thirty P.M. too...Sheepish look I wasn't very keen on giving you all of the details, but I should give you some idea of what I had imagined. A least a week to do this, and what I find so interesting, was that I was looking forward to the next chappie, and knowing that it wouldn't be as hard to type. Well, I just have a feeling I'm going to have to eat those words later on...I am also sorry for the length of this story, as maybe some of you are not too big on the massive chapters stuff. So, I am going to stop right here for   
  
-  
  
Please review, I'd appreciate it if you would! :) I mean really, this is the only chance I can get connected with other readers......LOL. 


	18. Demands

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: On a small note, I hope you don't mind if I have two chappies done again. I am doing this so everything would come together way better, and it would probably be more entertaining that way. I would be thanking again for my reviewers, and-which reminds me...anyone have a clue on what the ending would be like?? I would like to know what's on readers minds sometimes. Anyways, I would always love to hear from you. I have a feeling I have missed some stuff, but I can't be too particular, can I?  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
It's always the same disclaimer, isn't it?  
  
Warning: Some of my attempts at violence. Some language. Thank You.  
  
-  
  
Demands  
  
-  
  
Queen dashed off through the tables, trying to dodge the many feet and children at the same time. It was no walk in the park for her to run in heels, but those were the only ones she had, and she was just going to have to deal with it herself.  
  
A waiter stifled a shout as she ducked under his plate of cocktail sausages. Queen paused, looking around. The others were still involved in their own agendas, clueless.  
  
She watched them disappear through the entrance doors. Queen swore quietly to herself. They were gone. The two men she were in pursuit of were gone.  
  
But Queen wasn't going to give up yet. She came to a complete halt at the hotel's lobby, searching for any sign of disturbance.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kai, who had followed her out of the ballroom, and now stopped running beside her. The hotel clerks kept a wary eye over them, as though worried that they might cause distractions for hotel guests. Bell boys pushing carts filled with luggage stared at Queen and Kai.  
  
"He's here." muttered Queen, frowning. The were two hallways, both leading to different areas of the hotel. Left, or right? Shaking her head, Queen ran to the hall on the right, and Kai followed.  
  
'Who was she looking for?' he thought, as they ran past door after door, occasionally dodging a ming vase display. They were running into a fork, and without warning, Queen had collided with a blond boy, wearing a black suit, both falling at the minor impact.  
  
"King, what are you doing?" asked Kai, as King struggled to get himself and Queen up.  
  
"King?" repeated Queen, holding a hand to her forehead. "Aren't you finished going to the washroom?"  
  
King narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I think I should ask you what you two are doing instead." he growled, looking at the two suspiciously, before looking around checking to make sure that they weren't being followed.  
  
Queen released the breath that she didn't know she was holding, and spilled.  
  
"King, I think I saw him..."  
  
King nodded.  
  
"I did too, but he got away from me, just when he was leaving." King added, then stared at Kai.  
  
"What the hell is going on, King?" asked Kai defensively.  
  
"We reckon our dear old father is here." answered King, scowling. "I think it's time for some confrontation about some kidnapping."  
  
"Well, I'd like to start, King, but which way? This place is like a maze." Queen said, crossing her arms uneasily.  
  
"If you're thinking of going after him, we might as well split up." said Kai, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"What do you mean, 'WE'?" asked Queen, now turning to him.  
  
Kai smirked. "I couldn't just let you do all the work now, can I? I felt a little out of shape lately."  
  
"Good, cause we'll need to cover as much ground as we possibly can." said King, checking his watch. "We have time before anyone else notices we're gone."  
  
"We split up at the very first fork that we encounter." Queen chimed in.  
  
The three nodded, and headed back where King had come from. Not to long, they had reached a cross, where they all lead into the deeper parts of the hotel. Left, right, or straight.  
  
"I think this is where we split up, you guys." said King, before turning to his sister and Kai. "I want you both to be on the lookout. If we could follow them to where they could be hiding grandmother, well, I'd welcome death anytime after that."  
  
"That's not funny, King." muttered Queen, massaging her heels, and muttering small curses. "Where do we meet?"  
  
"We should return to the ballroom once we think they've gone." King was about to turn to the right, but stopped again. "Careful, you two, knowing him, he won't hesitate to do something rash."  
  
King ran to the right side, Kai on the left, leaving Queen to the one that was straight ahead.  
  
-  
  
'Why did this have to be such a big hotel?' Queen thought, feeling the pounding of her feet on the rich, burgundy carpet. Many seashell sconces helped make shadows on the walls, mostly from the various priceless statues and picture frames. 'Honestly, I'll bet my whole life that they don't even have full bookings.'  
  
Queen stiffened. A small muffle of voices were up ahead, along the upcoming bend of the hall. She sped up, panting lightly, cursing her shoes as she almost tripped for the uncounted time that night.  
  
Closer she got to the bend, and-  
  
Nothing. There was no one there. Empty. Queen strained her ears, trying to listen for any sort of noise.  
  
No, it was as quiet as a morgue. The thought sent shivers up her spine. This place was public, alright, but it was creepy all the same when it was this empty. She could only hear her own breathing, and if one was focussed enough, they could hear their own heart's beating.  
  
'I won't get anywhere if I just stand here hoping something turns up.' Queen scolded herself, and returned to running, wincing, as she could feel some blisters occurring. Surely, when she got home, she was going to throw these things in the garbage.  
  
Not very long, however, she heard a door close somewhere behind her, where she had just ran past. Queen skidded to a halt, and doubled back, trying to pick the door where she could have sworn the noise had come from.  
  
-  
  
King turned another corner, finding another stretch of hall, and decorative ming vases. He had hoped that neither Queen, or Kai would encounter something that they couldn't handle. But then again, anything was possible-well, not exactly, people didn't grow wings overnight, but almost anything was possible.  
  
'Really, these vases are pretty useless. Yeah, I'd agree that they're 'Nice', but what use are they when they're broken?' he dodged one as he ran past, and heard a small rustle of clothing up ahead. King sped up, and was immobile, as the door that was emitting some whispers slowly opened.  
  
King prepared himself, clenching his fists. He was there to get answers, and that was it. No funny business. It sounded no less than four people. He would be outnumbered, King was sure of that. But it was too late to turn now, they would see him running across the hall if he chickened out.  
  
But, as the door fully opened, however, a group of girls that were formally dressed flowed out of the room, and King let out a sigh of exasperation. They ignored him, chatting happily about their plans for the evening. One of the girls, however, caught his eye, and gave him a wink.  
  
Perplexed, King watched them leave, no doubt heading for the party in the ballroom, and dashed off again, hoping to not encounter something like that again. A wall up ahead caught his eye, like it had water spilling on it's side.  
  
Closer, he realized, that it wasn't a waterfall at all, but a reflection of the real thing. Right across from the wall, was a pair of French doors, leading out into a garden. A waterfall was nearby, cascading down well-polished rocks, and onto a pond populated with small goldfish. Topiaries lined the paths, some in the shape of columns, or, the much more detailed ones, like a dolphin. Carefully cut, lush green grass were lightly stepped on by wandering couples, some on two-seater benches.  
  
There.  
  
Right by the exit across the other side of the garden. It was one of them.  
  
King sped up, pacing himself. He must have heard King running after him, for he suddenly disappeared, right around the corner, inside the building. Gone. Again.  
  
King clenched his fists, getting tired of the chase. There was one thing he hoped he could count on, however, and that was them getting tired first. He shouldn't keep his hopes up, though. They weren't his father's special bodyguards for nothing.  
  
He crossed the garden quickly, and pursued his quarry again. Turning around the corner, and slammed into someone who was as solid as he was.  
  
-  
  
'How in damn nation did I get myself into this again?' Kai asked himself, turning into another corner. An old couple smiled as Kai ran past them.  
  
Corner. Vase. Don't trip on the carpet.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth, as he dodged a waiter nearby. Where the hell was he in this maze of a hotel? Trust Mr. Dickensen to hold his birthday here...  
  
Somewhere up ahead, he could see a figure down the hall walking into a pair of double doors, about one hundred metres away. He cursed, running flat out in the hall, regardless of his location. Kai's chest heaved as he looked at the door where the man who looked suspiciously like Vince went through.  
  
It was the entrance to the hotel's kitchens.  
  
"Great, just my luck, the kitchens. I should probably be thankful that Tyson's not here." he said to himself, before opening one of the doors slowly, and was immediately greeted by various noises emitting from people, and cooking food. 'That bastard's got to be here somewhere...'  
  
Chefs, and their apprentices, dishwashers, waiters, maids, and some janitors all didn't notice Kai's unauthorized arrival. Mixed smells of curry, sweet and sour sauces, and the strong smell of fried foods wafted up to his nose.  
  
"Hey, you, look out, will ya?!" shouted a voice from one of the chefs. Kai had thought that it had been directed at him, but when he took a closer look at his surroundings, he realized that he was not the only unauthorized visitor either. Vince had definitely spotted Kai following him, so he had been trying to pull a quick escape by walking right by chefs, who were tossing used pans in a dangerous manner.  
  
Vince just ignored him, and swiftly tried to get out of Kai's sight. Kai ducked under some hanging pots and pans, in hot pursuit. It wasn't so hard to spot Vince, for all the figures in white contrasted well with his attire of black.  
  
"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" demanded a manager, but Kai ignored him, pushing him out of the way. "HEY! You are unauthorized to be here!"  
  
"Whatever!' shouted Kai, turning a corner, which led to the deeper parts of the kitchen. Only to find that it wasn't a kitchen anymore, it was more like the dumping place for dirty laundry, and linens. It was a massive room, and was not surprised that it was a-dead end.  
  
'Where the hell did he g-' he stopped short, as he spotted a laundry shoot leading out of the building. Muttering more swear words in his head, he turned to go back, careful not to be spotted by the manager again.  
  
He got out at last, sweating in his suit from the intense heat of the kitchen. Kai wiped sweat off his forehead, and sped off again, going back down where he came from until he saw that hallway a few moments before. It lead much more deeper, and had the tiniest wonder whether he had been running in circles.  
  
Kai turned a corner, only to collide into a blur of black and white, both managing to maintain their balance.  
  
"Kai?" asked King, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"King, hey, I thought I had been running in circles, this place's a freakin labyrinth." muttered Kai, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Any luck?" asked King, calmly.  
  
Kai shook his head. "No, I though I had him there, but he got away. I thought he was just one of those mindless idiots working for a boss, but he's not that stupid. He spotted me right away."  
  
King frowned. "I know, I swear, I found one of them, but I couldn't tell who, but it was as if they knew that we were following them, Kai. It was like they actually wanted to be followed."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We gave it our best shot, but we couldn't find them. I think we should just find Queen and go back to the others." King and Kai looked around for any sign that could lead them back to the ballroom, which had to be at least a ten minute's walk back.  
  
"This way, right of where we met up." said King.  
  
Kai listened to the light pounding of their feet, until something brought him back to earth.  
  
"Hey, King, don't you think we should look for Queen?"  
  
-  
  
Queen pushed the door slowly, careful not to make any noise that might alert any of the inhabitants. She had wanted to make sure that whoever it was she was following was alone, and of course, unarmed. Soft light lighted the room, giving it a soft, comforting feel. Unfortunately, that was not what the atmosphere had been like for Queen.  
  
A small hall had been leading to the kitchen. She went inside the kitchen. A small round table and four dainty chairs, a small stove, microwave, mini fridge, and a sink. Ivory cabinets lineds the walls, with a counter which divided the livingroom from the kitchen.  
  
'Looks like noone's here.' thought Queen, as she walked to the sliding doors of the patio. The moon's glow filling the room, casting an eerie glow.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Queen whipped around, only to see loose paper flying as the exit slammed shut.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Someone had been in here, but they had been sneaky enough to stay unnoticed, and make a break for it at the first opportunity. Without another thought, Queen hurried on, back out of the suite, and into the halls again.  
  
Footsteps were close by, not too far ahead of her. Queen hurried on, and heard the opening and closing of a door. It led to the stairs.  
  
'Aw, shit, my shoes.' she thought, biting her lip angrily, and pulled open the doors.  
  
She had been in the first floor, and those stairs led to the upper floors, for those people who preferred to stay fit and active, instead of using the elevators.  
  
Breathing heavily, she climbed one flight....Her blisters felt like alcohol on a new wound. Queen didn't stop, however. She was close, and she could feel it.  
  
Second flight....The door to the next floor opened. Queen tore through the doors right after.  
  
"I see you're being stubborn, Queen." said a cold, silky voice.  
  
She felt chills run up her spine as she stared into the face of her father. The one who was fully responsible for EVERYTHING.  
  
"You know what I want, and I want her back." said Queen, throwing as much spite as she could in the tone of her voice. Just the very presence of him made her skin go cold.  
  
Her father's steely brown eyes glinted with amusement, while his mouth curved up into a sinister smirk. He had his black hair gelled, and combed back, just like Queen remembered. If he hadn't gelled his hair back, he would probably look like King, only with black hair, just like Queen. The man was quite old, yet traces of youth still remained on his tanned face.  
  
"Yes, and you do know that there is some demands, and that I expect you, my daughter to hand out." his smirk grew, as he saw his daughter's disgust.  
  
"I deeply regret being a part of you." her voice trembled. "What are your demands? If I give them to you, I expect you to be out of our lives, as if you have never existed, you understand, father?" she emphasized on the word, hoping for the same results.  
  
Behind her, the doors form the stairwell opened again.  
  
"Well, you see, my dear, 'I' am the only one who makes the deals around here. Boys." he added, and just as Queen turned around, Greg and Vince had both their guns out, both of which were pointing at her head.  
  
"So this was all a set up, wasn't it?" Queen said, taking a step forward. "You were as much of a coward as I thought."  
  
Her father looked unconcerned. "Yes, well, you know me, I'm full of surprises. Don't you remember, Queen?"  
  
Queen shook her head slowly, as old images returned to her head.  
  
"You were there, I knew you were...."  
  
Her mom.  
  
"Yet you wonder why...."  
  
Blood.  
  
"In your head you wanted to do something, but you knew you couldn't do you?"  
  
Her father.  
  
She crunched up her vision, trying to drown them out, but it haunted her still.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. "Why, why me?" she was about to get down to her knees, and give up, but no, she couldn't. Not without a fight, she can't. 'If only I could just hang on-'  
  
"Queen!" shouted a familiar voice, and Queen snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
Her father, Greg, and Vince turned around just in time to see King and Kai coming up the stairs, and shoving the door aside.  
  
Queen looked regained her composure, and grimanced. The two skidded to a halt as Vince and Greg both pointed their guns threateningly.  
  
"Do you really want to get any closer, King?" her father asked, and then turned to Kai. "Who are you, young man?"  
  
Kai scowled. "None of your business." he snapped.  
  
"His name's Kai, sir." said Vince, clearly proud of himself.  
  
"Kai, eh? Well, Kai, you have made a very bad enemy today. Surely you don't know what you're up against?" the man drawled out, taking a step forward.  
  
"I think I've made enough enemies to say that you're no threat to me." replied Kai coolly.  
  
Everyone was staring at Kai, who was locked, eye to eye with their boss, and father. Then, he laughed. He laughed bitterly and humorlessly, as though mocking Kai and his defiance. The laugh left a loud echo running down the hall, where it finally faded off, a few seconds after he stopped.  
  
"Argh, the little BASTARD!" shouted Greg.  
  
King took advantage of the moment to kick him in the shins, and smack the hand that was holding the gun, letting it fall down to the floor, far from his reach. King then straightened up, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Vince tried to fire, but Kai was too fast. Soon his gun had also been forgotten, far away from his reach. Before he knew it, he was then holding his right arm tightly in his left hand, heavily bruised, while Kai left unscathed, except for the bruise on his arm it had cost for pulling the little stunt.  
  
Queen turned to them for a fraction of a second, in which their father ran back into the stair well, heading to a new floor for a quick escape.  
  
"Oh, like hell you're going to forget me." Queen said, getting back in the chase. There was no way she was going to give up that easily.  
  
"Queen, watch it, and we'll take care of his goons." called Kai, as he dodged an attack from an enraged Vince, watching her disappear.  
  
"Kai, behind you!" yelled King, as Greg had taken his attention off King, trying to gang up on him with Vince.  
  
Kai turned, and got punched in the face, sending him flying a few feet, landing face down.  
  
King, in retaliation crouched down, and swung his legs at Vince's ankles, and he landed heavily on his back, making him yell in shock.  
  
Kai had gotten back up on his feet, as Greg came up on King from behind. He hadn't noticed Kai, until Kai had raised his hands over his head, and sent it crashing on Greg's back.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Greg, in pain, on the ground. "Fuck these little assholes!"  
  
Meanwhile, King had his hands full. Vince, who had been desperate, had pulled out a switch blade, waving it at any part of King which was the closest.  
  
King gritted his teeth, trying to elbow the back of his head, but he had not seen Vince swipe at his left hand, cutting a deep slit in his palm.  
  
"Shit." muttered King, watching the blood drip immediately, as Vince advanced closer, twirling the knife around.  
  
Kai, who had immediately seen the damage, knew he had to do something, or Vince would end up slitting every single part of King's body until he would pass out from blood loss.  
  
He wasn't that far from King, so he ran, and with a big jump, leapt into the air, aiming a kick right at Vince's head.  
  
'Aw, shit, I'm a goner.' thought King, as Vince smirked, who was standing over him.  
  
But then, Vince's smirk faltered, before dropping onto the ground, unconscious, dropping the knife as well.  
  
"King, are you okay?" asked Kai, in his same toneless voice, but slightly breathless.  
  
King nodded, but suddenly stood up, and pushed Kai to the ground.  
  
"What the-" said Kai.  
  
Greg had gotten up again, and had sneaked up on behind Kai, getting ready to knock the daylights out of him.  
  
"Think you can still get away, you little rat?" said Greg snidely, ducking under a kick that King had swung.  
  
"Yeah, I think we can do that. But it'd be too easy." King ducked, as a left hook was given, then a right hook. King didn't know how much the other would stay unconscious, ( He hoped that Kai kicked him hard enough to be out of it for a while. ) but he had to end it, and soon.  
  
He ducked one more time from a right uppercut, and sent Greg a right hook on the side of his head.  
  
Without another word, Greg dropped like a sack of potatoes on the carpet.  
  
Kai, who had been keeping a close watch over Vince sighed.  
  
"Whew, I thought I was a goner for a second." said King, who looked curiously at his hand.  
  
"Here." said Kai, who had been rummaging in Greg's and Vince's pockets, finding a handkerchief, and tossing it to King. "You're father's a real ass."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." muttered King, wrapping his hand gingerly. He paused, and looked at Kai curiously. "...................Say Kai............."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"....For what happened.....Thanks...." King gave him a smile.  
  
"No problem." Kai answered, returning the smile, and then turned back to the air of seriousness. "Come on, we should get Queen, before these idiots wake up."  
  
King nodded. "Yeah.....Do you know which way they went?"  
  
-  
  
Queen panted, as she finally reached the sixth floor. It had been a burden, but she had gotten there, even though her heels were a bloody mess from all the running.  
  
She heard the landing door open, and close.  
  
Taking deep breaths, she jerked the door open, and looked down the hallway on the sixth floor.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was gone. Disappeared, again.  
  
"Arrrggggghhh!" she shouted in annoyance. He got away, again, there was no way that they could get their grandmother now. It was now kill, or be killed, no matter what. Then again, how could she trust someone like their father to keep a promise like that?  
  
Queen sighed. All that running for nothing. At least no one saw what had happened except for them, she should be thankful. All that chaos could bring her grandmother's fate closer.  
  
She was about to turn around, when she saw a white envelope on the ground.  
  
Queen checked her surroundings. Did someone drop a note?  
  
Carefully, she opened the envelope, which had inside, a small, white piece of paper.  
  
-  
  
Inside, it read:  
  
Hello, my dear children. When you have found this, I'm afraid I was already long gone.  
I was certainly not pleased with the little trick your grandmother had, making it seem  
like a large sum of money was hidden in Corinth, when in fact, it is located in Meteora.  
For that, I am afraid that I will have to take some time off. I would have given you 72  
hours, but you have proven to be difficult.  
  
Meet in 48 Hours, Meteora Monastery, Greece. The Holy Monastery of St. Stephen  
Bring the key to the inheritance.  
  
Don't be late, or the punishment for tardiness is her life.  
  
-  
  
Inside, her stomach felt like it was about to lurch. 'Key to the inheritance?' Queen had no idea, but if she didn't find whatever it was soon, it would be too late.  
  
She didn't have to think for very long however, when King and Kai had arrived, tapping lightly on her shoulder, and almost jumped in surprise.  
  
"Queen, are you okay?" asked King, looking her over.  
  
Kai glanced at the letter in her hands. "What's that?"  
  
Queen held it out for the two boys to see. Her face was expressionless.  
  
"It's father's demands."  
  
-  
  
C.A.: This isn't as long as the other one.... But I hope this one is good, because I stayed up til 2:00 in the morning, because I know how much you really want me to update, so here it is. I think I proofread it enough. I still had to do a little research, but it's all good. I really want to thank you again for all of your thoughtful reviews, but I am so tired......Yawn I'm gonna have to comment later-Oh, what the heck, I am already up.  
  
Ya, I know, they FINALLY kissed. LOL! I am so glad you liked the fluff, er, I am still inexperienced, I still don't get the feel of whatever it is that I'm typing. Well, let's just say I tried to outdo myself this time, although I don't really know. But hey, thanks for taking attention to detail, cause sometimes I can't keep track of what I'm typing! Okay, I think I've rambled on long enough. I hope you don't mind the lengths of these two chappies.  
  
-  
  
Please, if you have any feed back, you know I would love it, and thank you.  
  
- 


	19. No Time For Rest

In Love and Trust  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: Hi, and thank you once again for the reviews! Fighting scenes are real hard, but fluffy scenes are so much harder! (Sigh) I just re-read my story, you know, just for reference to see if I had any loose ends to tie up that I didn't notice. As for their grandmother...Would she live? Do they have enough time to get to their destination and find whatever 'key' their father's talking about??? I mean, honestly, what was I THINKING when I made this plot? (Pauses to think, then grins.) Oh yeah, at school, in math class, bored while trying to solve a particular trigonometry question. I see...  
  
Anyway, this will be a small break of a chappie, so I hope you like. (Passes out from tension)  
  
Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.  
  
-  
  
No Time For Rest  
  
-  
  
"This must be the note that Greg had tried to give to us when we went shopping." said Queen, as they walked back through the halls. "He threw it on the ground, and we forgot about it."  
  
"He can't be serious, can he?" asked Kai, on her right. "Find a 'Key' to the inheritance? So do you even know what it looks like?"  
  
Kai and King had taken the time to take the information in, and was now discussing the key points in the letter. Much of their tension had long worn off, but not long before a new problem arose.  
  
"No, that's the problem." answered King. hands in his pockets. "We didn't even know there was an inheritance for us. I probably wouldn't care, but there's a life on the line, and we only have two days to get back home and find it."  
  
"Get back home?" asked Kai, raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ride a plane. Get a ride. Go. Home." said King, as though trying to explain to a four year old that dresses were for girls.  
  
"I know what you meant, but do you even know what you're up against?"  
  
"No." said King and Queen in unison. The both shrugged, but not before sharing a look that they both acknowledged.  
  
"Figures." muttered Kai, and the ballroom doors were in sight as they rounded a corner. "Let's go get the others, we need to talk about this."  
  
-  
  
"Want a drink, you two?" asked Miriam, as they headed to the refreshment table.  
  
"Sure, I think we have time, right, Ray?" asked Max, eyeing the heavily sugared punch. "I mean, it's only what, eight o'clock?"  
  
Ray glanced around the ballroom, and was not surprised that many people were still on the dance floor, dancing to a different band. On a far table, a crowd of approximately twelve people were talking spiritedly, laughing occasionally.  
  
"Actually, it's eleven thirty, but you don't mind, right, Ray?" said Salima, handing him a glass.  
  
Ray blinked, but smiled, reaching out to take the glass, and Max reached out for his. "Sure, I think there's a lot of time-"  
  
"Come on Ray, Max, no time for that, let's go." said Kai, suddenly passing in between Max, and Ray, grabbing their outstretched arms, and dragging them away.  
  
"W-what are you doing-" stuttered Miriam, watching Ray and Max being pulled into the crowd, with King and Queen not too far behind.  
  
"Uh, I guess til next time..." said Salima, biting her lip, and turning to Miriam. "Wonder what that was all about?"  
  
-  
  
"So anyways, Mr Dickensen, I was wondering, maybe a new tournament is going to be held-"  
  
"Come on, Kenny, time to go." Kai had also grabbed Kenny's arm, dragging him along, with King, Queen, Ray, and Max in tail. "Bye Mr. Dickensen, enjoy the rest of your party."  
  
"W-What is the meaning of this?! Kai? Kai?" Kenny struggled, but to no avail, finally giving up, allowing Kai to lead him over to the dance floor.  
  
-  
  
"Tyson...."  
  
"Hm?...Yes, Hilary?"  
  
".......You're stepping on my foot again."  
  
"Oops, sorry, Hilary."  
  
"Hey, um, Tyson?"  
  
"Yes, Hilary?"  
  
Hilary gently pressed against him, as they slowly revolved on the spot, waiting for an old couple to waltz through them. Blushing lightly, she rested her head on Tyson's shoulder, sighing. Tyson looked puzzled, but he waited.  
  
"I-"  
  
A tap to his shoulder.  
  
Frustrated, Tyson turned around. "What?"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. "Come on you two, we have to go."  
  
"Now?" whined Hilary.  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"Aw but one more song, come on, really, one more song-"  
  
"Come on, Hilary." said Queen.  
  
-  
  
They had to wait for King to call their limo to pick them up, which had only taken a few minutes. Until then, Kai, King and Queen had refused to answer any of their questions, regarding their early departure.  
  
"Okay, so what's the big deal with dragging us home?" asked Tyson, as they all crowded around the kitchen, still in their formal clothing. He glared at Kai, King and Queen, who stood calm. "You had better had a good reason."  
  
The others nodded vigorously, even Kenny managed a small nod.  
  
"We're going to Greece." said Kai bluntly.  
  
"Greece??" repeated Max blankly.  
  
"Just listen-" Kai began.  
  
"Why Greece?" asked Ray, confused.  
  
"Hang on-"  
  
"Isn't that expensive?" added Kenny.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Is this about a new tournament? Cause I feel the need to kick some Greek ass-" said Tyson.  
  
"NO, Tyson. That's not the reason why." said Kai, remaining a cool and collected face. "If you would shut it for just a minute, maybe I will tell you, and hope that you all can put two and two together."  
  
Kai then turned to King.  
  
"Will you pass me the letter?"  
  
King said nothing, and gave it to him.  
  
"Okay, now if you would just listen."  
  
-  
  
The whole explanation took approximately half an hour, not including the interruptions from some who decided to take a trip to the loo, and they had to explain things all over again. Hot chocolates were soon served, and they too, were gone, before anyone had agreed on a plan.  
  
"Kenny, I think you should be the one to phone the airport to book the next flight. Tell them to save seats for eight people." said Kai, as they all began to leave the kitchen to pack.  
  
"But how are we going to pay for all of-"  
  
"Just tell them to bill it on me, okay? But tell us what time the next flight is as soon as you get it."  
  
-  
  
There was no time for talk, or any other distractions. It was get there on time, or be left behind. Taking time to think or even talk about what happened in the party was out of the question.  
  
"Queen, why did you-WHY did you dump those in? They were new!" exclaimed Hilary, peeking into the garbage basket in their room.  
  
"They are not worth the blisters, Hilary, now come on, we need to pack up quick-Do you have an extra bag?" asked Queen, who was quickly bustling around the room, putting in some random items of hers.  
  
"Well, I just thought that it was a waste, that's all." Hilary shrugged, handing Queen a duffel bag before returning to pack her own items.  
  
-  
  
"Max, have you seen my shirt with that blue stripe-"  
  
"No, Tyson, I haven't, did you check your closet?"  
  
".......Hehe, yeah, I think that was the last place I put it in...."  
  
Tyson stuffed a white t-shirt with a blue stripe into his bag, and looked inside. "Let's see...Toothbrush, check, towel, check, candy, check, camera, check...."  
  
"Tyson, I doubt you're going to need a camera." said Ray, closing his own bag. "Hurry up, cause we have to leave soon."  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm so tired, why can't we just sleep for a few minutes?"  
  
"The plane leaves in an hour, now you don't want to be left behind, now do you?"  
  
".......Hurry up, Max!"  
  
"....I'm already done. Quick, Tyson, everyone's getting on the limo now! At least we don't have to cram inside for half an hour!"  
  
It was a big relief that the limo driver was still in their service, or they would have to all be squished into Kai's car.  
  
Everything was done in a rush as the had to change, pack, and grab some spending money, all in the time span of twenty minutes. Kenny then reminded Tyson to write a note to Grandpa, just in case he got back before they did, on where they were, and when they were expected to be home. Other than that, there was nothing else to do, besides get in the limo, and hope that the intersections didn't cause trouble.  
  
-  
  
Crowds parted as the group dragged their hurriedly packed stuff over to the counter where they would be acknowledged.  
  
"Party of eight, destination, Athens, Greece." said Kenny promptly, surrounded by his tired companions.  
  
A woman at the desk with her hair in a tight bun looked up at them, her lips set in a tight line.  
  
"Hiwatari?" she inquired, taking a wad of tickets from under the counter.  
  
"Yup, that would be us." said Kenny brightly, holding his hand out, and the lady reluctantly handed them over.  
  
"Alright then, please put the bags on the conveyor belt, and welcome to Olympic Airways. Please go and wait at gate twelve. Thank you."  
  
One by one they piled their bags on the conveyor belt, watching it disappear through a small chute.  
  
"Gate twelve?" repeated Ray, staring around at the deserted airport. "Any idea where that is?"  
  
King, who had been the one of the only people listening, ( The others were too busy daydreaming of fluffy pillows and warm beds. )  
  
"Over to the left, that's where Queen and I came through when we arrived." he said, pointing. It was just as deserted, seeing as it was in the middle of the night, only the faraway sounds of the airplanes taking to the sky.  
  
"Let's go then." agreed Ray, and glanced at the others. "Hey, if you guys don't move it, we might be late, and we're going to have to wait for the next plane to catch, and you don't want that."  
  
No one argued. Weird.  
  
-  
  
After half an hour later they had taken a whole row in the airplane. King sat next to the window in the left side of the plane. Queen sat beside him near the aisle, and right across from her sat Kai, who sat beside Ray, who sat beside Kenny, who was beside Hilary. Another aisle separated her from Tyson, sitting next to Max, who was next to the window all the way in the other side of the plane. Overall, you could tell where all the noise in the plane was coming from.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are getting ready for takeoff-" went the stewardess, passing them.  
  
"Okay, I guess we should fasten them, huh?" said Ray, fastening the belt.  
  
Kenny nodded, pulling on his white seatbelt.  
  
Ray went headfirst onto his lap.  
  
"Uh, Kenny, that's not your seatbelt."  
  
"Whops, sorry, Ray, I should check next time, huh?"  
  
He sheepishly smiled, handing back Ray's hair.  
  
"Are you okay, Queen?" asked King, turning back to her after getting tired from staring out of his window. He had been watching the land outside move backwards faster and faster.  
  
"Yeah, just trying to relax, that's all." she gave him a grin. "Can't wait to see home again, though."  
  
The plane sped up, and it was not long before they were climbing up to the sky. The city had become nothing but tiny dots of light, as they climbed higher. The stars remained distant. Soon it was safe to take off their seatbelts again. They wouldn't have to worry about that til another seventeen hours. ( A.N. I do not know how long it really takes to get to Greece, nor do I know if they take a stop over. )  
  
It was not long before food was being brought out, given the choice of fish, or chicken, which came with rice, and steamed vegetables at the side. Drinks was also served at the same time, along with desserts.  
  
Queen, who had gone to the washroom had missed the chance to pick between chicken, or fish.  
  
"Fish, King?" she asked, raising an eyebrow after she had taken a good look inside. "Don't tell me you'd forgotten that I can't eat cod."  
  
King, who had been taking his first bite of his own cod paused, and, and swallowed.  
  
"I guess I did, but you can bring it back, can't you?" he said, taking in a carrot.  
  
"No, I already opened it." said Queen, opening the untensils packet. "Oh, well, I guess I can try to-"  
  
"Take mine."  
  
Queen looked up as she was about to take a bite, only to find an unopened tray in front of her.  
  
"Kai, I-"  
  
"Take it already." Kai said, pushing the tray in front of her further.  
  
Queen gaped, as Kai sat back down, folding his arms. She stared at the two trays in front of her.  
  
"Then we trade." she replied, placing hers in front of him.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kai protested, ignoring the growling in his stomach.  
  
"I don't believe you." Queen sat back down, and began to eat, all the while staring at him from the corner of her eye, watching him eat her fish.  
  
-  
  
All of them had fallen asleep except for Hilary, Max, and Tyson.  
  
"Air Force One?" said Hilary blankly, as she watched the previews. "Isn't this movie kinda inappropriate for this kind of environment?"  
  
"Meh, I try not to worry about that." said Tyson, on the other side of the aisle. "Think about it, the chances of that actually happening are really slim. I mean, who would actually hijack a plane with guns already stashed in some place, and some illegal stuff undetected?"  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering." said Hilary, thought she relaxed just a tad bit.  
  
"Yeah, just enjoy the movie, who knows when we'll be able to get a free trip again." Tyson put his arms over his head. "Not even a single person looks suspicious here." he then looked behind his chair. "See? There's an old man with his dentures falling out, oh, that's not good...Oh wait, his wife caught it...There's a hamster eating a cookie, oh, and a there's a gun pointing at my face."  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"........That's nice." said Hilary, watching a building blow up. "....What?"  
  
"There's. A. Gun. In. My. Face." said Tyson, trying to stay calm, while pointing at a black shiny object.  
  
Hilary'e eyes widened, and slowly turned to where Tyson was pointing.  
  
And she snorted.  
  
"Tyson, that's not a gun. That's just an umbrella." she turned around, watching as a big jumbo jet appeared on the screen. "Just watch the movie."  
  
-  
  
C.A.: Hey, I just got back from my vacation, I am really sorry, but it took a longer time, because we had company over for three straight days. Then my friend had a birthday party, which was fun. (Sigh) This will probably the last non serious chapter. I think.  
  
But I can sort of understand...TWO WEEKS. I know, I really screwed up again. I just had so many distractions... This was short, too. Not as many words. 


	20. Back to the Beginning

In Love and Trust

-

Author's Note: Hi, yeah, I will be trying to make it up to you, so I came up with this. But I just realized something.....I DON'T WANT THIS FIC TO END!!!!!!! Ahem. I was only saying that I was starting to enjoy writing it, when I realized that, well, it should end pretty soon.

Oh, and , I want to thank you for that idea....I think I WILL do something like that! But, like I said, or, I think I said, this was mostly my interpretation of what King and Queen was sort of all about. But this is fanfiction, and this is the place where anything can happen, even if we disagree on what the author is writing about. NO, no, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you're pointing out some details, ( After a while I tend to loose track ) and I will gladly try to stick them in whenever possible.

Wow, chapter 20...The big Never knew it would be this long. I think we should hold a celebration! Well, whenever I say 'celebration', our Math teacher hands out Math tests. It's a better way of saying it other than 'Tests'...or 'Exams'.....(Shudders).

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

-

Back to the Beginning

-

"Hello, welcome to Athens. Please claim your baggage as soon as possible. Thank you."

The stewardess bowed them out of the plane. The stars were out, and the rain was long gone. Now, playful gusts of wind blew the group's hair about, making it hard to see, and landing lights were scattered around the area like christmas lights neglected on the floor. Quite a number of airplanes too, were out, some taking off a few moments after they had, and some had gone to refill on their fuel. A watch tower loomed in the distance, and another tall tower with a satellite dish was no too far off, signalling the precise time and arrival of each plane.

"We're here? Already?" asked Max, as they went down a long set of stairs from the airplane. "I can't believe we're in Greece."

"I can't believe it's still dark." said Tyson, looking up at the sky. "It's like we've never left, but the scenery's sure changed." They stopped to check their surroundings, the airport only about a hundred yards away. It was tall, two stories high, with large plated glass windows held up by tall steel pillars. More lights illuminated the area, flooding through the windows, and on the second floor, mini pinpricks of various colours moved past each other, all with their own agendas. On the first floor, if one had binoculars, they would see a cafe, and a small bar. Information desks that could accommodate all languages were on the far side of the building, along with baggage pick up and the lost and found.

"No, if you look over at the horizon, Tyson, it's getting lighter." pointed out Queen, who was behind him. "It took us that long to get here."

"Like, as in, 24 hours?" asked Hilary.

"No, but I'm not going to try and find out." Queen replied. "Why don't you ask Kenny next time?"

"Speaking of next time, where's King?" asked Tyson, turning in a quick circle. "I though he got out of the plane to get our bags?"

"He's phoning for a ride. Besides, the bags are being brought inside the building." said Kai, and began walking for the airport to claim their stuff.

Escalators and elevators were all smoothly carrying many passengers that were on the same plane as they were; Pilots, stewardesses, business men, parents with crying children, not to mention foreign exchange students. () They then spotted King, who was busy talking at a nearby payphone, and watching them come in at the same time.

-

"Why are we heading off this quickly again?" asked Ray.

They had gotten their bags in no time, but the only problem was, their motive transportation. It was a problem, that is, until a black limo, similar to the one they had used at the party, pulled up in front of them. King had then instructed them to go stand outside the front doors of the airport, and wait at the valet parking area. King had phoned the limo to pick them up, which belonged to their grandmother. Then, placing their bags in the back, they were then headed for their next stop.

"We have only a day and a half to meet them." explained Kai, who was sitting across from Ray. "That means we have to be as quick as possible, because we don't have time to screw up, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." answered Tyson, rolling his eyes. "Gee, Kai, must you always make it sound so difficult all the time?"

"I try."

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Kenny, peeking at the read windows, watching a sedan right behind them, it's headlights beaming at him.

"To Atalanti." replied King, staring out at the window with boredom. "Where our home is. Then, to Lamia, where our we would be staying the night."

"I have a feeling we're going to take the whole day in a rush, aren't we?" said Max, tossing a coin in the air from boredom.

"Yes, Max, so I suggest we take a nap, it should take us some hours to get there." King placed his hands behind his neck.

Queen plopped her chin on her hand, which was propped up by her elbow. They were going back. Back to the beginning. To where it all started. She shuddered, trying to get rid of the memories, both the happy and sad. It would be better without them, that's for sure.

Her companions were indeed lethargic.

Hilary was leaning on Tyson's shoulder, her head bobbing up and down on her chest. Tyson had been staring at the widow across from him for a while now, and Kenny was deep in thought, no doubt wishing Dizzy was there to occupy him. Ray was cross-legged, while twirling his braid, Max had stretched out on the floor of the limo, his eyes drooping, and King, who was sitting beside her, still on his previous position.

The window opened on King's other side. Kai stared silently at the deep sea blue colour of the sky, where the stars were slowly disappearing. Queen watched. He just confuses her sometimes. She studied him. Kai was expressionless-No, wait. He wasn't expressionless. It looked like he was pondering something. He had his eyebrows slightly furrowed, his bangs falling about over his eyes.

Kai's eyes.

They looked troubled.

What WAS he thinking about?

Absentmindedly, Queen found herself smiling. She found it amusing watching Kai when he wasn't the forbidding person that he usually was. The boy certainly needed to lighten up... Boy? No, Not really a boy anymore.

She blushed.

That black turtleneck that he was wearing certainly complimented his figure.

'Yes, after this ordeal, I need to stay home by myself for a while.' her smile fell, and Queen whipped her head to her own window, but somehow, she couldn't help but turn to look at him again. Kai had once again folded his arms, but was preparing to take a nap on his own.

"Queen, is there something wrong?"

Queen blinked, and realized King had been observing his sister, with his eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I said, are you okay?" King pressed.

"I'm fine." Queen forced a smile, one which King did not buy. "Just glad I'm home, I guess."

-

Hours had gone by, and everyone had managed to sneak a nap before the limo driver had announced that they had reached the town of Atalanti. Before then they had taken the time to eat their brunch, but even with a full stomach, they were still drowsy from the plane ride.

The city itself wasn't that big, but it was also quite quiet, in most standards. It was most likely that everyone knew each other, or have heard of them. Then again, it was at around six in morning, and only store owners are beginning to open shop as they drove by. A dusty jeep over took them, and sped off into an inside street.

"Are we there yet?" asked Hilary, rubbing her eyes. "We should be close, though, right? We have been driving for hours."

King yawned. Yes, they were close. He and Queen haven't gone back since, well, they were seven, when they had been packing their belongings when their father had suddenly left them.

They had reached a fork in the road, where the right one lead to a residential area, and the left one, where a dirt road led away from the peaceful town. The limo went for the left one, and the town disappeared from view as they rounded a bend. Trees and wild bushes lined the edge of it, little sunlight passing through the trees that loomed over the narrow road.

"Master King, we're here." said the limo driver, stopping the limo abruptly.

"Huh? Where? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Tyson said incredulously, peeking out from the windows. There was no gate, no sign of anything that would indicate an entrance to anything whatsoever. It looked like they had just stopped at the middle of the road, which had been completely empty.

"Come on, let's go." said Queen, pushing her door open, and they all piled out. They were greeted by the sounds of twittering birds.

King and Queen went to the back of the limo, and searched inside, until they uncovered four flashlights.

"It's a good thing Fred remembered where the house was, cause I wouldn't remember it." Queen nodded to the driver, who tipped his hat. "Okay, King, where's the door?"

"It think it's right here." said King, walking to a wall of criss-crossing vines, and began to pat at it, at waist height. He did that for a couple of minutes, until he stopped, and started to pull at the vines, revealing a brass doorknob. With care, King turned the knob, and pushed on the hidden door with his weight, before the door opened, sunlight shining through the vines. In silence the group stepped through, leaving Fred and the limo behind.

Bright sunlight blinded them for a few moments, until their eyes could adjust. Once they did, however, they immediately held their breath.

In front of them, from a distance, stood a grand three-floored Mediterranean villa, covered by ivy. It's front lawns were overgrown, and dry. Pieces of the roof had come undone, parts of the wall were cracking, and thick moss had grown at the roof from lack of maintenance. The once inhabited home was now standing before them, abandoned.

"Is this where you guys lived?" asked Kenny cautiously.

"Yup, this is home." replied Queen dryly. "It hasn't been habited for what, eight years?"

"Why not? If someone did clean this place up, it would look like new." said Max, as they headed up the hidden driveway, it's mosaic design crumbling at their feet.

"People don't even come near this place because they think it's haunted." said King.

"Haunted?" repeated Max, puzzled. "But, how can this be haunted, it's not like there was a murder-" he caught himself just in time to realize what he said. Of course there was a murder. The others had remembered Kai telling them about it.

King caught the abrupt stop, and glanced at Kai. "Yeah, there was a murder here. But I suppose there's no need for me to tell you about it, is there?"

-

All of them had to dodge the prickly plants that were threatening to cover the door as they tried to open it, with difficulty, for more plant life had grown on the door. In an instant, they smelled the familiar old building scent.

"Okay, you know what to do....Just, try not to get lost, okay?" said King, as they entered the foyer. The room looked dreary, as layers of dust covered the cedar side tables, and the once polished maple floor. The wall paper was torn, and the drapes that were hanging at the windows by the door were damp.

Old tapestries hanged on the walls covered in dust, while potted plants rotted beside them. A large iron chandelier hung, frosted with cobwebs hung above a carpeted staircase.

"Yeah, after hearing about your own father murdering your own mother, then spreading the rumour that it was the servant's doing-Oof!" Tyson rubbed his arm where Hilary punched him.

"We'll do what we can, but we don't know the place." said Kenny, nervously looking around. The way to the living room was to his right, and the way to the dining room was to his left.

"You know what? I think we should go in partners. By the sound of Kenny's voice, it's like he's going to piss his pants in the first hour." said Tyson, grinning, and dodging a blow from Kenny.

"Fine, Tyson, you sort them out." muttered King, leaning on the wall. "Hurry, while we have some time too."

"Okay, first, it's Hilary and I, Max and Kenny, Ray, and Kai, ( Kai frowned at being bossed around ) and King and Queen. Um, I think that's everyone."

"Okay, we should meet here in strictly two hours, and don't get lost, because if you do, I strongly doubt that we can hear you in this house and it's thirteen rooms. Just try to remember where you came through." warned King, and the others began to depart.

Hilary and Tyson went to the living room, Max and Kenny went through the dining room, Ray and Kai went down the stairs, into the basement, and turned left, and King and Queen went to the second floor.

Lights were abundant, as the grimy windows prevented the sun from shining through.

-

"Why is it so dark? I can't see anything!"

"Maybe you should turn on the flashlight?"

"Okay."

"....................."

".....................Well?"

"What do you mean, 'Well'? You're the one who has it!"

"Hehehe, oops."

A click echoed in the empty room, and a spot of light illuminated a the grate of the fireplace.

"Whoa, this place looked like someone still lives here and forgot about it for eight years." said Tyson in awe, as he moved the flashlight, studying their surroundings.

A couch had been covered with a white linen cloth, while the coffee table in front of it. The fire place was made of marble, still complete with wood. When they walked, puffs of dust came up from the burgundy carpet.

"Come on, let's get on with hunting." whispered Hilary, and they looked around to see where to start. "How about over to those book shelves?"

"Okay."

The two quickly hurried over to the far side of the room, where a book shelf was located. Putting the flashlight down where it could help them see, they began taking books down, and flipping through, hoping to feel the key fall from within it's pages.

"No luck yet, Tyson, how about you?" asked Hilary, putting back her tenth book.

"Same here." Tyson answered, putting his book down as well. "But I'm thankful that I don't have asthma, or this'll be hell."

"Let's just-Did you hear that?" said Hilary, instinctively grabbing Tyson's arm.

"Hear what?" said Tyson, sounding bored.

"O-over there, coming from inside the fireplace." replied Hilary, shakily. She pointed to the fireplace with a quivering finger.

"No, but I think you're over reacting. I mean, seriously, you're here with me, after all." said Tyson, taking down another book.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." she muttered, but smiled.

"Aw, man, this'll take forever. We still have to go through....Five bookshelves! FIVE! Why do they need this much books??? I hope the others have some better luck than we do, cause this might be the only room we'll ever get to do." whined Tyson.

-

"K-Kenny, I don't like this."

"It's not that bad, Max, it's just an old house. No one's lived in it for eight years! This house is not that old. It's not like a ghost just pops out of nowhere-AHH!"

"WHAT?! What?! Is it a ghost?"

"Whew, no, it's just a stuffed deer." OO Kenny breathed deeply, flashing his flashlight to survey the room.

In the middle of the rectangular room there stood a long dining table, that could have well seated twenty two people. Picture frames lined the walls, and large pots, which used to have live plants stood at corners. Wooden cabinets with glass doors. Fine plates lined with real gold and crystal glasses were preserved, as also the small priceless Ming vases. The doorway that they entered had another doorway across that, which could have been the entrance to the kitchens.

"So, what now, Kenny?" asked Max, nervously taking in his surroundings. "I don't like it here. It would have been better if we just stayed in the limo."

"I don't like it either, Max, but we have to do this. It'll be over in a few hours, anyway." Kenny studied one of the chairs. It had very detailed carvings, one of lions and tigers clawing at each other on the back of the chair. The edges of the table too, were with similar carvings. "You should start at the picture frames and cabinets, while I tackle the table and chairs, okay?"

They placed the flashlight so that it could shine in most places of the room.

"Kenny, these pictures are really creeping me out." whispered Max, staring at a picture of an old woman, who seemed to be staring back.

"They're only pictures, and besides, we have to hurry. We still have to go and search the kitchen." Kenny wiped his glasses with his sleeve, hoping to see better. "Don't they have windows in this place? I can't see a thing."

Max scanned the room. "Yeah, they're being covered by those curtains."

Kenny crossed the room to pull on the curtain closest to him, and some brought some light enough for them to see.

"That's better. Hurry, Max, I wanna get this done quick."

-

"Kai, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Ray uncertainly, as they went down some stone steps. The walls, which were also made of stone was wet, and the sound of dripping water added to the noise of their footsteps.

"Yeah, I know where I'm going, this is the only way so far, unless you've got any better ideas on where to look for the key." answered Kai, holding the flashlight in front of him.

"But we've been walking for such a long time, I don't want to spend time looking for something that isn't there."

"I don't either, but we have to check anyway." Kai turned another corner, but stopped dead in his tracks. Ray bumped into him, at the sudden halt.

"I guess this means we have to go back, huh, Kai?" said Ray.

In front of them was a set of stone steps, which had flooded from the cracks under the house.

"I guess we should."

-

'It seems like only yesterday we were in here.' The door opened with a creek, and Queen walked into the room she had shared with her brother.

It was a large room, with a closet on one side of the room, and a fireplace across from it. Toys were overflowing from a toy chest, it's bright paint faded. Cosy arm chairs were still there, just as they had last left it before going to their grandmothers. She then turned her attention to the bunk bed, bending to pick up the small teddy bear that she used to cherish.

'How time goes by, huh?' she thought to herself, patting the dust away, and keeping it in her arms. It felt so familiar, so much like the familiar feeling she had with the house upon seeing it again. She hadn't doubted that King had felt the same way.

Queen crossed over to the mantle of the fireplace, staring at some pictures. One of them, had a picture of her and King, taking their first swimming lesson together. The second one, was their last christmas at their house, opening presents. She smiled. That was the time they had both gotten their first bikes. Third-

Queen's throat constricted. The third was the picture of them, all of them, beside a great big snowman. Their maid had taken it at that very same time the second picture was. The picture had been taken on the front side of the house, where it had been covered by snow, yet still looking warm and cozy at the same time. She studied each face, trying to recapture the moment.

Her brother, looking so young and carefree, his smile taking up most of his face, cheeks red from the cold, wearing his new black jacket. Queen smiled as she remembered hitting him with at least a dozed snowballs in the face. Herself, grinning next to King, wearing her own new jacket in blue, eyes shining in delight. The older Queen scoffed at her. She looked too happy.

-

'Junk. More junk. What is this? Old newspaper...' King rummaged through one of the guest rooms' desks, throwing various objects around in aggravation. "Where could she have put a key? I've looked almost everywhere."

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign, you know." said a voice behind him.

King looked up to see Kai and Ray peering over his shoulder to see what he had been looking through.

"I already knew that, but I keep on forgetting to remind myself." replied King coolly. "Have you had any luck with the basement?"

"Nah, it got flooded." answered Ray, opening another drawer of the desk. "We decided to come up here, thinking you might need some help. The others are in their second room now, from what I hear."

King just nodded, rummaging faster. "If we don't find it today, we're toast."

"Just hope for a miracle or something." said Kai, looking around the room, which had a four poster.

"By the way, King, where's Queen?" asked Ray, looking up from the drawer that he was ravaging.

"She's decided to check our room. I'm worried that she'll get caught up in the memory lane instead of focussing on our job." said King, frowning. "Queen always tries so hard not to let everything get to her, but you can't ignore it forever, you know."

-

Moving on to the next person. Queen pursed her lips. Her mother, wearing a brown coat, her blonde hair spilling from under the wool hat. She was smiling, as she wrapped her arms around her two children. It was too happy. Queen noticed a hand on her shoulder, looking to the next person. Her father. But it was different. He was smiling as well, beside the woman that he loves-Or so he had said. Was he already thinking of the death of his mother already at that time?

The picture was too happy, and it was all fake.

Flashes of memories came slowly back.

Hey, daddy, wanna come and walk with me to the park with King today?

What?-Look what you did, you little brat, you made me mess up my work! Come here you-

Please, no, daddy, I promise I'll be good, I won't tell anybody, no, I won't...

I love you, sweetheart, don't you worry about that.

I told you not to make a mess, look! Come here! I said, come here!

Too late now, Vivian, I've made my choice. Disobedience is not my preference.

"NO!" Queen grabbed the frame, and threw it across the room, watching it breaking into small pieces, the picture landing face down on the ground. There was no way she was going to be scared of it.

"It's no use dwelling on it." a hand went on her shoulder, making her turn in surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Kai." said Queen, putting down the bear on the mantle piece where the third frame used to be. "I didn't hear you come in."

"The door was open." Kai answered, removing his hand from her shoulder, half wishing it could have stayed there, and slapped thoughfully at his thoughts for it.

"Oh. I guess I have done what I can here." Queen lied, not wanting to spend another minute inside, and hoping that the key wasn't there. An awkward silence had surrounded them. "So, did you have any luck with your search?" she began to walk back.

Kai shook his head, following her. "No, the basement was flooded."

"That was expected. It really was the oldest part of this house, anyway." They walked through the hallway, to find where King and Ray had gone looking next.

Silence again.

"You know, it's going to bother you for a long time if you don't move on." said Kai unexpectedly, taking Queen by surprise.

Queen gaped at him, trying to find something to say, but the door on their left had opened.

"Hey, I good thing you're back." said Ray, coughing through the dust, and standing beside them. "No luck here either, King said we've searched through all the rooms on this floor."

"Not every room." said King, emerging from the room a while later.

"What?" said Ray, lightly astonished.

"We still haven't searched the master bedroom." said King dully, pointing at the very end of the hallway, where two double doors were located. "I'm sure that this room should have it."

Kai, Ray, King and Queen walked to the very end of the long hallway. The hall became steadily darker, and it had been a big relief that they had the flashlights, or they might not even find their way back.

King took both of the brass knobs, and pushed the doors open. Light had been available to this room, because the curtains were fully open, to reveal a beautifully furnished room covered in, more dust.

They slowly stepped inside, as quietly as they could, although there was no reason for them to. Queen, and King took in the familiar surroundings. It was the same as the last time they had seen it, which was that day. The place where they hid behind, when their father shot their mother...The place where their father had stowed his gun...

Queen and King could almost play the scene again in their heads, imagining their exact positions, right through to the very end. Queen visibly shuddered, and King scrunched up his nose.

"Okay, I think we should hurry this up." he announced, walking to the king sized bed, and pulling the covers, making dust fly.

Kai had gone to the desk, and dumped all it's contents on the floor, while Ray looked at all the little details, like picture frames, lampshades, and books.

Queen had made her way to the armoire. Opening it with care, she looked inside, at the various colours of clothing that had once belonged to her parents. Pushing the thought of taking something as a remembrance, Queen quickly searched through the pockets and linings, realizing that there was no time for fooling around any longer. The sun would surely be set once they got to their next destination, and they still have to get something to eat before then.

She was out of luck, there was nothing in any of the clothes. Queen banged her fist on the door of the armoire.

Something hit her head.

Queen looked up, seeing a small piece of wood that had been cut to look like a part of the door was made, concealing inside-Queen looked down at her feet.

"The key! King, I found it!" Queen called out, picking up the tiny object. It was small, about two inches in length, with tiny teeth, and a ruby set on it.

The others abandoned their stations, and rushed over to Queen's side, taking a good look at it.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked King, as she handed him the key for a closer inspection. "I mean, are you sure?"

Queen rolled her eyes. "I can be pretty sure, King, and I swear, we've searched the whole place."

King shrugged. "I was just making sure. He checked his watch, and he suddenly grew alert. "We've got to go, Lamia is still pretty far, and we still have to stop over somewhere for dinner."

They all nodded, making sure that they hadn't left anything of theirs lying around. Queen paused by the entrance of her room. It was probably the last time she would ever see it again, so she might as well stare at it for a little while longer. She waited until they were descending the stairs, before following.

-

"You guys found it?!" said Tyson incredulously, as King held up the key as an indication that they had really found it. "If I knew that, we would have quit a long time ago! I swear, my fingers are so full of paper cuts from looking through all of those books."

"At least we found it." said Max, as they all began to get through the front doors all over again.

"Yeah, now all we need is to get this key to them, and then it's all over." said Hilary happily, as King shut the door, since he was the last one out. Everyone was exhausted. Not to mention they were all covered by dust, and grime.

They walked out to the front lawn, and turned one last time to look at the house that still stood before them.

-

C.A: I had to do some mapping research....LOL. Well, I felt a little uncomfortable about making up the info about Greece. So, what did you think? I was trying to get back into focus here, and my mind keeps on flipping from one idea to another. I also needed to re read my story...Again. Hope it didn't bore you, though. I am trying to update as soon as possible! Thank you again!


	21. Breaking Free

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: Wow, I seriously don't know what to say! You have been very patient, and I appreciate it.

Sorry, I know, I am very much later than what is usual! I was supposed to be updating each week, but somehow, my computer managed to crash my internet, -- and I couldn't get to it since last Tuesday. I haven't been in the internet for about two weeks, that must be my record....But yeah, it would have been fixed in a short while, but then everything else just went down the trash with my internet. Long story short. Don't have skills to fix, stored story chappies and other stuff in floppies, restored comp to it's factory condition, couldn't get internet back, had to call our internet provider for help. No help. Asked parent's friend to come over and fix things... ( sigh ) There, that just about sums it up. '

Anyways, I want to thank you again, for all of your reviews, I didn't think I would actually get this many.

-scars of the phoenix-grand admiral chelli-fluff lovers- Look, you guys, I have a SERIOUS confession to make...I have no skill at making fluff!!!.........Yet.....I heard practice makes perfect, though! LOL. Yes, I swear, they will have moments, but you know, life always finds a way to be difficult...Okay, now that I got that out of my system...

Breaking Free

Various rusts, reds, oranges and pinks were painted across the sky. Birds from the tall trees near them took off, looking black against the sunset. Natural beauty it was, and some people went to the best place to watch as the sun slowly went down to rest. However, no matter how beautiful it was, the sunset was unwelcome to a group of people, all relaxing after their last stop over. To them, the sunset meant that they had less than-

'Twenty hours to go.' thought Queen, holding up the key to the light that was coming from the window. They had just been passing an olive farm, which definitely meant that they were close to their destination. It had been non-stop boredom, and it was surely getting to her. The key glowed as it bathed in the sun's light, giving it a more deeper colour than what it really should have.

Queen gave a heavy sigh.

The limo was as noisy as usual, but lucky for the limo driver, he didn't have to deal with all the voices, for he had closed the window where the front part separated itself from the back. She, King, and Kai, who were the quiet ones stayed at the way back part of the limo, like always, while the others had whole heartedly began a conversation about their last stop. At that time it had been the appropriate time for dinner.

"I swear, I've never seen anything like it, I mean, what was that stuff?" said Max, making a face. "You know, the one that looked like pinkish white paste?"

"That was a Caviar Salad, or, Tarama Salada, as the people here would call it." said Kenny knowledgeably, re-arranging his glasses. "It was a good thing I took the time to read the menu, huh?"

"Sure, Kenny, act all geeky." said Tyson, rolling his eyes. "I prefer the one with the BIG slice of fish, and that garlic sauce. At least it looked and tasted normal."

".....That was shark, Tyson. Galeos me Skordala."

"....................O....kay...I think I'm going to barf."

"Aw come on, Tyson, you said it yourself it tasted normal." came in Ray. "There's nothing wrong in trying something new. Personally, I like the dish with cheese on top. What was it again, Kenny? Was it the Loloudia Tiganita, or the Media Saganaki?"

"You liked the Media Saganaki, or the mussels with cheese. The Loloudia Tiganita was the fried stuffed zucchini flowers..." answered Kenny.

"Well, that just sounds weird." replied Hilary. "I like the fish soup better."

"Nah, you haven't tried the Galeos me Skordala, it's much better." Tyson said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and you said the caviar was weird."

Queen rolled her eyes. What have they done to deserve such company.....Lazily she watched them, Tyson, stretched out on the floor of the limo, Max, cross-legged on the seat nearest the driver, Hilary arguing lightly with Kenny on the nutritional values of shark. Ray had turned away, watching the olive farm, and King? King had been sleeping. Or, at least, to her knowledge, pretending to sleep. She tossed the key up into the air, and caught it again, and then twirled it around, until her attention landed on the boy to her brother's left.

Once again, a stubborn piece of blue hair had fallen lightly over the left side of his eye. Queen casually glanced around, and leaned slightly over, to get a better view. Obviously Kai was in deep thought again, his expression impassive, and concentrated on looking out at the window, frowning every now and then. Kai's head rested heavily on his left hand. It was slightly mesmerizing, watching his smooth features creased lightly and stretch out again according to the changes in his moods.

'What is he thinking about?' thought Queen, biting her lip as she had the sudden urge to pull the offending piece of hair out of Kai's face in order to get a nice look at his eyes.........

"Queen, if you play with that thing you're going to lose it somehow."

Queen jumped noticeably, looking at King, who still had his eyes closed, and tried to quickly compose herself.. 'Why does he always manage to surprise me like that?'

"Well, are you going to stop playing with it?" King asked, peeking out from one eye, and Kai gave them a glance. King held out his right hand, waiting for Queen to comply.

"Take it then." muttered Queen, inwardly cursing herself for thinking like she had been a few moments before. Reluctantly, she stopped twirling the key, and handed it over to King's open hand.

King gave a nod, and said nothing more dropping the key safely in his pocket.

* * *

They were all engulfed in silence, until the window that separated the driver's side with the passenger's had slid down.

"Mister King, Miss Queen, we are almost there."

A cry of relief and excitement emitted from the group, making Fred chuckle. This time, instead of farms, they had been driving through a narrow road, which zigzagged through small properties, and small city, which had been brightly decorated with lights, making everything seem as though the sun had not set upon that particular place.

Then, before they had begun to tire from the brightness, it had abruptly changed to a darker view, and without warning, the limo was heading up a steep hill.

"What time is it, anyway? asked Max, noticing that the sun had almost fully set, and that the sky had turned a deep violet and navy in colour.

"It's already nine thirty, shouldn't we be finding a place to stay?" said Kenny, looking at his digital watch. "Where are we, exactly?"

"In Visitsa Pelion, we decided a while ago to skip Lamia and head over here while the sun was still up, so we don't have to travel as far tomorrow." said King, stretching his arms. "I'm just glad we got here without traffic."

At last, the limo had come to a stop, and with hurried actions they all got out.

And in front of them stood an old building, one that seemed to be expertly resurrected from dereliction. It was at least three stories, with double doors greeting them at the entrance. It's roof had been made of what looked like flat rocks, and it's walls had been a mix of rocks and cement.

"Don't tell me, this is where we're staying?" asked Tyson blankly, wondering why they had headed here, a place which looked like even hobos could afford.

"It may look old, but I assure you, sire, that this is indeed a place for habitation." said Fred, who had been taking out their luggage from the trunk.

"I'll take your word for it." said Ray, picking up his stuff. "I don't know about you, guys, but right now, I would give anything for a place to stay."

"Yeah. My feet are so numb, I can't stand straight." added Max, roughly shaking his feet, and stamping at the clay driveway.

"Come on, I think we should get on with this, we're not getting any younger." said Kai, who had been standing by the door.

Inside, was an empty foyer, with walls entirely covered in rich maple panels, and landscape paintings. On their left side was a collection of antique chairs, and a glass coffee table. To their right was the front desk, which was shined to a mirror polish. A man stood behind it, wearing a loose black polo shirt, with his sandy hair slicked back, greeting them with an enthusiastic smile.

"Well, hallo there, and welcome to Santikos Mansion."

The others looked at each other for a while, until King stepped up.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could just charge this to an account? I seem to have lost my wallet on the way here, and I we are really aching for a rest." he stopped, watching the man's expression change from cheerful, to thoughtful.

"I don't know, it depends. I suppose I could check." the man gave them a fleeting glance of suspicion before tapping away on his computer. Finally, he straightened up, tapping his fingers on his chin. "There's nothing in our policy that says you can't, so, who would you like to bill this to?"

King and Queen shared a grin, and a couple of minutes later-

"Okay, so that would be three Bacchos rooms all for two days, which then comes to 1080 euros. Enjoy your stay, and if you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to call, and thank you very much."

* * *

"Okay, so who's going to room with who?" asked Max, as they walked down a narrow hallway. Their shoes pounded heavily from exhaustion on the hard wood floors.

"There's no way I'm going to bunk with Tyson, he snores. A lot."

"Thanks a lot, Kai."

"No problem."

"You do know that there has to be at least three in two rooms and two in one." said Tyson, grinning. "I can't just have a room to myself."

Kai smirked.

"Okay, then, you can sleep in the hall then. It counts as one room."

"Humph, I didn't mean it that way."

"Hilary and I are going to share a room with Tyson, since we seem to be the only ones who can stand his noises." said Kenny, and Hilary nodded.

"Max, Kai and I are going to share a room then." said Ray, relived. "It's only fair if King and Queen get a room to themselves. They've done a lot to get us here in one piece."

King shrugged, trying to suppress the light feeling of being thanked. "It's fine, if you insist." He threw two keys at Kenny and Ray, stopping in front of rooms that had plaques on them, bearing the numbers 223, 224, and 225.

"Okay, then, we should all get some rest, so we could wake up early tomorrow."

The eight then all split up, and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Tyson, Hilary and Kenny immediately marvelled at the room once they had opened the door. The room had been entirely decorated with purple, well, everything. Various shades of purple fabric made up the covers of the three beds and curtains, deep violet rugs, and a pair of light lavender armchairs in the corner of the room.

"I don't know about you, but doesn't this look a little, you know, a little feminine?" Kenny said uncertainly, as they stepped through the door.

"Yeah, well, like they always say, it takes a real man to wear something pink." said Tyson, dropping his stuff on the floor and running to the bed.

Hilary snorted. "Tyson, this colour is not pink. Also, you are not wearing anything like this, we're just surrounded by it, and Kenny, I don't think it really matters, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Yeah, come on, hurry up and unpack already!" Tyson got off the bed, suddenly looking excited.

"Why? We don't have anything else to do, so why the rush?" wondered Hilary.

Tyson flashed one of his famous grins. "I just had an idea."

* * *

"Hey, Kai, Ray, tell me this isn't our room."

The other three had just entered their own, which was furnished the exact same way as the last.

"You don't see anyone else in here do you?" asked Kai, scrunching his nose at the colour, and shutting the door behind them.

"Ya know, this isn't so bad, it just takes a while to get used to." Ray stopped to admire the view from the window. "At least it's peaceful."

"I'm gonna tuck in early, just to make up for that airplane trip." Max said. "It's not the same as sleeping horizontally."

Kai was about to make another comment when the door opened, and in bounced Tyson, looking apparently gleeful about something, with Hilary and Kenny not too far behind.

"Hey, what's got you in such a happy mood?" asked Ray, leaning on the window sill.

"Guys, I was thinking," Tyson began slowly, trying to act cool. "You know, about what the guy said, about needing anything. Well, I was just thinking,"

The others lazily nodded.

"That......we....should........GET ROOM SERVICE!"

Groans emitted from the remaining five, and Tyson sputtered. "Hey, I thought this was a vacation!"

Kenny angrily clenched his fists. "No, it's a rescue mission, and no, we are not going to get room-"

"I'm ordering pizza. I know everyone's still hungry, so who's in?"

The others exchanged looks, their minds currently trying to find good explanation in the light matter.

* * *

King had exited the bathroom, having finished his quick shower, putting on some clothes that Tyson had lent, which was in his favourite colours-grey and black, of course. Queen had just gotten in for her turn when a hurried knock came at their door.

"Who is it?" demanded King nonchalantly, edging closer to the door to listen better.

"King don't worry, it's just me, Ray, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and have some pizza, and then maybe discuss our plans, seeing as we don't have any yet."

"I'm really not interested in the pizza, but I am still considering on discussing plans." he frowned. "I doubt that planning won't do anyone good, though."

Ray chuckled. "Okay, fine, what if we said that you could make up the plans then, how about that? You know, we just want you to join us, no need to be so isolated, especially at a time like this."

"I find it very irritating to be always surrounded by people who are so immature."

"King, you've managed to stay with us for at least three days, and there's been no sign of stress, now hurry up, the pizza's getting cold. For once just get out of your shell of silence, you and your sister." Ray lightly snapped.

"Fine, fine, I'll go, but only for a short while." King gave up, and called over to the bathroom. "Queen, do you want to head over to Tyson's room for some pizza and plan making?"

"I will come after." said a muffled voice.

King paused, and followed Ray out of the room, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make up a plan when they don't really know what they're up against.

* * *

'Ahhhh, that's much better.' Queen stretched out on the tub, letting her body soak in the inviting warmth of the water. It was too long since she had something as relaxing as this. Closing her eyes she dipped her head in the water, surfacing again to catch her breath. The smooth scent of lavender wafted up her nose, relaxing the tension from her muscles. If only this would last forever. She pondered on what Kai had said to her earlier that day.

"What does it mean, 'It will bother you for a long time if you don't move on?" she said to herself, cursing Kai's philosophy. It was all too confusing. For some time she remained in the tub, trying to push the encrypted thoughts out of her head.

It was a half an hour later when she finished, taking a last quick scrub and rinse, slightly saddened by the same scars she had almost forgotten during this so called 'trip'. After a quick dry, she wore the pj's that she had bought with Kai's money, and left their room, making sure that the room key was not left behind.

Loud voices were coming through room 225, and it was no doubt that there was some disagreements on whatever plan the group was concocting. Queen knocked on the door, and immediately the voiced hushed, and the door opened.

"Queen, come in, everyone's here, and, well, making an effort at making up a plan." Hilary briefly explained, leading her to where they all were positioned, and dodging the many pizza boxes that littered the floor.

All waved as Queen joined the group, taking a seat on the floor next to King. They had all made a circle, with the remaining cheese pizzas in the middle.

"Anyhow," King continued on, glaring at Tyson, "I really don't think that it's necessary to bring the law into this. Prison can't stop him, until he's got what he wants."

"At least you can run away, change your identities, and maybe start over." said Tyson, thought mouthfuls of hawaiian. "You know, you can live in like, Australia or something, he can't just suddenly find you, right?"

King shook his head. "No, we can't do that. Have you any idea how hard starting over is like?"

Tyson shrugged, and looked at the others. "Well, it was just an idea, anyone else?"

"What if we tried to just reason," began Kenny.

Queen stood up, trying not to voice out her opinion on the hilarity of their ideas. Carefully she slipped out without most of them noticing. Only Kai had, watching her from the corner of his eyes as she left.

It was only a short walk back to their room, and Queen managed to stifle another laugh out in the hall. Was Kenny actually serious? Reasoning with their father? They really have no idea. She pulled on the covers of the bed, getting ready for bed. Lazily Queen then grabbed a plastic cup from the bathroom sink, filling it up with tap water. Then, she sat on the window sill, allowing the breeze to caress her face, while taking small sips. Perhaps she was right all along, the others would have done better to stay at home. This was certainly the kind of situation that is not to be taken lightly.

Back in Tyson's room, they had yet to make a break through with their plans. This time, no pizza was left as prisoner.

"Kai, where are you going?" asked Hilary, as Kai stood up, and without saying a word, and left the room.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Hilary, he's just bored, again. Mr. Smarty pants thinks he's got a better plan but doesn't want to share." scoffed Tyson. "He's just upset that he doesn't get all the attention, now that King and Queen are here." he paused, and suddenly looked confused. "Um, not that I'd want to alarm any of you, but didn't Queen come in a while ago?"

The others looked around at the room, and shook their heads.

"I remember seeing her go in, but she must have gotten bored with all the talking, huh?" thought Max. "Shouldn't we go look for her?"

"I'm sure she's fine." King said, reading their worried faces. "Queen's most likely to have returned to our room, now, where were we? Oh, yeah, I remember, something about Kai, which reminds me, did he do my favour well?"

"If you meant looking after Queen?" asked Kenny. "Yes, when they first came to Tyson's it looked like they were getting along pretty well."

"Yeah, but then Kai had gotten pummelled like what, two, three times?" added Tyson, heartily, and turned more solemn. "On the more brighter side, though, Kai's done a lot, and I don't even have any idea why he did everything that he did."

"So, what did he do?"

"Where do we start........Oh yeah, first he rescues Queen from those creeps who tried to take advantage of her.......Then he let her stay in his house for at least a day or so, until those creeps came. He took her to my place, and then used his own money to get her some clothes, and stuff." listed Ray, recalling the whole story. Now, the more I think about it, I don't know why he did all that stuff. I mean, it's not like Kai would actually care-"

"Kai? I dunno, that sounds kind of farfetched'." said Tyson, and King nodded.

"Maybe you're wrong, Tyson, I mean, King, didn't your sister have some problems with her sleep and well, Queen one time told me that Kai took care of it whenever she had the dreams before." Hilary smiled knowingly and leaned into King's ear to whisper; "Kai actually let her sleep beside him a couple of times, and since then, she wasn't prone to having them anymore."

King had heard enough, surely these were all lies. Mostly because Queen would do nothing but complain about her time with them, and how it would have been better if they had just dealt with it on their own. Also, Kai being caring? It just wasn't like him. Then again, he didn't really know the guy well enough to know.

"I'm just going to check on Queen, okay?" King said, getting up, his feet numb from the long sit. "I'll be back."

"You don't think that we offended him with anything we said, did you?" wondered Hilary.

"Not that I recall." answered Kenny. "King just went to check on Queen, you know him, they can get separated at times, but they're very close."

* * *

"Letting it get to me...Humph, yeah, right! I am not letting it get to me!" Queen laughed humourlessly, Kai's words echoing in her head. "I just can't believe it, tomorrow...I wonder what everything would be like when this all ends?"

Her mind depicted different scenarios, one with King, Queen, and their grandmother, happily returning home, and going back to their old, boring, and well-organized lives. Another, with all of them just chickening out, and leaving for Australia, just as Tyson had said, and having no choice but to be isolated from the outside world, due to all the hiding they would have to do. Last one, she had a vivid mental image of her dead body, along with King's, with her father, tossing the key up and down in the palm of his hands, ordering his men to shoot the others, one by one grinning from ear to ear.

In slow motion their bodies fell to the ground, blood pooling around the limp bodies. Absently Queen's eyes focussed on nothing but the blackness of the night as visions of familiar faces flashed. Tyson's. Then Hilary's, Max's, Ray's, Kenny's, and- Queen's throat constricted. An image of Kai's face covered in blood floated in her head, and-

Gasp!

Queen had felt something cold fall onto her lap, wetting her pj's. For a while she looked confused, until Queen noticed that both of her hands were curled up, and the plastic cup had given way. For a moment she felt as though it really happened, forgetting where she was, and that the whole thing hasn't even started yet.

"I told you not to let the whole thing get to you that way."

She sighed, barely acknowledging the new presence that she had failed to notice, at the same time mentally slapping herself for leaving the door open.

"I don't know what you mean, Kai." Queen replied, forcing to keep her voice from cracking.

"No matter how many times people say it, you'd never admit that you're a bad liar." Kai's footstep were the only sounds in the room, stopping a few feet behind her. Queen wondered how long he had been there.

"I intended to lie, Kai, and it's really not any of your business."

"If you keep it up, you won't be able to focus properly on what's gonna happen tomorrow, and you're going to regret it." Kai put in bluntly. "You can't dwell on something that happened such a long time ago, Queen. This time it's different."

"How is it different, Kai?!" snapped Queen, turning to face him, staring him down. "It's the same ruthless man who faked to be our father, and in the end ruining our peace. Tell me, what is different? I just know the same thing's going to happen. We're all going to be outnumbered by father's men, it's going to get dangerous, and I just know that in the end, guns will be pointed at people who are innocent, and someone's going to die. Again." Queen barely kept the tone of her voice from cracking.

* * *

King saw stood out in the hall, contemplating on whether to just quickly check on Queen, or try to find Kai, and ask him what did he expect in return from all of this mess. After all, he only asked to keep her safe, not a five star treatment, especially when he wasn't one of the people King would consider being a friend. Well, now he might, but that was certainly besides the point. He then agreed to himself that quickly checking on Queen and then hunting Kai down would be better.

He placed the key on the handle, and turned the knob.

"How is it any different, Kai?!"

Queen's voice reached his ears, and instinctively King opened the door slightly open, trying to strain his ears to listen.

* * *

"Queen, no one's going to die this time, you're just talking bullshit." said Kai, unusually calm. Not eager on fanning the flame of anger that was threatening to go out of control from the girl in front of him.

"Bullshit? Bullshit? No, Kai, you had no idea." Queen sneered. "I was foolish enough to not do anything, but instead I just watched her die." her eyes flicked at him, which were now glassy. "Then at least none of this would have happened!"

Kai placed his hands on her forearms, and shook her roughly, trying to get her to see sense. "You couldn't do anything, Queen, if you did, your father probably had no intention of letting you live if you interrupted! It would have been STUPID!"

"At least I would have DIED, and given mom a chance!" Queen burst out, getting away from his grasp.

Kai scowled, not liking the tone in the way she had said the last sentence.

"Queen, don't tell me you mean that." Kai said quietly, as Queen's back turned to him. He let out a sound of frustration, and grabbed her right wrist, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me you didn't mean it!"

Queen refused to look up, as a few tears began falling, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "So what if I did....... WHAT IF I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD, AND HAVE NO REGRETS-"

Before she could finish, Kai gritted his teeth, and sending his right hand to contact with Queen's tearful face.

For a few moments they remained, Kai releasing her from his grasp, breathing heavily, while Queen, had collapsed to her knees, hugging her arms together, as the tears now flowed freely from her face.

"Queen?" Kai sighed, kneeling down beside her.

Her face burned, as she replayed the scene over again. 'Kai actually-he actually-slapped me...'

'Okay, so maybe slapping her wasn't one of the best ideas I have for bringing people back to their senses, but what else could I do?' Kai quickly felt guilt, and could see the faintest marks left on her face.

Outside, King had made up his mind on killing Kai on the first chance he's got. 'First he sleeps with my sister, man handles her, and now this?' Fuming, he made a move to barge in, until-

"Look. I'm sorry, okay, Queen?" Kai began, feeling heavy. He could see her body shake with every silent sob. 'Stupid Kai, now look what you did? Great, you left her in a worse state instead of trying to make her understand...Argh, and you don't get things right, everything will just be worse. Shut up, why do I even bother?.......I bother because......'

Queen's mind was still blank, until she could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, warming her body like a warm blanket. At first she fought against it, but it was no long that she felt herself ease into his embrace, as the arms tightened around her, making her feel secure somehow. Her back then leaned into something solid yet soft, supporting her.

"I'm sorry, Queen." repeated Kai, softly speaking into her right ear. "I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to hear you talking like that. I doubt even your brother would."

Queen gave a shuddering breath, but said nothing.

"I don't like seeing you like this." he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. "I pretty much prefer the old Queen, you know, the feisty one who always puts up a strong fight, even when she's down."

Queen stole a glance, and he could hear her breath returning to normal. Kai continued.

"When you said that you wished that this never happened, haven't it occurred to you that you might not have become a great blader, or that you might not have even met....the others?"

"I would not have had the chance to meet you either, I guess..." Queen said softly, turning to face him and finally looking at him in the eye.

Kai could feel his face heat up. "Yeah." he whispered hoarsely. "I guess not. But Queen, this time, it's different."

"H-how?" asked Queen, rubbing her eye.

"Well, for once, you have everyone here to help you, and this time, we'll make sure no one gets hurt. You can't let him haunt you, Queen, you and your brother, you have to let it go sometime, and leave it behind, understand?"

Queen managed a grimance, and reached up to touch her cheek, which was stinging lightly.

"Alright then, Kai, I'll try."

Kai eyed her closely, and she returned his gaze. He leaned in closer, Queen froze.

He smiled at her reaction, and kissed her forehead, holding her against his chest, her arms in between them, crushed, trying to reassure him

_-Your naked heart is wandering_

_-Having nowhere to go_

_-Setting up defences _

_-For fear of being touched_

"That's good to hear." Kai murmured, and held her for a few moments, enjoying her soft warmth, stroking her back every now and then. Queen smiled, feeling quite exhausted.

_-If I could flutter like a bird_

_-I would fly to you _

_- And offer my wing _

_-To help you get through_

Her body was shutting down, but it was too comfortable to even consider moving. Kai had been whispering soft words into her ear, all of which she had no idea on their meanings, for they were all in russian. But she didn't care, the words rolled off hid tongue smoothly, and perfectly.

-_If my life is as transisting as a flower_

_-I'll be in full bloom by your side_

_-And after watching you_

_-I'll follow_

Queen yawned, her body failing to stay up any longer, and soon, her eyes had fluttered it'self shut, into a dreamless sleep, tucking her head on Kai's chest. Kai could only hear steady breaths, and he took a peek at her face, watching Queen, finally at rest, and her expression, peaceful

_-If I could flutter like a bird_

_-I would fly to you _

_-And offer my wing_

_-To your wounded back_

_-If I could flow like the wind_

_-I would catch you if you fall_

Carefully, as though not to wake her, Kai lifted her up effortlessly, and crossed to the bed that Queen had made awhile ago, and gently placed her on it, and pulling the covers up to her chest. Shifting slightly from the move. Kai stretched, and looked at her for the last time, hoping that at least she's going to be prepared for tomorrow, and whatever it was that they were up against.

_-If could shine like a moon _

_-I would keep shining on you_

_-I'll be anything_

_-If it can stop you from being seized with fear_

King shut the door quietly behind him as he watched Kai tuck Queen into her bed. Right now he was having confused thoughts, one that he would surely be thinking of all night, if it weren't for a much bigger issue that is for tomorrow. He quickly walked the stretch of hallway, and turned a corner, so that Kai wouldn't see him when he got out of the room.

As soon as King turned the corner, Kai emerged from the room, wondering what had been taking Queen's brother so long to come back from their plan making session. But walking by Tyson's room, there was only small murmurs of voices, not like the ones that would indicate a whole group. Kai instead headed for his room, and opened the unlocked door. Obviously someone had left it unlocked, knowing that he would return soon.

In the dark Kai headed for the bathroom, quickly removing his attire, and changed into a plain white shirt, and black sweatpants. He then went over to where his bed which was still made, noiselessly passing the sleeping forms of Max and Ray, and settled into his own bed, slowly drifting off.

* * *

C.A.: Yes, I would assume that this would seem really boring, but I am sure that this is the last chapter....That will be in such a slow pace. Please bear with me. Sorry if Kai was OC, or even a little too harsh.

The words in _italics _are a snippet from the english version of the song, _Hanabi_, by: _Ayumi Hamasaki_

I seem to be having trouble, and am in doubt that I will be able to finish in time. But no worries, I am determined to finish it, I was just having to admit to myself that things will not turn out the way I wanted it to, that's all. I hope you're not that upset. It's just that I know how much some don't like fics to lag on forever. :)

I am also feeling very lost right now, I can't do hyphens to separate my parts any more!! LOL, ah, well, I just hope these lines will do...

Oh, and I just realized that I only pretended that King and Queen were from Greece. So, no, King and Queen are not from Greece. Unless by some creepy coincidence. But yes, the mansion does exist, and so do the cities, and the food, and their names.


	22. Arrival

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: Alright, maybe it's good if you tell me how impatient you are.....OO Honest, I don't think I should lag behind on the updating stuff, either.... Okay, enough of my jabbering, and it's the twenty-second chappie! Wow, it's really growing, and growing, and growing, and growing, and growing, and I am pretty happy, I guess.

All I can say, is that everything has just been piling up, and I know it's not nice to make people wait, but I just couldn't get to work on it somewhat. It must be a writer's block. Hm, I see..........Eh heh, that's embarrassing.

Nevertheless, I thank you for reminding me.

The song from last time was wrong, it was _Moments, _by _Ayumi Hamasaki_

wolfling! Wow, guess what? You're my 100th reviewer! And, my first one too! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

Arrival

"Get the old woman before me, right this instant."

"Rightey 'o', sir."

"Lose the 'o', Vince."

"Alrighty, boss."

"Wait-"

"Sir?"

"Damn it, just get her."

A puff of smoke arose from a cigarette, clouding the man's vision. It was time, and he was definitely pulsing with unrestrained excitement. He had carefully planned everything out in detail, right to the smallest possibility where something could go wrong. He had sent Vince and Greg to track them down, making sure they had no way of backing out. It was in frangible. There was no way he would screw this up. He had been waiting for almost a decade, and he's not going to stop for anything, or anyone.

Stumbling into the room, the old woman glared at him spitefully. Her hair was dishevelled, and her eyes were hollow and baggy. The long, cotton dress that she wore was no longer the beautiful shade of lavander as it once was, but is now stained with mud, and oil. The man who had sent her in grabbed her forearms, forcing her to get closer to their boss.

"Old woman, do you still think that they have a chance?" the man asked coldly, and puffing smoke in her face.

The old woman met his eyes, looking vicar, holding in the cough that was threatening to surface. "What will come will come, I assure you, everyone will get what they deserve."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Tyson, hurry up, we don't have time for this!" cried Hilary, banging on the bathroom. "What are you doing in there, anyways?"

Muffled sounds echoed in the room beyond. Hilary groaned, and stamped her feet, unable to wait any longer. She took a second glance at the wall clock in their room, indicating that it was well half past nine. They had all woke up early, except for them, who had seemed to have overslept. The first ones to wake up were King and Queen, and then Ray, Kai, and Max, who all took an early shower.

"We still need to go out for brunch!" Only silence replied this time.

"ARGHH!"

"What's going on this time?" asked Kenny, who had poked his head in the room. "Everyone's waiting, hurry up, or were going to leave!"

"Tyson!" shouted Hilary, banging on the door. "Hurry up, or you won't have brunch! Do you want to go hungry-"

The door suddenly opened, and a white, blue, red and yellow blur ran past them.

Kenny and Hilary exchanged looks.

pqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpq

"Hurry up, you three took up lots of time as it is." grunted King, who had been waiting out the limo for them. He was serious, well, definitely more serious than last time. It was clear that the tension was definitely on.

"Sorry, King, but some people-" Hilary glared at Tyson, "take too long."

"What?" said Tyson innocently. "You were the one who flushed the toilet, and made the water cold!"

"Come on, just get in already!"

No one had spoken all throughout the journey to town, in where they would be having breakfast. King had directed driver had been to go as fast as he can, only to be bombarded by questions as to why they had to, seeing as they were taking a short brunch, and it was only quarter to ten. It had been clearer later, as many tourists flooded the streets now, making it harder for them to avoid traffic.

"That was scary, I have never seen so many people here, it's like they popped out of nowhere!" said Max, crouching low on his seat, twiddling his thumbs, as they looked for a parking spot in a local restaurant. "We've been driving for at least half an hour, and we didn't even go as far as four kilometres!"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be surprised, it's tourist season here. At this time it takes twice the usual time to get from one place to another." explained Kenny, looking at a crowd of people heading for the same restaurant.

"Uh, can we go park anywhere, I'd hate to miss out on the food." said Ray, rubbing his stomach. He looked at the others, hoping they would feel the same. He was almost right, except for the other three, Kai, King, and Queen, who, as always, looked impassive.

They had gotten then there just in time before the large group of tourists had wandered in, and were seated at a round table, with seats that were ready for eight people. Not letting their server leave, they quickly ordered some quiches, Cretan Kalitsounia ( sweet cheese pastries ) , ciabatta veggie sandwiches, and some veal rolls.

Everyone had been eating slowly, but King had barely touched his own food.

"Hey, King?" called Tyson, across the table, and King looked up. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Tyson..." muttered Hilary.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being greedy."

"You've got to eat, you know, King, it's gonna be okay, remember?" said Queen, expressionlessly, but her eyes were smiling.

King nodded, taking a glance at Kai, who had refused to look in their direction. He took a bite, soaking in the warmth. She was feeling better, and he was glad. Kai he could deal with later. King watched the others eat for a while, the realization finally hitting him. They weren't alone anymore.

"King, are you eating, or do I have to do it myself?"

"I'm eating, I'm eating."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Do you think this is you know, necessary?"

"Shut up, Vince, we need to make sure that they don't get there in time. Besides, don't you want a share in that fortune?"

"Yeah, but I thought the whole plan was to stop them at the monastery?"

"That's plan B, now hurry up, they eat really fast, especially, that kid with the blue hair."

"Okay, I'm cutting it....There. Done."

"Did you cut the whole thing completely?"

"Yes, Greg, jeez, you could have done it yourself if you wanted to."

"Nah, I was never good with the wires."

"Oh, well, are we finished?"

"Yes, good job, Vince, quick, here comes the driver."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Okay, King, you pay the bill, and then we'll be off." said Queen, rising up from her seat, the others following suit. She stole a peek at Kai, who met her eyes briefly, sending her a comforting stare, and making her blush. "Okay, then, let's go."

King frowned. "I'll meet you at the car." His sister never blushed before. Well, not in front of him at least. He didn't want her to know that he over heard them last night, but he wants to know what Kai was up to.

"So how long until we get there?" asked Ray, walking down a stone path to where the limo had been waiting. "I mean, will we even get there in time? There's so much traffic."

"When we get out of town the traffic goes away." said Queen, spotting their Fred leaning against the limo, waiting for them to arrive. "It should take us about a couple of hours or so."

"Are we leaving now, Miss Queen?" Fred asked, opening the door, and the others piled inside.

"We are, but King's just paying the bill, he's gonna be here soon." Queen waited for all of them to get on before getting in herself.

"Aw, we're in here again?" whined Hilary, plopping herself next to Kenny. "I'm getting carsick from all of the traffic."

"What do you suggest, walk?" said Tyson, across from her. Hilary ignored him.

"So, Kai, why so quiet?" asked Max, curiously, as Kai silently moved to where he sat a while ago. "I mean, you've only spoken, like a couple of words since this morning."

"I'm just tired, Max, you just worry about surviving the day." Kai answered, smirking. Max paled. Everyone bit down a laugh, even Queen. Kai grinned to himself. She was at least better than the last time, although whenever he gets close to her, she was the one who always held back, like she was afraid of something.

Queen felt lighter, as she laughed along with the others. Laughter is a good medicine indeed.

"Hey, I'm back, let's go, Fred." said King, who had finally joined them. Queen moved over, so they were all spaced evenly, and weren't so crowded.

As it turned out, Queen had been right, and soon, the crowds had almost fully cleared as they neared the outskirts of the town. The sun had fully risen now, but thankfully, they had air conditioning.

They were suddenly tilting upwards, and they climbed up to the top of a hill, which over looked the town. Soon they were heading downwards, descending in a steady pace, careful not to slide on the muddy road.

Halfway down, their vehicle gave a rough jolt, and the limo had picked up speed, letting gravity pull them down. They felt the wheels slip, and slide, losing control.

"What the-What's happening?!" shouted Ray, as they instinctively held on.

"I don't know what happened, but I sure as hell know it's not good!" said Tyson, gripping on the seat tightly, as the limo failed to slow down.

"I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this." repeated Kenny, fighting the urge to panic.

"Everyone, hold on!" shouted Kai.

"No need to tell me twice." said Queen, clenching her eyes tight, as they felt the limo level with the ground, yet still hadn't slowed down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"OMG, we're gonna die!" cried Hilary.

The limo swerved sharply to the left as Fred tried to regain control over the steering wheel, but the speed, lenght, and weight of the vehicle made it almost seem impossible. It almost tilted over as it flew to the right, and lights from an oncoming car quickly dodged them to avoid impact. The limo had run onto the side of the road, into the many bushes, narrowly missing tree trunks.

PSH, PSH

Two sounds of air being let out followed. With a final leap, the limo fell into a small ditch, almost falling to it's side.

The whole time, the group had been trying to keep their grips on where they were, but when they fell into the ditch unexpectedly, they all were tossed roughly from their positions.

All were speechless, but only for a few minutes.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" came King's voice, from somewhere above them.

Moans indicated that they weren't hurt, or, at least, not too badly.

"What happened, anyway?" asked Max, who sounded muffled. The were no sounds of traffic, but few birds that were nearby.

"We should worry about that later, for now we should focus on getting out of here." said Kenny, somewhere to the left. "Whoever's closest to the door should try to open it."

"I think I'm the closest." said Queen, sounding far away. "Hang on, you guys." She held on to some of the chairs for support, and grabbed the door handle. Then, using her shoulder to push, she finally had it open. She opened it all the way, hoping it would stay open so she could start helping the others out.

"Did you do it?" asked King, struggling from the weight of someone pressed tightly against him.

"Yeah, hang on, I'm coming." called Queen, pulling on Kenny's hand, who had been the closest. "Kenny, come on, grab my hand."

"Yeah, I'm trying." Kenny answered, and with a few tugs, he was free. Next to come was Hilary, who was on top of Max, who was beside Ray. Kai and King were crunched over at the side. Once they were all back on their feet again, they checked out their surroundings.

"We're far from the main road, aren't we?" said Hilary, leaning on the tilted limo. "Great, just great, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." came Kenny, but he became distracted as a figure appeared beside them.

"Mister, King, Miss Queen, I am so sorry, I had no idea." Fred said, emerging from the driver's side, looking very upset. "There must have been a problem with the limo, but I was sure it was fine this morning."

Everyone just stared, trying to figure out what might have happened.

"Fred, did you leave the limo anytime today while we were gone?" asked Kai, walking over to the front of the limo, and getting on his hands and knees.

"Well, yeah, I had to go to the closest washroom, I really had to go." replied Fred, wondering what the young man could be thinking.

Kai then looked underneath the vehicle, carefully prodding around, just in case something might catch on fire. He emerged a few minutes later, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What is it, Kai?" asked Ray, walking over. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah." said Kai, clearly not pleased. "Our brakes were cut."

"What? What kind of a sick joke these tourists think they're doing?!" shouted Tyson, punching his hand. "I mean, we almost died!"

"No, I don't think tourists did it, and I think I have the same haunch as Kai does." said Queen tiredly. "They don't want us to get there in time, do they?"

"Or at least get hurt enough so we can't do anything once we get there." added King, holding up the key. "They really don't care who gets in the way as long as they get what they want."

"What are we going to do now, then?" asked Max, studying their surroundings. "Who knows how far we are from the main road, and how else are we going to get there?"

"Looks like our best chance it go hitch a ride." said Kenny, wiping the dirt off his glasses. "We can't just wait for the limo to get fixed, it'll take forever to contact some people, and for them to get all the way out here and find us. It's better if we all hitch a ride with a bus or something."

"Kenny's right." said Tyson. "We can follow the path where the limo went through, that should lead us back to where we first came though."

"Then we should hurry up right away." said King, and turned back to Fred. "Okay, Fred, I think we should take it from here, but you should call for help, I'm sure they'll come as soon as possible, just make sure you get out okay."

"Yes, mister King, and I hope you all make it in time." Fred replied, taking out a phone and dialling some numbers. "I will make sure that this will get fixed before the end of the day."

King nodded.

"Before we go, is everyone okay?" asked Tyson.

"It's a little too late to ask, Tyson, but I guess we're all fine." said Ray, as they began to walk up out of the small ditch, and through the flattened bushes, trying to keep track of where they had gone through.

It was all empty, and they definitely had to get out of there. Nobody knew what kind of animals live in this part of Greece.

They trudged on, going in a line. Tall trees towered over them, and occasionally a bird or two would fly overhead, which signalled the others to cover their heads just in case one decided to deposit it's waste at that particular moment.

"Any sign yet, Tyson?" called King, who was at the back, to Tyson, who had been in the lead. At least fifteen minutes had passed, and some of them were getting tired of dodging the large tree roots.

"Yeah, soon, real soon." came Tyson's reply.

"You better not have gotten us lost, Tyson, or we're all gonna want to ring your neck." mumbled Hilary, as she almost tripped over a vine that had been growing on the ground.

"Careful, Hilary." said Queen, pulling on her sleeve. Hilary smiled a thanks.

"That's not all what I'm gonna do if he does gets us lost." said Max, as a bush scratched at his arm.

"Ove there!" shouted Tyson, pointing to a place in the distance. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" asked Ray, peeking over his shoulder. "Sorry, Tyson, but all I see is green."

"No wait-Is that-Yeah! I can see it! It's the road!" said Max, happily quickening his pace.

"Great, I was beginning to doubt Tyson for a second there." panted Kenny, pausing to stop by a tree. "You go on, I'll just take a breather."

Tyson came up behind, giving a push. "Nonsense, Kenny, you can rest when we get a ride."

They reached the road where they had strayed out of, only to see that it had been completely empty. To their left was the hill they had gone down on, and to their right, was the road leading to a curve.

"Well, what now?" asked Max, staring at the deserted road. "How long is this going to take you think?"

"I think..." said King, over his shoulder. "The answer to our problems is just about to come."

There, coming down the hill, was a truck, carrying a large load of hay.

"Uh, this is what's going to save our hides?" asked Queen, in disbelief. "Where are we going to ride? On the top?"

"Yup." replied King simply, trying to wave the truck down. "This is the only thing that looks like it can hold all of us, or do you want to risk being late just because of waiting for another ride? Now come on, help me flag this thing down."

"Might as well, right? We're only hitching a ride." agreed Ray, and joined in, everyone except Kai.

The driver of the truck pulled up beside them, rolling down the window. He was about in his mid fourties, with greying hair, and squinty eyes. The man wore a jumper suit and a polo underneath, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A faint smell of cigarettes wafted up to their noses.

"Ey, what you kids doing in the side o' the road like that?" he asked curiously, wandering his eye to each of their faces. "You lost o' something?"

Hilary stepped forward, smiling.

"Um, yes, sir, our mode of transportation has broken down, and we're kind of hoping you could give us a lift to the St. Stephen Meteora Monastery."

The man scratched his chin, where a small beard was currently forming.

"Well, I happen to be going in the same direction..." he paused, weighing his desicion.

"Please, sir, we are in a tight schedule, and we would really appreciate it." said Hilary, clasping her hands together. The others were silent, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Hm......"

"Please, sir?"

"......Oh, alright, hop on, but that is if you don't mind sitting on the hay." said the man, jabbing his thumb to the back. "I can sit two people at the front, though." he opened the door, waiting.

"Really, sir? Thank you!" grinned Hilary, grabbing Queen's hand. "I'm Hilary, and this is my friend Queen, and we really appreciate the lift."

They both got on the front seat, and shutting the door. The driver nodded, waiting for the rest of the group to get on. Once they were on, the driver took off.

"So," said the driver, who had been focussing on the road. "What brings you all to the outskirts of town?"

"Well......." began Hilary thoughtfully. "We..."

"We were going down the hill back there when the brakes failed to slow us down." finished Queen, who had been closest to the door.

"Oh.." the driver paused. "Well, these things happen. I'm Otis, by the way." he extended his hand, shaking each Hilary's and Queen's in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Otis, but is how long is it til we get there, at the rate we're going?" asked Hilary, checking her watch.

"At this this rate, lil missy, about an hour and a half. Maybe you and your lil friend can take a nap, you all look like you could use a good rest." Otis went around a sharp turn.

"Yeah, maybe we could."

Hours slipped by, and the six boys who had been sitting on top of the piles of hay had done nothing to do but watch the scenery.

Tyson, and Max had started a gave of 'I Spy', and were soon joined by Kenny and Ray. Kai and King only kept to themselves, occasionnally changing their seat positions. King had been itching to go up to Kai and ask him what he wanted, but now was not the time. There were better things to worry about.

Finally, after about twenty rounds of 'I Spy', a sign in Greek came into view, and King read it for them, saying that it wasn't long before they would get there.

"Wake up, lil missies, we're almost there." Otis called, turning a corner.

Hilary and Queen rubbed their eyes, just in time to see a large building, looming into view.

"Uh, is this it?" said Tyson blankly, watching it come closer. "I dunno, it looks kinda creepy from here."

"That's because it's deserted, Tyson." said Max, shaking his head.

"It's a tourist spot, I just don't get why there aren't any people." said King, as they stopped just in front of the entrance. "There usually is a lot of people. What time is it, Kenny?"

"It's only three thirty." answered Kenny, who was admiring the building which was around a hundred and sixty years old.

"It should be flooding with tourists at this time."

They got off, pulling some strands of hay from their clothes.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" asked Otis, as Hilary and Queen got out, still yawning. "It looks really quiet here."

"Yeah, thanks for the ride, saved us a lot of trouble, too." said Tyson, grinning.

"The name's Otis."

"Yeah, thanks, Otis."

"Thanks, Otis," echoed the group.

"No problem, kids, just stay out of trouble." he turned on the engine once more, and set off.

"Yeah, sure, stay out of trouble. He didn't know he took us right to it." said Tyson, stretching.

"This place looks deserted, though." said Queen, looking at the innocent looking front doors.

"That's exactly what I thought." said King, standing next to her.

"Well, are we going in or not?" asked Kai. He didn't like the whole atmosphere, but they had to get on with it, or they were not going to have much choices in the end.

The monastery it'self was not supposed to scare you, for the sun had bathed it in light. It was the whole fact of knowing that something was there, waiting for them, and yet seeing nothing which was the problem. The whole place looked normal, yet it has that foreboding feeling like you know something's not right.

"Does anyone know why it's so quiet?" asked Max, as they headed for the heavy looking wooden doors. "It's supposed to be a tourist spot like you said, but why is it so empty?"

"This answers your question?" came Kai's voice, pointing to a piece of paper, which had been tacked on the door.

"What does it say?"

Kai cleared his throat. "St. Stephen Monastery closed for renovations."

"Typical, they can't think of a better excuse." muttered King.

Ignoring the sign, they opened the door, taking small cautious steps. Inside was indeed looking like it was closed for renovations. the walls had been stripped bare, and the floors were covered in heavy dust from plaster. Their footsteps echoed, and all of them strained their ears to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

"You know, I'm getting kinda tired of this kind of thing." said Tyson, feeling bored. "I mean, it's always the same thing, right? I mean, the whole 'creepy' atmosphere, it's all the same, right?"

"Guys, I don't think that they're here." said Kenny uneasily, taking a step backward. The silence was very unnerving. Tyson perked up, taking in what Kenny had just said.

"But aren't they supposed to be here?"

"You know, come to think of it, I kind of agree, Kenny." said Ray, stopping beside Kenny. "You think we're supposed to look deepe-"

Before he could say anything else, however, the floor beneath them disappeared, sending them down what seems to be a never ending hole.

"AHHHH!"

The others whipped around, just in time to see Kenny and Ray's heads disappearing into the floor.

"Kenny! Ray!"

They all dashed to the spot where they supposedly had gone, only to see the floor restored back to it's original position.

"I don't like this, not one bit." said Hilary, her eyes wide. "Did you see that? I mean, they just fell, right through the floor!"

"We all saw, Hilary." said Tyson, looking horrified.

"It's like they knew we would go here!" said Max, moving quickly away from the floor.

"Duh, Max, they were the ones who told us to go here."

"It's like they're separating us apart." said Queen, with realization.

"Aw, shit." said Tyson, kicking his feet at a piece of rock. "They're going to try to separate us apart so it will be easier to get rid of us."

"That's wonderful." said Kai sarcastically. "We don't have any choice but to go on with it, we're stalling."

"Kai's right." added King, and he straightened himself up. "I just hope the others are fine. At least there's two of them."

"Yeah, let's just try to stick together, maybe we'll find them somewhere." said Hilary hopefully.

"That's it, Hilary, keep it up with the possitive thoughts, and who knows, they just might pop up somewhere." said Tyson.

They all knew that to stay alert, because who know what might come at them next.

C.A. Eep, I didn't know it had almost been a month already! Time really does fly by, but I haven't been having fun. :( I have so much homework, I already had four tests since the beginning of September. It really has been crazy. Well, right now, I'm sitting, here, at my comp, with, the sniffles. Yes, the sniffles. Ah well, I had to update, and I thank you repeatedly for reminding me so. Anyways, sorry, I know, enough of these apologies, but I know waiting's not fun.

Wow, I think the whole spacing thing's all figured out, that's at least a good piece of news!

I'm sorry if I can't incorporate all of the ideas, but I have to end this, before I lose the ending that I have planned in my head...I will keep them in mind, though...

Thank you again, and I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chappies.


	23. Faulty Decisions

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: Hello, yes, it is the next update, and I think I am much more confident about this one than that of the last.

( Blushes like mad ) Really, now, you're making my head big...Although one can't deny that they like to hear it...; Awe, you guys, I can't be that good, really, I've read a lot that are way cool, I just don't know if you ever read anywhere else, but yeah, they've got some really good ones. The next paragraph will just be about some suggested fics ;

The one that is my total fave is _**Swept Away** _by - **_Shadow-Hawk2 _**Rated **_PG - 13_**, and the pairing is Dorothy and Quatre from Gundam Wing. Hm, don't know if you like really long reads, or that pairing, or Gundam Wing, but it had a great plot, story line, and the antagonists are very convincing. Oh, and there's one called _**All In the Game of Love** _**by -** **_mysterio000_** Rated **_PG - 13_**( I think that's how it goes ) , it's got the pairing Tomoyo and Eriol from Cardcaptors, and there's also _**Soledad** _**by -** **_Thunk_**, with Sesshoumaru and Sango from Inuyasha. Actually, if you look in Thunk's bio, there's a whole series, I think Soledad was the second. Rated **_R_**, just for safety. Hm, don't know if you like really long reads, or those pairings, or the shows, but I feel that they had a great plot, storyline, and the endings were well, happy.

Anyways, glad for the support and the waiting, ( Really, dunno how you can stay sane from all the waiting ) but I have to keep all this short, I might get in some trouble...( Deadpanned ) I don't want all my reviews to just suddenly vanish!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

Faulty Decisions

"Keep your eyes peeled."

"I am, it's just hard to focus when your head is thinking; _'Aw, hell, we're going to die' _."

"Tyson, that's not funny." said Hilary, moving away from Tyson. "I don't think this is a very good situation we're in, you guys, I feel really freaked."

"You're not the only one, Hilary, but we're not voicing it out, are we?" said Queen, who was leading with King. "Besides, since you're here, why don't you pretend you're in a tour or something?"

"Yeah, a tour where you can get shot any second-"

"Tyson, one more comment and we're leaving you here." said Kai, as they passed through the halls. "Then you can get shot by yourself."

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" asked Max, who had been trying to keep up with their current pace.

"What?" said Tyson.

"That the whole renovation thing they had going's all gone."

"Well, yeah, Max, didn't you just think that this was all a cover up? Cause really, we all agreed it was an excuse to make sure the whole place is deserted."

"Oh. I knew that."

The whole renovation theme was indeed over, and now, with many priceless frescos lining the walls, and vertical rectangular windows. It was bright inside, and even though the windows were quite small in size, they had been built strategically on places where the sun was surely going to hit. Every now and then they would pass a plain door, stained ebony, flanked by a pair of old gas lamps.

"Do any of you have any idea where we're going?" asked Hilary, as they turned around a corner, where up ahead was a set of stairs, leading up to another floor. She was in the moment wrapped up in trying to drown out the small amount of strain that her body was getting.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Queen, stopping as the reached they got to the bottom.

Hilary looked unsure for a moment before continuing. "Well, I don't really want to impose, but my leg's really acting up from all this walking, you wouldn't mind if I just head on outside? You know, wait for you to come back?"

"What, we're splitting up again?" said King, staring at Hilary as thought she grew another head. "It's not safe for everyone to keep on disappearing like this, especially when we're expecting something big."

"But King, if they weren't with us, then they might not come after them." said Queen in a matter of factly. "I mean, we have the key, and that's all that they want, right?"

"I guess you have a point." said King, weighing his decision. "Okay, then, but we can't risk having Hilary all by herself."

"That's where we come in." said Tyson, with Max beside him.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kai, not liking the idea of all three of them separating.

"Come on, Kai, we all know that you're the man to stay with them." said Tyson, grinning his trademark smile. "Just do what I do."

"What, keep on fighting blindly without any planning?" replied Kai. "Fine, just stay together, we won't be long."

"Okay, good luck you guys, don't get lost." called Max, as the others began to ascend up the sturdy wooden stairs, which had been polished to a mirror shine. Tyson, Max, and Hilary all watched them disappear on the second landing, before turning back and retracing their steps to where they had first came through. They had hoped to make it back without seeing anybody they'd rather avoid.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Ugh....."

"Uhhh............."

"My head, it feels like someone whacked it with a bat so many times it feels like it's dented somewhere..."

"Well, my head doesn't hurt, but everything else does."

".......Where are we, Kenny?"

"......Ray......... I think we're lost."

Kenny and Ray were in the meantime trying to get the shaken feeling of falling from somewhere really high, and at the same time trying to find out where they were. It was hard, for there was absolutely no light whatsoever, except for a small gas lamp that had been lit. The fall was not so hard, almost halfway down they felt themselves land on a slide of some sort, sliding down before reaching there. The roof was really low, only high enough for them to stand.

"Kenny, I know it's kind of a stupid question, but wouldn't there be someone who would light that lamp over there?" Ray pointed to the lamp.

"Of course, Ray, there would be someone who should be turning on the lamp, it's not like it's gonna turn on by itself, now would it?" Kenny replied, as if he were explaining to a child that one and one certainly made two, but he caught at what he just said, and was now starting to feel nervous. "Uh, Ray? I'm getting the feeling that you're trying to say something..."

"Yeah, Like someone's expecting us?"

"Y-Yeah, something like that." stammered Kenny, his hands were now beginning to sweat. "I think we should get out of here, Ray, and try to get back to the others."

"Okay, then, let's just hope I'm wrong."

"Here's hoping."

Kenny and Ray slowly ran their hands along the wall, which acted as a guide so they wouldn't run into anything. They also decided to take the oil lamp, which would make things easier. All that they could see in front of them was black, besides the amount of light that was threatening to be swallowed by the overwhelming darkness.

"Kenny, I was just thinking, this is supposed to be a protected site, right? You know, this monastery?" asked Ray, as they trudged along, hoping to for some sort of sign that they were actually getting somewhere. "Why do they have a trap door like the one back there?"

Kenny shrugged. "I don't know, but they don't seem to care for natural history and religion, that's for sure."

The light gave which gave a small supply of light barely reached their feet, and were of small comfort from the dark passageway.

"This is taking too long, where does this lead, anyway?" whined Ray, ten minutes later, as their feet began to tire again. "We've done so much walking today, I wouldn't be surprised if I started walking in my sleep."

"Same here." They kept on going. There was no point in stopping, for it could take them forever just to find their way out.

"Ray, did you say something?" asked Kenny, from out of the blue, a few moments later.

"No, this was the first time I've spoken for a while now." answered Ray, holding up the gas lamp higher. "Hey, what's that up ahead?" he pointed somewhere in front of them, trying to see.

Coming up ahead was a perpendicular intersection, where one passage way leading to the right, and the other, left. Both didn't show any signs of which one leading to an exit. It had been more generously more lit than their current passage way, and as they got closer, they could finally see the floor on which they had been walking on.

"Kenny, where to go now?" said Ray, as they extinguished the gas lamp, for they had no longer needed it.

"Over this way, I think." said Kenny, pointing to the left. "Judging by the direction of our fall, it might help if we go that way."

"If you say so, Kenny." agreed Ray, going in the said direction. Not long, however...

"Ray, did you say something again?" asked Kenny, not too long afterwards.

"No, if I did, I'd make sure you'd hear it, right?" said Ray, as they paused.

"If you didn't do it, then what had I been hearing all this time?" Kenny and Ray fell silent as they tried to listen to whatever it was that Kenny kept on hearing. Then, not too far away,

"So, the boss wants us to check this place again because the trap might have gotten some of them?"

"Yah, but I don't know, he only wants us to watch for those kids, you know, just in case they come through here."

Ray and Kenny's hearts did a double take, with their minds going blank for a second. Wishing that they had both been imagining the same thing at the same time.

"Kenny, I hope it's not what I think it is." said Ray, looking back behind them to where the voices came from.

"Uh, I think it is, Ray, but what are we going to do now?" Kenny wrung his hands together. "Can you imagine, if we actually chose the right passage, we would have been caught?"

Ray nodded eagerly. "That's beside the point, Kenny, what now?"

Kenny and Ray looked wildly around them, trying to find a way to hide. "Hey, Ray, quick, see that bend over there?"

Ray looked in front of them, spotting a bend in the passageway. "Yeah, but whatever it is you're doing, Kenny, make it quick, we're gonna be in their view any minute."

"I know, I know, trust me, let's just get to that bend, and hide in the shadows, that's all we can do without being spotted." Kenny and Ray spent no time in stalling, for the voices were getting louder.

"I hate these passages, they're so long, and so dark, of all the places the boss picks, it has to be the dark and empty inhabited ones." said a guard, sounding like he was out of breath.

Ray and Kenny held their breath as the peeked around a corner, trying to see what they were hiding from. Light from a gas lamp was getting brighter, illuminating the corridor that they had been hiding in. The bend was deep enough to make sure that they were unseen, but with the wrong movement an unwanted shadow could grab their attention.

"Suck it up, it's not that hard of a job." said the other sternly.

Kenny felt his nose itch, and moved his hand to itch, but scratching it wasn't enough. He felt the familiar tickle-

Ray prodded him on the back, and covering his nose.

"Kenny, don't." he hissed. "Don't you dare sneeze and get us caught."

"Hey, faster, you were the one who wanted to get out of this as fast as possible, so move it." said the first guard. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back."

"Ya, ya, I'm coming, I'm coming." the second one replied.

The light from their gas lamp had gone, as the two guards proceeded on to the passage where Kenny and Ray just left through.

Ray bolted out of their hiding spot. "Hurry up, Kenny, here's our chance, we just might get out of here by using the way that they used. It'll take them a long time to figure out that we're not there, so let's just get on with it before they find out that we're not there anymore."

Kenny just nodded, unable to speak, and taking off after Ray, trying to tip-toe-run when they got to the intersection, and avoiding any noise that might grab their attention. They finally made it to the right passageway, looking back occasionally, worried that they might suddenly come at them.

"Faster, Kenny, you know that they can some any second." Ray panted, as they ran blindly through the dimly lit way.

"I'm trying, Ray, short legs, remember?" Kenny strained out, as he tried to move faster.

"Argh, just keep running!" whispered Ray, and he trudged on faster, with Kenny not to far behind. Behind them, an uproar had made them come to a blunt halt.

"Ey, Look here." said the second guard, sounding confused, his voice echoing through the passageways.

"What?"

"It looks like a used gas lamp, and it's still warm."

"...Well?'

"Don't just stand there, let's go head back, they should still be here somewhere!"

"They must have heard us and then went to hide somewhere."

"Damn it, call for back-up, we have some mice running around in our maze."

Ray and Kenny looked at each other again, and sped up.

"Aw, Shit. Not again." muttered Ray, trying to get as much distance between the two guards as possible. "Hurry, Kenny!"

"I'm trying, Ray, I don't think we can get away!" cried Kenny, neglecting to tone down their voices this time.

"Over there!" shouted the first man, and they could hear their footsteps pick up their pace, as they began to chase down Kenny and Ray. It was creepy, and unpredictable at the same time, as they had no idea where they were headed, and when the passageways were going to end. The slimy floors made their feet slip and slide a little, making it harder for them to run.

"Faster, we've almost got them!"

"Ray, they're gaining on us!" shouted Kenny, as he forced on. "And. I'm. So Tired."

"Kenny, you can't give up yet!" Ray slowed down a little, letting Kenny catch up. "Come on, just imagine the others waiting for us at the end there." They had been on the go for a while now, and the tunnel still hadn't given the sign of any change. Well, not for long.

"Kenny," gasped Ray, as they came once again, to a stop. "No. Noo way. This is not good."

"Wh-what are we going to do now?" stuttered Kenny, as they leaned aganist a dead end. "Ray, I don't think we're going to make it."

Ray shook his head. "No, it can't be, it just can't, Kenny, the others will find us, right?"

"I hope so..." said Kenny, his voice fading off. The sounds of footsteps approaching them at a fast pace was getting closer again, and they knew they were wasting time.

"Kenny, we have to do something."

"Like what?" asked Kenny. "We can't do anything, Ray, it's a dead end, they've got us cornered, there's nowhere else to go, they're gonna go find us, and take us back to-"

Ray held up his hand as a signal for him to stop. "Kenny, wait. I think you have something there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ray broke off, and began feeling the wall to his left, like a blind man looking for a door knob to a door. "Kenny, you said they would take us back as hostage, right? Well, I was thinking, how did they get down here in the first place, anyway?" he kept on feeling the walls, though much more hurriedly than a few seconds ago.

"Uh, I have no-"

"Kenny, I got it!" said Ray excitedly, grabbing Kenny's hand and turning a door knob that was slightly imbedded in the walls, and giving it a hard push. From the outside he quickly locked it shut, and leaving the key on the ground.

"Ray, you're a genius!" said Kenny happily, as they went through it, shutting the door as quickly as possible, knowing that the guards were not too far behind. From the outside he quickly locked it shut, and leaving the key on the ground. The door where they had gone through had led them to a vertical cylindrical tunnel, with a metal staircase, at a very steep angle. Up above they could see nothing but blue with white fluffs, and smelt the fresh air, which they had welcomed.

"Kenny, we made it!" said Ray, feeling a tad lighter as they began to ascend up the stairs.

"Yeah, I just hope the others are okay, and that they finish what they started, I mean, we could have gotten everything straightened out better if we stayed together, but this time we had no choice, right?"

"That's right Kenny, but we can call for help while we wait for them." Ray and Kenny finally got out, dusting themselves for a moment, before checking out the place where they had ended up.

The had ended up on top of the meteora, with the monastery just not too far away. The whole place overlooked some small towns, and flowered fields, with many other nearby monasteries only less than a kilometer away.

"Wow, Ray, this is some view, isn't it?" said Kenny, as they stopped to admire the picturesque landscape.

"It's nice and all, Kenny, but we have to do what we've got to do first, then we can stop and enjoy the view." Ray turned around, and froze.

"Okay, Ray, but how are we going to find a way to contact-Ray?" Kenny looked at Ray, who had suddenly become absolutely still. "What's the matter, Ray?"

Kenny tuned to look at what Ray was so distracted about, and found himself face to face with four fully loaded guns, all of which were pointing at them.

"Sorry, boys, but I believe you won't be contacting anyone anytime soon." one grinned. "Now if you don't mind, we have to take you with us."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Okay, now what?" asked Tyson, as they got out of the front doors. "We can't just stay here and hang around, right?"

"If we are going to go somewhere, I belive we should take a rest first." said Hilary, as they shuffled their feet on the gravel path, taking their time. "Or, can just plop ourselves to the ground, and let the time pass, you know, like what you said."

"I don't thing we should do that, Hilary." replied Max. The path that they had been following was turning into a textured garden with a bench, a birdbath, and a sundial. "We could stay for a while, but we need to be alert, we're separated, remember, they're probably watching us right now, you know, but we don't even know it. Scary thought, huh."

"Real scary, Max." said Tyson, while Hilary sat herself on the bench. "I'm shaking in my socks." he added sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, you can't be too sure that they won't come after you." answered Max.

Tyson and Hilary looked confused at what Max just said.

"Max, are you okay? You sound really different all of a sudden." said Hilary, putting her hand on Max's forehead.

"What, I'm okay." replied Max, clueless. "I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Well, no, it's just, you made sense for once." said Tyson, in a fake awe.

"Oh, very funny, it's not like-DUCK!" Max shouted, throwing himself to the ground, and covering his head with his hands.

"I can't fall for that one, Max, I know there's no ducks around here." grinned Tyson, and Hilary sighed. "It's all just a joke until someone gets hurt."

Max shook his head quickly, reaching up to grab them. "No, I mean, Go DOWN!" and he pulled them down to the ground beside him as a bullet almost missed them, and instead, hitting the corner of the monastery.

"Oh, my GOD!" shrieked Hilary, as another shot was launched, lower, this time.

"Thanks, Max, we owe you one." said Tyson, looking very shaken. "That's the last time I won't take someone seriously when the say 'duck'."

"I think that means they found us though, right?" asked Hilary, who sounded quite hysterical. "What are we going to do now, you guys?"

"There's nothing we can do yet." shouted Max, for whoever it was that was holding the gun was still trying to shoot at them, a couple landing on a clay bird bath, on the ground, but most of them had ended up on the wall, where a large dent was now very visible. "We're gonna have to make a break for it when he stops."

"That's-If he stops." said Tyson, covering his head, and scrunching his eyes tightly.

Finally, the rain of bullets had stopped, and once again, all was quiet. It seemed as though it was safe once again, but the three didn't know what to make of it yet.

"Is it safe?" asked Hilary, who had taken shelter underneath the bench.

"I-I think so." replied Tyson, getting slowly to his feet.

"This isn't a good thing." said Max, peeking to see if the person who had showered them with unwelcomed bullets was still there. "Whoever it was, I'm sure they're going to come back."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

C.A.: Well, this was shorter than last time, but it's really late, and I'm so tired... Well, I'm assuming most of you might have a clue to where this is leading. Acutally, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure on how it would turn out, but you know, I'm just curious. This is where everything is supposed to come together, and I hope it goes together properly, or-I don't really know, but that won't be a good thing. Hm, I swear, I seriously think that I can think of story ideas when I'm at school way better than when I'm at home...Weird. Anyways, I am happy! It's friday, too! Hehehehe! Wells, that was the chappie that was updated so soon. I hope you liked it.

Lastly, the next one _might_ take a while for it will surely be pretty long, so, there, that will be just a heads for ya'll.


	24. Confrontations

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: Hellows, I hope you guys are all well, and, anywhos, I just wanted to get something cleared up with a very good point, uh, I was kinda waiting for it to come up, but I was kinda already hoping that we were past that. ( Bites her lip at wondering whether to continue ) This also probably applies to anyone else who was wondering. The fact that I haven't put in any beyblade battles is that I didn't have a place to incorporate them, and since it is a first fanfic, I did not want to rush into something I know would not turn out as I'd expected. I was also quite aware of how long this fic would be, and the details on the hows and why things happened. Lastly, this was kind of a get to know sort of story, as I have said sometime ago, that this was my interpretation of what King and Queen were supposedly about.

Okay, I think that should clear some things up...Great idea, by the way, element6.

Confrontations

"I'd say this is one of those days." muttered King, walking past another window, only to ignore it again.

"What kind of days?" asked Queen, who was in front, counting the cracks on the floor.

"Ah, never mind. Let's just get on with this..."

The sun had yet to set, but it certainly was close. It was boring, having to walk around for so long, but the boredom was welcome, for them it was.

"Can't we just look somewhere else? It's clear that there's nothing here." Kai pointed out, and the twins exchanged glances.

"Where do you think we should look, then?" asked King, and Kai tried to recall where they have passed some potential detours.

"How about the stairs that led to the courtyard?" he suggested, pointing behind them. "It's not too far off from where we are, and it's hard to miss. I mean, I don't know about you, but I am getting tired of all this hunting." King nodded, passing Kai without another word.

"I agree, but it's not easy, if you hadn't noticed." said Queen, scrunching her nose in annoyance.

Kai shrugged. "Well, I reckoned that you've been here before."

"Yeah, well-" Queen paused, suddenly noticing who she had been talking to, and quickly shut her mouth. Kai tried to get her to look at him again, confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Are you two coming or not?" called King, watching yards away. "You're taking too much time."

Queen raised her head quickly, and walking over to King, who was still waiting.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"What do we do now?" asked Max, walking beside Tyson, while Hilary strolled in front of them, fists held tightly together, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't think we've lost them for good, especially now that we're obviously not with the others."

"Just shut up, maybe they won't hear us then." snapped Tyson edgily, regretting the fact that they have separated. "Look, I had no idea that they would chase us all around, but we can't let them find Kenny and Ray, right?"

"It's kinda hard not to make any noise Tyson, when we're the only ones clearly here for miles." said Hilary, before Max could reply. Tyson snorted in annoyance. "I know you're not digging this whole run around-like-mice thing, but what else can we do? I'm positive that Kenny and Ray are trying their best to find their way out, but you've got to take your cool. It's not going to be our advantage if we get caught and King and Queen end up using the key to vouch for our lives instead of their principle reason."

"So what do we do, leave them here and hope that they'll get out-Is that what you meant?" Tyson said coolly.

"I don't think that's what Hilary meant, Tyson." said Max, putting his hands in his pockets. "She said stay out of trouble, but she didn't meant that we should just leave them there and let fate or whatever take it's course. That's where we come in." he grinned. "We just have to find one of those dudes whom we know have Ray and Kenny captured, then we can be sure that there'll be no risks just in case something goes wrong."

"Sure, do it the suicidal way why don't ya." muttered Tyson, but he smiled.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I can't stand this, how long is it til we find the place?" said Queen in annoyance, as they went down some more stone steps which led into an inner courtyard. "For a monastery, it's like a mini city. I'm not surprised if they stay here all their lives."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe they're buried here somewhere too." said Kai, not too far behind.

"Watch it, Hiwatari, this place is a monastery, remember, nothing to joke about." said King darkly, noting their current surroundings.

The couryard had the span of a football field, with many archs lining the edges of the surrounding building. The grassy ground were quite long, but it was still clearly being maintained from being over-grown. Birch trees were lightly dispersed in the grounds, among with the many clovers that littered the place. Occasionnal stairs were also found, ones that led from the second floor to the courtyard, like the one they had descended from. From there, they found themselves staring at an entrance to a small chapel, clearly at least a century old, and it looked as if no one had set foot in it since that time.

"You think they're in there?" asked Queen, heading for the simply carved wooden doors.

"I doubt it." said King, walking around to check the perimeter of the chapel. "This is not a very good place to hold something like murder."

"King, you're talking gibberish again. You know that there's not going to be murder." Queen said, laughing lightly, clearly trying to release some of her tension. "We're only here to fulfill a deal, remember?"

"Whatever."

Kai scowled at King. Queen didn't want to feel the pressure, but King still keeps on pressing it on.

While Queen studied the chapel, Kai, followed King to the other side, only to find him staring directly at him.

_'Great, Queen's in denial. Just what did-' _ King's train of thought didn't last long as Kai popped out from around the corner, and heading straight for him.

"Hiwatari, can't a guy even scrutinized his surroundings in peace?" King asked, walking towards Kai, and meeting with him halfway.

"I'm just wondering what your problem is, that's all." said Kai, meeting his gaze.

King scoffed. "I want to know what's gotten into you." he began to pace. "I was relieved-no, greatful, Kai, that you've done everything you can for your part in this. But for the past few days, let's say I'm worried."

Kai frowned. "Worried? Shouldn't you be, I mean, your grandmother-"

"No, this is not about that, Kai." King paced faster. "Like I said, for the past few days I was worried."

Having no idea, Kai waited for King to carry on.

"I was worried. About you _and_ Queen." King stopped abruptly in front of Kai, daring him to speak, but Kai kept silent. "I'm glad that you and your friends have decided to help, Kai, but I want to know why you're doing this to her."

"Doing what?" demanded Kai, confused.

"Don't act like you don't know, Kai, I don't work that way." King snapped, checking around the corner to see if Queen was listening. "You-you-argh, I don't even know. But all I can say is, you're helping her too much. Why? At first I thought, you were just doing your fair share in my favour."

"That's true." Kai replied, watching King with weary eyes. "What, now I can't help properly?"

"From what I found out from your friends, you're doing WAY more than just keeping her safe!" King snapped.

"Oh, so now you want to back out?"

"Damn it, Kai, I saw you two last night!" King shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You two were-were- aw, hell, you know what I'm talking about. Queen's pretty much convince that you're gonna be there for her!"

"That's not what I-"

"NO, Kai, you don't understand. You have no idea what she thinks of you, do you? I mean, she doesn't even know." King moved closer to Kai, taking heavy steps. "I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore, so I want you to stay away once we're finished with this."

Kai and King quietly stood for a few moments.

"No." Kai said simply, straightening himself up. "Did you want to know why I'm doing this, King?" Kai didn't wait for an answer. "I did it because I had a grandfather who was never there. You can't be isolated for the rest of your miserable little lives."

King laughed. "Yeah, but see, being abused as children-unwanted children let me tell you, and then seeing your mother die in the hands of the one you love, and being sent to a family member you don't know much about-I'm not gonna let her into some false sense of security because of you, Kai."

"I-"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP!"

Kai and King's heads flipped to the chapel, where the sounds of someone struggling could be heard.

"King, you idiot!" snapped Kai, as King took off.

"We'll settle this later." muttered King, as Kai followed.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"LE GO OF ME, YOU CREEP!" shouted Queen, as she was tackled by some person, who had come from the roof of the chapel. She fell roughly on her stomach, as she was slammed to the ground. Unable to see, except for a uniform of a black sniper suit, she kicked about, hoping to come into contact with her attacker.

"Up you get, miss Queen, the boss says you little twerps are taking too long, so I'm supposed to pick you up." the man said, holding the back of Queens shirt and pulling her up, but then never let go.

"Hey, you, put her down." commanded King, running towards the man.

"Sorry, kid, but I don't think you're in the position to do that." sneered the man, holding a switch blade to Queen's neck. Kai and King edgily exchanged glances. "Boss says you're all taking too long, so he sent me to look for you. Getting impatient he was." the man turned, and began to walk away, with Queen still in tow in front of him. "Follow me."

King and Kai's expressions turned impassive, and none was once again unsaid, as they trudged back into the monastery, with only the sounds of Queen's angry huff as she was dragged along, the knife still holding it's position at her throat. They passed through some more unknown halls, and then up again some wooden stairs, leading up to the third floor. The ceiling was much lower here, and the hall was much more narrow than the first two floors. White wooden panels made the walls, and planks of red wood served as the floor.

Finally, getting to an unusually wide door, the man knocked, with the knife still in his hand. Some muttering could be heard, then the door opened.

"Well, I was wondering what kept you." said Greg, opening the door wider, letting them in. "The boss's kinda getting impatient, but he really wants the money, doesn't he?" he stood back to let them in, keeping a watchful eye.

"Yeah." grunted the man, shoving Queen in with Kai and King following. "Just take them to him, make sure they won't try anything funny. I'm gonna go check and see if there's anymore unwanted visitors." he then left, closing the door heavily behind him.

Greg turned to them, with a big grin on his face. Then, he fished into his pocket, until he revealed a small handgun, and pointed at the three, waving it lightly in their faces.

"All right, then, I'm sure you're gonna wanna get this over with, am I right?" Greg beckoned them into the room, which had moss green wall paper. In size, the room was quite spacious, lined with a few windows, allowing the room to have full effect of serenity. On the other side of the room was another door, stained maple, facing the one they had just come through. The whole atmosphere could almost pass as calm, if you would only cross out the fact that there was a man sitting behind a large desk, with James and Vince flanking both sides of his desk, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

His expression was of somber, but his eyes shined. Greg pushed them closer, so that they were all a few inches from the desk. The man looked up at them, and smiled.

"Well, how about that? We're all here!" he smiled, folding his hands under chin.

"Where is she?" said King, narrowing his eyes, and keeping wary.

Their father smiled wider, before snapping his fingers. Immediately, as though scripted, James and Vince both headed for the maple door, which was then followed by sounds of scuffling, and struggle.

King and Queen waited with baited breath as the door was reopened, and a hunched figure stumbled inside, her wrists tied together in front of her.

"King! Queen! What are you two-" the old woman broke off, her eyes wide from surprise.

"G-grandmother..." said Queen softly, reaching for her slowly, and King glared at his father. Their grandmother's complexion had paled from what they remembered, and her eyes were a little more weepy than usual. Her hands trembled as she tried to reach them.

"Hold it right there." their father said suddenly, as Queen took a couple of steps towards the old woman. He withdrew his own gun, and pointed it to Queen, and making her retreat to her previous position. The old woman put her own hands down, defeated.

"I want you to see something else, you know, before we could commence the trade." he snapped his fingers again, and once more, the maple door opened, but this time, two tied, and gagged figures stumbled in, flanked by four men.

"Kenny! Ray!" exclaimed Kai, as the two were lined up beside their grandmother, and struggled against their bonds.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" said King icily, pointing at the three.

He just continued to smile. "I was hoping that I could help you make your desicions even clearer." he stood up from his desk, and walking over to them. "You see, I want to make sure I get that money, whether you like it, or not." he nodded to Greg, before continuing. "Besides-"

Kai suddenly felt a pair of rough hands grab him from behind, and hastily tying his hands together, and then quickly held a gun to his head as well. The sounds of his struggle and discomfort alerted King and Queen, who refused to show their worry.

"Like I said-" he continued on. "Besides, I want you to know that the lives of these 'innocent' people are in your hands, so I hope you choose the right desicion."

"Bastard." muttered King, moving to stand in front of him. "Why don't you kill us now? You don't think that we believe this little trade-off you've got planned now, do you?"

"Why, King, whatever do you mean?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He meant that even if we decide to give you the key or not, we'll all end up dead, isn't that right?" said Queen, joining King. "So basically, why even bother with the whole charade?"

The man shook his head, amused. "Dear, dear, you know as well as I do that killing people is just not my style?"

"You didn't f cking give our mother a chance, how is that not your style?" asked King spitefully. "Or maybe, you plan to double-cross them first?"

The man's smile vanished from his face as soon as King finished his sentece.

"You knew?" he said blankly, looking lost for a moment, but regained his posture at once. "Ah well, did you see how she squirmed under my grasp, how her face contorted with pain as I twisted her arm? Did I mention how much I enjoyed the sound of the bullet peircing her skin? It was satisfying, I tell, you, I had never felt so..._alive._" he paused, donning a grin on his face. "I'm sure if you were in my position, you would enjoy it as well."

King tried his best to refrain from putting the others in danger, but the whole thing was tempting. Their 'father' was really asking for it.

"Right, and we had the right to call you father." Queen spat. "I can't believe we're your childen. It makes me sick."

"Yes, well, suicide can't be an option now, can it? Cause it is a crime, you know." their father replied coolly, twirling his gun around his finger. "My, how time does go by. Seems like only yesterday your mother's funeral was being held." he paused, smiling at them. "Soon you'll be all together once again."

"But you're going to be first." said Queen. "You're going to hell. It's a pretty good place compared to what you really deserve."

"Hehe, sure, hell. Sorry, to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen. At least, not today. Now, we've done enough stalling. Give me the key, you two." he extended his hand in front of them, and having his gun at the ready, just in case. All eyes focussed on the two siblings, as they exchanged glances.

"The key." he repeated, waving his hand in front of them.

"King?" asked Queen, cautiously, but King ignored her.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"We've been going in circles." whined Hilary, as they passed another door down the hall.

"Nah, it only looks that way, but I think we're almost there." said Tyson, and he sped up. "Come on, we can't just be acting like this is a vacation or anything, who knows what the others are doing right now? Wish I did."

"I don't really want to know." replied Max. "If we knew, we can't do anything, we don't even know where they are."

"Good point there." Tyson lazily gazed out of a passing window. "Ey, you guys, think we should check the place outside? Maybe the others are there."

Max and Hilary both looked out of the same window, seeing the small chapel in the middle of the courtyard.

"You think they went out that way?" asked Max, as they began looking around for a way down from the second floor on which they were currently at.

"Wouldn't doubt it, Max, we should really check it out, you know, just in case we run into the others."

"Lets try going down those stairs over there." pointed out Tyson, and they headed for the wooden stairs, being careful not to make any noise, just in case.

"This place gives me the creeps." whispered Max, as they found themselves staring up at the foot of the chapel, just like Queen, King and Kai had once did. "Why they would go this way is sooo a mystery."

"Shh, I don't want to attract anyone we don't want, okay?" hissed Hilary, looking wildly around. "We should keep our eyes open, you know, just in case Ray and Kenny come by this way."

"I wonder what's happened to those two?" wondered Tyson, as they walked around the chapel, cheking for any clues that might give away a sign that the others had come through here.

"Um, Tyson? Can you come here for a second?" called Max, and Tyson walked over to where he was.

"What is it?"

"Over there." Max pointed over to the far side of the courtyard, where a door stood adjar, not enough to been clearly seen, but only enough to be noticed. "Think they went that way?"

"It a good chance they did, but who are we talking about here?" said Hilary. "I don't think we'd want to pursue to wrong people here."

"What do we have to lose?"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"That's it, the key, son, just pass on the key."

King felt around his pocket for the small metal, and slowly lifted it out of his pocket. Queen held her breath, as King paused, looking at his father's hand, and then at the key on his palm.

"King....Listen to me...Don't do it." said their grandmother reaproachfully, and King's head snapped over to her.

"Shut up, woman, and let him do what he wants to do!" shouted their father, rounding on the old woman, and raised his hand to strike, but the old woman, unflinchingly stared, impassive.

"S-"

"King! Queen! You guys, don't do it!"

"Who's there?!" he shouted, in surprise, as the door burst open, and inside ran in Tyson, Max, and Hilary, both out of breath.

"Kai, King, Queen, you can't-" panted Tyson, as they reached the group, but stopped as he saw two other familiar figures flanked by four guards.

"Ray, Kenny!" exclaimed Max, rushing over to the two, but he was blocked by two men, their guns pointed to his head.

"King, tell your friends to back away, or I will be forced to blow all of their heads off." said their father icily, and Greg, and Vince restrained the three, while James stayed with their grandmother. "I DON'T WANT ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS, YOU HEAR?!"

"Wow, this man's their father?" whispered Hilary to Kai, uncertainly.

"Yeah." replied Kai, still immersed in what could happen next.

"I guess they found Ray and Kenny, huh?" said Max, staring at the two.

"At least they're not lost." replied Tyson.

"Here." said King, holding out the key, and dropping it on his father's hand.

The man then looked at the key in his left hand with wide eyes. His other hand poked at it softly, as though hardly believing that it was really there, in his hand. He had finally gotten what he had been searching for, after almost a decade.

King, Queen, and the others waited with baited breath, hoping that the ordeal would be over soon. But their father just kept on staring at the key, holding it so posessively for fear that it might be taken away.

"I think it's time to let everyone go now." said King, quietly stepping back, dragging Queen with him.

The man just stared, holding the key tightly in his hand. He looked at each of their faces in turn, and looked at the door and back at them again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." he said quietly, nodding his head, and Greg hurriedly shut the door, his grin growing wider.

"What?!" exclaimed Queen incredulously. "We-we had a DEAL!"

Their father snickered, then, he could not hold it in anymore, and letting out a mirthless laugh. The others exchanged silent looks of anxiety, wondering what would happen next. What's worse, how can they come out of this unscathed?

"Ha..hehehe.....I thought you knew...Or, rather, you pointed it out." their father happily pointed the gun at King, who kept full attention.

"What do we know?" asked King, hoping to be able to change the topic, and maybe distract him long enough for them to be able to get away.

"You said so yourself; You're all going to end up dead anyway." he pointed the gun away from King, and this time, pointed it in the direction of Kenny's head. "How about him? Do you mind if I do him first?"

Ray and Kenny hastily looked at one another, hoping that the man wasn't so serious about it.

"No. You're business is with us, two timing bastard, now who is it going to be?!" said Queen, fuming. It didn't matter anymore, as long as the others could get away. She and King brought them to this, and it would definitely not be fair if they ended up dead just because of some people who just ran into them, the ones who were once considered to be adversaries.

"Eric!" said the old woman, frantic against her bonds. "Don't do this....You've got what you want, now let them go."

"Shut up, you old witch, I never really liked you anyway." he gave a sneer, the put the key and the gun on his table, and grabbed the old woman by her hair. King and Queen's hearts were racing, unknowing on what to do. They were surely outnumbered if they were to do some sort of attack just to make their demonic father to let go, but watching never solved anything.

She gasped as his grip grew tighter, but she refused to cry out in any sort of pain that she could be feeling.

"Stop this!" cried Hilary, her eyes brimming with tears. "STOP IT!"

He turned to them, feigning a look of innocence.

"What?" he looked down at the old woman, who was helplessly clawing at his hand to let go. "Oh, you mean let go?" he gave a smirk, and grabbed the gun from the table, and pointing it at her head. The others held their breath, unable to take the pressure.

"Father, you don't know what you're doing." said King, taking a step forward, and reaching out his hand.

"I do, but killing her is not my motive." and with that he raised the gun, and smacked the side of her head, making her fall limply to the ground. She was knocked out.

Hilary stifled a sob, and the others could bear to hide their displeasure at the sight. The guards remained standing, though one could always shudder to think that a man like that could actually do something like that to their own mother-in-law. King and Queen, however, gaped, staring at their unconscious grandparent on the floor, the only relative they had, the only one they really ever knew since they were only mere children.

Greg could only blink, and gape at his uncle's behaviour.

Their father now turned to them, and pointed the gun once more at the twins, who could only do so much as glare.

"What's wrong, children, can't handle it?" he laughed, coaxing his goons to laugh with him. "Now...Who to get rid of first?"

He pointed to King, who merely stared, and he paused.

"I don't know. King? Would you like to be a man and go first?" he asked, smiling lightly.

Queen opened her mouth to speak. "Leave him alone, you f cking bstard, I told you, we've already done our deal, now-"

"I agree, but I have no doubts that you'll go to the police when I'm done with this." he paused. "Actually, I think I should get rid of you first, sweetheart."

King tensed, as did everyone else. Queen just bit her lip and scowled.

"Hey, you were dealing with me, remember?!" shouted King, taking a step forward.

"Sorry, son, but it's ladies first, and unfortunately, she reminds me so much of your mother, I just can't help myself." he loaded his gun, and pointed it at Queen's heart.

Hilary closed her eyes, unable to take it. Ray and Kenny put their eyes on the ground, while Max and Tyson could only stare at the ceiling.

Queen could feel her own heart pounding in her head, her hands grew numb, and her whole body became immobile.

'At least I get to see mom again.'

She closed her eyes.

"Say goodnight, sweetheart."

BANG!

Queen waited.

"KING!" Tyson shouted.

Queen's eyes snapped open.

And time stopped.

King lay there, on the floor, with a small pool of blood getting slowly bigger.

Eric Cynara shot his own son.

C.A.: See? What did I tell ya??? --; Uh huh, the miserable and embarrassing fact that it took me two weeks to get this up...Uh huh. Oh, and I tried to re-read the story again. Hehe, it took me a while. I hope this thing doesn't bore you from the pace I'm doing. But to be honest, and I don't really know if you agree with me, but I find it ridiculous that I'm having a hard time with this fic, when I'm so close to finishing. Whew, is this natural? I also find it hard to read my work, when it's on the site. ( Deadpan ) Is that natural too?

Sorry if anyone was OOC. I don't know, I must be losing whatever touch I had?

So, now what happens? No, seriously, what do you think happens?? LOL. Even I don't know yet... It seems, that....Everything.....Anything can happen.

Please, read and review! It would be greatly appreciated.


	25. Freedom

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: Sorryz, for the lateness, grade 11's really hectic. Just a tip: people who plan on taking Chemistry, never, ever, procrastinate. Never.

Oh, and for people who are having trouble keeping up with the chapters, I'm sorry, time is so hard to come by these days, and sometimes it makes me want to choke. Yes, and I did change the rating, it's _**Rated**-**R **_now, but just for percaution. Thanks for the tip!

Well, first of all, I want to thank- ALL OF YOU you've compelled me to change the chapter plans for at least three times! LOL. Actually, you just had me going with your reviews. Hehe, all I can say is that you're close Dark Kaiser, quite close...Mwahahahahahaha!......ha....:)

Also, to everyone else, thanks for letting me be aware that there are actually people reading this! Sorry, I know, I said that-I don't know when, like ten or so chapters ago? But I still can't take the fact that it's actually posted. Whew.

Oh, and lastly.....

**WARNING**: The following chappie may be offensive or disturbing to younger or sensitive viewers. Reader discretion is advised.

Yes, I think this steps over the rating of PG-13. Or maybe it's just me?

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

Freedom

Queen could feel her own heart pounding in her head, her hands grew numb, and her whole body became immobile.

'At least I get to see mom again.'

She closed her eyes.

"Say goodnight, sweetheart."

BANG!

Queen waited.

"KING!" Tyson shouted.

Queen's eyes snapped open.

And time stopped.

King lay there, on the floor, with a small pool of blood getting slowly bigger.

Eric Cynara shot his own son.

"KING!" faintly came the voices of her camrades, with Max and Kai breaking away to get to King, despite the possibility that they could get shot. Kai made an effort to lift King upright, with Max supporting from behind, but before they did, they changed their minds.

The seconds that passed seemed like minutes.

Her eyes fixated on her twin, his breathing now reduced to laboured gasps, clutching his abdomen. She then looked at their father blankly, still trying to take it all in. He was laughing-found it funny, as a matter of fact, and the others could only watch as Kai and Max try to help King from blacking out, or worse.

The key was left unattended.

Key.

Father.

Key.

Brother....

Oh, god.

OH. GOD.

Queen knew that there wasn't anytime to think. King leaving her? There was no certain logic to this, at least, not anymore.

"Haha, one down, one to go." laughed their father, throwing his head back in delight.

"Queen!" shouted Hilary, sending the laugh to a sudden halt, and everyone to look for the twin in surprise. "No!"

But it was too late.

Before anyone knew it, a black-headed blur had gone through the peach door, and out of sight. The door slammed shut behind her.

"What the-" said Mr Cynara, confused. Then his head whipped to the desk.

The key was gone.

"Vince, Greg, catch her! I want her back alive!"

Vince and Greg both looked at each other, trying to weigh their desicion carefully.

Kai inwardly groaned, and carefully helped Max with King, only letting King's head rest on Max's lap, and stood up slowly.

"What the-Vince! Greg! Get that little rat back!" Eric yelled to the two men, who just stared back. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kai looked from Vince's face, to Greg's face. Both seemed a little lost, clearly not wanting to go after the second twin, but neither wanted to get on their leader's bad side.

Without a second thought, Kai acted. Swiftly he dodged two of their stunned captors, carefully missing the desk, before heading through the door where Queen had gone through.

"Hey, now look what you've done, you two, he's escaped!" shouted Mr. Cynara, pointing his gun out at them again. "I want that key, or I will have all of your pay checks on hold, hear?!"

Greg and Vince just nodded vigorously, and quickly followed after Kai. His breathing was rough, and he looked like he was about to burst.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_'Huff, huff, huff, huff,'_

_"What now?" _Queen gasped as she finally came to a stop. It had been a few minutes ago since she had started her daring escape, but it felt as if she had been running forever, and Queen was beginning to regret her choice.

Hopelessness threatened to consume her, as she stared at the endless passageways, like a small labyrinth. Spotting a ladder, she hurried over, biting the key between her teeth, and began to climb. Once she was at the top, she surveyed the floor again, this time Queen found herself in the attic.

It was absolutely empty, except for the cobwebs that donned the beams that supported the roofing, which sloped up in the middle. All in all, the walls were only two feet hight, but the center was at least five. Queen sniffed the thick air with disgust, taking slow steps.

Maybe, just maybe, she could hide herself til they actually gave up? She couldn't just leave them all hanging like that. Now with King down...

_King._

_'Stop thinking that way.' _Queen scolded, as she ventured in deeper. The rough old floorboards squeaked in protest as her weight shifted. This definitely was not a safe place to go, and now was not the time to be stalling, either. If she could just escape and get some help without them noticing, then maybe nobody else will die.

"Ack!" Queen almost shouted, as she got distracted. _'Of course nobody else will die...But, nobody DID die....yet.' _she paused again, thinking hard, trying to remember what King was like the last time she saw him-

_Creak._

_' That noise.' _Queen pressed herself closer to the wall, looking back at the hole in the attic where she had come through, watching as a shadow began to make its' way up the ladder. Quickly, Queen hastily placed the key in her pocket, and scanned the room for a weapon, anything that could help her in self defense.

Her pounding nerves slightly calmed as she caught sight of a small broken piece of wood, about a foot long, an inch and a half thick. What made it so comforting to her was that at least there was a nail sticking out from the end. It must have been from a broken chair, or something, cause similar pieces were scattered not too far away from it.

Still watching the shadow, Queen carefully bent down to pick up the piece of wood, and went back to her previous position, hoping that in some way, whoever it was who decided to hunt for her there would not spot her from all of the dust particles that had become overpopulated, or that they would be at least someone she knew she could take down in one hit. But that was the last resort.

This time the shadow had fully come onto the attic, Queen listening lightly to the slight ruffle of their clothing as they walked. Every now and then the person would pause, and she was sure that whoever it was was checking for any sign of movement.

Closer the figure came, and Queen raised the piece of wood with both hands, preparing to strike.

They were within a few metres from their reach.

A few feet.

Queen lifted her hands back, and placed some of her weight into the swing, sending it down.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_'Where IS she?' _

Kai puffed out, giving a glance or so behind him. He knew they couldn't be far, and judging by the way Queen's father had glared at them, he was sure that they wouldn't stop until they bring her back. He definitely had to find Queen before then, and try to get her out, then make a plan as to what to do with the rest.

He growled in frustration as another hallway showed no promise of any sign of Queen. Kai turned into the hall, and spotted another turn, not too far off.

"Might as well." he decided, going in the direction mentioned. He then spotted a ladder, leading up to another, hidden floor. Kai hesitated. This usually was a perfect place for all kinds of traps. It was either go and look for Queen some other place, or take his chances, and trust his instinct.

_Thump.._

Kai froze, as he was making his way to the ladder. There definitely is someone up there. He sighed deeply, climbing the ladder, and building up his courage. If he was sure of one thing, it was that Hiwataris were never cowards.

His progress was slow, but he tried straining his ears for any movement, and indeed, quite faintly, he could hear the soft shuffling of feet.

He was at the top now, taking in the whole atmosphere. The vision was limited from the dust that was collected for so many years.

Kai began to walk around, his senses tingling as though he knew he wasn't alone.

Sure enough, as he was passing through a particularly dim part of the attic, a piece of wood with a nail stuck at the end came down at him, almost pinning his shoulder, if he hadn't moved aside in time, and grab the stick from his attacker's hands, and chucking it far across the room.

But his attacker wasn't done yet. With a big leap, they pinned him down, grasping his arms to his sides, and straddling his chest, and squeezing it tightly with her legs.

The first part had just stunned him, but it was not as though he could be beaten that easily. He gave a big heave, and sent the attacker sliding, coming to a stop some meters away.

Kai stood up, watching their shilouette try to get up, but Kai grabbed the back of their collar, and turned them to face them.

"K-Kai?"

Kai just stared in disbelief.

"Queen?" he stared at her for a few moments longer, before biting his teeth and letting her go. "So this is where you went."

Queen nodded, brushing some dust off herself. "Yeah. I didn't know anywhere else to go... I'm really sorry, did I hurt you? I was in a sort of all or nothing situation."

"No, I didn't get hurt, but...Why did you run then? You knew they'd be after you again." Kai said, urging Queen to look up at him. "Did you actually think it would have helped if you ran for it?"

She didn't answer, but just stared determinedly at his chest.

"I thought it would be the next best thing, since, you know..." her voice faded off, but failed to weaken. "I was prepared for this for a long time now, Kai."

Kai froze, whipping his head back to the ladder.

"Did you hear-"

"Kai, I want to get some things figured out. They've been nagging at my brain for so long, it annoys me to no end."

"Like what?"

"I want to know, and I want the truth. Why do you insist on helping?"

"...Sounds like the conversation your brother and I had."

"Oh, you mean the conversation where we all got caught?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You were the one who wondered away from us." snapped Kai lightly.

"No, actually, you two ventured off, not I, I just waited there." replied Queen, raising her tone to his level.

"Correction, it was whether you were all together or not, you would have been caught anyways." said Greg, with Vince not too far behind, and straightening themselves up.

"H-how-" said Queen, but Greg cut her off, smiling at his luck.

"Actually, cuz, it's not too hard to hear you arguing up here, especially with the action before that. It was a very good thing that Vince heard you, and went to investigate." he grinned at Vince, who grinned back.

"Yeah, you two didn't hear a thing-well, except for him-" nodded his head at Kai, "but you two didn't really notice." Vince loaded up his gun, and handed it to Greg, who took it happily. "Such a shame you let your guard down, kids, and now you'll have to pay the ultimate price."

"Yup, the boss reckons we send you back, but now I don't know." said Greg, tapping his head. "I mean, I COULD kill you right now, Queen, and save some time for your dad, but I it would be a bit messy, don't you think?"

Queen took tiny steps back, her eyes never wandering away from the gun. Greg calmly followed her, while Vince took out his own gun as well, and gave it a quick load.

Kai stepped in front of Queen, his other hand keeping her close.

"Kai, you can't do this." snapped Queen loudly, trying to get out of his grasp. "It's gone, damn it, it's over."

"Shut up, it's not, can't be done yet." said Kai, watching Greg aim at him.

"Well, if you two prefer it that way, I wouldn't mind killing him first." said Greg, putting his hand into position. "Any last words?"

Kai said nothing, but Queen still fought to get away, but she finally gave up, and settled for poking her head behind his back.

"Greg, I would like to say a few words." Queen said, hoping that it would distract him.

"About what?" called out Greg, lowering his gun. "There's nothing else to talk about, it's all clear that you're going to die, so why won't you stop wasting your breath?"

"You're getting this all wrong!" cried out Queen, yanking her arm out of Kai's grasp, and angrily facing him. "You're making a big mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Queen, but I assure you, I have never been so right in my entire life." Greg pointed his gun at her again, and as Kai made to go in front of Queen, she jumped out of his reach, still facing Greg.

"But I know you don't want this." she replied, making his gun waver for a fraction of a second, but later again returned to it's tensed state.

"I do, I told you I did, I want to get that money, I need to get it, and you're in my way!" Greg shouted.

BANG!

Greg shot his gun, but Queen had already moved beforehand. A dent was now quite visible in the floor, drawing away some of the dust around it.

"Greg, you didn't want to shoot that gun." asid Queen quietly, staring at the hole.

Kai couldn't understand what was going on, but all he could do was wait.

"I did. I'd do it again, too." he pointed the gun again, this time, right at her head.

Queen shuddered. "Greg, listen to me, you don't want this, really, you don't!"

"I already said I wanted it! I want your money, and all of your belongings! How's that? Now just shut up, and let me do what I had to do!" he placed his finger on the trigger, and took aim.

"Greg, just listen to me!" shouted Queen, stamping her foot, and making the whole attic shake and creak. "LISTEN TO ME AND ANSWER THIS! DID YOU WANT MY MOTHER'S DEATH? DID YOU ENJOY SEEING MY MOTHER'S FUNERAL? IS KILLING KING AND I GONNA SOLVE ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS? _IS IT_?!" Queen took a deep breath, as Greg stayed impassive once more. "Tell me, Greg, did you like centering your life around revenge?"

"...I.....I had to do it." Greg said, in a low voice. "What else can I do? That's what all this family's been like eversince I can remember. I needed the money to survive, Queen. I still do." his shoulders relaxed, and he fell silent.

"How about the people you've harmed in the process? Is that worth it?"

"....I don't know anymore." he said in a monotone voice, lowering his gun.

"Listen to me, Greg, there's still time to turn back." said Queen, coming closer to him cautiously. "I had some friends who taught me some valuable lessons too." she turned to Kai, sweeping her eyes over his for a moment. "Let me help you."

"I,"

"I promise I'll help you." whispered Queen, taking a few more steps towards Greg, until they were a few feet apart. She extended her hand, and held it in front of him.

Greg dropped his gun, letting it fall heavily to the floor. He then took his right hand, and slowly began to lift it, nodding his head in defeat. Their hands connected, and Queen gave a small smile, which Greg returned.

BANG!

Another shot rang out, and Queen jumped. She was about to turn around and see if Vince had fired the gun, when Greg collapsed, while Queen panicked, as her cousin's body threatened to crush her. Kai rushed to help her stay steady, until they got Greg to lay on the ground.

"Oh, my god!" cried Queen, and Kai looked to see what was the matter. "No...please...no."

Greg was dead.

His eyes were still open, yet slightly more softer than the last time they had seen it. His mouth was slack, and blood was steadily pouring from the back of his head, making his hair much darker. Queen held on to his hand, fighting the urge to shout. Death was one thing she had been avoiding that day.

"My, my, sorry about that, but he was stalling." said Eric Cynara, as he climbed up the last few steps of the ladder, holding his own gun at the ready in case Kai and Queen did something unexpected.

"He didn't deserve it!" shouted Queen angrily, and Kai grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Yes, but I never knew that the little bastard would go soft." he replied nonchalantly, taking long strides farther into the attic. "As far as I'm concerned, he deserved it, after betraying his oath to serve me."

"You fcking brainwashed him, you son of a btch!" snapped Queen. "You knew he was upset, and you knew he wouldn't be able to handle the truth about his mother, so it should be you who's dead right now!"

She stood up, never letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Vince, apprehend the boy." commanded Cynara, and Vince reluctantly agreed, motioning for Kai to come with his gun.

Kai remained in his position beside Queen, refusing to move.

"Damn it, boy, do you both want to die at the same time?" their father asked, rolling his eyes. "Look, it's sweet that you'll stay with her, but her father doesn't approve."

"Don't make me laugh." said Queen, ignoring Kai and stepping farther away from him. "He doesn't have anything to do with this, or me, so it would be completely pointless if you shoot." she backed away again, drawing Cynara to follow her.

Kai felt a little disturbed by her last words, and can only watch as Queen drew farther away.

"Fine then, you stubborn little mongrels. Vince, just point your gun at him, and don't try to shoot him yet, wait until he sees her die."

"Now, then, where were we? Ah, yes, your death." he cocked the gun up, and directing it to Queen's chest. "Say, I was wondering, how did you feel about your brother's death?"

Queen blinked. Like hell that was true. Right?

"He's not dead." she replied, backing away further, but this time, Vince and Kai were in tow.

"Yes, just lie to yourself, it really helps, doesn't it?" he smiled, as Queen came to a stop. "Lie to yourself that you're not alone in the world, and that you are not going to die."

"You are right, father." said Queen, facing him. "I am not going to die."

And she turned around, running the length of the attic, dodging random beams, hoping that there was another exit fomr the attic besides the one they had come through.

Gun shots missed her, but they were getting closer everytime, and Queen trudged on faster. She hoped that the others were okay. Whatever compelled their father to come up here to look for them must be some sign that they weren't supposed to survive this, but she shoved that thought away. Her father said so himself. She had been stalling.

She coughed as some dust came up through her nose, while her hands were busy brishing the cobwebs away from her face.

If only there was an end to this attic.

There.

The end of the attic was in sight, but there was no sign of any escape. She jogged now, trying to see if there was something she could go to.

There was. Over in the center, at the very end, was a small vent. It was slightly larger than a square foot opening, but it should pose as a challenge for those with bigger build. As Queen came to a stop in front of it, she peeked through, only to be shocked to see blue, and clumps of white. Damn. She had to take this chance.

The gunshots stopped, for now, that is, as her father was busy reloading as they ran to catch up to her. Queen moved back slightly, before aiming a kick right at the center. Nothing. She kicked again. Nothing. They were getting closer, and her father was almost finished loading his gun. Fantically, Queen kicked at it again, hoping to at least see any sort of damage that might prove to be promising. Still, nothing. Next, a kick landing at the top left corner of the vent made it open.

Queen stuck her leg out, but stopped. The only thing that she could see were the rooftops, all sloping downwards, making it almost impossible to make a quick escape. Not only that, she was at least four stories high, how can she get down?

"Almost there, try to keep up with me, Vince!" came her father's voice.

Queen, having no other choice climbed out of the vent, dangling two feet up from the next roof, which did not have an attic.

Thump.

Queen landed on the roof, wobbling slightly, as she tried to regain her balance. She then began her search for a way to descend, but trying not to venture any closer to the edge of the sloped roof, or she might fall. Not a lot of luck, as her father, Vince, and Kai landed on the roof shortly as well.

Making a haste desicion, she spotted a large rock, not too far, jutting out very close to the building. If she could jump all the way across to it, she wouldn't have to worry about finding some stairs, just as long as she didn't misjudge the jump.

They were getting closer, and Queen finally reached it. She backed away, then tried to run a small way, and gave a leap. the jump was at least three metres across, but she made it, feeling small painful scrapes as she landed roughly against the tough surface.

"Hey! Think you can escape?" shouted her father, and prepared to jump as well.

Queen frantically prayed that he wouldn't be able to make it, but it would have taken a miracle for that to happen, as for a man his size, it would have been very easy to do it.

He landed heavily on the rock, and grinned up at her while he wiped sweat from his brow.

"So, all that running for nothing, eh, Queen?" he laughed, taking at step towards her. "I do appreciate that you tried your best, just do be careful, one wrong step, and you could get hurt very badly, you know."

"Yeah, sure, like that wasn't a part of your ultimate plan already." muttered Queen, quickly checking to see if the key in her pocket was still there. It was.

Kai looked across to the scene, where a father a daughter stared each other down. Queen's face was very tired, yet still managing to stay alert, but her father was full of energy. It was only a matter of time before Queen might be too tired to handle it. He had to do something.

"Vince, listen to me, you've got to let me go, I've got to help Queen." said Kai, knowing full well on what Vince's answer would be.

"No, sorry, Mate, but there's nothing I can do." answered Vince, fiddling with his gun. "I can't upset the boss now, he's very determined to get that key for so long now, some of the others say he's dreamt it in his sleep."

Kai watched as Queen helpessly tried to avoid her father by jumping out of the way, but she found herself almost losing her balance.

"Come on, Vince, I can't lethim kill Queen without a fight." said Kai, turning to face Vince now, and grabbing his shirt. "Do you want him to kill Queen just like how he killed Greg?"

Vince whipped his head over to Kai's then over to the rock, where Queen and her father was still trying to find the perfect timing, to attack, and to get away.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Queen moved clockwise. He persisted.

"This isn't going to end with you getting the money, father." threatened Queen, backing into the edge, hoping that her desperate attempt to scare the man would work. It sort of in a way worked, as he found himself stopping.

"So, you've decided to make your own death, then?" he spat, studying her.

"Yes, I'd rather die in the hands of nature than a murderer." Queen replied, making sure that he saw her back a bit more onto the edge. She slightly jumped as she felt her foot connect with nothing as she tried to go back slightly further.

Her father sneered. "You're scared, Queen. You've got no guts to do this."

"Watch me."

He shrugged. "No matter. I can shoot you now, and still get the key before you fall." Cynara pointed the gun at her again, and smiled. "Say hello to your brother for me, sweetheart."

Another gun shot rang out, and Queen tried to dodge it, but she slipped, and somehow the bullet managed to get caught in her left shoulder. She lost her balance, fearfully falling. Distantly she heard some other noise, but that was her last concern.

With her right hand outstretched, she stopped her fall by hanging onto a ledge not too far down. Her kness banged on the rocks as she fell heavily against them, and her left arm burned with pain as she tried to keep herself perched there.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Kai panted as he pinned Cynara to the ground, and looking for the hand that held the gun. The man under him wasn't going to stay underneath for long, however, and with a mighty heave, he pulled himself from underneath Kai, breathing heavily, and then gave a small pat to his nose. His eyes hardened, and narrowed.

"Little brat, you've broken my nose with that little stunt you pulled!" he shouted, pointing his gun at Kai, but Kai ducked quickly, and pulled the gun out of his grasp while he was still disoriented. The gun fell right to the edge of the rocks, and down, falling fifty or so feet from the rock.

Cynara lunged at Kai, giving a strong punch with his right, and jabbing with his left. Kai tried his best to dodge those, but the left jab got him exactly in the gut. He gasped as the fist heavily imbedded itself in, and knock the wind out of him.

"Why, can't you pose more of a challenge for me?" Cynara asked, wiping some blood off his nose.

"Yeah, I can, I just don't want you to use your efforts for nothing." smirked Kai, as he felt the familiar andrenaline that always came from fighting come rushing back. "Can you do better now that your gun's gone?"

Then older man grew red, and sent a punch to Kai's face, but Kai ducked, and sent his own attack directly to his chest, hitting him exactly in the middle, and Cynara felt his chest tighten considerably. He recomposed himself again, taking the time to straighten his hair out of his line of vision.

Cynara held up his defensive position, as he and Kai circled each other.

_'I've got to end this before Queen loses her grip.' _thought Kai, as he locked eyes with Cynara.

Kai attacked again, aiming for the chest once more, but Cynara bent his back backwards, and kicked Kai while in mid flip. Kai felt himself land roughly on the rock, his face painfully picking up small debris of stone.

The man then fixed up his coat, letting his nose bleed freely now.

"So, Kai, I have no idea how you've got away from Vince," he sent an angry glare at Vince, who layed low on the ground. "but you are way out of your league. Leave now, and I will try to spare you. But I doubt that your friend would be able to get away like you. How about it?"

Cynara waited for the boy's response, but all he got was expressionless look.

"Alright then, if that's what you want, so be it." he said, while Kai remained silent. Quickly he took out a small pocket knife, opened it, then waved it in the air, grinning. "This'll be the end, Kai, you'll regret crossing paths with me."

At those last words, Cynara lunged at Kai, who jumped out of the way, and ducking low, tripping the man to the ground. The knife was still in his posession, though, and Kai took a hint of caution as the man, picked himself up, and tried to jab at him with the knife.

_'Damn it, why do they always have to bring knives?' _

Kai dodged again. And again. With a jab of the knife, it narrowedly midded his arm, feeling it cut through the air near his skin. Cynara kept at it, forcing Kai to the edge, where Queen had fallen. He was forced to balance, and duck at the same time, as the jabs became more demanding, and hurried.

A pause.

"This is it, Kai, no more games." grinned Cynara, twirling the knife between his fingers.

"I can agree to that." replied Kai, calmly.

Cynara looked at the edge of the rock where Kai was right in front of, and his eyes glittered. Without another warning, he attacked, giving a triumphant cry, and driving his whole weight into Kai's direction, going for Kai's head. Kai, who had been expecting the attack, moved at the very last minute.

Cynara had realized his mistake. His face grew blank, as though in surrender.

Headlong into the air he fell, his kinfe slipping from his grasp. Kai looked down at the man's fall, which then disappeared into the blanket of trees below.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Queen knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She fought to keep hold, and the noise up above her kept up hope that she might be able to survive this after all.

Minutes had passed, and she still heard sounds of the fight up above. But just then, a body fell from the air, and she watched it in slow motion, as it fell, letting gravity take it's toll.

Queen felt numb as she recognized the body, and was even more startled when they managed to look at each other for just a few seconds. The expression that the person had was indescribeable to her, but yet inside she knew that the threat was finally over.

It took her a few moments to get used to the shock and relief, but noise from somewhere above her caught her attention, and she found herself smiling, as the familiar, yet tired face of Kai peeked out.

"Queen, are you okay?" Kai called, extending his hand out towards her.

Queen could do nothing but nod, reaching out with her right hand, and wincing as most of her weight landed on her left arm. Quickly, Kai grabbed her arm, and hoisted her up, fatigue quickly setting in.

Once she had finally made it back, Kai tried to smile, but it was no use. They were both tired, and they still had to get across back to the monastery, and there was no time to lose.

"Queen, climb onto my back." said Kai, lowering a bit so Queen could climb on.

"I'm heavy Kai, besides, I can do this on my own." said Queen, breathing heavily.

Kai scowled. "Queen, this isn't about whether you're heavy or if you can do it on your own. You're tired, there's a big chance that you can't make it back there without somehelp." Kai leaned farther, and Queen said no more, but felt great relief at his offer. It was true that she was tired, but the great relief, was that she and King were finally free.

-

-

C.A.: I didn't re-read the chappie, which some of you may have noticed. Also, I believe I forgot my disclaimer last chappie. I guess I like to jump into things without thinking...hm...That's not good. Anywhos, thanks a lot for the reviews, awe! I mean, five! Hehe, I know, some people might complain, but I was happy with that, especially the long ones! LOL.

Thus, ends the second to last chappie of the story. Well, I know it was supposed to be a bit more strong for an ending, but I had so many ideas, it just kept on building up, and I didn't know when to stop. So, It was quite a challenge. But, like it, hate it? I don't know, but I'm gonna be kind of lost in the last chappie, so that might take a while too. ( Sweatdrops )

So, just to make it clear, there is a last chapter. :)

Thank you, and please drop a review!


	26. Dawn

In Love and Trust

Author's Note: ( Sniff.... ) Certainly the last one for this story.....Well, except for the end. LOL. Now, I have checked out many animes, and I think I have an idea.... Wait, before you start hitting me with pots, pans, or whatever stuff you've got there, I do say that I am going to be continuing this story, but probably just a short one, for I also realized the challenges of updating. Well, as for the delay, um, I had so many ideas, I just didn't know which one to pick, and also uh, I didn't know how to type them down in the proper orders, so I was a little worried that this chapter is added almost a month later. :( I hope I didn't lose your favour by making you wait for so long.

Now, um, without further ado, I hope you e-enjoy t-the l-last chapter of m-my first f-fanfiction.....Ahem. Must. Not. Cry.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

-

Dawn

-

"It's too quiet in here."

"Shut up, Tyson, you can't just stick your face there!"

"Be quiet, you two, can't you see that she needs to rest?"

"Yeah, and don't tell me you weren't worried."

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?"

Queen could hear voices. Her head throbbed, but she couldn't ignore it. The voices were being too loud.

'What happened...'

Her thoughts faded off, as she attempted to recall the past events not too long ago.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Kai backed himself up a bit in order to get some extra momentum, and then jumped, holding Queen tightly behind his back. Queen squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that they wouldn't fall to their demise this way.

They landed roughly on the other side, Kai trying to keep on his balance. Vince was waiting, his lips pursed, arms crossed and uncrossed repeatedly in front of him. When the two recovered their breath, he then pointed a gun that he got out of a hidden pocket of his leg, and pointed it at the two.

As if on reflex, Kai threw Queen behind him again.

"Vince. Give it up." said Kai roughly, eyeing the gun. "The man's dead. Just accept it."

Vince's hand lowered, and with a defiant glare, he nodded in defeat.

"I already had."

Reluctantly, Vince agreed to help, only in return for his freedom, and because there seemed to be no more reason to go on, since Greg was gone.

"I am only giving up for Greg's sake."

Whatever went on in Vince's mind was still a hidden mystery to Queen and Kai, they had not believed Vince's alibi, but alas, Vince had insisted that there was no point in fighting a fight that was already done. There were other things to worry about.

They then planned to contact the closest hospital for an ambulance, and the police, in order to capture the last of the men who had not known that Cynara was already dead. In order for that to work they had to look for a phone, but there was one person Vince knew who had a phone.

It took a while to convince Queen to actually go with them, but she agreed. It was no mystery as to her reluctance to go.

Greg's body of course had yet to decompose, but some of his blood had begun to dry. The beautiful yet gruesome shade of red that contrasted with his pale skin turned much darker, into something more like red wine. His eyes were still open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Kneeling, Queen's hand brushed against her cousin's hand. It was cold. Her eyes sought the blood, which was still dripping from his head.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Queen could hardly take her eyes off it, until a tap at her shoulder tore her eyes from the tangled mass of hair and blood.

Kai just looked away again, and Queen understood.

It wasn't her fault that he died.

Vince tossed the phone to Kai, who began to phone the hotel, and directed them to call an ambulance, since he didn't know the number himself. While Kai was busy talking, Vince bent over Greg, and ignoring Queen's presence. Then, he dragged his left hand lightly over his partner's face, and closed Greg's eyes.

"He was a good friend." he said, although it looked like he was talking to himself. Vince's face stayed blank, but yet he couldn't help but cough just a bit.

Queen stood up, as Kai ended his call.

After that, they had the task of making a plan, so that the other men wouldn't be suspicious as to why the two were still alive.

Finally, they had decided on making up a simple story where Kai and Queen were found first by Vince, and Greg and Cynara were still searching, for they all had split up. To stall, Vince is to tell them that their boss has decided to wait for him to come back, for he wants to finish off the twins himself. The plan in less likely believable, but there's not much options.

It took them at least a quarter of an hour to get back, not to mention that their pace had slowed, due to their exhaustion, and anxiety.

They had made it, and as they opened the door where they all had come through, all the people at the inside of the room became quiet.

The three filed inside, with Vince pretending to point at gun at their heads, and roughly pushing Queen with his other hand. The men who still posed as threat stood side by side, grinning as Vince came back.

Not too far from them, Max was watching her grandmother, all the while with a gun to his head to make sure that he wouldn't do such a foolish thing like running away. Over to the left.

Immediately, as Queen saw him, she rushed to his side, and Tyson drew away a bit, giving her some room to see him. He was holding a piece of cloth which turned out to be Tyson's jacket over his side, where the wound didn't seem to have any sign of letting up. Hilary, who had been cradling his head, couldn't bear to smile in seeing Queen and Kai come back, still alive.

Her hands trembled as she touched his forehead gently, gazing into his closed eyes.

"King." she whispered, resisting the urge to shake him awake. "I'm here. Come on, we'll make it out of here."

King gave a little moan, and looked up at Queen, trying to grin.

"Hey. I was waiting for you...I thought..." King then gave a lurch, making Queen back away in surprise.

"K-King." said Queen, trembling slightly. A part of her couldn't think. She grew unaware of her surroundings. Queen then took her hand, and placed it one King's chest. Her own chest tightened as she watched him take laboured breaths, and the way his hand also shook, as he tried to keep hold of her.

King grimaced, and placed his hand over Queen's, and gave it a short squeeze.

Then, her vision grew dim, and it looked as though the whole room was floating on water. Emotion was threatening to engulf her completely, and there was no other choice but to give in. Without any idea on what else was happening, everything went black.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'No wonder my head's throbbing like mad.'

Queen didn't want to get up. It was like three cubic feet of gouda had been rested on her. The funny thing was, that she still can't feel anything with her legs. In fact, she still felt quite numb. Actually, the majority of her day had her numb, and she couldn't tell whether it was from stress, or something else.

But there was no way she was going to stay like this for long. She needed to...Needed to make sure that he was dead, and that it all wasn't just a dream.

Something's still not right.

"Hey, any news on King's condition yet?" whispered Max's voice next to Queen, to a person next to him.

"King!" Queen forced herself to sit up, despite her body's protest, also cursing her memory for being so forgetful about the whole thing.

Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and Ray were crowding the edge of her bed, but fell slightly back at her unexpected outburst. Everyone felt as though she was like the water, unpredictable, and quite dangerous, especially when upset. Queen had been cleaned up, and her clothes were replaced by the usual hospital attire of a light blue gown.

Ignoring their surprised faces, Queen made to get off the bed, but Hilary stopped her first.

"Queen, wait, you can't get up yet." said Hilary, in her bossy voice. "You're still tired from yesterday, and no, we can't have you tiring yourself out again."

Queen opened and closed her mouth, which felt as though pieces of tape covered them. She then noticed that this wasn't any place that she was familiar with. The room was like a cube, with walls in a soft cream colour, and a window to her left, which overlooked a courtyard below. Everyone else appeared to be slightly better too, except for the couple cuts and bruises on some of their faces.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital at Trikala, the ambulance came for King first, though, but they thought it was best to let you stay in the hospital too." replied Ray. "It was a good idea at the time to let you rest. You gave us quite a scared when you passed out like that."

"What happened?"

"Well, after you collapsed, uh, let's just say, things got a little confusing." began Tyson, in his cocky voice. "We heard some banging noises, then the some blue coated dudes came, and then this other dude who we thought was a bad guy came and did some fancy shmancy gun work, and then we found ourselves outside, where your limo driver was waiting. I'm still in the dark about it. How did they know we were here?"

"I've asked Kai to tell, but he won't even answer. In fact, he's been silent all day." added Ray. "He said he doesn't want to talk about anything at the moment." He scratched his chin in thought. "But all I do remember was last seeing him go down to the elevator with us when we were on our way to visit you."

Queen nodded, adding courage to her most anxious question.

"Where's my grandmother? How about my brother's condition?"

"He's in the room on the fourth floor, I dunno, some doctors said he needed some time to work on him, but that was yesterday, now I don't know. As for your grandmother, she's fine, she's taking a nap in the next room to the right of your room." Kenny scratched his head thoughtfully. "Why, Queen-"

"I need to see him." said Queen gravely, still struggling to get up. Once she got to the edge of her bed, she swung her legs to the floor, and tested her weight gently, holding onto the side of the bed for support. Swaying gently she made her way to the door, only some feet away from the bed. The group kept back, but not so far back that they won't be able to catch her if she fell.

"Queen, stop, you'll over exert yourself again." said Hilary, trying to get reason out from the stubborn girl.

"I'm going, Hilary."

"You're still not ready to get up and about yet!" Hilary said, tugging on Queen's arm, only to have it slip out of her grasp as Queen refused to go back to her bed.

"You don't understand, Hilary, he needs me to be there."

Queen felt a little guilty about not caring for her grandmother as much as she would have, but if she had to choose between King and her grandmother, it was no competition as to who would concern her first. Her instincts told her that even though King was now safe, and that no harm will come for him now, she knew he needed her, just in case he didn't make it.

Hilary opened he mouth again to protest, but Tyson placed a hand on her shoulder, and she desisted. The girl seemed crestfallen for a bit, making Queen smile.

"It's okay, Hilary, I'm fine."

Then, while still in her hospital gown, Queen made her way through the quiet hall of the wing, with the group in tow, taking no notice of her leftover fatigue. Every now and then a nurse would pop her head out of a patient's room, only to catch a glimpse of the group making their way slowly to the elevators.

"Wait, Queen, the doctor might not permit this yet, you can't just barge into his room, we need some permission-" began Hilary, but Queen interrupted.

"I want to know if he's okay."

Queen could once again feel the sound of her heartbeat as the others finally lead her to the floor where King was located last. Doors stalked past as she tried to identify the door with her brother's name on the plaque beside it. Soon after, they passed an information desk, where a pompous looking nurse was talking to a middle-aged doctor. They caught snatches of the conversation, most of were not so pleasant.

"Terrible, just terrible, I know that a shot to the abdomen can't be any good news, doctor." said the nurse, shaking her head lightly like a mother telling her child that plants grew in the ground, not on clouds.

The doctor grimaced. "Yes, I don't know if there's any way we could help the poor lad, but I also don't want to be the one to tell his family that he won't be able to make it past tomorrow. I just can't see any improvement on his condition."

They all found themselves slowing down, hoping to hear more, though no such luck. They only hear enough to hear the doctor say goodbye to the nurse, before going home for the night. His shoes clicking against the shiny floor, all the way to the elevators where the others had gone through.

'I wish I was still asleep.' Queen thought to herself, as the continued the walk. It worried her to now end that every step seemed like seconds on a clock, counting down the time before a life was about to end. This time, a door which was slightly ajar grasped her attention. The rest of the group too, noticed, and they came to a halt upon noticing the name on the plaque.

"We found it." sighed Max, adding a bit of conversation to the current tension. "I think you should go in first, Queen, since it's your brother. We'll be waiting in the waiting area just around the corner."

Queen gave a nod of thanks, unable to trust her voice. Then with a shaky hand she grabbed the knob, and pushed it open, making her way quietly inside. The room's blinds were blocking all the light that could help to see better in the gloomy room, but that was not what had distracted Queen. It was the fact that she wasn't the first person to see if King was going to be okay.

Her gaze penetrated the back of a sleeping figure on a chair as she made her way over to him and his position right by King's bed.

Queen took in the fact that he was much cleaner than the last time she had seen him, and yet it was obvious that sleep was one that Kai was catching up on at the moment.

She stared at her brother's face, which was almost as pale as skimmed milk. His chest rose up and down slowly, the many instruments that trailed in and out of his skin recording his progress. Blond hair that once shone like the full beauty of the moon limply rested on the plain white pillows.

"King, hey, it's me." whispered Queen, running a hand through his hair. King didn't answer, but she knew that. "Hey, guess what? Dad's gone."

The figure on the bed stayed still, his only reply was the deep breaths that took a lot of effort to take.

"Yeah, I'm happy, aren't you? It's just you, me, and grandmother now. Actually, it had always been just the three of us. It wasn't like dad could even take the time to visit whenever he liked, right?"

Queen ignored the fact the she was just now talking to herself, and continued on. Venting out her feelings was the only thing calling out to her at the moment.

"There's nothing different from before. We'll be together, always, won't we, King?"

No response.

Queen blinked back a few tears that were threatening to fall.

"Damn, it, King, you can't just leave me like this." she kicked the base of the bed, hoping that he would wake, but instead, she was rewarded with a slight pain on her toes. "Not like this." Queen ended with a moan.

Anything. At around this moment, she would just about give anything just to see him open his eyes.

"Hey, King, guess what? It's only three weeks until school starts again."

Maybe talking could help.

"Do you remember Miss Huyton, you know, the woman who you said needed to get laid because she was too strict?" Queen's eyes grew foggy once more, unable to think of the possibilities. "How about the time when we grew up on beyblading? Did you remember how much trouble we got into for using the windows as targets for our practice?" Nope, not even his favourite topic did any good.

Waiting was all that was left, and it was all that Queen could do. She knelt down, heavily resting her arms on the edge of the bed.

"Why won't you wake up?" she whispered, as a memory of when they were both young, King had began crying because he thought that there was a scary ghost on the ceiling. Queen just laughed at him then. To think that this was the same boy who was still afraid of ghosts and monsters, but is not afraid of taking a bullet for his sister.

"He'll live, we got him here on time."

Queen found herself blush, as she had the sudden impression that Kai had been awake for sometime now, listening to her pathetic rants about what had happened before.

"So you're awake." Queen stood up, ignoring the urge to sit down.

"Obviously."

"For how long?"

"Just from the part in where you said that he can't leave you like that." Kai replied, getting up from the chair from which he fallen asleep on. "So how are you feeling? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Queen rolled her eyes at him.

"You should be pretty well rested if you can roll your eyes like that."

"At least I wasn't sleeping like some lazy bump on a log." snapped Queen. But then she felt a hint of more guilt. Kai had been anything but lazy for the past few days. For the past few weeks, as a matter of fact.

Kai noticed when the last word she said ended with an abrupt sound, and her expression turned from annoyed to thoughtful.

"Kai, I want to thank you." said Queen awkwardly, trying to find a way to put together some nice words without any insulting comments.

"What for?" asked Kai, though knowing full well what Queen meant.

Queen sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"For fixing the door-Duh, for helping King and I get our life back."

"Hn. I didn't do it all, I had help from the others." answered Kai, pausing to peek at the window.

"You found me, Kai, when I was attacked that night, and you let me stay at your home. You've helped me in ways I never knew a _friend_ could help, and I could never forget that, no matter how hard I try, I know I'll be always in your debt." Queen stared at Kai's back, which held no current physical response, but it was clear that he had been listening.

She gave a shuddering breath in, willing herself to continue.

"I don't know yet how to repay you, but for now, all I can manage is...Thank you."

Kai smiled, glad that Queen was facing the window so that she wouldn't see the pleased look on his face. But he almost cried out in surprise as he felt two slender arms wrapped around him from behind, giving him a hug.

Queen sighed, as she accomplished her way of saying thank you. It was very daring of her to get all emotional on a person like that, not to mention also quite physical. At the beginning of the 'thank you', she felt him tense up, all the muscles frozen in place. For a moment she thought that Kai had been repulsed by her behaviour, but she was proven wrong when Kai turned around, looking at her emotionlessly, then wrapping his own arms around her. Queen blushed harder, and stared up at him in confusion, where Kai was actually smiling.

Without the exchange of words they kept the embrace for some moments, knowing that things such as these weren't meant to last forever.

"...H...Hi...Hiwatari..."

Queen and Kai stood together rooted on the spot.

"Did you hear that?" Kai whispered, arching his neck to look of where the source of the voice was, and she nodded, proving that he wasn't the only one being delusional at the time.

"....H...Hiwatari...Get off...My sister..."

As though a lightning bolt was thrown between them, Kai and Queen split, their attention now drawn to the very much awake King, who had his eyes weakly opened.

Queen could barely conceal her excitement, and she quickly rushed to his side again, ignoring the pained facial expressions on her brother's face as she gave him a hug.

"King, I'm so glad you're back." she smiled into his shoulder, but then poked him hard on his chest. "_You_ gave me a scare, King, don't do that again!"

King grinned.

"Queen, no fair, come on, we want to see King next!" came Max's voice, just outside the door.

"I guess I'd better let them in." sighed Queen, knowing that the small amount of peace that they had was soon to be broken.

Kai just sat back down again, feeling slightly winded and breathless. It made him happy that Queen and King had nothing else to worry about any longer, but something inside was nagging at him, like a termite threatening to gnaw through all the walls in his house.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'2:44'

It definitely was too early to get up.

Queen smiled into the pillows, feeling quite refreshed and renewed. Today should be an unusually pleasant day. She got a bit disgusted for the amount of happiness that she was radiating, but the no-worries feeling was so good, she just couldn't resist. Changing positions on the bed, she prepared herself in continuing her dreamless sleep.

Yesterday, after proving to her nurse that all was well, Queen finally got out of the hospital, leaving King and her grandmother in their care, while she would spend the whole day enjoying the sun with the gang. Vince had decided to stay at the hospital, watching over King, and her grandmother. Queen felt very uneasy about this new concept, that it took a while for King to convince that she would be fine, and that there was no way that he could try anything funny in a hospital as big as this one. Queen did promise in the end that she would visit everyday, until they would be well enough to go back to the way things almost were.

Fred their limo driver was back in action, taking them to a nearby restaurant to celebrate their success. All was going well until Kenny unhappily announced that they were to go back home tomorrow, the very next day. The hotel that they would go back to could be rebooked over and over again, but it was the matter of time, ( In Tyson's case-Missing the food ) and people which was the reason why the had to return so quickly.

They all returned to the hotel early, for the tickets home were scheduled for leaving Athens to Zurich, Switzerland at 7:00 a.m., arriving there at 8:50, then from Zurich to Tokyo, at 1:00 p.m., which arrives there at 8:55 a.m. the next day. It all mostly calls for a lot of rest, for the group had to leave at around four in the morning so that they could catch their flight in Athens. So the rest of the day was full of last minute packing, and a lot of goodbyes, but nothing too sentimental, or overly dramatic. Sleep came all too soon, and went to bed.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"It's too early to be awake at four in the morning." moaned Hilary, as she and Tyson set up their bags in the hall.

"Can't do any other changes, the next flight's probably next week, from what I heard." said Max.

"Where's the others? The taxis that I called for should be here soon." Kai checked his watch, and then looked out of a window.

"Taxis? No fair, we're not taking the limo?" said Hilary in disbelief.

"You've been taking a ride in a limo for at least a week now, I think it's time to get back on track with reality here."

"Meanie."

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" asked Tyson, looking at the door they were standing by.

"What?" wondered Max, staring at the door as well. "That's Queen's room, remember? What can we have possibly forgotten?"

Tyson resisted the urge to kick Max in the shins.

"Forget to say goodbye? That ring a bell to you, Max?"

"Shhh. I don't think we should wake her up anymore." said Kai coldly, staring at the door with the same intensity.

"Why, Kai?" asked Ray, dragging his bag along as he, closed their door, where Kai, Max, Tyson and Hilary were waiting. "She said yesterday that she wanted us to wake her up."

"She's tired, and she needs her rest. It's too early in the morning for her already." answered Kai, a little roughly.

"Hey, what's with you?" asked Tyson, peering into Kai's face.

"Nothing. I just don't see the point in her saying goodbye and travelling all the way to Athens and back again." Kai replied, carrying his own bag.

"Yes, and that the sky turns green when it gets sad. Get real, Kai, you're afraid that you're going be missing this place." smirked Tyson, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the solemn one.

"Move on, Tyson, we're going to be late." snapped Kai, returning to his cold demeanour. Inside he cursed Tyson and his unlikely perceptive persona. The poor boy didn't even know how close he got to the reason why Kai didn't want to hang around any longer. Greece had slightly grown on him, but he could never admit to that, well, and also to the other 'things' that he did keep in the dark, and tried to forget.

"Not to worry, I'll make sure Queen gets this letter, then." said Hilary, holding up a neatly folded piece of paper. "I'll just sneak into her room, leave it in, then we'll be set, okay? Hopefully the door's open."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'What time is it?'

Queen stretched, fully awake, and eager to go for a good long shower. Unfortunately, it was still dark, and there was no sign of sunrise yet to come. Turning on the bed to look at the clock on the bedside table, she sleepily yawned, forcing her eyes to take in the radiance of the clock.

'4:55'

'It's still too early to get up. Besides, there's nothing else to worry abou-' With a fleeting thought of what she just missed got Queen fully awake, and she sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, shit, I missed them!" Queen said angrily to herself, and sprung up from the bed, and opening the door to her room still in her pj's, and gave a quick knock to which once was Tyson's Kenny's and Hilary's room, but there was no answer. Heading back to her room, she checked the clock again. '4:57'

'There's still time.'

Without another second of thought, Queen just hurried up to change, giving a short brush to her hair, and pulled on her shoes, when she saw a note just at the foot of her door she did not notice from all the hurried walking she'd been doing. Pocketing the paper in her jeans pocket, Queen left off in search for Fred, who was supposed to be sleeping in the limo just in case of any emergency.

Then after passing through the main desk-the desk man gave a perplexed look as Queen rushed past him with nothing but jeans and a t-shirt on, with her shoes still untied-she found Fred, who was busily snoring on the passenger side of the wheel.

"Fred." called Queen, rapping on the glass.

"Fred."

"Fred!"

Queen was beginning to consider in breaking the window, when the driver gave a snort, and looked up at her in surprise.

"H-hello, miss Queen, don't mean to sound rude, but isn't it a bit_ early _for an outing?" Fred gave a yawn, and got out, straightening his coat.

"Sorry, about that, Fred, but we have to hurry. I _need _you to take me to Athens as fast as you can." Queen said, checking her watch once more. '5:08'

"Alright, miss Queen, Athens, as fast as I can." said Fred, giving another yawn.

"Thanks, Fred, you have no idea how much this means to me." smiled Queen, as Fred opened the passengers side, and hopped on. "Say, Fred, any short cuts to Athens that you have in mind?"

Fred started the limo, and gave a frown in thought. "A few, miss, but they can get quite dangerous, especially this early in the morning, where visibility is quite poor."

Queen paused. "Oh, to hell with it, Fred, I just want to get there before seven!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The sound of the car revving up gave Queen another spurt of adrenaline, and she found herself not caring on whether they would be going there in once piece from all the speeding she was thinking about.

When they were leaving Trikala, and were on to Lamia, the watch read- '5:12'

Queen finally opened the letter that was slipped under her door. It was quite long, but the whole letter brought as much warmth as a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Those words made her more determined to get there, and say goodbye. She had to tell them how much she appreciated their help.

Minutes passed. Darkness was yet to lift, and their only company besides themselves were the passing cars that were heading the opposite way.

'5:30'

She began to chew on her nails, a habit that she had not done a long time ago. A few of the words from the letter remained etched in her mind.

_Queen, I'm so sorry we had to leave you asleep like that, but I'm sure you need your rest, right? Well, I just wanted to say, that it we had a wonderful time, even if there were those tense and fearful moments. Speaking of fearful, I admit that I was actually scared and nervous to find out that you would be staying with us. From what I heard from the guys, you gave them a hard time. But I think you've changed their minds._

She changed their minds? On what? Although it was hard to admit, the Bladebreakers were the ones who changed her mind so many times, it was getting too hard to count. The most dramatic thing that changed her mind was when they told her that nobody deserved to be lonely, and that you need a deeper understanding of the person, than just judging them by appearance.

"Passing Levadia."

Queen broke out of her thoughts, spotting Fred dodge a car as they headed for an exit. More minutes ticked quickly by, and she felt her heart beat faster, like the rhythmic revolution of the wheels that beat the road.

'5:47'

They were almost there.

_Say, Queen, just in case we don't see each other again, I want you to know that you aren't alone in this world anymore, and that you shouldn't even think of running away where there's a battle that is not yet over. We are glad we could help, but everyone's got so much mixed emotions at the moment. _

_Tyson is torn apart from wanting to go home and eat, to staying because he could just sit around and do nothing all day. Ha, talk about being lazy! Oh, and Max's trying not to get too emotional. Well, you know how he can get really soft so fast. Kenny's ranting on about not being able to use Dizzy for quite sometime now, and planning some more training schedules for the group-they'd been slacking off again-but he says that he misses Greece for it's culture, and differentiality with back home. Ray's been thinking about all of the great dishes that he could cook up, but he says he could have stayed and checked out a city or town without much worry._

_Lastly, is Kai. Hm, he's hard to read, and it's less likely that he'll post up a weekly post on what he's thinking about everyday. Haha. Didn't you notice today at dinner that he was quieter than usual? I think that he's going to miss Greece, though, for beating up so many people, and, well, miss some certain people. Hehe. But he's most likely eager to go home, I feel bad for him having to explain to his grandfather on what happened to his house. _

Queen sighed, staring out at the window, where over in the horizon, a pinkish tinge had began to emerge at the end, illuminating the sky just a bit.

She will miss them. There's no denying that. Even though Tyson could get annoying, he has a way with making him grow on you as well. Max and his comical ways, Hilary with her true girl-power spirit. Kenny and his computer-like brain, Ray and his expertise in cooking, which rivalled hers. And-Kai.

"Passing Keratsinion, miss Queen, we're almost there!" called Fred in triumph, dodging a few cars, and a pickup.

Queen just 'hn-ed'.

'Kai.' Her breathing quickened just recalling the name. What he was doing to her she could never figure out, but she was afraid that she was starting to like the boy. Well, more than like, perhaps. The jerk. Her thoughts went back to when he was teaching her how to dance, and how she lost herself for just one critical moment. It left her in a state of shock and panic, but it seemed to have left Kai in the same state as well, and therefore they refrained from ever repeating such a thing. But it was hard. She felt drawn to him somehow, nothing that she could comprehend properly. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she didn't want Kai to just suddenly disappear and say that it would solve all of her problems.

No. He helped her, she felt as though she was in debt. He then helped her too much for her liking, and now she was starting to fancy the boy.

It was as easy as that.

Okay, so it wasn't so easy.

A bump in the road jolted her back from her thoughts once more, but this time, the sky was very much lighter, yet remaining in the dark.

'6:20'

Queen felt restless as they neared the Athens airport, passing the familiar roads they passed when they first got back. A large building then came into view, getting closer and closer.

'6:28'

They would be begin to board at least a quarter to seven.

Fred stopped the limo near the front doors. Queen threw herself out, and began to head into the front doors, and into the already bustling busy airport.

Dodging the people who heralded the many information desks, she sought out a map where the gate where the seven o'clock flight for Zurich, Switzerland was.

Gate 15.

Queen proceeded to hurry along the many places where departures gathered in front of their respective gates.

She took a peek at her watch again. '6:35' For now, she was at; Gate 9.

Six more gates to go, but there were so many people, how can she tell if she'd found them?

In almost a panic, Queen ran, hoping that she could get there in time. Gates passed faster, and people were almost pushed off their feet as she went, feeling as though the airport was bigger than it really was. Muttering hurried apologies, she checked her watch again.

'6:45'

The gate would surely be closed by now.

Queen bit back a sob, as her efforts for getting there were futile. People were still staring at her as she heavily sat herself on a chair, helplessly waiting for her foggy eyes to release their rain. Her hand clenched and unclenched, with the knowledge of having the only chance at having something change in her life go down the drain in that instant. All because she overslept. It was all too stupid to be upset about something so simple as saying goodbye. But the whole thing reminded her of when her father left them at their grandmothers'. They weren't fast enough.

Heavily she forced her feet to stand up, and go home.

A tap to her shoulder got her helpless state turn into an inferno of spite, and just when she was about to say a scathing remark to tell the person off, Queen found her tongue tied to the roof of her mouth, where no fire truck ladder could get to.

"Queen? Why are you here?" asked Kai, in mild surprise. He thought he was being delusional in seeing Queen when she was surely back in the hotel, but here she was.

Queen just gaped for a few seconds, feeling her face burn up.

"Kai, um, I thought I could come to say goodbye." she stared at him, and felt very grateful that he hadn't left yet. "So weren't you supposed to leave at seven?"

Kai shook his head, and he and Queen began to walk, into a much more quieter place, right by a water fountain, and some potted mini trees.

"Our plane was delayed, so we won't be boarding until seven." Kai surveyed Queen, hardly believing that she was there. "How did you get here so fast?"

Queen smiled, as she thought about how much trouble they went to just for this.

"I asked Fred to drive me here."

Kai just fell silent, but the nagging in his brain was too much for him to handle.

"Queen, why did you take such a risk in going out in the early morning, going at god knows what speed, and-Hilary left you a letter, didn't you read it?"

She fished in her pockets, before holding up the crumpled paper. "I've read it, all right."

"Then can't you see that you didn't need to go through all this trouble to get here?" said Kai, raising his voice an octave.

"I-"

"You didn't need to have to ask someone to drive recklessly for your own sake, you know."

"I did it to say goodbye to you, Kai!" choked out Queen, wrapping her arms around herself from the shock of admitting the truth. Kai's eyes widened, watching as Queen blinked a few tears out of the way.

"Queen..." Kai managed to say, taking a step forward. Queen backed away, putting a hand to stop him.

"There. I said it. I had to say goodbye." Queen recalled upon the letter once again. "I'm sorry, Kai. You must think I'm some sort of fool again, huh?"

Kai shook his head.

"No. I had no idea you had the courage to speak out, though." Kai replied, feeling that he too, might do the unthinkable and breakdown, and end up never returning back home.

"I couldn't take the fact that we might never see each other again." Queen smiled faintly, staring at her hands. "After all we've been through, I didn't want to have to forget you."

Kai's lips twitched. "I don't think I can deny that I don't want to forget either." he said after a while. "But I have to go."

Queen felt as though her body was suddenly burning at a stake, feeling ashamed at her foolishness in believing that another person could be there that she could count on. Her knees felt weak at the joints, and she had the impulse to crawl back into the bed and pretend like things had never happened.

Kai felt pained to see the injury that he had inflicted, and King's words back at the monastery, were actually quite true. Although the scars on her skin would fade within time, scars within the soul can't.

"Queen, I promise I'll be back." He lifted her chin up to look at him, and he thought that he could see some hidden emotions deep inside her.

Queen felt her body respond to the touch, moving closer to him. Kai's gaze swiftly darted down to her lips and back to her eyes, where it felt as though she were imprinting his image in her mind with the intensity of her stare. Involuntarily Kai dipped his head down, lifting her chin up higher, in order to reach her lips. Queen fell into an almost dazed state, as she let her hands move to Kai's chest, travelling slowly to his waist to hold him against her. Kai then closed in, lightly caressing her lips with his own. His arms held her once more, where he was imprinting this memory in the back of his mind. They were falling aware of their actions, and soon Queen felt her knees give way, letting her weight rest with Kai, as they continued in trying to express their feelings.

Both fell into abandon, leaving doubts, and problems behind, letting all of their denial burn within the kiss. Boy did it burn.

"Gate 15, now ready for boarding." A loud speaker from somewhere overhead.

Queen felt herself get back down to reality once more, and Kai obviously felt the same, as he gently set her back to her feet.

"I promise, Queen. I'll be back." Kai whispered, brushing a thumb to reddened lips.

"Thanks, Kai." smiled Queen, and they both made their way back, where a whole line was waiting to show their tickets.

"KAI! QUEEN! Over here!"

The pair turned around to see the gang, who was already in line. Sharing a small amused smile, they walked to the group, and without the need to make any words of it, promised to keep things to themselves.

"Queen, I can't believe you made it!" shrieked Hilary, giving Queen a tight hug. "Wow, I was so worried about how you would feel in the morning without us already gone, but here you are!"

"Yes, I got your letter too." said Queen, brandishing the letter in front of Hilary's face.

"Who cares about that letter? You're here, and we really are going to miss you guys." said Tyson, hugging her as well. "Now remember, if you need any help, you can always call us. Hilary left her number on the back of the letter."

"Thanks, Tyson, I won't forget." smiled Queen.

"Oh, and hey, if you ever get bored, call on us." said Ray, as they began to near the counter.

"Have fun the money, and don't spend it all in one place!" laughed Max, wagging his finger at her.

"Queen, phone, me, kay?" said Hilary, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't forget to say goodbye and thanks to your brother for us, will you, Queen?" asked Kenny, who was now presenting his ticket to the counter.

Kai just remained expressionless, but his eyes held a slight bit of humour in them. "Try not to get into any trouble."

Queen rolled her eyes at him, before turning to the others again. "You guys, I'm not good with this goodbye stuff, so, thanks for everything."

They were soon all through the gate, and Queen waited until they turned around a corner and out of sight. She would miss them.

"Oh, no, I forgot to take pictures!" came Hilary's voice somewhere ahead.

Indeed she would miss them.

Calmly she headed for the large windows, and watched as their plane took off into the sky, and disappear from sight within the clouds.

At this moment, Queen hadn't begun to appreciate the comings of dawn before. It was as though similar to a rainbow after a storm, but now a new bright beginning, emerging from the dark and sorrow, spreading it's light like a never ending flame.

-

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

-

C.A.: Well, the scenes that are being rushed, if you didn't notice, and quite hurried, which I had intended, for it was a recollection, not an actual scene. Oh, and please, if you could forgive the length of the chapter. I hope it wasn't boring or any of the sort.

Lastly, I'm one of the people who worried about how good the 'endings' of a story should be. So, if the ending disappoints you, um, gee, I don't know much what to do about that. It is my first story ending after all.

Candide Avedo: First of all, I would like to thank you all, for taking the time to read my work and to show your appreciation. You all have taught me to commit into actually finishing what I have started, and also to keep on doing what I love to do. Also for being patient with my short and long writer's blocks, ( I was in denial for the whole time ; ) not to mention taking the time to actually read the chapters, and well, even some of the little rambles at the beginning and the end. ( Hehe, just like what I am doing right now. ) I have truly appreciated your support, forcing me to bring out the best that I possibly can. ( LOL. Even at one in the morning ) I can't say thank you enough!

Luv ya all!

I do hope you'll take the time to say goodbye. :)


End file.
